Stab My Back
by IneedAnewNAME
Summary: Two girls compleatly diffterent but one thing in common Voltaire. Can Their new friends help them escape Voltaire and their past? Can they trust them and learn to turely love? [rape chp1,lemon chp17] RayxO.C. KaixO. I'm Done! Sequel soon!
1. The Incident

Hello unfortunate souls. If you want to read this then you may but I warn you my stories are crappy and lack proper character and erectility of a story. So read this if you must. **Warning there is rape in this chapter and if you can't handle that then skip down to where it's safe.**

* * *

**__**

Stab My Back

The Incident

Kat's P.O.V

My story is sad but true and I know you may not believe me

This happens to few who will any one and what they say

Being backstabbed by a friend is the worst, I know, I've seen the light of day

This unfortunate lesson has been taught to me and now I can see

Don't trust any one in the world not even yourself

__

Flashback in normal P.O.V

"Hey –suki! Mitsuki!" A girl with long brownish red hair and dark blue eyes yelled in the distance. This girl had a short white skirt with a slanted ribbon around her waist, pink converse and muscle shirt. Her hair was tied back by a pink and white ribbon.

"What! What happened Kat?" said a blondy girl with a shorter Levis skirt (note you can almost even see her underwear) with a black converse and tank top that showed her midsection. It revealed a pierced belly button and a tattoo that said BAD GIRL. (Yeah she a hoe! And a good one at that)

"I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it!" said a panting Kat with a flushed face.

"Oh, so you did, what did he say?" Mitsuki said with a cold tone but a smile on her face

"He said……………Yes!" Kat said with her face still burned red.

"Oh that's great." Mitsuki said with a sarcastic tone, some thing seemed odd to Kat but she just trusted her friend.

"You gonna do anything with him tonight?" Mitsuki asked glaring at her friend.

"Nope. He didn't ask me." Said Kat. Kat was one of the few people who would trust a stranger with candy. She believed anything anyone said. It was the end of the school day at Lake Wise Private High School. And our friends were 14 years old now. It was July 29, Kat's B-day. They both took summer courses and they barely got out from school.

"Well that sucks! It's your birthday!" Mitsuki was a Bitch, a BITCH, no one at school liked her not even the popular kids. Only BOYS liked her if you know what I mean. Being the pure gentle hearted soul that Kat was, she made friends with Mitsuki.

"There's my ride see ya later!" Kat waved to her friend and went to the limo that came to pick her up. Yes private schools are for rich people and Kats mom was rich, and her father was rich too but since they split up Kat lived with her mother.

"Hi! Jives! How are you!" Kat got into her mothers limo and sighed.

"Hello Miss Itsuki how are you today. Oh, and Happy Birthday." Jives said as he looked back at Kat who was resting her eyes her face still red from her question to the guy who was now her boyfriend.

"Thank you Jives." The rest of the ride home was quiet; she got out her Mp3 player and started to listen to Yeah by Usher. When she got home she went to her room and changed into a long sleeve white shirt with a light see-through blue shirt; with blue jean skirt and checkered Vans. Then she turned on her laptop computer and went online. She searched to see if any one was on, but to no avail. Then she was just about to log off when her computer mentioned **you got mail! **Much to her surprise it was from hey boyfriend, Sean. (Pronounced sh-aun)

Meet me at the hidden river at Frisk Park at 6:30.

"Omg!" she exclaimed and began to straighten her hair because she had curled it earlier.

Master! You have your first date!

Yah! Thanks Artamis! Is it ok if I leave you at home today?

Sure but don't be too long.

Ok!

Artamis was her bit beast, her fateful friend. Artamis was a Silver and black fox that ruled the moon and stars. Kat could always count on her to be there. No matter what happened.

**__**

Later that night

"I hope I didn't over do it." Kat looked at her reflection in her mirror. She had makeup on which she had never tried once in her life. She was pretty with or without the makeup which made many of the girls at the school jealous. She was almost at her destination when she heard two people. One sounded like Mitsuki. She removed the bush in her way, her eyes widened with horror. In front of her was her best friend with her boyfriend; naked, Mitsuki was on top of Sean with no shirt or undergarments on and Sean was under her with his eyes closed. Mitsuki noticed her presence and turned her face her. She smirked and glared at her then turned back to her prey.

"Say it!" she demanded as she leaned to give him a kiss but pulled away and demanded him to say something unknown to Kat; Kat was already crying and hating herself for trusting the two people she saw before her.

"I HATE KAT AND I LOVE YOU! KAT IS A RETARDED BITCH! SHE IS SO PATHETIC TO THINK ANYONE LOVES HER!" At the sound of those words Kat's eyes grew as wide as saucers, her tears overflowed and her heart broke into a thousand pieces. She could not hear any more and ran to her safety, her only place that kept her safe. Her house was about a mile away. This time she came alone and unfortunately the sun was already setting. She was halfway home she stopped to catch her breath that had gone quickly. She then felt two arms around her waist.

"Wha-" she gasped and tried to get away. The arms held her tight.

****

Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Rape!

"Hey there beautiful." A deep voice whispered in her ear. The person was about 14 years and was drunk. He dragged her to the dark ally and threw her on the wet dirty floor. Kat was scared as hell as she tried to get up but was slammed against the wall. The person pressed his lips to hers and forced his tongue into her mouth. She tried to scream but her cries were only muffled sounds. She tried punching and kicking him but to no avail. She felt a hand moving up and down he left leg up to her white boy shorts. The hand savagely ripped them off and inserted one of its fingers inside her and pumped in and out savagely then adding two and three finger stretching. She cried out in pain and kicked the person in the private area. He let go and fell to the floor in pain. She took this as her chance and ran towards the exit to the street but he was faster. She caught a glimpse of something shiny and sharp. Then she felt a sharp pain in her back. The mad psycho had stabbed her in the back. She screamed out and fell to the floor.

"Slippery little bitch aren't we." He sneered in her ear and removed her skirt slamming her back to the ground spreading her legs wide and pinning her hands behind her. He leaned down to her cilt licking it lightly and then biting it hard making her scream in pain, he pulled and drove his tong deep inside her making her arch her back in protest. He continued sucking her dry pinning her down, spreading her legs wider untill she swore she heard her bones pop.

"Why?" she uttered her eyes glazing blind with the many tears that escaped her eyes.

"You see, Ms. Itsuki the more I fuck you the more locked your **abilities **are." he sneered panting heavily.

"The more you are violated the weaker you become." He began to remove his pants just enough for his manhood to reach his destination. She realized her hands were being chained above her. She was flipped over on her stomach and entered forcefully crying out as her virgin wall was broken.

"Your grandfather was right, you are a virgin." he snarled fucking her with animal vigor.

"Stop this please." she whimpered screaming painful screeches of agony. He laughed at her pathetic plea.

"Your grandfather wants your power sealed because you are too dangerous." He flipped her over and entered her again breaking through to her soul. He continued to hump her merciless.

"No stop it!" she tried again but to no avail.

"Lets see now this would make you four times weaker than you should be. Once more and you'll be vulnerable to almost anything dear." he said pulling her up and slamming her to the wall ripping her shirt and bra off sucking and pulling her nipples with sharp teeth that belonged to a monster rather to a human.

"Mnn, I thought this would be disgusting with you being inexperienced and all. But virgins are fun. You've been a good fuck sweetie." he growled releasing his need into her groaning hard and long. She screamed as her peek reached and the knot in her belly ripped vigorously.

"Now a reminder now lets see.." he flipped her over extended his claws dripping with a green acid like substance.

"one." he slashed a long line from her upper right shoulder to her upper side back.

"two." he sliced a shorter one just bellow that.

"three." he continued making her scream out clenching her fists and hoping she would be killed soon.

"four……five……" he stopped examining his artwork with a smile. "you are now five times weaker that you should be and will eventually regain but until then I can have this." his hands began to glow red and it went deep into her flesh like going through a wall. She hissed in pain and pounded her fist on the ground. From deep inside her he retrieved a small silver orb.

"This little one is you good side now you are pure evil like it? Although it might take a few days for the effect to sink in so enjoy the goodness while it lasts. And you my little dear can't fuck anyone untill you get this back you see if you do, they die." he smirked as his claw venom started to numb her.

"You were good sweaty hope we can do this again. Remember this name **Naoya Higuchi**. Tell anyone that I raped you and you **die, everyone you know will die .**" Naoya turned to leave. She felt so utterly weak and disgusting and so dark, the ominous aura that engulfed her was so painful. Dark blue hair with crimson eyes that sent shivers down your spine, the simple profile that was Naoya.

**__**

Safety! Safety! Safety! Safety! Safety! Safety! Safety! Safety! Safety! Safety!

NO MORE RAPE!

"Help……please." She said in a low broken voice when he left. She felt dirty herself and she couldn't find the voice to call out for help. She was low on energy and her vision was blurry. Maybe it was from the tears that she had in her eyes but she soon blacked out again, she didn't resurface.

Nightmare Sequence

"Where am I…….." Kat was wandering around in the darkness and then she heard his dreadful voice.

"You were good sweaty hope we can do this again. Remember this name **Naoya Higuchi**. Tell anyone that I raped you and you **die.**You were good sweaty hope we can do this again. Remember this name **Naoya Higuchi**. Tell anyone that I raped you and you **die.**You were good sweaty hope we can do this again. Remember this name **Naoya Higuchi**. Tell anyone that I raped you and you **die."** She heard the last sentence he said over and over again.

End Nightmare

"Ah!" Her eyes shot open and she sat up from where she was laying down.

"KAT!" She turned to see a short haired blond 20 year old male.

"ED!" Kat yelled out the name of her elder brother.

"Where am I!" She yelled as she took in her surroundings. She saw a whole lot of medical stuff and she was in a bed with a white robe. Her back hurt and she could fell that the events that happened weren't just a dream.

" Yo're in a hospital silly." said the male known as Ed.

* * *

Am I evil? I just type what I feel will be dramatic enough. If you want me to retype this I will in exchange for your immortal soul... Think about it and review why doncha. 

Well i decided to rewrite this with or without your imortal soul just because I nedded to add something.As you all read!

Now review!!!!


	2. The AfterMath

Hellooooooooooooo! How is everyone! I'm just peachy Keen; my last chapter was horrific to me I'm only 13 and I can type something like that. Wow! Sometimes I can be pretty Emo when I type. My happiness just disappears just like that. (Snaps fingers) And for all those who want to see romance………………all in due time grasshopper. And if you want to know between who……………………………………….I'll tell you at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: MotherChildren why do you hate the disclaimer.

Boy: We don't hate it we just want to play with it Girl: Especially its head

Father: Do you think that we love the disclaimer more than we love you

Children: Yes

Parents: But we can't love something we don't own

* * *

**_Stab My Back_**

**__**

**_The Aftermath _**

**_Continue Flashback _**

**__**

_"I'm where?" Kat asked and tried to get out of her bed but was held down by her brother. _

_"Calm down! You're ok!" Ed sounded troubled by something and she always knew when he was lying or was troubled by something. _

_"Who did this to you Kat? Someone found you in an ally! Half naked with blood all over you! Tell me who did this to you!" Her brother began to cry and she could see the pain in his expression. Ed and Kat were close……really close. They were like prefect example on how a brother and sister should act. She told him EVERYTHING! Even her girl problems she confessed to him. And he listened, except the things he didn't want to know. They never fought well except over dessert. _

_"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" Kat had memorized the threat by heart and she knew by the look in his eye, he would keep that threat. She was terrified by that threat. _

_"You're lying Kat! I know you Kat don't lie to me." He looked her directly in the eye which made her cry. She wanted to tell him everything, she hated lying to him. _

_"Well you're the smart detective figure it out. That's why you went away didn't you! To become a great detective." She whined to her brother. Her brother embraced her tightly while he stroked her hair. _

_"Kat, I just want to help you………………" She cried until she fell asleep. _

_

* * *

_

_"Mn……" Kat woke up to an empty room or so she thought. She looked around the room and found it empty LOOKING. _

_"Ed?" She called out for her brother who was not there. _

_"Your brothers not here Kat." A familiar voice came from behind the curtains of the room. It was her ex-best friend. _

_"What do you want Mitsuki?" Kat sighed and glared at her ex-best friend. _

_"I just wanted you to meet my cousin………" Kats eyes widened when she saw the person who she feared the most in the world (and no it wasn't Barney). _

_"Hey there babe." The sinister voice of doom came The Jackass came closer to her but she could not move, she was too frightened; Naoya kissed her forcefully while the BITCH watched and started to laugh. She tried to fright him off but he was to strong and she had no energy as it was. _

_"Did you like your birthday present huh bitch?" Mitsuki said. Kat glued her eyes shut when she felt a hand on her chest. The hand moved to her breast and squeezed it. She cried out in pain. **Not again** she thought. _

_"Naoya! Not now but soon you'll get to play with her again." Mitsuki began to laugh and Naoya got off her, Kat panted for air. She had never wanted air that badly. _

_"You still haven't answered me bitch! Did you like your little time with my cousin last week?" Mitsuki slapped her across the face and pulled her hair. _

_"Ah." Kat whined as she felt pain in her head. _

_"You really want to know! I hated it Bitch! Who in their right mind would want to get raped for their birthday! Now get the hell away from me you HO!" Mitsuki backed away in surprise for she had sworn she heard Kat curse. (Kat has never once cursed not even accidental curses. Mitsuki was angered by the "HO" comment. Then a nurse entered the room with food for Kat to eat. _

_"Oh hello, would your friends like something to eat too?" The nurse questioned. _

_"No thank you, but thanks for asking, we were about to leave." Mitsuki fake side came out and just before she left the room she flashed a glare of death. Naoya took out a pocket knife and cut himself slightly as to say she would die if she told anyone about their visit. He smirked a licked the blood from his hand. Then they left, Kat was completely disgusted and felt like vomiting. She raced to the bathroom and locked the door. She spent two minutes vomiting and then cleaned herself up. Something caught her eye, something shiny and sharp. She picked it up; it was a knife for medical cutting. For an instant her mind told her** No! You can't do this! **But she pushed those thoughts aside and slashed her hand but she thought the pain wasn't good enough and so she slashed an X mark on her wrist. The blood coming out of her hand made a small puddle on the floor. Her reflection was pale. She honestly wanted to die so she cut more areas on her arm. Now the small puddle on the floor was covering the entire floor. She was finally going to die. _

_"Kat open up! Kat I know you can hear me open up!" Kat heard Ed bang on the door and then she looked at the floor that was covered in blood; it was going through the crack on the floor. _

_"What did you do? Kat open up!" since she was going to die she might as well die in the arms of her brother she thought. She walked towards the door and unlocked it. Her brother reacted quickly and opened the door. He found his sister's right arm bleed like there was no tomorrow. She found it hard to keep awake and was blacked out. Ed caught Kat in his arms and she began to cry in her sleep. She felt like she was going to die and that's how she wanted things to be. _

_"I'm not letting you die you hear me!" That was the last thing she heard her brother say then she went to her temporary sleep. _

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

**_Kat heard someone crying…………someone she knew……………she was calling her………………_**

_Kat slowly opened her eyes and took in her surrounding. The room she was in was blue; it still held a lot of medical equipment and had a TV in the corner. She felt something hold her hand something warm. She turned to see who it was; it was her mother. She was crying her head was down and her hands were on hers. Kat didn't die! She couldn't believe that she didn't die. She squeezed her mothers hand and growled lowly. Her mother looked up to see her daughter awake. Her mother began to cry even more. _

_"KAT!" she exclaimed with joy. Kat received a hug from her mother. Her mother pulled away and looked at her sternly, without warning she also received a slap in the face. Kat tried to register what happened, her face was pale and emotionless. Then she yet again was in her mothers embrace. _

_"I'm sorry sweetie. Please forgive me. You had us all worried and you……………" Her mother couldn't find the words to express her joy and sadness. _

_"M-mom? I-I'm s-s-sorry. I j-just w-wanted to d-die" Before she knew it she was crying too. _

_"Mom………………………where am I?" Kat questioned when she knew she was in a hospital but didn't know where. _

_"You're in Kaiser but we moved to New York now" her mother answered wiping the tears off her face. _

_"How long have I been asleep?" she asked her mother. _

_"About two weeks" her mother answered. She got out her cell and called someone. Apparently it was her brother. _

_" New York, huh" she said to herself. Her arm was bandaged up and she felt a little faint._

_

* * *

Bwahahahahahahaha! My second chapter! Now be warned I told you I would tell you whothe romance is between. It shows in the next chapter!_

1.)Kat&Rei

2.)Mika&Kai

You'll soon see...now

Be afraid be very afraid...Bwahahahahahah!


	3. Unusual School Day

Hello to you all who read my story, this is the long awaited moment of romantic gushy stuff, if you want to call it that. Know that there are two romantics in this beautiful story. Between whom you will find out soon enough. Happy Valentine's Day to all who celebrate this dreadful holiday. Now to tell you the truth I despise it so much.

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN MODIFIED THEY ARE SENIORS NOT JUNIOR! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

Disclaimer: If I owned beyblade I wouldn't be writing beyblade Fanfictions OK!

* * *

**Stab My Back **

**Time Changes Everything **

**Kats P.O.V **

Ever since the three years in which I have so literally despised I have moved to New York completely. My school is as crappy as my last one, Evergreen High school. It's still private. Now I am very dark, and not as in skin dark, I mean now I never talk not even to my brother. My mom is almost never home so nothing has changed much there and I dress in all black and if I'm in a good mood then its dark blue. I have no friend's not even acquaintances. I cause trouble at school and I skip a class once every day. My life has been pretty dull. All I have is Artamis, she's my only friend I have no humans though. People are now talking about their first time with player boys. Yeah well all I have to say to that is, try having your first time being raped by your ex-best friend's cousin. Those whores might as well have been raped, but no. Many boys have asked me to be their girlfriends because of some stupid bet or record to break and try to lie but I see right through their sorry asses. Like I have said before I had one beat friend and she betrayed me, one boyfriend and he cheated on me. Never again will I let myself be fooled, I promised myself I wouldn't get hurt ever again.

**Rei's P.O.V **

A new tournament is being held in America. I think it was called New York. We have decided to go to school there and not miss what we would have. My sister Mika will be joining us for the tournament. The team is supposed to have six people and we're one short. Mr. Dickenson says that he has someone in mind and we're supposed to meet him or her today. Seeing as how Mika is so energetic she should get along with Max and Tyson but Kai………………..um well he's a different story.

" ……." Kai is starting to get annoyed I know it. Mika………..you're hopeless.

"Poke……..poke ……….poke………." Mika has been poking Kai ever since we got in the limo that is going to take us to our school. That has been almost half an hour ago.

"Would you be so kind as to stop fucking poking me!" Kai snapped I knew it. I have to give him credit though, he lasted about forty minutes.

"Weeeeeeeee! The slouch face does talk!" Mika squealed in excitement, and yet she still poked him continuously. She shows no mercy.

"Yes I do fucking talk now stop poking me!" Kai growled at Mika. He should just give up………she's ruthless.

"No!" She continued to poke him nonstop. Then he looked at me. Uh-oh. Not me anybody but me…….

"Rei ….. Get your sister to stop poking me." He glared at me as if telling me it was an order. I may be her brother but she's older than me by about ten minutes. But by the way she acts everyone thinks she's youngest. Yes she is my twin surprisingly enough.

"Mika stop poking Kai……….please……" I tried at least the last part was more like a sigh. I could feel Kai's famous death glares.

"Ok …………….." I didn't like the way she didn't complain……….something was up and I knew it.

"Now I'll poke you." She turned to me and gave me a creepy smile that meant the coming of doom.

"No it's ok you can poke Kai all you want." Was my quick reply now Kai was really going to kill me……..but it's ok at least she isn't torturing me.

"Yahhh! I can poke Kai!" She squealed even louder than before. She continued her attack on him and we all just watched, like cable or something. Max and Tyson were laughing hysterically and I just tried to laugh to avoid Kais glares.

When we got to school we were all in uniform like they were because we changed at the airport. We would get to the hotel later on because we were going to be late. When we got there the school was three stories high and many couples were at the front of the school making out. I thought they were crazy but what do I care, I just came here for the tournament. We began to walk into the school and were in the middle garden section of the school, this school is nicely decorated and well kept, and Mr. Dickenson wasn't kidding when he said that we were going to the best school in the city. Then I saw her……..she was like a goddess to me. She had long reddish and brown hair that reached to just about her waist and blue piercing eyes cold like the sea, she had a uniform on like Mika a black skirt with grey lines on the bottom, a collared shirt and a black tie with grey stripes at the bottom with a school jacket that had the school logo on it. She was sitting at a bench under tree. Then a boy walked up to her, probably her boyfriend…..I felt jealous. But then she slapped him across the face. I wanted to laugh.

"Get this straight once and for all! I don't fucking date MORON!" She yelled loud enough for almost the whole school to hear. I smirked at the fact that she not only slapped him but also kicked him were it hurt badly. Everyone began to laugh but some girls helped him up and called the girl a bitch. The girl had no expression like Kai and gave them all cold glares. Then she just walked away. The bell rang and she disappeared into the crowd. What a strange girl I thought to myself. Then we went to our homeroom.

**Kat's P.O.V. **

That was the fourth time this week that he has asked me to become his girlfriend. That jackass can't get it through his pee brain skull of his that I don't want to fucking sleep with him. People think that I'm stupid but I'm not. He's the top player of this school and he thinks that I don't know that. He's slept with every hot girl at this school but me. Technically I should be honored according to the bitch hoes of this school, but I'm not. The bell rang and I headed towards class. I took my usual set at the back of the class.

"Class Today we have some new students to our class." Miss. Evans said. I could care less, I just stare out my window where I always stare out since I sit alone I'm left alone because I scare people.

"First is Tyson Granger. Would you like to say anything to the class?" Tyson Granger? Isn't that the name of the world champion? The boy had dark blue hair and had our school uniform on which was black pants with a white collared shirt that had grey and black stripes on the collar and a black school jacket(A/N: What are those fancy coats called they're like business suits?) He doesn't look so strong…….me and Artamis could beat him in a second.

"Next is Max Kate" This one was a blond meaning……………stupid moron. He had sea blue eyes like mine and I noticed the girls going gaga over the two boys who were supposedly hot. So far Miss. Evans sat Tyson at the first row next to Daniel Gomez who was the second best player of the school and had decent grades and Max sat in back of me to the side.

"Next is Kai Hiwatari." Ohh! I know him he's my cousin! I know can't believe it, but its true bitch. I've never really talked to him before but I've seen him. His attitude is like a cold moron but he is hot, H.O.T. hot, the girls literally fainted and started to drool. I smirked a sarcastic smirk; I have not once in two whole years smiled or laughed sincerely only sarcasm. Yup I LOVE SARCASM. Anyway let's see what he has to say.

"…..HN" Yup! That's my cousin alright! Kai Hiwatari the cold jackass. Miss Evans sat him next to Hailey Rodriguez, the slut of the school and never settled for one boy at once. She took a liking to Kai, apparently but he just glared.

"Next is Mika Kon," She has short black hair and purple eyes and is wearing the same thing as me. She looks hyperactive………and insane, well then let's see what she has to say, "I hope I can make friends with all of you!" yes hyperactive insane girl…………She sits behind me and next to Max, even now she annoys me. She's poking me and asking me questions. A million a minute and Max is laughing at the whole situation. I looked back and glared at him, and clearly he was scared. People say I am a demon because I can growl and my eyes are frightening, you know any one can growl if they put some effort on it.

"Lastly is Rei Kon." Kon? He must be related to insane girl. This one had black hair as well and yellow cat like eyes. His hair was tied in the back with white cloth that made it look like a tail at first but it was his hair that almost reached the floor. I blushed slightly at the sight of him……….he was……….What the hell am I saying!

_Master likes Rei! _

_**No! I don't like him he's just a jackass player like he was! **_

_Master can't lie to me! Bwahahahaha! _

Artamis left before I could respond to her .

"Mr. Kon You can sit next to……..Miss Itsuki" What? Why me! Why not the whore Cameron who practically drooled on her notebook! Now he's coming over…..He sits next to me and holds his had out for me.

**Rei's P.O.V. **

She's in my homeroom and I sit next to her! I know her last name Itsuki from the teacher but her first name I don't know. I held out my hand for her and said,

"Hi, my name is Rei Kon……What's yours" I asked with a smile on my face.

**Kat's P.O.V. **

He asked my name………what should I do? He's making me………….oh what the hell? Why do I feel hot? Oh God NO! I promised my self I would never like anyone again. Without knowing I got up and left the room. All I could hear is my teacher yelling at me to come back to the class. Naturally I always do this when I don't fell like being in class. I walked out side and went to the area that had many trees to conceal myself. I climbed the tree and sat on the branch. Why would he of all people make me feel like I did so many years ago? I hate him so much! I growled out loud and just looked at the class where I was supposed to be. I observed from a far and growled again. I didn't want to go to shool so I jumped the fence and walked home.

* * *

Bwahahahahahaha! I killed it! I like soooo totally Killed it! Ahhhhhhhh(Hides behind couch)! Shes sooo going to kill me! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!(Runs away)……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….Yeah um…………………………………..See ya next time…………………( Runs away…again) 


	4. Dreaming or am I

Bwahahahah! I have returned to give you another exciting chapter of this crappy story! I am dead due to the fact that my friend Simply Sakura killed me for killing the last chapter. All I have to say is equivalent exchange (I'm not the best speller in the world and if you want to comment my bad spelling than all I have to say is...why'd you have to be so cruel!)

* * *

**Stab My Back**

Kats P.O.V.

Now at home I'm fairly bored as hell. Nothing to do much and I fell asleep for like an hour. My butler Jives is still with us surprisingly enough and he has told me many times to return to school and like always I answer no. Today sucked much and I want to forget about it so much but unfortunately I have to return tomorrow or I will be forced by my mothers security guards...yeah I hate it too. Just the fact that I ditched school aggravates her and she grounds me but I don't care not like I go out, either way.

"Miss...You can still make it to your fourth period class and you wouldn't get into any trouble..." For the tenth time today day he has asked me the same question and all the times I have answered

"NO." And now I turned on my Radio and popped my CD _Move Along_ by the _All American Rejects_. And the song played _Dirty Little Secrets_. My life pretty much sucks now. I have good grades and all that crap but bad attitude. My father if you want to call him that says I need an attitude adjustment. And I haven't seen Ed in a year and My mom, I see her once every two weeks...I saw her about two days ago...so I'll be lucky to see her two days after my so called Parent conferences...Yeah but at least she won't find out that I ditched about thirty times after Winter Break. I love to ditch especially the gay ass U.S. History. I despise learning about what happened in the past personally I say forget the past. Past is gay...and again Jives knock on the door...what's the use I'll never go back in this horrid day.

"Jives I'm not going back..." I was laying on my bed and then someone came in...Holy shit it was my mom. She just stood there glaring at me but I had a faceless expression like...my cousin Kai...

"And why aren't you at school missy..." She was pissed and I new I would get grounded AGAIN. Well actually this would be considered double grounded since I was grounded two days ago when she found out that I didn't go to school for two weeks. What I was doing...wouldn't you like to know. So now I'm stuck here with a glaring mother after me.

"Because I didn't feel like staying at school today. It was a retarded day...Oh and by the way what do I owe this pleasurable visit to me dear mother." I asked sarcastically.

"First of all you shouldn't call school retarded and second I found out your cousins here….." my mother said to me as she turned on the light to my room and turned off my black light. Yes I don't really like bright places, they burn my eyes and I find it rather annoying.

"You're going to go blind if you stay in the darkness to long…." My mom had this really sad look on her face. She doesn't like how I changed or anything about me anymore. She's a fashion designer and she says my cloths color is so last season but hey do you think an Emo person like me cares about fashion or anything bright colored…….no, I didn't think so.

"Well if I go blind at least the colors that I hate most in the world won't bother me anymore like the ones your wearing now and about my cousin I saw him at school………Kai right." I retorted looking for sanctuary under my black and dark blue sheets that were on my bed.

"Yup! That's the one! Kai Hiwatari! Seems like he's coming over to discuss something with me….." She began to remove the black shirts off my floor and put them in the cloths hamper. Yup and I'm also messy too, well sometimes when I feel like it I'm usually very neat or used to be anyways. My attitude makes me act dark and evil, one time I played a game called _Is There A God?_ With my pet hamster…………….can you guess what happened? I can…………..It died a slow and gruesome death at the hands of my moms security dog………………and then I began to laugh evilly while poking at its remains. Sounds like fun huh? I bet you want to try it now too? All I can say is go for it and bring a mask or something because it smells either that or I have a sensitive nose.

"Great now can you get the hell out of my room!" I yelled at her and she just looked at me with her sad ashamed face and left. She closed the door and I looked around the room. Black, black, black and more BLACK! My favorite color……well it is for my Emo side anyway, my weak venerable sides favorite color was sky blue the color of the eyes of her bastard ex-boyfriend. She had a crush on him ever since the 1st grade, but now me who has taken over hates his guts and whose favorite color is black.

**_She loved animals and cared about them with everything she had  
and look at me I murdered a hamster what a pitiful lad.  
Loved to talk to her mother like they were best friends  
despise that woman and calls her names.  
Lively and jumpy,  
Dead and grumpy  
Now I ask you this  
Who lives now and who do they miss  
Who fights for her life and who dies at the fate of a knife  
Me a strong and independent person  
…………..Or……………  
She a weak meager old fool  
you tell me …… _**

So as I was telling you my room…….I have a black dresser in the corner. And my bed a bundle of black cushion stuff (my mom is rich you know) is in the middle. My mom insists that I have a big bed, but no worries I have a big room. I have black and blue walls and round cushions on the floor of the corner. A plasma TV just in front and above my bed, and my bed has curtains. My mom designs the room on the condition that I choose the color either that or she would make me watch Teletubbies for Twenty-four hours straight. Now you can see where I got my evil mind from. Oh and my windows have curtains too! And I dare you to guess what color!...come on you know it……………….I know you know it……………………give up………………BLACK! Blackity Black Black! Yup! I love black! Now that I have nothing better to do I retreated to myblack covers.

* * *

_What am I going to do with that girl...? _Kat's mother sighed mentally as she ventured down to her living room when she spotted a two-toned slate-haired teen with bluescarmarks on his face. He had a white scarf with her daughter's boy school uniform.

"Hello Kai." Kats mother greeted Kai andhis eyes shot openlike italmost startled him.

"Hello aunt Julie." He replied in monotone voice.

"What brings you here Kai?" She asked as she took a seat across from the teen.

"I have a favor to ask..."

* * *

"What!" I retorted in a cold voice that had a loud growl to it. The reply I bet could even send chills down your spine. No one answered and I felt quite curious. I looked at the clock and it said 7:15 all day sleep huh…………….not enough I need at least twenty hours of sleep every day.

Knock knock knock knock knock!

The person was in for hell for waking me up! I got out of bed and straightened my self up then went to the door.

Knock knock knock knock knock!

Will it ever stop! Damnit! Shut the hell up! I mentally cursed and growled again. I slowly opened the door and seriously almost fainted from the shock. There was a girl with a pink Chinese shirt with a light blue skirt and there was a boy with black spiky hair tied back by a white cloth that wore a white Chinese shirt with red stripes and black pants. Not only are Rei and Mika in my house but they have suitcases! What the hell is going on! Why is God punishing me!

"Hi!" She said with a perky voice I literally slammed the door in their faces and lazily walked back to my cozy bed. This has to be a nightmare and if I go back to sleep it will disappear. Now back to my dark dreams………..Oh God NO! Why did this have to happen to me! Getting raped was bad enough and now the worst people in the world are going to stay at my house! I'm not stupid I can put two and two together. Suitcases+ Dorkos at my door HELL! Oh, God, No!

* * *

There you have my fourth chapter in less than one month! Bwahahahahahaha! I finnish my chapters when I promise to finnish not like someone I know (glares at a certain S.S) And the many others that take like a whole year to update. Well enjoy my feble friends! Bwahahahahahahahah!


	5. New Teammate and small bonding

Hello my fateful friends out there who take the time to read my pitiful fan fic I will answer any complaints or questions that you may have.

Simply Sakura: Oh thank God! You are finally going to put up your next chappie. And thank you for selling you soul for my next chapter and Hell yeah Mitsuki should die but she won't ...for now anyways.Bwahahahahahahahahhah!

Spazzydevil: Well think of it this way...the shorter they are the faster I will update...So we all win! Yahhhhh!

Dark Alley: Of coarse I will update soon...who you think I am...Simply Sakura...that's probably glaring at me OH MY GOD! (Starts running)

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade the PINK HAIRED BITCH WOULD BE DEAD! And yes I mean Mariah. And all the hot men on Beyblade would be mine! Bwahahahahahhaha! (Not Tyson, Hell no! Or ...nope that's all.)

* * *

**Stab My Back**

**New Teammate and Small Bonding**

**Normal P.O.V**

_Wh...What the hell! I had worst nightmare in the history of nightmares..._Kat got out of her bed and she checked the clock that said 5:02. She practically slept the whole day and now she couldn't seep any longer..._that stupid gay ass cousin of mine brought his gay ass friends here and..._Kat opened the door that lead out of her room to go to the attic where she usually spent her Saturday mornings. And then she spotted a frightening sight but she liked what she saw but of coarse she didn't admit it. There was Rei...shirtless and only a towel to cover his lower region. _So it wasn't a dream...Oh God!_ Rei saw her looking at him with no expression on her face but she looked like she had a fever, red faced... He then got embarrassed and blushed a dark crimson color while still in shock at her beauty...Sometime during the night she had changed into her black pants with white stripes and white muscle shirt that perfectly fit around her chest area. Then she just retreated to her room and slammed the door in his face. She then went to her dresser and pulled out her cloths and decided to take a shower seeing as she no longer wanted to be seen outside.

* * *

_She makes me feel so..._

"I saw you brother...hee hee" Rei got snapped out of his train of thoughts by his sister that had already taken a shower and changed. Her choice of clothing was dark green pants with pockets and zippers that went down to her ankles and a light green tank top that said _Shut up and stare _she had her hair in small pigtails and had light and dark bangles on her wrists.

"Shut up Mika!" Rei snapped at his older sister.

"Whatever. But you should hurry up and get ready!" Mika began to push her brother to his temporary room.

* * *

"I have a proposition for you." came a voice from the shadows. Kat didn't turn around and merely continued to play video games. Yes she loved video games especially ones about...death!

"Did you ever come across the consept of privacy before leaving your cave of solitude...Kai?" Kat asked his cousin and shot more people from her game.

"...hn..." Kai leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"So what is this proposition that you speak of..." she asked with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Join our team..." Kai replied coldly and began to glare at her.

"And why do you think would want to Beyblade..." She glared back.

"You and Artamis are very skilled and we're one blader short..." He said making his way for the door.

"If you want to join then be here at 9:30 sharp!" He told her and gave here a piece of paper and left, she stared at the door and wondered about his proposition and made her way to her desk and pulled out a black and white Beyblade with the picture of a silver fox with black tip of the tail and ears.

**_Yo Yo Yo! My master!_**

_Stop it_

**_Whatever you say my master, you should go! Dranzer thinks that Kai thinks that you're better than his teammates combined. Hehehe!_**

_So that's what he thinks eh, well that's just bull shit_

**_Whatevers master! You know you want to especially to see Rei and maybe even see him...shirtless_**

_Shut up Artamis!_

**_Okay okay! But you should go I mean you do seem pretty bored around the house and since you finish your homework at school you have no responsibilities!_**

_Fine! I'll go but only because I have nothing better to do!_

**_Yah! More training!_**

_Hard ass Training!_

**_Whoot! Whoot!_**

And this is what it comes down to...me obeying my bit beast...Oh well as many of you observed Artamis is very hype because of the fact that she gets too much sleep. I've defeated every lame bastard and bitch that this lame city has to offer. And so I hardly ever battle anyone and I only train in courses that I have built and programmed they are ruthless and difficult so not even Artamis has ever finished it without breaking something so I always have to repair her. Currently she is on the second level of the twenty levels. So yeah...

* * *

"Yo Mr. Dickenson!" Tyson yelled from the other side of the street.

"Hello guys!" Mr. Dickenson said as they crossed the street. Mr. Dickenson was standing outside a Beyblade gym which was closed for team practice for the tournament.

"Did you get us our new team member?" Max questioned the old looking man.

"Yes! I did! Your new team member is inside already training." Mr. Dickenson said.

"Let's go inside." Rei said. Something troubled him...He smelled something he recognized...a sweet smell like cherry blossoms...

"Hello there Miss!" Mr. Dickenson said to a girl with brownish red hair and had a black shirt with separated white sleeves and black pants. She turned around and had blue piercing eyes and her pupils were like darts that shot right through you. It was...Kat! Rei couldn't express his joy. But then she did something weird, she extended her hand out her palm facing them and then something swift past from right behind them and then something appeared in her hand. It was a back and white Beyblade with a picture of a fox on it.

_H-Hey! That looks like Apolla! But only its silver! _Mika thought as she gazed at the Beyblade.

"I didn't know you Beybladed!" Mika broke the silence and exclaimed loudly racing up to Kat.

"Would you like to say anything to your new teammates, Miss?" Mr. Dickenson asked Kat.

"...Hello weaklings my name is Kathleen Itsuki...and..." She smirked as she glared darts at her team mates making all of them but Kai uneasy.

"BE AFRAID BE VERY AFRAID." She said in monotone and turned and launched her blade into a steel maze. She almost made Tyson, Max, and Mika cry out of fear. Then the watched her blade in the maze that moved with such agility that it disappeared ever thirty seconds and when it reappeared it was halfway through the maze and at the end there was a double steel door. Without saying anything she smashed through the double steel door without a sweat. They stared at her with awe.

_She's an impressive blader and I even bet she could beat Kai. _Rei thought and went over to her.

"Rei Kon." He held out his hand and she just looked at it.

"...Hn..." She turned around and walked to the bench and took a seat.

"I suggest you start practicing." She said and glared at them.

"OKAY!" Mika broke the awkward barrier and readied her launcher and yelled,

"3...2...1...GO APOLLA!" She called her bit beast and she ran through the maze with a little trouble but not that much.

"Come on! You can do this!" Tyson cheered on

_Oh God this is going to take a while _Kat sighed mentally. She did not notice the two pair ofpeople looking at her from the door behind some bushes.

_**"My, my she's changed."A female voice said with coldness in her voice.**_

_**"That bitch thought she could get away didn't she." said a male voice deep with darkness.**_

_**"Yes she did didn't she, but her idiotical father lead us right to her." The female voice began to laugh evilly.**_

_**"Will I get to have her again...?" Said the male voice growled lowly. **_

_**"Don't worry dear cousin you will have her again but don't you want to torture her?" Said the female voice filled with sarcastic happiness. **_

_**"This time I make her scream louder and hurt her more than I did before." The male voice began to laugh and glared at Kat darkly. **_

_**"Soon Naoya……..Soon" The two teens walked away with dark intentions and evil smiles. **_

_"That was some training!" Tyson yelled drinking his wine cooler out of celebration. The score was everyone went up against everyone. _

_**Tyson vs. Mika Winner: Mika **_

_**Rei vs. Max Winner: Rei **_

_**Kat vs. Kai Winner: Kat **_

_**Finals **_

_**Rei vs. Mika Winner: Rei **_

**_Rei vs. Kat Winner: Kat _**

"Hn……" Kai was also upset that he lost on the first round to a girl. He was also drinking a wine cooler well his tenth one and Max was on his fifteenth, Rei was on his fifth, Tyson was on his sixteenth and Mika was Barley on her First one. Kat didn't drink one but just watched them getting drunk as hell. Pretty soon everyone passed out, except for Mika and Kat who finally drank two wine coolers.

"Why do you glare at people so much Kathleen?" Mika asked to break the silence but only brought on more silence.

"Because I scare people away." Kat answered looking up from her drink looking like she was about to pass out, Kat was a sensitive person who got drunk very easily but hid it well at parties and just didn't care at home. When Kat gets drunk she answers any question that anyone might have like she was a walking brain or something.

"Why?" Mika asked knowing that right about now Kat would answer anything.

"I don't like getting hurt………..it's painful." Kat said swaying her head back and forth already fully drunk.

"Me neither, I hate backstabbers the most." Mika said getting a sad look in her eyes, remembering a sad event.

"You see this on time my best friend spread a mean and not true rumor about me and……." Mika's eyes stared to water and Kat began to think.****

"Hahahahahahahahah!" Kat began to tickle Mika uncontrollably and made her laugh and fall to the ground.

"Uncle, Uncle, Stop!" Mika shouted. Kat finally let go and closed her eyes.

"Crying doesn't suit you, you should keep smiling." Kat preached to Mika and made Mika smile.

"What about you?" Mika asked wiping the tears from her eyes and looked at the closed eyed Kat.

"I don't want to talk about it……." Kat said and opened her eyes with a serious look on her face.

"U-Uh……Okay…….b-b-but ……….u-um l-lets make a…….BET!" Mika shouted loudly and continued

"If I win then you have to go to………..Valentine's Dance at school with……….nice cloths and………..be accompanied by………My brother!" Mika grinned evilly and giggled at Kats reaction.

"I have to what now!" Kat retorted and spit out a mouthful of wine cooler.

"Yup! And if you win……um we'll move out seeing as how you hate having us here." Kat jumped for joy mentally and replies,

"Name the bet!" She said with an evil smirk and a glint of overconfidence in her eyes.

* * *

There you have my fifth chapter in less than twenty-four hours! Take that S.S yeah I know you're reading this! Bwahahahahahahahahahhaahahah! And you can hope that you will laugh you eyes off in the next chapter or at least giggle and if you don't then you're just dumb. Clues to the next chapter is Giant TV, Tourture of Hell, Famous Children TV Show, and Bet.

Bwahahahahahah! The next chapter will be pure torture! BWahahahahahahahahahah


	6. The Torture of HELL

Well to say the least I hate you! J/K I can't hate you if I don't know you and I get mad for no stupid reason and beat the crap out of my friend named Steven...he causes me to get mad but the reason is unusual and I say I hate the whole world because the greedy humans of this planet do nothing to help others in the world but themselves...and for that reason I will kill all the humans in the world including you...and that's why someday you and everyone you know will die!

But besides that I want to answer more questions of the not so nice reviews and the nice reviews and ext...I love Roxas! Note to all who don't know who he is... Roxas is the blond haired kid from Kingdom Hearts 2! I like can't wait to kick Axles ass with him. Hell yeah you get to play as Roxas!

**__**

Though I choose death instead of pointless pain: Technically you shouldn't take offense of Kat... There are different emo's in the world and just because I say she dresses in black all the time and has an attitude problem that doesn't mean I'm talking about you. This is what's become of her because of the experiences she has faced so there, an answer to your useless complaining... Besides she does love a dark art that's why she draws dead stuff and things that reside in the dark depths of your soul...I'm young...I'll learn...I hate it when people complain for nothing...

**__**

SpazzyDevil: Thank you! Finally someone who understands me...How is it confusing? But this chapter is about torture...pure funny torture.

**__**

Stab My Back

The Torture of Hell

"Name the bet!" She said with an evil smirk and a glint of overconfidence in her eyes.

Kat slapped the table excited at getting a chance to rid herself of the brainless wonders. She was so annoyed at them that she would do anything to get rid of them. At practice the annoyance of Tyson had made her do something that was her last resort to making the people she hated shut the hell up. Normally she wouldn't use her two years of martial arts and she was good at it too but she was just bored with the stupid thing and quit without her mother's permission too. So she did her freaking pressure point crap and made him faint, most of the others thought it was voodoo of some freaky sort and such. And on the way home they were forced, and yes I said forced, to watch Aquamarine wit Mika. Mika has powers weird controlling powers that will make you do anything she wants you to do. So in the end she won the battle of hell no and hell yes. By that I mean that Kat was threatened by Mika or so you could call it blackmail...the others just were bribed with food a scary glares. Of coarse Mika was watching the movie while Max was getting sugary goodness in him and Tyson was stuffing his mouth with popcorn, pretzel, nachos and other junk that couldn't be good for someone that was human...in my opinion Tyson is a demon of food or an alien like Kirby that sucks the world's supply of food. Kai hadn't gotten much rest so he slept though the whole movie, Kat was going to through up at the girly friendship crap and Rei was well I'll give you one guess at what he was admiring...well then can't decide...ok, he was looking at the, to him hot girls at the beach, and occasionally he would look at Kat who was apparently angry.

"The many tortures of hell and I have one in mind that will go well." Mika said looking at Kat with over confidence in her eyes.

"What kind of tortures..." Kat asked the Mika drinking more of her 2 wine cooler. She was at least amused that the word torture was included in the bet. Oh, how she loved torture, the only thing in the world she loved, like for example the hamster she sent to its grave now that brought memories back.

"TV torture..." Mika replied getting a smirk on her face and went to fetch the others who would be in the game.

"TV torture?" Kat whispered to herself as she went to help Mika...passing the west hall she spotted a shadow from the window. _I have a feeling that I'm being watched ...all day today and at the theater too..._She went to the window and looked outside; there was a hooded figure in her yard just looking back at her. She could not see his face but apparently he could see hers and he looked like he was laughing. Kat was, for some reason scared and the person knew it because it seemed to be enjoying her reaction. A car was coming up the street and the head lights (or whatever the lights are called) blurred her vision, when the car passed by the man was gone.

What the hell was that! I felt...s-scared... but how and w-why... someone tapped Kat on the shoulder and she jumped in surprise.

"Kat?" It was Mika... she had this worried look in her eyes. Kat noticed this and just walked away into the torture room where surprisingly they were all tied up and trapped. Mika was a strong person and was fast too. Kat having nothing to do sat down at the end of the row. Mika came in the room with water pales in her hand.

"And now to wake them..." Mika splashed cold water at their faces which woke them up in an instant yelling "KYA!"

"Mika what the hell was that for!" Rei yelled in anger for he was having a good dream in which he was beating the life out a poor little Easter bunny (I have issues and so I insert them into my stories)

"So you can enjoy the wonders that I have created for you." Mika was up to something and her brother knew it, and judging by where they were he could tell what she had in mind. He looked around the big home theater room and saw that Tyson was still sleepy and drunk, in fact they all were, Max was just amazed that he had never seen the gigantic room full of cushiony seats and popcorn stands, Kai was freaking out of the rope around him and the giant TV that meant trouble, then he spotted Kat who looked pale and dazed. She noticed that he was observing her so she just took out her I Pod mini and listened to music. She wanted no part in the diabolical plan or be blamed for what be fell them.

In you and I there's a new land

angels in flight

My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah

Where fears and lies melt away

music will tie

What's left of me what's left of me now

I watch you fast asleep

All I fear means nothing

In you and I there's a new land

angels in flight

My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah

Where fears and lies melt away

music will tie

What's left of me what's left of me now

You show me how to see that nothing is whole

and nothing is broken

In you and I there's a new land

angels in flight

My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah

Where fears and lies melt away

music will tie

What's left of me what's left of me now

My fears, My life

Melt away...

(Utada Hikaru: Sanctuary)

Kat enjoyed listening to that song that was on her game that she found unusually fun to play judging that it was Disney. It remained her of what she didn't and couldn't have. All the while Mika had been telling the useless morons their terms and agreement. Then she made them get drunk again by giving them a whole lot more wine coolers than 16. At the end of the drinking session they were all acting like babies. All was going according to plan in Mika's book. Kat just watched and heard nothing which was like the old time movies.

"And now our feature presentation!" Mika said and sat down next to Kat. Kat decided to listen to what stupid things the drunken boy would say.

The screen turned a little brighter and the sun came up with a baby face on it giggling like it had problem. Kats eyes widened and she began to curse silently at the TV.

"What the HELLLLLL! OMWIGWAD NOOOOO SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Some one shouted at the top at his lungs.

"The crazy little OOmpa Loompas from hell that come to rape me in the middle of the night! OmIGWAD NOO! Child molesters! Don't you dare touch me!"

Kat turned to see what wuss had cracked first. She couldn't believe her eyes the first one to go was Kai! She couldn't believe that her only chance at sanctuary was gone and she was stuck with 5 idiotically morons in her house. Kai was crying and whining like a pathetic 3 year old. Mika had mercy on him and untied him and lead him out of the room. Before exiting the room Mika turned and smirked at Kat. But Kat was stunned at the other amazing sight before her.

"What you want Dipsy! Want more of that----------------- (These words were not meant for children) ------------! Yeah you heard me I'll give you something to laugh about you------- crazy---------!" Max was unstoppably cursing at the T.V. and trying to kick it. He had issues with the guy and he never got over them. By now it was half way through the show and every time You-know-who came on the screen, certain-someone cursed at the TV, and someone-I-know-but-don't-want-to mention would stare with aw at the amazing vocabulary of bad words that this certain-someone knew. When Mika came in she was watching Max biting at the rope to beat the cocky hell out of Dipsy, that meant Max was out, or she took him out of the room dragging him because the guy didn't want to go until he settled the score. It was about two hours of sitting there and the two hadn't cracked or said anything not one bit. That is until the episode with **TUBBY CUSTERD.**

"One day LaLa was hungry and wanted some Tubby Custard." The narrorator said.

"Eh-Oh." said the yellow bitch of horror. (That's how they say hello)

"C-custard..."Tyson was watching the yellow fat creature devour the pink ass custard and his mouth was watery. Mika didn't even have to look twice to see that he had cracked. In his drunken confusion Tyson had confused Mika with his mother.

"Mommy can I have some custard pwease." Tyson blindly asked Mika who was freaked out enough as it was. The last one was Rei and he was very indeed freaky.

"Teletubies! Teletubbies sing-a-long!" Rei was excitedly screaming like a crazed fan. He was a crazed fan when he was 3 1/2 and then he got into Beyblading and I guess he still likes them some where deep down inside.

"I suppose you will be surprised to know that my brother is their number one fan...NUMBER ONE FAN!" Mika replied to the ghost like Kat. Mika by all means was ready to run for cover but much to her surprise she began to smile evilly but laughed sincerely. Mika and her brother made Kat laugh for the first time in like forever and Mika, and Rei were dumfound, but then it ended and Kat turned red and ran out of the room.

Why...was I laughing...not even my brother can't make me laugh anymore so complete stranger can...but it was funny I have to admit...a 16 year old guy liked Teletubbies...the word blackmail comes to mind

"Stop It!"

"No!''

''Eek!"

"Hold Still!"

"What the hell!"

"You broke it!"

"Ohhhh! HE broke a window!"

"One house, 5 morons, so many windows..." Kat sighed before going back inside the house to kill whoever broke the window.

****

"Have you gone to the registration?"

****

"Yes, master, we start tomorrow."

"Excellent...Hahahahahahahahahahhahah"

* * *

There it is my next chapter to STAB MY BACK. It took like forever because I hade to cancel America online and get DSL but it took longer than expected to arrive and a part was missing so we had to wait. And to top it all off I was playing Kingdom Hearts 2! Roxas is bad ass! To tell you the truth I have two sides of me my evil side and good side or now its Happy and emo side Kyo is happy and Loki is sad. Kyo likes Mushra, Loki likes Roxas. See there's a difference between us, I talk and she doesn't. I'll beat the crap out of you and shell kill you. I love playing kingdom hearts 2 and the only sad part is that Loki switches when I start to play as Roxas. And just to let you know, I want his clothes.


	7. Nice and Slow

Yes I'm back in the good ol USA. I was gone for a week before vacation and now I'm back. Of coarse while I was away I finished kingdom hearts 2 Rock on! Now I will update as soon as possible!

though I chose death instead of pain: Ok well whatever I explained myself and said I wasn't clumping emos up, Kat just has her inner darkness showing most no all of the time.

Anime Fan Team: Yes my beloved friend that I miss so much I wrote a lemon...my first...see how dark the depths of my mind are for some reason they have been clouded by hate and a little help from my alter ego LOKI! You know in my other story she tried to strangle me! I'm scared of her.

Spazzydevil: Thank you for you support! It was my intent to make him crack first! Now she has to go to the Dance with Rei and there will be some romance in the air and not just for Rei but Kai with his main squeeze Mika! Weeeeee!

Loki: Shut your mouth up woman!

Kyo Aren't you a woman too!

Loki: Yes I am Now shut up!

Kyo: Why?

Loki: Cause I said so!

Kyo: WHY!

Loki: Because your annoying when your hyper!

Kyo: Sooooooooooooooo! Your annoying too!

Loki: Do you want me to beat the crap out of you again?

Kyo: N-nope...ehehehehehehehehe.

Loki: I don't own beyblade but Kyo does!

Kyo: Stop trying to get me in trouble! No I don't own Beyblade!

Loki: Say what you will but you know you want to...

Kyo: Of coarse I do! But I don't! I don't own the songs either!

* * *

**__**

Stab My Back

Nice and Slow

"Stupid ass whole!" Mika yelled at Kai for toughing her ass. They were still drunken losers and were now in the club room one would think that the house had limits but hell no this house had it all. They actually called people and planned the party in one hour, they called every "cool" person at the school. So now the place was packed with people jumping and dancing. The song was _Hips don't lie _by Shakira. Now Mika was on a martial arts spree on Kai who was amused as hell. If you were a girl you would just want to kill Kai by the look on his face. Kat was at the bar drinking _Shirley Temples_ and looking at the beat up Tyson who broke a window by throwing a plate at it whining on how he wanted food. These were the consequences for aggravating her, the hell with the window she didn't give shit about it but her brain cells were cherished. Now all she wanted to do was sleep but that was no option due to the fact that the exit was actually bolt shut and there was no escape for no one. Kat wore a black dress with no straps that was above her knees short. The dress had a tight bottom part with loose see trough cloth over it.

"I didn't mean too! Max pushed me! And you owe me for making me watch Teletubies! Those fat freaks will rape you in the middle of the night! Or worse! They could be in union with Michael Jackson!" Kai said deliriously, while Mika rolled her eyes and continued to dance to the song that was now _Red Light _by Usher. Mika had a thin strapped dark blue dress that was like Kats.

It's crazy  
I can't believe that you  
Would be the one to do  
Do me like you do  
Get back here baby

Girl you let me  
Have my way and i was thinkin i could get it again  
Baby we could be friends if you only (ssh)  
And you show me  
Just how quick your tires could spin  
You were off in the wind  
Tell me were did you go

Maybe it was because Kai was drunk but he couldn't keep his eyes of Mika how she danced was driving him insane. He wanted to be the one dancing with her instead of the guy who was holding her too close for comfort. She got aggravated and moved away from the dance floor. She was with Kat and then she dragged her to the dance floor while she protested and she hooked her up with Rei. Kat was trying to resist the urge to dance but couldn't because her first passion besides beyblading was dancing all kinds of dances she didn't care which but she had to dance. Then she began to move with the music as everyone just looked at her while you could swear you saw them drool(except Mika who danced alongside her) the two together danced like pros (which they were) they were on fire and Kai couldn't take it. He just had to dance with her, Kai pulled Mika away and asked her what she wanted to do.

"Wanna dance?" he whispered close to her ear so she could hear over the loud pounding music. She nodded her head and moved close to Kai but not like the other guy.

When you left (oh)  
I'm thinkin which way did she go  
I should have known that you would lead me on girl  
Im in the wind on cruise control  
I gotta be dreamin cuz i never felt like this before

Her moves were mind blowing and making Kai crazy. She was torturing him with her dancing. They were mealy brushing past each other but he wanted more. He wanted to dance like she was with that guy, just thinking about it made him mad. She was moving closer to him. Torturing him.

It was supposed to be  
Just a one night  
In and out and im out the door  
But she's got me sittin here  
At the red light  
Drivin round lookin out for her

It was supposed to be  
Just a one night  
In and out and im out the door  
So why am i sittin here  
At the red light  
Drivin round lookin out for her  
Lookin out for her

Kai couldn't take it he turned her around and began dancing closer than ever. They were so close she could feel his heart beating on her back. He grabbed her hips pulling her closer she could feel his hard erection against her arse making her blush. But she continued to dance fighting back with her own hands on his making them dance so close you would think they were one person.

Now its rainin  
And i'm lookin over at the passenger side  
Thinkin back in my mind how you set me off  
She was stoppin and droppin me  
Switchin from fast to slow  
But that aint have nothing on how you got  
When i got you home

When you left (oh)  
I'm thinkin which way did she go  
The way you touched yourself  
Had me up the wall  
Im in the wind on cruise control  
I'm searchin for you cuz i can't seem to let you go

It was supposed to be  
Just a one night  
In and out and im out the door  
But she's got me sittin here  
At the red light  
Drivin round lookin out for her

She turned around placing her arms around his neck smirking at his displeased face. She was still dancing while he danced along but with more space between them, he regaining himself he again placed his hands on her hips.

It was supposed to be  
Just a one night  
In and out and im out the door  
So why am i sittin here  
At the red light  
Drivin round lookin out for her  
Lookin out for her

Kat kept on dancing by herself while everyone had their eyes on her even the ones who didn't know her. You could heat them say_ Is that Itsuki. _Others would try to dance with her and she would turn them down.

You know  
I really only thought  
That this would be a one night stand  
What you doin to me  
Come on  
What you doin to me

Maybe (maybe)  
She's runnin home to someone else (someone else)  
Or maybe (or maybe)  
She lost my number in her cell  
(oooh babe)  
(what you doin to me)  
Or maybe (or maybe)  
She's never done like this before  
Cuz i cant see (can't see)  
Her not comin back for more  
More

It was supposed to be  
Just a one night  
In and out and im out the door  
But she's got me sittin here  
At the red light  
Drivin round lookin out for her

Kai and Mika were inseparable and were the hottest two in the room. While Kat kicked the crap out of anyone that touched her.

It was supposed to be  
Just a one night  
In and out and im out the door  
So why am i sittin here  
At the red light  
Drivin round lookin out for her  
Lookin out for her

It was supposed to be  
Just a one night  
In and out and im out the door  
But she's got me sittin here  
At the red light  
Drivin round lookin out for her

It was supposed to be  
Just a one night  
In and out and im out the door  
So why am i sittin here  
At the red light  
Drivin round lookin out for her  
Lookin out for her

The song stopped and the DJ went up to the mic.

"Alright guys how about we take things old school a bit with lets take things Nice_ and Slow_." Then the song turned on. Mika and Kai were still together and heard the song and stayed still.

Twista

Usher Raymond

B-rock, remix

Twista, the first age

Yeah

So come on playa get your lick when its warm

Pull up in front of your crib now

Peep the shine on the chrome

Step out into the breeze and knees up to the back

And you got it now

Let's bump and grind till we moan

Look Shaheed ain't trying to hurt you

Slowly I got to work you

I just want to make you feel real good

Let the words rise stiff

Bumping feels good

Swaying with the smooth beat

On my candy coated cane

Kat went to sit down when something caught her arm. She turned around and saw Rei he was looking at her intensely. She blushed slightly and began to walk away but he reeled her in.

"Wanna dance." he questioned but she didn't answer. She stood there looking back at him, no words out of her mouth.

Usher (Twista)

It's seven o'clock on the dot

I'm in my drop top cruisin' the streets (yeah come on)

I got a real pretty, pretty little thing

That's waiting for me (yeah what?)

I pull up anticipating good love (break it down)

Don't keep me waiting

I got plans to put my hands in places I've never seen

Girl you know what I mean (yeah)

She finally gave in sighing and wrapping her arms around him and he put his hands on her hips. She was trembling slightly. She was afraid of any contact with men and especially sex-driven animals named teenagers. She just couldn't resist _his _eyes.

1 - Usher (Twista)

Let me take you to a place nice and quiet

Where there ain't no one there to interrupt

Ain't gotta rush

I just wanna take it nice and slow

(Nice and slow baby, nice and slow baby)

See I been waiting for this for so long

We'll be making love until the sun comes up

Baby, I just wanna take it nice and slow

(Nice and slow baby, nice and slow baby)

Twista

Ready? Now you gotta do me nice and slow

And have you roll on the go

I promise not to be a pest

And kiss ya places another love would've never thought to go

I didn't lose my mind

So I won't be bogus notice how I move to the South

Check this groove cause I'm down

Got you moving and swaying

When we finish we can take a cruise through the town

While my Usher cd is on, check it out

Kai was moving to the music with her. She was noticing how tall he was. He was about 6'2 and she was 5' 6. He was very tall compared to her. He smelt nice like spices. It was nice. She leaned her head on his shoulder relaxing. She felt so safe in his arms.  
Usher

Now, here we are driving around town (uh)

Contemplating where I'm gonna lay you down (yeah)

Girl, you got me saying my, my, my

I wish that I could pull over

And get this thing started right now (yeah)

I wanna do something freaky to you, babe (they hear ya)

I don't think they heard me

I, I wanna do something freaky to you, babe (yeah)

So call out my name

They call me U-S-H-E-R R-A-Y-M-O-N-D

Now baby tell me what you wanna do with me

Gotta nigga feenin' like Jodeci

Every time that you role with me, holding me

Trying to get control of me

Nice and slowly, you know, never lettin' go

Never messin' up the flow

Kat was nervous an hell. She was tiny compared to him. She was 5' 5 and he was like 6' 1. She kept on thinking that every man wanted the same thing. They all wanted to fuck the life out of any hot girl. That's all they wanted no love, no commitment, nothing. And then she remembered that night so clearly so loudly in ringed in her ears.

Twista

Usher

Now tell me

Do you wanna get freaky?

Cuz I'll freak you right I will

I'll freak you right I will

I'll freak you like no one has ever, ever made you feel

I'll freak you right I will

I'll freak you right I will

I'll freak you freak you like no one has ever made you feel, yeah

She couldn't take it any more she broke away from Rei leaving him speechless and alone while she headed toward the entrance because the exit was bolt shut. Rei tried going after her but people blocked his way.

Repeat 1

Twista

Yeah, Usher what's up?

Get it up, ow

The first age, ow

B-Rock Biz, B-I-Z

What's up? Twista

* * *

She couldn't take it anymore. Kat broke apart from Rei and ran. She ran leaving Rei completely confused and alone.

What was that! Damnit! I thought I was over my fear! Wh-Why can't I get over it! They're long gone now! All of a sudden the door to her room shut behind her. And she turned around facing a shadow figure in her darkened room.

"Hello Kat."

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! A cliffhanger but I think you all know who it is. My writing is to obvious but hey I'm only 13. So yeah you all better review or else. DunDunDUN! Just kidding, Please review!

Stay tuned for the next chapter of STAB MY BACK!


	8. MiSsIoN ReScUe

**_Hello again to all my reviewers that give encouragement and call me evil! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I am evil!_**

**_tear - drowned - angel: _****_Yes Yes will Rei save her is a very good question! Will Kat have dejavu? Or will the sexy Raymond Kon save her!_**

**_Rei: Stop using my full name its Rei!_**

**_Devil-grille: _****_Yes I am a very evil person but not that evil as to leave you without a very fast update!_**

**_WhiteHikariWings(me):_****_ Oh yeah Usher is sexy! Hell ya! HOT! And I obeyed and you have this latest chapter of STAB MY BACK!_**

**_Disclaimer: I may have conquered Russia, Italy and Japan with my new found friend Darkshadow411 those cheep bastards wouldn't let me own beyblade! I will have my day! Soon enough! Me and my new Mafia buddy share Kai!_**

**_Kai: No!  
Kyo: Yes!  
Kai: No!  
Kyo: Yes!  
Kai: No!  
Kyo: Yes!_**

**_Kyo: Yes we do! And we gave Japan to my good buddy Sakura!_**

* * *

**_StAb My BaCk_**

**_M.i.S.s.I.oN R.e.S.c.U.e_**

**_"Hello Kat"_**

The voice that echoed in her head every time she closed her eyes...that very voice that chased her to the room she was in. The voice that told her he would kill her if she every mentioned he raped her. The voice that haunted her every single day and caused her misery and sorrow on her birthday, the day she lost her innocence and old life. Now remember that Kat the nice one...she was back. That man seemed to draw her out lure her out. She had no choice, it was the fear.

"W-who are y-you.?" she asked nervously backing away into the shadows of her room. The only source of light was the windows that were open and showed the moonlight. She knew who it was she didn't have to ask but that was her weakness showing, the new Kat would have started insulting the man in front of her and beat him up. The new Kat was still 14 and scared like a little child. Naive and foolish was what she was right now.

"That hurts babe. That really hurts." he said mockingly. He approached the moonlit area of the room where she could see he was wearing a cloak. She could just imagine his smirking, face piercing cold bloodshot eyes. She shivered at the thought and backed to the wall of her room, no space while he advanced more. Then all of a sudden a silver growling fox with black tips of tail and ears appeared. Artamis knew her master was raped but never got out who but now that she saw her old master back she knew this was the bastard who took her kind, loving master away. Artamis had a chance to leave Kat after she lost her heart, but she knew that someday the old Kat would come back to her. Someone would change her heart and she knew who too.(A/N: We all know who that is...eyes Rei)This is the one! You're the bastard that took her away! Artamis's blade was spinning at Kat's feet(A/N: She can do that if she is pissed but they never do that at tournaments) and then lunged in for attack.

"Kulich..." he launched his own blade and called out his own Lion bitbeast that tackled Artamis out the window, while all he did was laugh his ass off. The old Kat that loved Artamis with all her heart ran to the window.

"Artamis!" She yelled, but someone pulled her violently buy her butt length hair causing her to scream out in pain. She was slammed against the wall causing a loud thud that anyone would have heard the vibration of the wall. But tonight the people were in the club out back and no one would come save her...just like last time.

"I was so in a hurry last time I had no time to really explore you...I won't make that mistake again..." he licked his lips with lust and danger in his voice. She was madly trembling and all he could do was laugh at her.

"You still afraid of me little kitten." he knelt down beside her lifting her up and pressing her to the wall. She began to fight back and kick and even scream. While all he could do to sustain her voice was to punch her in the stomach so hard that she nearly fainted. He let her go only to grab her by her brownish red hair. Before she knew it she was on her own bed with that man on top of her. She still couldn't see his face and that scared her.

"Little kitten, I won't hurt you this time...this time I'll make you scream in pleasure instead of pain." he mockingly whispered huskily into her ear. She began to kick again and he in return took out his switchblade in aggravation pressing it to her throat. She stopped moving immediately.

"That's a good girl now...very good." he said. He put his blade away and began to kiss her neck hungrily sucking and nipping her neck. She whimpered in displeasure and began to cry.

"I like it when you cry kitten, it makes you look delicious." She gasped when he cupped her right breast tightly causing her to gasp and moan in pain.

"He he. They've gotten bigger haven't they." he said trying to remove her dress downward (no straps dress) but she didn't want to cooperate anymore and kicked him off her. Running to the door but out of no where came another Lion bitbeaest appeared only that this one was black and the other was red. She backed away from the beast while he grabbed her from behind getting her two hands and with something that seemed like cloth was wrapped around her wrists. She couldn't move her hands and they were pinned to the floor.

"Feisty tonight huh...well maybe this will help...hehehehe."

"Rei what happened!" exclaimed Mika when she saw her brother running toward her. She broke away from Kai who was dancing with her to the new song Run It by Chris Brown.

"I don't know...Kat she just left!" yelled Rei over the loud music. He looked worried and had a bad feeling about all this.

"What did you do?" Kai asked angrily because he was torn away from Mika.

"Nothing we were just dancing and she left!" Rei answered offended at his question.

"Maybe we should go look for her!" Mika said running toward the exit and kicked it open. Kicked it open! All Kai could think was...Damn! They were all outside taking in the fresh cold air compared to the heat of the club.

"...Rei..." Mika looked worried about her brother because he was looking toward the house. What was that? I thought I heard Kat scream."Look!" Mika yelled pointing at the fox that went crashing into the trees.

"Artamis! Where's Kat!" Mika asked the fox who looked at them with a joyful expression. Please! Help her! You have to help her! Kat she's in her room! Climb in trough the window the door is locked! Please help her! Save her from that creep!"What creep!" before Artamis could answer she was attacked by a black lion with chains all over. Rei didn't even let Artamis finish before he went running to the house as fast that he could. While Mika launched Apolla and helped Artamis. They were like twins they looked the same except for the color.

"Go Apolla!" yelled Mika and Apolla obeyed.

"Urg...You just can't stay still can you." Kat had kicked him off again when he ripped her dress that was now all shreds on the floor. There was a gash on her stomach that was spilling blood. It wasn't that deep but it was bleeding. There were also many cuts and bruises on her from disobeying. She was in just her black panties and that was it he had removed the rest. She was in the corner next to the door of the bathroom huddled to herself trying to wish everything away. He then pulled her up smashing his harsh rough lips on her sensitive delicate ones which caused her to growl in pain. Again he started kissing her neck down to her breast, she lost all hope and and could only cry. She found herself calling out for her father and brother someone to come save her and then she said and unexpected name.

"R-R-Rei." she whispered the name of the person who she saw through the other Kats eyes. He made her heart skip a beat every time he could see him through her eyes. Always thinking about him where she was trapped in solitude. Something about him called out to her telling her he was different. While the other Kat felt the same things through her but denied it all.

"Kat!" she was brought back to Earth by Rei's voice calling out to her. She then noticed this as her chance to get him off but all he did was hold onto her wrists causing them to bleed more than they already were. Rei appeared at the balcony entering her room to find her on the floor in the corner after her being slapped for biting. Oblivious to Rei Naoya continued his attack on her.

"Stupid bitch!" he yelled kicking her again making her scream in pain.

"You bastard!" Rei yelled punching the man in the cloak fall to the floor. He ran to Kat picking her up slightly. She was unconscious from all that strain and her wounds. Rei looked at her sadly taking off his fancy button up shirt (like the ones Usher that sexy singer wears with a white one under) and putting it on her when he noticed she was half naked. Then he turned around to get the bastard that hurt Kat but he was gone. He went outside but he was nowhere to be seen, he went back inside to tend to Kat and she was gone.

"Kat!" Rei yelled.

* * *

**_Bwahahahahahahahahahahah! Another cliffy! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
I have like killed Kai by bugging him to death! Now I will use my power of randomness to bring him back! Like I did when talking to my Mafia Buddy!_**

**_Mika:Why'd you have to kill him! He was so hot! NO!I mean!_**

**_Kyo:Bwahahahahahahahahaha! Nowith I will BringithBackith Kaiith Hiwitariith!_**

**_fajsdkfaweiofjsjkbgfdjgbfopdhbjfdagj_**

**_sdjgfofbjdfbijdgjdagjerwaknhgfigjfdag_**

**_oagjwroeghdfnbfdoibjdfpjegkjdfagdfopgai_**

**_Revivalith!_**

**_POOF_**

**_Kai: Oh God no I'm back...again!_**

**_Kyo:Mwahahahahaha!_**


	9. New or Old?

**IMMMMMMMMMMM BAAAAACCCKKKKKKKKKK!**

**Loki: Call the police S.W.A.T. something!  
Kyo: Loki luvs Roxas! Loki luvs Roxas!  
Loki: Yes I do!  
Kyo: What no denial!  
Loki: And what!  
Kyo: AWWWWW! Poopie!  
Loki:-grins evilly-  
Kyo: Meannie head!**

**Simply Sakura:** **Yes my buddy you own Japan, oh but of coarse I bugged Kai to death! I thought about bugging Rei but he's too gentlemen.**

**tear - drowned - angel: That bastard indeed! Well yeah he did save her because she almost got rapped again but the famous Raymond Kon saved her!**

**Rei: Again with the full name! Damnit woman stop it!  
Kyo: Sexist!  
Rei: -smirks-**

**Devil - girllie: Awwww! Thank you soo much I love to hear that from peoples! Oh and I totally understand the whole sugar high thing -throws Red Bull can away- wasn't me!**

**WhiteHikariWings(me): I love my evilness to! That's soo cool!**

**Kai: Was she just talking to herself?  
Rei: I think so...**

**Both Kai and Rei: -baking away slowly-**

**Kyo: I'm not crazy I'm mental!**

**Rei: Isn't that the same thing?**

**Kai: I think so...**

**Kyo: No!**

**Both Kai and Rei: -long gone-**

**Kyo: Hey!**

**Kat (cute 14 year old): Hi everyone! I'll do the disclaimer! Hehe...**

**Kyo doesn't own Beyblade because she didn't' have enough money to buy it of cheep bastards that give it to Jetix! And she also doesn't own Po the fat cute red teletubie.**

**Kat: Well there you have it what Kyo can't have! But she has Russia! Except for Moscow which belongs to her new buddy DarkShadow411! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

__

Stab My Back

New or Old?

"Kat!" Rei yelled. Rei was looking around drastically for Kat who was no where to be seen. He couldn't see anything in the dark so he went to turn on the light. He still saw nothing, she was gone. Then he heard sobs coming from the bathroom. (A/N: You thought!) He slowly went into the bathroom turning on the light. Being cautious as to not scare her or that guy that tried to rape her was in there. He turned on the light to see no one there but Kat who was cuddled up in a ball in the corner of the bathroom. He approached her gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Get Away!" She slapped Rei across the face leaving a clear visible red mark. She stared at him wide eyed tears in her eyes and went back to placing her head on her knees. He just stayed there and tried it again.

"Kat he's gone now..." he tried to reassure her. She merely tightened her defensive ball. He did something unexpected that amazed both Rei and Kat. Rei picked her up and began to leave the bathroom to her room while she fussed for him to let her go. He went to her bed and sat down with her in his lap, she still fussed pounding her fists on his chest. Rei didn't let go and held her in a gentle embrace that seemed to be calming her down. After a while she gave up and sobbed into his chest and he holding her like a prized possession. She was bleeding on his shirt but he didn't care. Kat's wrists were hurting her badly and her old scars of last time this happened were burning. Rei remembered her wounds he got up and gently placed her on her bed.

"D-don't l-leave..." she begged holding onto his hand. He knelt down beside her wiping away he old tears just to be replaced by new ones.

"He's not going to get you. You're safe." he tried to calm her down but she knew that he was wrong. If he came half way around the country just to get her again then he would do anything else. She knew she was no longer safe anywhere. She let go starting to put up her protective barrier again. She knew he didn't care about her. He went to the bathroom to get the first-aid kit. He came back finding that Kat had changed and was leaving the room. He went over to get her and received a cold glare.

"Kat I have to get you're wounds cleaned up." He stared at her gently when she glared at him. Her eyes widened at the fact that he didn't just leave like she thought he would. She thought he would just use the information, that she was weak and useless, against her. She thought he didn't care. She was standing there thinking about it when she felt him pick her up. She was carried to her small couch, he was examining her wrist which were red and sore and bleeding. He cleaned the wounds thoroughly making her winch in pain every time he put alcohol on her.

"Are you ok?" he questioned her when she made her pain visible. She nodded a yes and continued to look at the floor not sure of what to think of what just happened. She knew Naoya had come for her and she was scared to death, all she could hear was his voice of threats in her head. She heard the one of two years ago and the ones she heard a while back. The tears began to well up in her eyes and she let a small sob escape her thought. Rei on the other hand was mad as hell, for one reason being that someone almost raped Kat, but he kept his cool careful not to frighten Kat. Rei heard her sob just as he had finished bandaging her wrist. He looked up to see her head down and facing the floor and tears falling to the ground, her eyes were shut and there was a pained expression on her face as she let more sobs escape. Rei felt his anger begin to grow but again kept his cool as he did something he wanted to do for a long time. He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into a warm long embrace, that shocked them both. He was stroking her soft long hair, while she continued to sob in his strong firm embrace. She held on tightly and he did the same holding on and never wanting to let go. Something about him was so warm and safe, that's it she felt safe. All the bad things seem to melt away just like her pain it all went away at that time she. All she could think was how good he smelt and how warm his touch was. It was different than Naoya's which was cold and harsh like bitter ice. His on the other hand was sweet and gentle, warm and soft. All she could think about was him and she began to blush slightly and didn't care. Then she stopped crying and he let go, she felt so sad after that.

"The other hand." he said looking at her. She was about to give it to him but something stopped her. Then the memories of her attempt suicide came back to her. The scars were still there and she didn't want him to see them.

"...um..." She said as she began to back away. Rei continued to look at her with worry in his eyes. She was thinking of what to say and got distracted and he saw this as his chance and grabbed her arm gently. He examined her wrist and saw the scars of who knows what.

"What's this?" he said turning to face her, she looked away trying to think up an excuse to why her arm was covered in scars. He just pulled her to back and looked at her sternly. He could see that they were old and know that they were not made from the man that he just saw.

"W-well they're s-scars..."she said hoping it would end at that. But Rei is one curious neko-jin. I guess curiosity will kill this cat.

"From what?" he continued to ask her while he began to clean her wounds. All she did was try to avoid the subject.

"Th-thank you for saving me..." she tried to get his head inflated with flattery but he was still on with that thought of where the scars came from.

"Where did you get them?" he questioned with no intent on letting her avoid the question, all she could do was sigh and tell him what happened. She was still the old Kat and had no self confidence.

"MASTER!" yelled a fox jumping in trough the window going over to the old Kat and the old Kat greeted the happy fox.

"I-It's you! It's really you!" Artamis yelled happily. She knew that this was the kind hearted old Kat that was pure and gentle.

"What do you mean it's really her. She wasn't dead when I found her." asked Rei wondering why the bitbeast would say that.

"But you don't understand it's her!" Artamis started chasing her tail in excitement Then tackled her master.

"I know, I know, I'm back." Kat said smiling at her bitbeast. All the while Rei was very confused and startled at the fact that Kat smiled.

"What?" was all Rei could say. Kat looked at him and smiled.

"Hello Rei, you very well know the more moodier Kat the one that was born long ago when I died." she said smiling at Rei who was still confused. Her smile turned frown when she started to feel sick and eventually collapsed.

"KAT!" yelled Rei picking her up. Artamis went to him and told him to lay her down on her bed.

"Who the hell are you?" said a blond male at the door(has a key). The male was tall and looked like Kat a bit but he was blond and a guy. Rei looked suspiciously at the male.

"ED! Welcome back!" Artamis yelled at Ed who was angered protective mode. He calmed when he saw Artamis, and so did Rei.

"Hey Rei! Who the hell are you!" asked Mika as she walked in trough the window as well with Kai right behind her.

"Oh, hi Ed." Kai said casually (they are cousins you know) and Rei and Mika looked at him weirdly.

"Hi Kai what are you doing here?" asked Ed like Kai but a little surprised at how his cousin was in his house.

"You know him Kai?" the twins asked him at the same time.(twin thing...freaky)

"Yeah." Kai answered coolly a little frightened about the twin answering at the same time.

"Are they you're friends Kai?" questioned Ed while looking at Rei suspiciously as to why he was carrying his sister.

"Eh-Oh!" said a farley fat red thing that had a TV on her tummy and a swirl antenna on her head.(Now that's just going to far!)

"OMG! The little rapist! AHHHHHH! He's come to take me to his tiny ass round bed! AHHHHH!" Kai, having issues with teletubies, ran around like a mad man while Mika tried to calm him down.

"What is Po doing here?" asked Rei having a cute dumfound face just like Ed.

"Dunno...I think it followed me." said Ed thinking about how he stole the scooter out of necessity.

"Your scooter is outside..." said Ed watching the fat red thing leave the room, and Kai calm down. He knew they would all start asking questions if he didn't explain.

"Rei, Mika this is Kat's brother Edward or Ed. Ed they are my teammates Rei and Mika Kon, they're twins, the others are outside in the club." Kai said finding somewhere to sit down.

"Oh, I see but what happened to Kat." Ed asked worried about his unconscious sister.

"U-um Ed I can tell you that." said Artamis looking seriously at Ed. Ed knew it was something bad, like the time two years ago.

"I-I think we can tell them..." Ed said looking at Artamis who doubted that they could handle the information or not.

"Can we really trust them?" Artamis asked looking at Kai, Mika, and Rei. Her eye color changed and she was looking into their souls for the answer to her question and found it. And something more. You see Artamis could use the power of the stars and tell whether the person was good or bad, friends or not friends, weather someone was meant for the other or not. She could also see into the future and what she saw was what gave her the answer.

"Yes... I see..." she said smiling in approval at Ed.

"He's the one." she said to Ed and he knew what she meant.

"Rei you should put Kat down on her bed. I'll be waiting in the kitchen." Ed said, he knew he would have to tell someone eventually about what happened to Kat. He left the room with Artamis, Kai and Mika behind him. Rei layed Kat gently on her bed covering her with her blankets. He closed and locked all the windows before he left checking the bathroom and closets to see if the psycho was still in the room waiting for her to be alone. He found nothing and decided it was safe and left the room with the door open just incase.

Down in the kitchen Ed had made coffee for everyone and was talking to Kai on why he was at their house. When Rei entered the room he was handed a coffee mug and told to sit down. Artamis was turned into a smaller normal sized sprit fox sitting on the table. Artamis decided to start off first.

"You all know that Kat isn't the happiest child in the world, and you all ask why. I mean you know she had all the things a person could want and she's not spoiled or happy." Artamis began telling them.

"She wasn't always like this...she can smile." Ed said telling them knowing they were finding it hard to believe with the looks on their faces.

"It all stared two years ago in her fourteenth birthday. She had gone out with her boyfriend." Artamis told them as they seemed pretty interested.

"We waited for her for what seemed like hours and she didn't come home. It was up until about midnight that they called us." Ed began telling them about how much they waited.

FlashBack

''Where could she be it's 11:45 p.m.! Oh I hope they didn't do what I think they did." Kat's mother complained as she walked around in circles of the old living room. They had planned her a surprise tiny party to make her something at least. Her brother came half way around the world for her sister's birthday.

"I know she wouldn't do that mom." said Ed, oh he knew she was to smart to do that but he was worried at where she was. All of a sudden the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Yes this is them."

"What!"

"Where!"

"We'll be right over!"

"What's wrong Ed!" questioned her mother worried at his tone of voice on the phone.

"It's Kat! She's in the hospital!" Ed said getting his jacket on.

End FlashBack

"What happened to her!" yelled Mika with a worried expression on her face.

"She was found in an ally bleeding critically and she was also..." Ed said, he couldn't finish it was to painful.

"She...was...raped..."Artamis finished.

"What!" Mika and Rei said in unison (the twin thing) while Kai had and angered serious expression.

"Yes she was found in the ally half naked and bleeding from stabs on her back." Ed finished for Artamis who was also pained to say it.

"So that's why she's so sad and lonely all the time... I can see sadness in her eyes." Mika said sadly.

"What about her wrist?" (Tsk Tsk Tsk Rei, curiosity killed the Kat you know!) What when I was bandaging her wrists I noticed some scars.

"Why were you doing that?" asked Ed confused.

"I'll get to that Ed." Artamis said.

"Well you saw her wrist right... well before she created the evil Kat she gave up all hope and tried to commit suicide." Artamis said thinking back to what she had tried to do.

FlashBack

Something caught her eye, something shiny and sharp. She picked it up; it was a knife for medical cutting. For an instant her mind told her No! You can't do this! But she pushed those thoughts aside and slashed her hand but she thought the pain wasn't good enough and so she slashed an X mark on her wrist. The blood coming out of her hand made a small puddle on the floor. Her reflection was pale. She honestly wanted to die so she cut more areas on her arm. Now the small puddle on the floor was covering the entire floor. She was finally going to die.

"Kat open up! Kat I know you can hear me open up!" Kat heard Ed bang on the door and then she looked at the floor that was covered in blood; it was going through the crack on the floor.

"What did you do? Kat open up!" since she was going to die she might as well die in the arms of her brother she thought. She walked towards the door and unlocked it. Her brother reacted quickly and opened the door. He found his sister's right arm bleed like there was no tomorrow. She found it hard to keep awake and was blacked out. Ed caught Kat in his arms and she began to cry in her sleep. She felt like she was going to die and that's how she wanted things to be.

"I'm not letting you die you hear me!" That was the last thing she heard her brother say then she went to her temporary sleep.

End FlashBack

"She did that!" Mika yelled in disbelief. Rei had a saddened expression and Kai had the same serious sad expression.

"Yes and then she killed her old self and created the new emoer Kat." Ed said looking at Artamis.

"Yes and I know the guy you saved Kat from is the same one from long ago...Why else would the old Kat come back...You all saw how she smiled after you saved her, she's not as judgmental as the other Kat...Kat never told us about the person but I know that she knows the persons name or something because she always had nightmares about some threat..." Artamis said with an enraged face thinking about the guy.

"So it happened again.." Ed asked with anger in his voice.

"No, Ed it almost happened tonight...but he saved her." Artamis said motioning toward Rei.

"Rei...I have seen it in the stars...you like her don't you..." Artamis asked looking directly at him.

"I-I...guess" he answered timidly.

"And she likes you..." Artamis said smiling softly at his blushed happy expression.

"You are the one that is destined for her...you are the one who will find out who did it to her and stop him and his mad plan." said Artamis thinking about Kat very special abilities to grow wings and contact the forces of nature. Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, are all the things she can control but she is not aware. And she knew about Mika's ability to access those powers to. It was because their bitbeasts were guardian of sun and moon. Everyone had powers but never came to activate them but it came to both of them naturally.

"What plan?" Rei asked seriously.

"The plan to steal her powers as well as Mika's..." Artamis said. Apolla was ready to tell her master what was going on and came out as well.

"My master you and Kat are the owners of the guardians of sun and moon that brings out the power in you more easily. Everyone who has a bitbeast can control something through connection with their bitbeast but never achieve that level. We bring you the powers all in due time to your maturing and all." Apolla explained to her master.

"There are many people out there who want our powers and will do anything to get it. The organization that wants the power most of all is probably where that guy came from." Artamis finished looking at everyone who was confused.

"Is that why he did that to me?" everyone turned to Kat who was at the entrance to the kitchen crying. She had apparently heard it all.

"Master..." Artamis went to her crying master. She slumped against the wall in disbelief and cried even more.

"Y-yes master...I wanted to tell you but I think you weren't ready for the news." Artamis said trying to comfort her. Ed went over to his sister and knelt down beside her.

"Kat are you ok?" asked Ed putting an hand on his shoulder. She froze for a bit, she was afraid of contact with males, but then she calmed down and shook her head in signaling that she was fine. She knew if she sank herself in darkness then she would return and she didn't want to hurt Artamis.

"No wonder I don't like the day much." she tried her best to put on a smile but everyone saw how much she wanted to cry. She couldn't stop her tears and they came bursting out of her eyes. Her lifeless sea blue eyes became filles with pain and sorrow. Ed embraced her lovingly followed by Artamis.

"You really are back." Ed said greatful to have the old Kat back. Everyone else didn't know what to think this Kat was new and different, for the better. They didn't know anything about her.

"I-I'm so-sorry..." she sobbed and pushed the tears away from her eyes and pushed a smile on her face. She looked around the room at everyone who was just staring at her weirdly.

"I...umm..." she said embaressed and thought to something to lighten the mood.

"Cool!" shouted Mika who loved the old or new Kat. She litterally takled her to the ground hugging the life out of her.

"Hello new friend!" she said still hugging the life out of her. When Mika let go she looked at Kat who was smiling back at her. It worried her how much she was smiling.

"What?" Kat said.

"What?" Mika replied.

"What, what?" Kat countered.

"WHAT?" Mika replied annoyed.

"Stop it!" Kai said getting a hang over.

"Okay!'' they both said smiling like nutcraker dolls.

"Omigod two sugar high morons.." Kai said rubbing his temples.

"I dare you to say that again dear beloved cousin." Kat said evily looking at Kai and clenching her fists.

"Yes, Yes Kai say it again." Mika backed up.

"No... I'm fine." Kai said hiding behind Rei.

"Ah ha ha ha." laughed Kat sweetly. Everyone now new that this Kat was not the evil Kat. They knew she was back.

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! 

How very random! BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAAHAHHA!

Loki: Alright whoever gave her sugar is dieing now!

Mika: DIDN'T DO IT!

Kai: She so did it!

Mika: Shut up!

Okay there you have it the newest chapter of Stab my Back! Sorry about the delay the computer got like 96 viruses and crap so I had to get spyware stuff! ANd now I'm back!

**VIVA MEXICO!**

**THEY ARE WINNING SO FAR WITHONE WIN AND ONE TIE!**

**VIVA EL MUNDIAL!**


	10. The Call and Embrace

**_Yes It is 3 A.M in the freaking morning and yes I'm so tired I could like collapse! I'm also hungry and am to afraid to go down stairs even though I'm listening to something as happy as Super Cali and I will probably collapse but not before I update! Cause I-i-I Love you guys! Heehehehehe! Yes I am high! On the clouds of love which I am on right now because I'm in love with this supper cool! Ehhhh! I'm so excited I LOVE! MY HOUSEKEY! Oh pish posh you wouldn't understand so now I will leave you too enjoy my story!_**

**_Hibiki-chan: Yes I agree that is some f'd up past and I know I was laughing my f'n ass off! Kai might be able to get over it...with some help from his beloved Mika!_**

**_tear-drowned-angel: I understand the tiny brain space beacuse thats what buddy has a problem wit! You have to recover your brain cells man! RECOVER YOUR BRAIN CELLS!_**

**_Tank you for dat I hoped you would luv it! MAN I LUVD IT TOO! And to clear the problem it da old Kat the new evil one is MIA!_**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Stab My Back**

_**The Call and Embrace**_

"RIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!" the sound of the telephone alerted Kat to answer or no one would because of their hyper state. They all celebrated and retold the story of Kat to the team mates who were not there to listen and understood not to tell and why Kat was the way she was and had no hard feelings against her and she was glad.

"Hello!" she said in a happy voice and waited for a reply but got none and got a frightened face.

"H-hello?" she asked as she waited for and answer and turned to make sure her friends were still there which they were but she just wanted to make sure. She waited and was about to hang up but then came her so waited response.

"Hello kitten……Who was your little boyfriend back there?" Said Naoya, the demon that haunted her mind and wouldn't leave her alone. She stayed silent and slumped to her knees and didn't dare to blink in fear that he would be standing there ready to rape her again.

"N-no…." she mumbled loud enough for him to hear. He laughed from the other end and licked his lips in delight as he sensed her fear.

"I hate it when my plans are destroyed…..I need some blood….some nice neko-jin blood……and when I'm done with him I'll get his twin and kill your whole family and friends. I'll kill anyone who knows you and then they'll be nobody to save you. I'll make your little boyfriend watch me take you again and again…. He'll know the dirty little bitch that you are and he'll die hating you." He threatened in a sick monotone way.

"No he wouldn't hate me!" She said and began to cry still concealed from the others.

"Oh he will…… When he sees how much fun you have with me he'll hate you for being a whore…..when I fuck you he'll hear your moans and screams and know you're enjoying it…… He'll see how tainted you are and want to die hating you…….No….. Won't it be fun when I'm fucking you again. Won't you enjoy the way I caress your body…..How I draw your sweet blood and make you scream with pain as I devour your sweet blood." He continued to tell her and frightened her.

"I love it when you cry kitten you look delicious." He said now obvious that he was watching her. Searing pain rushed trough her body as her wounds and scars started to burn and caused her to scream in pain. They all notice this scream and ran to the direction in which Kat's scream came from and found her laying on the kitchen floor with pained expression and a phone in her hand. Rei was the first one to get to Kat and gently picked her up as Ed took the phone.

"Hello?" he questioned the person who was on the other end of the phone line. It took a while but he finally answered.

"Edward Itsuki, how nice to talk to you…..." Naoya in a deep threatening tone that sent shivers down his spine. At once he knew who this bastard was he didn't need to know a name or face but the way his sister was in pain and this stranger on the phone who sounded ominous, it was plain an simple

It was the rapist

"Who the hell are you!" he yelled demanding the identity of this stranger who merely laughed and snickered in a way.

"My, my aren't we testy….. well I won't tell you my name but I will tell you this….. As you suspect I am the one who raped your beloved sister and almost killed her….. And as you guessed I am trying to steal her essential power……. Now I will warn you, watch your back watch your front watch your sister and most of all that little neko-jin and his sister…. He will pay for interrupting and meddling in where her shouldn't have." He warned Ed and everyone else heard as well when Ed put him on speaker. They all heard his venomous threat including Kat who feared the worst for Rei. She knew of what he was willing to do to get what he wanted. He went all the way to the other side of the country to get her and tried to kill her without mercy. She feared for Rei and her friends and family.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" She yelled and squirmed out of Reis grasp. She fell on the ground with a thud but scrambled to her feet.

"Leave them alone! It's me you want! Don't hurt them!" she yelled and earned a cold mocking laugh.

"No my kitten I won't leave them alone because I want to make you suffer before I take your power and kill you." He whispered dangerously, making her tremble in fear and began to cry more.

"You son of a Bitch! I won't let you kill her or my brother for that matter!" yelled Mika in a very angered tone. She bent down to Kat who was trembling more than a high-scale earthquake. Mika growled in aggravation and glared at the phone which did nothing but make him laugh.

"Well just try to protect them you'll die in the process Mika…" Naoya knew her name! He knew Mika's name! Kat feared for her life but most importantly she feared for her friends. It took her a while to gain the strength and courage to get up and make a remark.

"Look you son of bitch stay the fuck away from me and my family! I may have been afraid of you before but not anymore! You come near my family and I break your neck, no why stop there I break every bone in your damn body!" Kat the dark sided one came out and started to yell at him and regain herself.

"Oh hello Kat or should I specifically the dark Kat." He said causing everyone to gasp including Kat who was still trembling and crying regaining her soft side.

"Heheheheehe! I know all about you Kat, Mika, Kai, Ed, Rei, Max, and Tyson." He remarked making the two sugar high boys afraid.

"No surprise we're the BladeBreakers." Replied Kai who was growing impatient and protective or trying to be, of Mika.

"Oh I know more than that but why talk, I'll show you how much I know about you……but not now, later…..for now I bid you a due." Was his last threat and then the phone went silent and then the dial tone(whatever it's called.)

"No…" whispered Kat and ran out of the room being followed by Rei and Mika. Ed stayed there and tried to process what happened, trying to find out if he knew that voice but nothing came to him. Kai glared angrily into space thinking who knows what….(oh wait I'm the author I should know! **Kai: But you don't and never will!) **Max and Tyson were scared to death and were holding each other in fear.

"Why…. Kat?" Ed questioned himself and turned for Kat's room and left Kai to deal with two blubbering babies who wouldn't let go of his leg or stop crying like the had been smacked for doing something bad.

"Shut the hell up and let go of me!" yelled Kai and started shaking his leg trying to pry off Tyson first and the other for Max. He lost his balanced and fell on his bum with two dopey babies on his legs.

"But Kai you're the team captain protect us!" yelled Max who was still drunk along with Tyson. Kai found smacking the shit out of them the only way to knock some sense into them which worked now they were scared of Kai more that that guy on the phone.

Sobs and muffled cries could be heard on the other side of the door as Rei and Mika tried to enter the locked and nailed closed door. Kat wanted to be alone out of fear that just being with them would cause them pain and endangerment.

"Kat let us in!" Mika begged pounding her fists into the door which literally dent the door. Rei had gone to check the window and had been gone for ten minutes (big house). Kat was inside and beginning to wonder where Rei had gone. She didn't like it at all that he was gone. The tears came out of her eyes as she thought what Naoya said was true….did Rei really hate her before she got a chance to know him. Was her chances with him over…… she questioned herself and began to steep into her dark side.

Why is this happening to me…….

**I don't know but it seems like fun….**

It's not! I hate it I hate it so much! Why did I have to live!

**Why indeed, why indeed? You know I think that it would have been better if you had died.**

Yes…..much better…if …..I……had

The more she thought about it the more she became darker and that's just what the dark Kat wanted. So she would be able to be free again and lock up the old Kat for good. All she wanted was to be free and have Kat locked up for good, she even gave herself a name……The dark evil Kat was named Mia……(Watching a show and I chose the best name.)

**If you had died and left me, I am much better than you will ever be Kat and you know it. Rei is probably just another one like Sean was….he doesn't like you he likes what he can't have which is me.**

Rei?

**Yes he doesn't like you he's just using you like the perverted bastard he is……**

N-no he wouldn't do that! He can't……..

"You have to be careful he might be here." Rei's voice came out of the blue behind her she stiffened as the comments Mia made haunted her and had a darkened mind toward Rei at the moment. She felt hot salty tears fall from her eyes and made her shudder trying to shove them away from her mind.

"What do you……care..." she mumbled and looked at the ground sadly accepting the truth….blind truth….

"Because I worry about you." He relied and walked over to her. Of course he entered through the window which she forgot and left unlocked. He put an arm on her shoulder and she stayed stiff her eyes were dazed and emotionless as deep inside Mia was destroying her emotionally. Every word she spoke was filed with lies and hate but strong and effective on Kat. Tears streamed down her sea blue eyes and she bit her lip in fear of having him notice her weakness.

"I want to tell you something Kat…..this Kat not the dark one…" he began but was cut off by Kat.

"Mia…..her name is Mia…." She corrected and began to turn to face him with less life in her eyes, she had something in her hand that she always kept for some reason to be unknown to her and everyone around her. It was a small moon shaped pendent that her old boyfriend had given her the night he asked her to be with him forever and ever. She had it in her hands and was preparing to throw it out no matter how important it was to her. She had no idea why it mattered to her but she was ready to throw it away just the same.

"I wanted to ask you something Kat…….would you consider……going…..out with me?" he asked as she looked at him with her eyes widened with life. She stared at him with a happy expression and pushed Mia to the back of her mind as she grew powerless to destroy Kat.

"R-Really?" Kat said with a little more emotion in her voice looked at him with wonder, did he really mean it or was is just like Mia said to her. He nodded and smiled at her taking her hand in his. She didn't know but she did know she wanted to try.

"O-okay." She smiled at him and wiped the tears away from her eyes. She blushed slightly and went to the window to close it but something stopped her. A tall hooded figure was standing in front of her. It wasn't Naoya but it was someone sinister who looked at her with disgust. The figure quickly took hold of her arm and began dragging her out the room with Rei unaware of anything; he was unlocking the door from the boards and removing chairs and desks out of the way to let his sister in. The figure put its slender manicured hand over her mouth and at that instant she knew who it was.

"You won't get away Kat." Sneered the woman and punched the air out of Kat leaving her without a voice to call for help. She jumped off the balcony meeting a familiar figure clad in black.

"Here take her….do your business." The woman transformed into a Kat look alike and jumped back on the balcony, leaving her with him in the dark corners of the mansion. He put something on her mouth that shut up any form of calls for help. He worked quickly and ripped off her clothing leaving her naked and cold.

"This will be fun kitten, just think I'm your little boyfriend." He said cupping her breast playing with her erect nipple. She pounded her fists at him and kicked trying to scream but her voice was sealed. He brought out a new weapon which he so dearly loved and used frequently.

"This is called my **Silent whip. **I love it because it's silent when I use it and now would be a good time to use it on you." He remarked and hit her with it hearing nothing but crickets and bugs play marvelous music as he played with his toy and destroyed her soul. Pain and fear melted together as they crept on her face with each strike that came at remarkable inhuman speed. She tried to scream for help but she couldn't do shit. She again felt so useless and weak. Why did she always need someone to save her from death? WHY? Was all that went through her mind at the time while he stabbed her shoulder to the wall and was now bleeding over her body. He was licking her sweet blood and cutting her more and more drawing and sucking her sweet salty blood. He spread her legs wide and started to ram his fingers into her. Showing no mercy and ravishing her body with his mouth. She was trembling is disgust and was kicking him everywhere but succeeded at nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kat…? Are you there?" who looked back due to lack of silence in the room. The fake Kat entered the room and came close to him.

"I'm fine I just wanted to get some fresh air." She replied and seductively clung to his neck and rubbed her body against his. She kissed him on the neck and pushed him to the bed.

"Kat! What's wrong with you!" Rei yelled with embarrassment and looked at Kat's eyes….something was wrong about them….they weren't the usual deep sea blue they were supposed to be but a blood thirsty crimson red of death. This wasn't Kat! It was in imposter! He shoved her off of him and stood far away from her. She landed on the ground and didn't bother to get up.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kat!" he yelled at the woman and glared intensely. She said nothing but started laughing as she let go of her disguise and revealed a woman with big breasts(yeah she a ho!) blond hair, and the crimson blood thirsty eyes he saw. She was wearing the tightest clothes in the world and showing a great amount of skin.

"Too late lover boy!" she yelled and jumped out the window only to be knocked away by a golden fox known as Aplolla. She screamed as she was sent flying and managed to land on the roof to make her escape.

"REI! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" yelled Mika enraged by what had happened to Kat, and was now beating the crap out of Naoya or what looked like him, a puppet he had created to escape without knowing his identity. Ed was treating Kat's wounds and called the family doctor. Kai was watching Mika and making sure nothing happened to his sweet Mika. (Kai: WAS NOT!) Tyson and Max went to go check the roof for the other intruder.

"Mika! Where is Kat!" questioned Rei as he climbed down the balcony and joined his sister looking worried and puzzled. Mika stared at him and then asked the questioned that wouldn't leave her alone.

"What happened?" she questioned and began to look at Rei with a confused face and arms crossed.

"I have no idea? We were talking and then she went to close the window while I remover her locks and furniture she used to lock us out. It was quiet for a long time so I looked back to her and then she started to flirt with me! But that Kat wasn't Kat it was this blond chick who told me…..too…..Oh shit did Kat-" Rei confessed and cleared things for Mika and interrupted her brother before he would get into a freak out session.

"No! And you can thank me for that. I went to follow you when I heard you two talking but when I reached the backyard that fuckin rapist was there beating the shit out of Kat. I was beating the shit out of him but he got away. Kat can't talk because of some crappy paper thing on her mouth so that's why I didn't hear her call for help earlier. Luckily she wasn't raped this time! I got there in the nick-of-time!" Mika explained and grabbed his hand pulling him into the mansion.

"She wants to see you. She thinks something bad happened to you when she saw the woman jump up into the room." Mika told him as they entered the house meeting a concerned Ed at the door.

"How is she?" Mika asked letting go of his brother's hand and stared at Ed intensely. He looked sad but happy in a way but one couldn't tell right away.

"Fine, well that's what she says. She's still Kat and she's not in depression of trauma of any sort and her wounds I bandaged them up so I'm sure she'll be ok, I called the doctor just in case. She is asking about you Rei, she's worried that the other stranger might have hurt you." Ed commented which relived them both. Rei nodded and went to Kat who was sitting on the couch staring off into the distance with sorrow in her eyes.

"Kat are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't see you-" he was cut off by her finger on his lips hushing him up and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"It's ok. But are you hurt? Did she hurt you in any way?" she questioned with worry in her face and a hand on his chest while he took her other had in his. He shook his head and looked at her with a grim smile on his face.

"No she didn't hurt me, but are you sure you are ok?" he asked again knowing she wasn't fine not after that. She nodded and looked around the room to see everyone there with serious looks on their faces. She smiled at them and told them the same thing she told Ed a while back.

"I'm fine everyone! Honest! I survived this once and fell into darkness after that….But I have friends now that help me and comfort me when this happens…and that's you!" she replied cheerfully! But deep down inside she was shattering, her heart was damaged and needed repair but there was no one who could do that. She needed someone to hold her and tell her she was safe with them, some one to love her and help her get back up from this fall. She needed to be held badly but there was no one that could repair her. No one.

Rei knew she was lying, he could read her like the pages of a kindergarten book, Plain and simple. He could see how deeply broken she was and how much she was crying inside. She was dying inside and needed to be saved before she died and brought back Mia. She needed to be given a cure and fast.

"Look everyone we need to sleep in groups of two! Tyson you and Max are roomies!" Ed began to say and Tyson and max high fived each other thinking the same thing! **_SUGAR PARTY! _**Their eyes glistened with excitement.

"Can we get any room we want!" the asked and jumped up and down when Ed nodded and ran like hell was at their feet, knowing which room they wanted which was the room that had a sugar stash which they sniffed out when Kat was asleep the day they arrived.

"Mika you and Kai are roomies." Ed said earning him a gasp and what from the two teens. He nodded and looked at them with serious eyes.

"You are a target too and we can't have you two together and let them kidnap you two while you're asleep. This way Kai can protect you and you would be able to warn us. If you and Kat are roomies them one of you could be captured by them and that would never work." Ed remarked which made a ton of sense and made them stop their fussing and whining.

"I have work so Kat you and Rei are roomies." Ed said earning him more gasps and what. Which he came prepared for with his work comment.

"No more complaining I'm late for work!" he said running out of the room and left the group there puzzled but they decided not to fuss and were too tired to argue, so they went to choose rooms and went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the room Rei and Kat had chosen after an hour of confusion with Max and Tyson running high off sugar sticks and '_so many options' _to chose from they found a big guest room with one Queen sized bed and bathroom in their room.

"He, he , Tyson and Max are funny." Giggled Kat staring at Rei who had no shirt and pants for his choice of PJs and she had a white spaghetti strap and light blue shorts on. She blushed as she saw his hot body and tried turning away but couldn't so she found turning her back to him the easiest solution to turn her back to him.

"I'm glad you guys are here to help cheer me up!" she chirped and turned around to show him her fake smile but bumped into his soft muscular chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rei." She said softly and backed away until he caught her in his embrace and pulled her in.

"If, if you're sad then say so…..If you want to cry then cry……..if your breaking inside then tell us…..if you need to be alone say so…….and…….I'll be there to make you smile…….I'll be there to comfort you…..I'll be there to fix you…..I want to help you….. I want to be the one who will cure you and save you from dieing. I……I've fallen for you……not Mia…… You Kat the one I met when your brother told us about you…" he said reading her loud and clear like crystal glass. She listened to him and believing every word because he knew about her feelings and if he was lying she didn't care for now, because she wanted to feel needed right now. She needed to tell him she was scared she wanted to tell him to hold her like a baby that needs to be with its mother. She needed him. The one she fell in love with when she met him trough Mia. It was love at first sight for them and it grew as they got to know each other.

"Rei I'm scared! I really, really scared! I don't want him to rape me again! I don't want anyone to get hurt because they're after me! I don't want him to kill me! I don't want **_NAOYA _**to rape me again! I don't want him to kill me!" she yelled into his chest letting the rapist name slip through her lips. She gasped as she realized what she said and tried to push him away but he held on.

"That's his name… Naoya…." He whispered as she struggled and screamed for him to forget it and let her go. He didn't he held on and calmed her down by saying that he wouldn't tell anyone but was glad that she told him.

"Please…..don't tell…..h-he'll kill me and you and everyone else……I don't want you to get hurt…" she mumbled and held onto him after a while and looked up at him with pleading eyes. He did what he wanted to do and followed his heart leaning in to kiss her. This was her first real kiss, she didn't count those harsh rough kisses Naoya forced on her. It was sweet and gentle like silk and he tasted sweet and spicy at the same time, while she tasted sweet and well sweet. Rei was afraid to deepen it but she let him in reading his mind. He slowly moved in and liked what he tasted….freesia and cherry blossoms mixed together. They went at if for what seemed like hours but ended when they ran out of air. They stared at each other for a while blushing and then decided to go to bed. Rei held Kat out of request and they stayed like that all night.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**There you go suckers! I have now finished now it being almost 5 in da f'n morning and now I update with I think the longest chappie ever so be gratefull!**_

_**Ahora me voy a dormir con suenos bonitos y maniana voy a ver Rebelde y ver si Roberta y Diego se bana juntar y si Mia acatcha Muiguel por lo que eso con la fea que se ve como una vaca!**_

_**Now I will sleep with sweet dreams and tomorrow I will watch Rebelde and see if Roberta and Diego her together and will Mia catch Muiguel for what he did with that ugly ass bitch that looks like a cow!**_

_**That was the translation so you will understand and not be like What Da Fuck! And be like did you insult us in your language if so then I'll kick you Mother f'n ass right hear and now! But you won't because I wasn't insulting you guys in my language!**_

_**THANKS YOU BITCHES FOR REVIEWING!(dat was mi language)**_

**_Thank You!_**

**_Tear-drowned-angel_**

**_Simply Sakura_**

**_spazzydevil_**

**_though i choose death instead of useless pain(sorry if I get it wrong don't su)_**

**_Kai Hiwatari fading away_**

**_godess of no sleep_**

**_Devil-girllie_**

**_and_**

**_hibiki-chan_**

**_oh and _**

**_me!_**

**_KEEP UP DA REVIEWS!_**


	11. Fun With Kai and Mika

Well,well, well...me is back and ready for a new chapter to my story! I wish I could say the same for...Hello my faithful readers now I ask how you are doing this fine day that you read my story and review? I am peachy keen and am not depressed one bit! I have now thought of many new ideas for this story and will update as soon as I can with my amature typing hands!

Simply Sakura: Fuck no I will not watch my language! There is a reason this is rated M for mature! Oh J/k...hehehe...HA you did crack I knew it! I knew it! Bwahahahahahha...yes you will know what happeds next because I am updating unlike...someone….

GuitarChick14: Thank you for the comment and now I am updating soon! Yahhhh!

tear-drowned-angel: Yes it was sweet wasn't it? I loved it! And hell yeah those bitches can go to hell I wish I could send them there but no I can't...damn...I agree that mother fucker with get his someday and it will be from Rei! Thax thought so too and am updating!

NOOOOO! MUST RECOVER CELLS! They are essential! Must have brain cells! AHHHHHHH!

spazzydevil: yes itense is what me was going for...I think... oh well It still turned out good by the look of the reviews! YAHHH! Yes you noticed the lack of sleep! I praise you!

EWWWWW! I just saw Galileo's middle finger on display in Italy! EWWWW! It's all long and boney! UGH! EWWWWWW! I'm in my sixth period web design I am like surfing the wed because we seriously finish way ahead of the other classes and we get to surf the web freely and my teacher just showed use his dead moldy boney MIDDLE finger to us! His last gesture to the world...Oh well now you get this update!

_**Stab My Back**_

_**Fun with Kai and Mika**_

"There is no way in hell that I am sleeping in the same room as you, let alone the same bed." Mika protested. Out of all of the guest rooms they had they only had one room with two beds and that room was taken by Tyson and Max who found the sugar stash that once upon a time belonged to Kat and Ed. How the hell did she not see this coming! HOW! Now she was forced to sleep in the same room not to mention the same bed with a practically hormone driven teenager! She was so not going to do it; she was not sleeping in this room which she found herself in. Now Mika was mad not only because she had to sleep in the same bed as Kai, but also because Ed thought Mika couldn't protect herself or Kat. She was super pissed and was now taking it out on Kai who was praying to the gods he believed in. (poor thing)

"Will you shut the hell up I want to sleep." Kai said simply and ducked at the flying object directed at him. Mika cursed under her breath and Kai smirked like a maniac. Tough almost collapsing on the ground he still had enough energy to smirk and reply, smirk and reply.

"No! Either this bed splits apart magically or we never go to sleep." she yelled waiting for the bed to split with the help of magical tiny fairies and their magical pink fairy dust...or was it blue...I don't know. SOMEONE told her a story of little fairies that clean rooms magically with tiny microscopic wands and would grant your wish. Her wish would be to put a wall between her and the hormone driven teen and split the wall in half. She wasn't gonna depend on tape lines to divide the room let alone invisible lines which she couldn't see. Yup it never worked; ask a certain greedy little brother and his fat hungry friends that took her good candy she was saving for a tea party she was throwing later that evening.

"What have I done to deserve this? What?" Kai moaned miserably and looked at Mika like she was crazy dodging another item that almost came in contact with his head.

"Fine we'll wait until some magic crap comes and splits the mother fuckin bed apart so I finally get some sleep..." said Kai with his patience wearing thin and Mika turning to face him with a demonically smile.

"Yes Kai we wait until little tiny fairies come and use their blue magic fairy dust to split the bed up and put a whole wall between us." Mika said with a hint of venom in her voice. Kai just stared at her with his droopy eyes moving down her curvy figure unintentionally. Silence befell the room as they waited for the fairies.

"Who the hell told you fairies exist! That is one fucked up idea...fairies..."Kai preached as he stared into space remembering the time his friend Tala told him the same thing...well not exsactly, more like belieived the same thing. What a weirdo...He had to let out a small chuckle thinking what a shithead his friend was.

"Oh, god it's started!" Mika yelled making Kai look at her due to the amount of panic in her voice. She was backed up to the wall and now was pointing her finger at him.

"What! What now?" Kai remarked staring at his roomie and her horrified face. He got frightened himself and looked around the room looking for fairies but there were none to be seen.

"You were thinking perverted thoughts weren't you!" she interrogated him watching his jaw drop dead open and he started to laugh like he was a possessed son of a bitch.

"You wish I was!" he said between snickers practically falling on the ground with a pained stomach as he laughed at her true and untrue comment. It was true that he was thinking...Untrue that the thoughts were perverted. She glared at him sure she didn't want him to think perverted thoughts but his remark was going overboard. What was wrong with her to make him say 'you wish' was she not attractive. She didn't get it was he not a hormone driven teen that thought only about one subject which frightened her to an extent were she had sworn she would never do.

"What's wrong with me!" the reply relieved her but also angered her in a way that she had to find out why he said what he had said.

"Nothing!" he replied annoyed by her lack of satisfaction and interrogation. He stared at her showing no fear to her angered face and clenched fists.

"Then why did you say that?" she asked moving forward two steps glaring at him the way he glared at her. Exchanging evil glances and looking for answers to the questions unanswered by human kind. 'What the hell is he/she thinking'

"Say what?" he asked in disbelief at what she was saying with such fury and rage to kill the American army, navy, marines and the whole fuckin country if it was a war.

"I quote 'You wish I was' " she said with sarcasm in her voice and made her voice sound like his a bit and smirked at his angered expression.

"Would you think perverted thoughts about me if you were half asleep and waiting for fucking pink fairies-" he began to say being cut off by Mika who had to correct his statement about the PINK fairies.

"Blue fairies I hate pink." she said with a smile noticing how much she got on his nerves... she could see the nerve sign on his head...it was the size of a TV...She let out a small giggle and received one of his oh so famous, I dare you to giggle again see if you live glares and shut her up immediately but still got smirks from her saying You never said I couldn't smirk, smirk earning a growl from him she growled back with the largest smirk you could get form an amused girl.

"Whatever point is would you think perverted thoughts about me." he asked mixing snarl and growl.

"Fuck no!" she yelled back with a hint of lying in her voice which was undetectable due to his blinding rage.

"What?" he asked with a surprised anger. Who wouldn't have perverted thoughts about him...he was sexy... (Come on girls you know he's sexy)

"Again I quote 'fuck no' with a capital F" she said with the familiar sarcasm that she used once upon a time.

"What the hell is wrong with me? So you're saying you don't think I'm hot...one bit" he asked with the turn to interrogate her with a smirk at her answers and her regained his composure.

"Well sure I think you're hot and all but I wouldn't think perverted thoughts about you"

"There you go... Same goes for me I may think you're sexy but I wouldn't have perverted thoughts about you."

"You think I'm sexy?" asked Mika with a sly smirk on her face looking at Kai's rare red face.

"What about you, you think I'm hot." he said with the same smirk on his face when he recovered from his slip of the thought.

"I may think you're hot but that doesn't mean I like you." she replies in a matter o factish tone and winning the little conversation, well at least she thought she did.

"Who said anything about me wanting you to like me at all." he came back at her and left her dumbfound but she just 'hmf'ed and the room fell silent yet again with them wondering what was going to happen now.

''What now?" asked Kai who glanced at her then at the bed. He new he would never get the sleep he so much wanted and needed like a human needs air but ever worse, like you need air after a whole hour of not breathing.

"I get the chainsaw." she says in a normal tone leaving the room and going to get the 'chainsaw'.

"Oh, ok, very nice you get the ch- WHAT!" it took Kai a little longer than usual to process the sentence Mika very well said. She almost immediately came back with a regular sized chainsaw in hand and protective goggles on. She started up the chainsaw ignoring Kai's pleas of 'no's' and 'you're crazy'.

"What the hell are you trying to do woman!" he said in a sexist tone which made Mika turn the chainsaw on him.

"Say that again Hiwatari." she said with a hoarse evil tone causing him to shiver and shut up.

"No I think I'll just take that chainsaw away from you now." he said calmly inching toward her and finally managing to take it from he after he tackled her down and snatched it away going for the door but she managed to get to her knees and tackled him back but only missed hitting her face on the wall. As she watched Kai leave her there in the room.

He was gone for along time so she decided to look for him

"Damn his little scrawny ass! I'll seriously kill him" Mika told herself as she walked down the lonely and surprisingly cold hallway of the third story building. She walked quickly for she was scared to death of the night and BIG houses...and she hated everything that was scary and it frightened her very much so. She walked for about a minute until she reached the stairs and heard crashing banging sounds form the bottom.

"AH!" she screamed dropping to the floor and rolling to the side until she hit the wall. Some sort of reflex she had due to her very jumpy senses even though she was no neko Jin. All of a sudden a she felt something on her side.

"Ah!" she screamed again as she felt the thing pop and soak her completely. After that she herd insane laughing causing her anger reflex to activate and got up to see the insane Kai and a handful of water balloons at hand.

"Damn you son of a bitch!" she yelled in sync with her reflex that got the nearest vase and threw it at him missing only because he ducked. He smirked and found that she was scorned. She was pissed and glared at him bringing new meaning to the word revenge.

"Bring it." he said sensing her need for revenge and smiled tossing her a balloon that was meant to be caught and was. At those words he took off as fast as he appeared and decided he would play a game with her.

"Oh, it is so on." she said to herself because Kai had left the building and she was now alone. She held the water balloon in her hand staring at the shiny hot aqua colored reflection. Oh now it was sooooo on.

"You are going to die Hiwatari." she said walking slowly making her way to the bathroom where Kat had a stash of highly advanced water guns that shot out like real guns only they shoot out water and don't kill any one but do hurt. She grabbed a small white one and made her way to the stairs.

MEANWHILE

Down in the living room Kai was waiting for Mika with a few ways to scare her, like phantom TV, lights and ghost projections courtesy of those things that they have at the theater and fog screens...like the one on pirates of the carrabien, the new one with Jack Sparrow on the ride. Kai had some sick twisted pleasure of watching people get frightened to the point where they almost have a heart attack and die. He occasionally stops and lets them live. He almost got arrested from scaring a police officer and killing him but didn't cause he ran and left the country. He would have stayed and scared the shit out of everybody who was in jail but he already had his ticked bought and was scheduled to leave the country the next morning so it was a real downer.

If anybody's wondering how water balloons came into Kai's possession then I will tell you. So the story starts off not so long ago in the magical land of New York………Ok lets just say he was going to the garage shack just outside the kitchen, right? So he was like putting the chainsaw away in it's proper place deeply hidden in the small two story shack behind the gardening tools, that were behind the tractor, which was on the second floor, behind the pool cleaning utensils, under the ten garden hoses, on top of a broken filing cabinet and so on until he finally hid it in a silver box with a golden lock hidden inside a wooden box that was concealed by a tin box inside another tin box and so on again. As he was frolicking out the shack he came across a plugged in garden hose that was slightly turned on so her was like "oh this is a waste of water and we as human beings who live on this planet Earth we must preserve the water so it never ends, we waist enough as it is every time we stand in the shower for two minutes wondering if we should use the herbal essences or garneir futices. One day everyone will be sorry that they wasted all that water and they'll be all "so thirsty….no water…..oh it's my entire fault. So I should turn it off."

So Kai on his mad Quest for water preservation went to turn it off, but on his journey over tall broken file cabinets, killer torn water hoses, and sharp long scissors tripped over his stupid shoe lace and landed on something squishy. He regained his composure and looked to praise the squishy thing that saved his head from a concussion and found deflated good as new water balloons. He pondered what in the world water balloons were doing in a garden shack and then it hit him. It's almost summer! The freshness of waste balloons fights and girls in bikinis. _MAINLY MIKA! _So he was like 'yah' and then he realized his perverted desire to see Mika in a bikini and slapped himself saying to himself "NO Kai no perversion! Beyblade is your life! NO" But his perverted side was to strong and said if only there was a way to speed it up to summer and use the water balloons and throw them at Mika causing her to get completely soaked and bringing out the sexy essence she must have when her body's glisining in the sun. Maybe if went on vacation in Bora Bora where it's summer all year……I think……I mean that is the favorite place for a nice vacation…….Or maybe I can use these…." He finally got the idea of using the water balloons to soak Mika. So he filled them up with the power of the slightly turned on water hose and got approximately twenty water balloons and found it quite entertaining to bring out his prankster side and scare her as well seeing as it had been like three hours since he scared Max into shutting up and sitting perfectly still like the polite little boy he was.

When he was done with the water balloons he went to the living room and did his projection thingy and then the pot falling by a pull of the string that scared the life out of Mika and that was as far as he got when he hit Mika with the water balloon revealing the white lace bra she had under her light orange muscle shirt. Then he ran and prepared the first trap which was the frightening noised.

NOW

Mika was downstairs walking with caution through the quiet and eerie living room. Kai was behind the sofa and turned on the TV with the extra remote when he planted the real remote on the table that was in front of Mika. She jumped at the sound of people screaming and bloody scene due to the movie _Silent Hill _and the black haired girl that was visible through the little girls eyes.

"AHHH!" she ducked and covered her ears screaming her lungs out and throwing a pillow at the screen, luckily. Kai held in the fit of laughter and switched the TV off leaving the room completely shrouded in darkness causing her screams to increase.

"DAMN YOU HIWATARI I KNOW ITS YOU!" she yelled and got up shifting her eyes everywhere and tripping on the rug. She felt someone catch her and then felt something pop on her back and felt the dampness of a hand on her back.

"Tag…..Ur……it." he said huskily to her as he set her up on her feet. She felt a sudden redness in her face as his hand traveled down slowly to the bottom of her back. She had no idea where his face was because it was so dark and she couldn't see much of anything and decided not the push him away because she already owed Kat a new vase. He now placed his hands on her hips and brought her close to him and saw her perfectly with his 20/20 vision. He brought his lips to her ear brushing them against her neck on the way up. He received a mix of a purr and moan as he sucked her earlobe. She was so confused and didn't know what to do when he did this, so she just let him do that, enjoying every moment of it. She let small moans escape her throat listening to his husky low voice demand his challenge. and get me……" just at the end of his sentence he was gone in a flash leaving her there alone missing his presence. She didn't feel angry anymore and was just craving him to return and caress her like he did just a few minutes ago. She wanted to _catch_ him and have him be the one chasing her, caressing her. That confused her so much, what was she feeling, this strange sensation that sent butterflies to her stomach and shivers down her spine, sending her body on fire, it felt so good. She had no time to be mad at him all she could do was want him and get him.

"You got it……Hiwatari……..Kai…" she said painting a smirk across her face and began the _Tag _game. She closed her eyes and opened her mind for any signs of him being around. The same way she would close her eyes and look for her opponent's weakness. Something in her told her he had moved upstairs and was now leaning on the metal bars that were on the side of the stairs looking down on her. She aimed her white gun to him and shot him three times. He fell from the force of the shot and she saw this as her chance to _catch_ him and have him chase her. She raced up the stairs and briefly missed him. Her eyes were getting accustomed to the darkness and she could she him get away down the hall and turning at the third hallway.

"You'll have to do better than that Kon." Mika heard him call from the house, mimicking her saying of his last name. She followed him and forgot her fear of the dark all she could do was think about him, his touches, his voice; his body was clouding her mind. She didn't like it and at the same time she loved it, that was what confused her and began to irritate her. She had sworn to never like a guy after the incident with her ex-best friend. Like Kat she had stolen the guy she liked away from her and spread a rumor about her being a whore and she was only seven so she had no idea what that meant but appetently her friend did and so the smaller kids would tell their mothers and the older kids would listen and sometimes sick fathers, so she almost got raped like Kat if it wasn't for Rei who had followed her when she had run away crying when the bullying got bad. She hated that she was saved by her brother and Kat had no one to save her and she became isolated from the world. She related to her in that way when she herself passed the same phase after the incident with the guy and her ex-best friend, _Mariah, _ever since she was distant from the others who bought her "someone told me that and it accidentally slipped" lie.

She moved around in the darkness a force pulling her to where he was hiding. She knew he was following behind her and just toying with her but she just continued and letting him follow her. In her mind she was forming a plan to loose him and then turn the tables on him. They were now in the greenhouse and she made some quick twists and turns trough the palm trees and flowerbeds. She made her flexible maneuvers and was successful knowing he had a hard time keeping up with her and lost him not so far away but enough to be right on his trail. He had no idea she was behind him and was twisting and turning trough the small palm trees and other plants looking for her. She was barefoot making easy to make no noise in her hunt for Kai. She followed her prey to the corner of the green house and crept up on him only a few inches away. He knelt down all of a sudden and began looking for foot prints and growled when he found none. She leaned into his ear and placed two hands under his shirt. She felt him freeze immediately answered by a smirk on her face.

"Can't find me…….I'm right here…….Now you…are…it…" Mika whispered in a follow suit of adding a husky tone with more seduction. She leaned in more and placed her perfectly shaped salmon pink lips on his strong lean neck sending sock waves of joy in his body as she kissed his neck.

"Catch me if….you can." She lustful challenged and broke into a run out of the green house twisting and turning trough the isles of green plant. Now she was the one to run from him and she liked it she wanted to be sought out and found. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute and she ran blindly in the darkness. She then realized she was going to get caught way too easily so she stopped running and tried to catch her breath.

_**Big Mistake**_

Kai was right on her trail and saw her stop so he slowed to a stop and taking slow and steady steps toward her. The darkness concealed him good enough to make her blind when she turned to see if he was coming but her senses told her he was behind her and she shot him with her water gun and started running, turning when she got the chance to. He was hit in the chest knocking him over a bit. When he balanced himself he noticed she could run fast and followed her. Taking a wrong turn when she had lead him to a fork in the hall.

Mika ran down the stairs to the second floor and ran to their room closing the door yet not locking it. She was puzzled….. Where could he not find her? She may want him to catch her but she didn't want to be it again she wondered looking out the window seeing the small thick forest outside in the back yard next to the beyblade stadiums. There he would never think of looking for her there, she went to the window and grabbed the ladder thing that had vines coiling around it. She made a quick dash across the field into the small thicket and hid there. She began to think of the time she spent in Mexico. She spent five years of her life there with her aunt when the bullying had gotten worse and she couldn't live there anymore so she moved with her aunt and learned a lot of Mexican tradition and songs. She was getting tired and remembered a song her aunt would sing to her when she was tired and wanted to got to sleep. She sarted humming the tune and then started singing the song.

A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella

Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea bendito sea

A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella

Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y Sonora

Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora

Calla mientras la cuna se balansea

A la nanita nana nanita ella

A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella

Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y Sonora

Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora

Calla mientras la cuna se balansea

A la nanita nana nanita ella

When she was done with the song she decided to go back because she was way too tired from everything that happened and she needed sleep with or without the split bed. She did want to share the bed with him now that she had seen his sexiness and wanted to be near him. She had decided that it wasn't any males fault for hurting her it was that stupid rumor that had taken everything from her so she didn't hold it against Kai or any other boy she thought was hot.

"Nice singing." came a voice from behind the bushes. She jumped up a bit and looked behind her. She saw a shadowy figure coming closer. She backed away squinting her eyes to catch a better glimpse of the person who came from the bush.

"Who's there! Come out now!" she yelled and when the voice didn't reply she broke out into a run trough the forest being followed in every step. When she reached the field she started running faster trying her best to loose the person behind her. She couldn't see where she was going and tripped on a weed falling hard on the ground, from out of no where water started to soak her completely. She looked around her and saw the sprinkler had been turned on and she looked like she had gone in the pool and come out.

"I was hoping you were my Kitty Kat but you'll do." Said the male voice and turned to face a hooded figure and she began to glare at him intensely. Wasting no time she swiped her leg under his feet knocking him to the ground. She got on top of him and was going to punch him until she saw a small black stone and froze. Her body froze completely and started to move on it's own. Her heart was crushing inside her chest and her vision blurred.

Her eyes became lifeless and cold as the snow. She sat silently frozen and powerless. He brought the gem closer to her emitting a strange black aura which extracted her golden sunshine aura. Slowly the color from her face began to dissolve as he stole her power, her life.

"Bastard!" Naoya heard a voice and turned to come in contact with a fist, followed by a kick in the hand sending the black crystal out of his hand smashing it against his foot. The sunshine golden yellow aura returned to Mika and her body started to liven with color. The male began to beat up Naoya pretty bad but was distracted when he heard Mika cough. Naoya pushed him off and ran off leaving Kai and Mika. Mika suck in a large amount of air and clutched where her heart was with her hand breathing heavily.

"Mika!" Kai lifted her to her feet and looked at her with a solid stare. She looked at him and then to the ground. She had expected him to show concern for her or something but it wasn't visible in his face he just looked mad at Naoya but she didn't sense any emotion. She had a feeling this would happed…….all that talk before was just because he was drunk. He didn't really like her. She was supposed to think that he would like her just like that. She was again hoping too much. She felt so stupid and naïve, she wanted to disappear after what she did. She had kissed his body and he didn't like her, what was she going to do. She looked away from him as she felt tears stream down her eyes in embarrassment.

"I'm fine." She said in a cracked voice pushing him away running into the house by the open back yard door which Kai had entered trough. Ka I looked at her in his usual cold stare and followed slowly behind her not caring about the sprinklers soaking his skin.

In the room Mika stood there wiping the tears from her face. Retrieving fresh new clothes, started to change from her wet clothes drying herself with a towel. In less then five minutes she was done and was brushing her hair.

"_Baby seems like everywhere I go I see you, from your eyes, your smile It's like I breathe you, helplessy I reminisce Don't want to compare nobody to you Boy, I try to catch myself But I'm out of control Your sexiness is so appealing I can't let it go Oh."_ She mumbled to herself thinking of the song she had heard on the radio earlier that morning. She was sitting down on the bed looking out the window wondering what that black crystal was. A sudden jolt of pain ran over her body.

"Urg…" she moaned leaning all the way down to the bed grasping the sheets with her hands. Her head was on fire and her body was numb like when your foot's asleep all over your body. She began whimpering in pain growling and hitting her head blindly wanting the pain to stop.

"AH! Stop! Stop!" she screamed grasping her heart area as the pain returned. She screamed and whimpered in pain rolling off the bed falling to the ground. Just as she fell Kai had run into the room hearing her scream. He knelt down next to her lifting her off bridal style lying her on the bed. The simple action her his touch made the pain go away, like magic. She slowly opened her eyes and his mahogany eyes staring at her with more emotion and warmth that made her happy.

"What happened?" he questioned her leaving her to think her self. She was thinking about the black gem and the guy that had done that black light voodoo to her and was sad because of Kais emotionlss expression.

"I'm not sure, my body just started to fell like it was being crushed and my head was on fire…. I" She held her head in confusion and closed her eyes in pain. She got up into sitting position and bent down to her legs holding her head and trying to piece everything together.

"What did he do to you?" he asked simply with no emotion making her winch in pain at his words. She thought about it and answered all she could.

"He….. He said I would do instead of Kat…..Him….. Took out that black crystal when I tried to defend myself…. It felt bad….It hurt when I looked at it…..My body felt like it did right now." She said calmly explaining trying to hide her pain but failed.

"Is that all." He asked and she looked up and nodded. She looked away when she say his same cold expression. Her eyes were watering again.

"Why are you crying." He asked making her look at him with the straightest face she possessed.

"I am not crying." She answered looking away immediately to other places but his face. Anywhere but his face, she didn't want to face his cold face.

"You're a bad lier." He said grabbing her wrist and making her look at him. His face softened a bit but not that much, looking at her watery eyes, while she looked away from him.

"I'm not lying." She said failing to straighten her voice. He felt bad for his hyperness had gone down and it wasn't easy to express his feelings without it so he just did what he thought was proper and would make her feel better. Pulling her into his arms he squeezed her softly moving a hand up and down her back. She choked on a sob and cried into his arms. After a while she stopped and he lay her head on his legs and began stroking her silky hair.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Why?" she replied silently.

"I made you sad." He continued.

"You're just senor pantalones enojados" she giggled calling him Mr. Grumpy Pants in Spanish.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that." He said in a monotone.

"You understand Spanish?" she said in a perky amazed voice.

"There's a lot I understand….. I even understand nonsenseish." He said again in his popular monotone.

"Oh! Even I don't know that!" she said knowing more that four languages.

"Yup me and my buddies talk it all the time." He said letting his smirk show. Thinking how dense can this girl be?

"REALLY!" she said in amazement.

"Really, Really." He repeated and looked at her with a full on smirk and she still looked as clueless as a newborn.

"Shut up and let me sleep." He said plopping down on his side.

"OHtay!'' she squeaked plopping down on her side inching closer to him.

" Oh-what the hell!" he said looking at her like she was some crazed psycho chick.

"Ohtay." She said simply grinning ear to ear.

"Okaayyy." She said giving up on her language of I don't know what. She frowned and pouted.

"NO! Ohtay!" she corrected him and her rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Ohtay." He mumbled and turned his back to her.

"Ya! Guten ought." She spoke in a hyper voice.

"Shut up and go to fucking sleep." He yelled, she obeyed, teletubies died.(Kai: really? Me: No Kai I was trying to be funny.)

"Hold me!" she chirped hugging his back and squeezed the life out of him and she shoved her off.

"NO!" he yelled.

"Yes! I'm scared!" she confessed and was embrace by Kai who would do anything to get some sleep and body contact with Mika.

"Will you shut up now?" he questioned in a very annoyed tone.

"Yup! Everybody in the club gettin tips! Everybody in the club getting tipsy." She sang and was shut up by Kai who placed his lips on hers starting a heated kiss that shut her up for two minutes when they pulled apart after turning frech.

"Oh no you didn't" she said smiling over her blushing face. He smiled back and kissed her again tasting her cherry lips and praising the gods and parents that created him to have this sexy girl.

**_Oh hell no I just found out that The 11th chapter of the didn't show up for like a week! Damn son of a bitch! I posted this last week and it didn't show for crap! It was much shorter of coarse but I made it longer cause you guys had to wait extra and I was waiting for your review and I was like what the hell! But then my buddy told me that it didn't show so I made this mother f'in chapter longer with more oo la la romance! WOO you guys rock for reviewing and sorry for the wait how you liked it cus I did! Hell yea I just started Highschool the other day and I love it I mean I love German with rovell she funny and there are funny stupid people in that class! Freshman hell yea!_**


	12. Tu amor

Hey peoples! I like love highschool! I'm like fresh meat yet nothing bad happens to me! I'm soo lucky...well actually I did get bothered by two fucking bastards that were in the office for I don't know what but yeah, I think they were going to see their GLC, and I'm just walking by and one of them starts acting stupid and I don't know what the hell they were doing but I just walked passed them and didn't bother to look at them. I don't know but I survived through that being a transfer student and having nothing but 1 friend at this school. Whatever I can stand a whole year being fresh meat.

Oh My mother fucken got!(yes i know i said got) I saw my show rebelde and Mia found out that her boyfriend Miguel slept with this cow faced bitch called Sabrina and it got all said with the music. And guess what! Miguel never slept with the cow faced bitch! He got so drunk that he passed out and didn't remember a thing! That cow faced bitch will so pay for this!

Like this might seem like a long chapter but it isn't not that I think it is!

Simply Sakura:

Spazzydevil: WAs It ReAlLy A GoOd IdEa? ThAnK YoU I'm So ThANkFuLl!

_**Stab My Back **_

_**Tu Amor **_

_**Kat's POV **_

_I'm dreaming _

_And I don't think I like it _

_A field of white _

_Flowers _

_Of white lilies _

_It seems so peaceful _

_Yet it makes me feel so dead _

_So crowded with lilies _

_And so empty inside _

_What is this feeling? _

_This feeling of dread _

_Something is going to happen _

_And I don't think I like it _

_I see a casket and I know it's not for me _

_It's not my time _

_But who is it for? _

_I want to know and I want to see _

_I move closer knowing not what it will be _

_Shaking the ground shatters beneath my feet _

_I see the casket fall but I see no one in it _

_But how can that be I know it's meant for someone _

_And no it's not me _

I awaken in cold sweat, a dream? But it didn't feel like a dream and though I know that casket was not for me I can't shake the feeling that it means something bad for me. I don't know and I don't think I want to know but...

"Why are you crying?" it's Rei I simply know it is.

"What? I'm not crying." but I was, I could feel it in my face. It was wet from sweat and tears. Mine.

"Yes you are you can't lie to Me." he said and I knew I couldn't, without Mia I couldn't lie or stand up for myself or do anything. I was just another stupid Mary sue, and I hated that.

"Sorry." I mumble so afraid I'm always so afraid of speaking my mind I know I want to say more but will he get it. I know I like him that much is clear to me but the rest is still a mystery. I wonder so many times. Was I right to get rid of Mia? Can I still prevent the thing that happened to me from happening again? Am I just too weak to be without Mia? Is Rei like **he** was? Does he feel the same way about me? Dose he think I'm weak?

"You don't have to be sorry, I just want to know if you're ok." he is so thoughtful and I'm to dumb to know if it's real or not. I'm so ashamed of myself, Rei could be a really nice guy and I might doubt him for something he is not guilty of. I just hate myself sometimes, for all the things I think, when all along I don't need to think at all.

"I'm ok it was just a..." I stopped and began to think...again.

"Nightmare." he finished. He knows so much. Why does he know so much? Am I that see through? I'm happy that he knows so much but it makes me feel even more like a fool. Like my feelings are on a sign that's surgically attached to me and that everyone can see it but me.

"Yeah, it was nothing really." I wish I could just drop the subject and go back to sleep. I don't want to go to school I don't want my feelings to be on display and in a way right now I wish I had Mia.

"Ok. I believe you." there he goes again, being so kind when deep down I think like he's nothing but a player, this is just his game and he uses my visible feelings against me. But then how do I feel like he really cares about me and he wants to help me and cure me from this pain. I know it and feel it yet I still doubt it. Why? Right now I know what he's thinking, I just know it. He knows I was really freaked by my nightmare and he wants to make me feel better. I know that's how he feels and what he's thinking, but I doubt and question it.

While my mind races through all this his arms curl around me, my back to him, and I can feel his warm against my cold damp skin. It feels good and I can't help but relax in his embrace. Sometimes I feel like I can do anything when I'm with him. My mind is so confused and my heart doesn't know what to believe. I want more than anything to be brave and be able to speak my mind, and do whatever my heart tells me but I can't I know I can't...This crap is all my mind...and not my heart...

"Rei do you like me?" I say without stuttering and I don't know how I did it I just simply knew it. My fears are replaced by courage, my doubts are replaced by faith, my whole being is renewed and I can say things I never thought possible, all with one question. The room is silent but my body doesn't panic. I stay firm and I am determined to find the answer and put a stop to all my thinking and follow what I know is right.

"Yeah." after an eternity of silence he finally answers and I feel myself smile. But there's just one more question that I have to ask.

"Do you think I would be able to go out with you?" I ask and this time I can feel my body tremble, he feels it too. My face f lushes over and my chest tightens as I hold my breath.

"Of coarse." he whispers in my ear tightening his grip on me and I place my hands on his arms. My face flushes even more in a relaxing way and my chest relaxes. My stupid alarm rings telling me it's time to get ready for school. I curse in my head and lets out a chuckle, he knows I'm upset.

"I'll get ready first." I say getting my things from my drawer. Nothing but black and can't seem to find my uniform. I finally find it at the bottom. I retreat myself to the bathroom and lock the door. I have a small temptation to leave the door unlocked but I won't. I somehow mustered up the courage to ask my question. I will be able to live without Mia, I know I can. Remembering all the pain she caused me, I don't think I want her back, I know that she was stronger than me and I know she could do many of the things that I could never do but being at peace and learning to use your own courage is better that having her courage and her pain.

When I take a shower I forget everything and am at peace and sometimes I just cry my heart out where no one can see me where no one can give me their pity, where no one can hear my pathetic prayers. I'm all alone and I'm at peace. But right now nothing comes into my mind no pain no joy nothing, and the emotions come to me. I wonder so many things that I just can't seem to stop...singing.

"Mi amor (Mai love) I'm not sure of the right words to say Maybe these simple words will di best to best explain What I feel in my heart What I feel more each day How to make you see How to let you know How to say how to say how I love you so With words you understand Words that get right through to your heart Here's the place to start." I start.

Usually I don't sing not since I was thirteen, and I'm not a fan of singing myself I don't like many artists and I don't listen to much except for rock so it's not natural. It just isn't. I hope that this story, mine, will turn out to be a fairy tale come true. I know how Mary suish it sounds but hey people can't help being the way they are I mean if people could change over night I'm sure they would.

Tu Amor (your love), I will always beTu Amor, means the world to me Esteras siempre en mi Corazon (You will forever be in my heart) you're the one in my soul and I live for tu amor, tu amor." I end.

-

_Mika's POV _

_I start  
_Mi amor love you more with each look in your eyes  
Maybe these simple words will do best to best describe  
What I feel in my heart  
What I'll feel for all time  
How to make you see  
How to let you know  
How to say how to say how  
I need you  
With words you understand  
Words that get through to your soul  
Words that will let you know

Tu Amor, I will always be  
Tu Amor, means the world to me  
Esteras siempre en mi corazon  
You're the one in my soul  
And I live for tu amor, tu amor  
_I end _

I sing today because I realize something. Some people in the world aren't as bad as the news say. Just because some twisted guy had the insane mind to rape some little girl and then kill her doesn't mean that they all are. In the end just about 12.9 of men or better yet human beings are despicable idiotic lost souls and the others are normal humans who can love, cry, laugh, do whatever god told us to do on this planet. So I shouldn't clump all men together because the one I found months ago when my brother came back from his beyblade trip to see me with his friends was one of those who are worth giving a chance to. I'm just too soon to judge but I can't help feeling that he's not the type to play people. I feel like he doesn't think I'm stupid when I act like a child. I feel like he likes me for that. I don't know but I feel it. I'm getting ready for school, I'm surprised we didn't sleep in after the bet, the teletubies, the party and that whole thing with those stupid mother fucking bastards that did I don't know what to me! And KAT! I will kill them! I seriously will!

Kai is in the shower room. Rich bastards have a bathroom the size of a classroom! I love it! Hehe! I praise the Gods up there it was so big I almost got lost...I did... (Sniff). I walk down the stairs and hear singing, the song i was just singing.

You're the one that  
I need in my arms  
Believe me these words  
I say are words that come straight from my heart  
How do I make you believe  
Nothing else means as much as what you mean to me

Tu Amor, I will always be  
Tu Amor, means the world to me  
Esteras siempre en mi corazon  
You're the one in my soul  
And I lïve for tu amor, tu amor

_Normal POV _

"You're very lovey dovey. Are you ready for the match today?" Mika said all hyped up. Kat turns not surprised to see her a big fat smile on her face.

"Really? Oh and yes I am. Our match is against a team called Saint Sheilds, right?" She asks. She's dressed in the same uniform as Mika and she curled her hair, pins pulling the hair on the sides of her face up.

"Yup and I heard they are pretty tough, I think today we play against them in tag team battle." Mika answered.

"I'm not scared are you?" Kat asked while Mika nodded an no. They both smiled and started singing the whole song all over again. They felt like nothing could every make them sad. Like there was nothing else in the world that mattered but the people they loved most in the world.

"Tu amor I will always be." Mika said getting peanut butter out of the cupboard.

"Tu amor means the world to me" Kat said getting the bread and jelly for the peanut butter jelly sandwiches they were now making.

"Estaras siempre en mi Corazon." They both sang when the finished making their breakfast. At that time everyone came down stairs and was ready for school.

"Oh make me some!" Tyson yelled drooling over FOOD! Bet ya didn't see that coming. Mika had a sardonic grin and then threw the plate at him missing by a millimeter.

"Make your own mother fucking breakfast!" she yelled taking time to smile at Kai who sat across her.

"Mika lets just forget what happened last night, nothing happened and nothing will change." He whispered to her so no one else would hear him and he just looked away which hurt her and got her mad. She just didn't get this guy, what the hell was wrong with him! He was such a mother fucking lame ass idiot, son of a bitch! She growled rolling her eyes at him and left the table. Kat blushed when she saw Rei for the first time since she had gotten in the bathroom, when she came out he wasn't there. He went to her giving her a warm smile embracing her, stealing a quick kiss from her. Everyone in the room just stared making both Rei and Mika blush.

"Oooooo! Rei's got a girlfriend! Rei's got a girlfriend!" Max began to sing, very badly. Rei broke away from her and began chasing Max while Kat almost fainted from embarrassment. Mika looked angrily and Kai cursing the book out at Kai in her head. Kai knew she was glaring at her and he felt so stupid doing that to her. He just didn't want to ruin his reputation and he was willing to sacrifice. The only thing was she didn't. He turned around and received a slap in the face. The room fell dead silent. Kat had regained herself, Tyson had stopped eating, Rei had stopped strangling Max and Kai didn't know what the hell just happened.

"Ok now I happy." Mika said with a sardonic grin. Everyone's eyes followed her as she left the room.

"Oh and Kai don't even try apologizing cause it won't work." Mika said giving the most sexiest smile she could conger up.(yup I said sexiest, sue me! No please don't I'm poor Kai: HA! I'm rich!! I'll sue!!!! BWAHAHAHHAHAH - ME: NOOOOO!!!!)

"See you guys at school." she blew everyone a kiss and did a peace sign exiting the room everyone's eyes fell on Kai who was still stunned looking at the door Mika left through.

"I'm not even going to ask." Rei said leaving after her sister bringing Kat with him their hands together. Tyson started laughing Max started rolling around laughing his mother fucking ass off, Kai glared, there were hazardous objects near him...need I say more.

x-x-x

"What happened to Mika?" Kat and Rei had arrived recently looking for Mika knowing full well she was pissed and when she was pissed she could do anything.

"Don't know but I know it has to do with her crush on Kai." Rei said knowing her sister to well to be confused by her behavior in the morning.

"Why the hell were you looking at me!" came Mikas voice from the end of the hall way as she argued with a boy much taller than her but not stronger.

"I wasn't." he said trying to get away from her. She kicked him in the shin and he fell to the floor while she started kicking him in the stomach.

"Yes you were you mother fucking liar! Don't you every look at me again! Stay the fuck away from me!" she stopped kicking him for she was in merciful mood and turned to leave.

"Oh and I know you'll keep you're trap shut about this cause you don't want everyone to know you were beat up by a girl." she smiled and him and left him there whimpering in the corner. She saw Rei and Kat smiling at them and waving as she quickened her pace toward her.

"Oh, god I haven't seen her like this since I stole her tooth fairy money when we were four." Rei said shaking his head in aggravation, while Kat looked at him wide eyed.

"Sup lil bro!" she cheered in a scary voice that sounded too perky for a Barbie doll and too demented for a Barney.

"Mika you can't go around beating people up! You'll get kicked out of this school!" he scolded her and she just shook her head not looking at him while he talked and when her was done she finally looked.

"Uh-huh, Yeah I'll tell you when I care." she said smiling at him.

"Mika just because you have problems with Kai doesn't mean you have to act crazy and beat up defenseless people!" she did the same thing giggling when she looked behind her younger sibling.

"Yeah uh-huh, speak of the devil, brother have you not learned your lesson..." she leaned in and whispered something into his ear making him freeze over with fear.

"Come on Kat you have to introduce me to some cute guys." she grabbed Kats arm and dragged her away as Kai came running to them, to late to catch Mika.

"It's too late for you Kai." Rei said his eyes wide with fear, his face as pale as white sheets washed in Clorox. Kai looked at him weirdly and the looked up to see Mika who had stopped to kick the boy again, she glanced at Kai and smiled her eyes were bloodshot and her smile was like a knife cutting through his heart. Sometimes he was so stupid. He had the most perfect girl for him and he had to go and protect his reputation. Now she hated him and she was not going to forgive him so easily. He was doomed...

Max and Tyson tried to get Rei to say something but he wouldn't. Max slapped Rei while Tyson pinched him all the while a rage burned inside Kai. What a fucked up life he had.

xXx

"You bitch!" yelled a girl with despicable red hair and skimpy worn uniform.

"Hehehe. You missed me love." said Mika talking in a British accent as she easily dogged the girl's pathetic attempts of attacks. Mika had openly angered the red female and was just dogging her attack to not get herself into anymore heat. Kat giggled as Mika mocked the red head, the crowd following suit. The red headed female did not deserve the pity of her class mates and frankly didn't deserve pity from anyone. She was a simple bitch to the school; even her supposed friends didn't like her. Like Laguna Beach drama, it was fiacre.

"If I'm not mistaken you are the "bitch of the year" are you not? I mean come on it's literally written across your face." Mika questioned as the crowd agreed and laughed their heads off. Kat giggled looking back and she felt a hand on her shoulder smiling thinking it must be Kai or Rei, Tyson or Max.

"Hi Kat how ya been." she turned to face bloodshot red eyes and the skimpish outfit in the world. The blond ex-best friend smiled at Kat as she backed away knowing her to well, knowing her family too well.

"You! What are you doing here?" she questioned breaking away from the crowd in the corner of the library, the librarian not yet at work.

"I came to see you silly. I missed you so much." she said hugging Kat, Kat stiffened and pushed her away.

"You're not happy to see me?" she asked looking hurt, but Kat backed away glaring at her fear creeping into her skin.

"Fuck no!" she growled as her fear was piling up with strength as she thought of her real friends, as she thought about Rei.

"My, my we've gotten smart." she said in a sarcastic tone showing her true colors, "What shall we do about that Naoya?" she asked the man who was standing behind Kat. Kat froze and turned around slowly glaring at the male who still haunted her and tried to rape her just last night.

"I don't know? Shall we discipline her?" he purred as Kat backed away glaring at him shaking a bit but not noticeable to the two who surrounded her.

"You are not touching me ever again!" she snarled at him and they looked surprised to see her so aggressive and her lack of fear toward them.

"Oh yes I am." he glared

"NO YOU are so not." she said rolling her eyes

"Yes I am" he growled.

"No you're not!" she said blond style. (No offence)

"Yes!" she snarled in annoyance.

"F-U-C-K No!" she yelled punching him in the face when he came too close to her. He snarled as he fell backwards and she started kicking him in the stomach repeatedly. See she had a quick lesson from her faithful friend Mika, so now you know why she is so aggressive.

''Leave me alone!" she yelled kicking him and occasionally pulling his hair and punching him while the blond stood shocked at the girl's power. Kat turned to the blond and slapped her across the face looking back to Naoya who was coughing clutching his stomach. She just now realized what she had done and started running.

She ran to the crowd fighting her way to Mika. When she arrived there a handsome guy was protecting Mika and calming down the red head. He succeeded watching her turn from him and leave the room.

"Please try not to anger any more students." he said gently earning a polite smile from Mika, he grabbed her hand and kissed it causing her anger to decrease and her smile to grow.

"Only if you agree to show me around school and teach me who to stay away from and all that." she said slyly still smiling. He smiled even more his emerald green eyes shimmered with sexiness (Kai: There she goes again!!! SUE!!!!!!) And with kindness, his dirty blond hair fell perfectly nice making look heavenly. He looked like an angle and made all the girls blush at him and glare at Mika.

"You don't even have to ask I'd love to. My name is Steve Valo." Steve said smiling at Mika who smiled at him and smirked at Kai who was a raging inferno and could not be stopped.

"You're coming with me." he glared at Steve who just stared with confusion. Mika glared at Kai and then turned to Steve. Rei, Max and Tyson stood by watching them and inching away from Kai's rage.

"Sorry about him I'll see you later." she said agreeing to go with Kai and pouted as Kai pulled her out of the room. She walked mocking is grumpy face receiving giggles from girls. Kai turned to look at her who gave him a innocent smile.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he glared at her who looked at everything but him as her talked. She mocked him with her hand puppet of his annoying mouth.

"Yeah I could have asked you that this morning." she said smiling at his stumped expression. He regained his steel face and looked at her calmly.

"What about you, flirting with some guy you just met." he said gazing at her angrily as she rolled her eyes and looked at the students passing by, more likely at their cute male butts.

"Mika!" he snarled.

"What? What?" she said annoyed at his over protectiveness was worse that her younger brother. She glared at him intensely and came face to face with him.

"Guys don't care about you Mika." he said in a softer tone which made her giggle.

"I remember this talk."

"You do?" Kai asked curious as to where she had heard this talk before.

"Yup. It goes in through this ear and comes out this ear." She said pointing to her left then right ear.

"Wait, and I suppose you do, look Kai I'll tell you when I care what you think or say. As far as I know, you sorry asshole had me and let me go so let me do whatever the hell I want to do." she said loosing her temper.

"Mika listen!" Kai said.

"Uh-huh I'm done waisting my time with you! Good, good now I'm leaver." she turned and walked away. Her back to him she turned to blow him a kiss and waved goodbye leaving him stunned and heart broken...he was so stupid.

xXx

"Rei." Kat ran to him after everyone left including Max and Tyson on a rampage to find food in the five-star cafeteria they had. Rei turned to her surprised to see her in the library and not with Mika. She pulled him out of the library and under the stairs leading the second level of the school.

"Kat? What's wrong?" he asked worried about why she was trembling so hard. He heart was beating so fast she thought it would stop at any minute. She was scared but she was also so excited that she slapped the bitch who ruined her like and beat up the mother fucker who created Mia.

"He's here….." she said panting her heart refused to calm down. Rei looked at her worriedly wrapping his arms around her.

"Who?" he asked praying to God that it was someone she was excited to see and not someone who scared her.

"N-Naoya…" she said silently, her heart coming to a normal beat and her mind stopped racing. She looked up to see her having a serious look mixed with fear and sadness. The bell ran interrupting their moment and the walked silently to class not saying a word until she saw who was in her class flirting with her cousin while Mika glared and arm wrestled with Tyson and Max and Steve too, they all lost.

"Rei..." she whimpered lowly grabbing onto his arm clutching the fabric from his jacket. He looked down at her and grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers leading her to their desks and they waited for their ten minute passing period to end.

"Is he in here?" he whispered as he embraced her while she leaned into his chest listening to his heart beat.

"Yes." She said forcing herself not to cry like a little child in front of the whole class.(I've seen that before it was funny and sad cause she got kicked out and then the whole class started to fake cry that was funny)

"Which one is he?" Rei questioned looking at the group of new kids. There was a girl who had purple hair, crimson eyes and the school uniform. A guy with dirty blond hair blue eyes and the boy school uniform. Another girl with blond hair red eyes and the school uniform that was a little too revealing for her own good, the one who was flirting with Kai. The last one was a guy with blue hair and the same red eyes as the blond haired girl including the same face.

"The...one...with blue hair and...red eyes." she mumbled so quietly that he barely heard her. She looked up to see Naoya glaring at him and he glared back. Then he by chance looked at the blond girl and recieved the same glare that he got from Naoya.

"His cousin, the blond haired one. She used to be my friend but then she betrayed me and set that night up. She told _him_ about me and..." she trailed off closing her eyes in pain.

"Guten Morgan! My name is Lin I new at Evergreen High. Just got here yesterday from Dutchland!" The girl with purple hair came up to the two and intoduced herself. She looked so friendly and she made Kat smile at her in return. The dirty blond came up to them and put his arm around Lin playfully.

"Lin? Oh, hallo, mai name ist Rai." he said in a clear German language. He laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry 'bout that my name is Rai and I'm her brother. I know we don't look it but we are, unfortunately." she said while Lin punched him in the side.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean." she said tackling him to the ground westling like little children. Rei looked cautiously and Kat looked at him them with aw. (ooooooo Geovani just called roberta crazy sorry I'm watching rebelde on youtube)

"Well _anyways_ we came here to watch the beyblade tournament, we wanted to compeat but we didn't have a team so we're just going to watch and observe for next year." Lin said giggling at her brother.

"Well then I'm off to first period. Don't get into any trouble Linny!" he said running off to his class while the others settled in their seats to begin the class.

"DumKopf!" she yelled after him only to return when she reached the door.

"What is he Lin?" asked Kat as she watched him run.

"Oh he's a senior but in underclassman classes! Dumpkopf!" she said taking a seat next to Kai. She smiled and waved at the others who she had already aquantied herself with.

"Does miss Barbie over there have a brain to know her underwear is showing?" she said to Kai as she was talking about the blondy they called Barbie.

"Don't think so." he said looking away to Mika who was looking at them angrily. Lin was giggling as Kai was smiling at her Barbie joke.

"She has one tiny brain cell and that's dead I mean you only give a person as dumb as her one brain cell because obviously she can't function properly if she dresses like that." she said giving blondy a look.

"She scares me more than Teletubies and that is huge for me." he said opening up to her as if to make someone angry.

"AMO!" she yelled running away from him as he threw his text book at her.

"Mr Hiwatari! Miss Rino! In the hall way now!" came the voice of the angered dictator, or the teacher of first period. Lin went out the door as Kai followed closing the door behind him.

"That was fun!" she giggled smiling at him as he glared grumpily.

"Don't you care about getting in trouble on your first day?" he asked leaning against the wall.

"Nope. I say Fuck school! Obvio que no me importa! y un monton de suenso dentro de un veliz." Lin started dancing unvealing her _nano _and rising the volume.

_"Oh quedando atras de mi"_ she danced in the hall way. Kai heard the doorknob turn and pulled Lin the the cornner pulling the headphones off the _nano. _

"Kai, Lin you can come bac-" Kai heard Mika's voice stop as she noticed they were gone.

"Oh great he escaped with his new girlfriend. Super." she said sarcasticaly going back inside telling the teacher that they were gone.

"Lets go back." Lin said grabbing her headphones out of Kai's hand. walking a safe distance from him.

"No if we do they'll be suspicous and they already think we're gone so we might as well just leave and last you said so youself fuck school." he said smiling at her.

"Ah! You are so right! On with La Pinta! Hey I have to know more than one language to go on giras!" she said when he gave her a face of that's not German. He should know, he should really know.

"Ah! Let's get tickets for a cruise to celebrate your victory at the tournament!" she said looking at his reaction.

"How did you know I was competing." he said putting up his defensive system.

"Obvio que todos saben quen es Kai Hiwatari el famoso capitan del los bleadbreakers. Osea obvio no?" she said looking at him knowing that he would know what she said.

"Okay." Kai said following her.

X-x-X

"How many people per team?" Tyson asked as the team discussed the new rules and the re-admission they had to sign. They were up against the Saint Shields. Mika and Kat were up first and they were waiting to be announced by Jazzman.

"There is no limit, the only thing is that it can't be some ridiculous amount like 12 or something and when a team faces off against a team that has a smaller amount of players you have to choose the same number of bladers that the other team has so it's even." Kai read the paper signing up the line-up paper. They had decided since they wanted to keep Mika as far away from Kai as possible. The line-up was Mika and Kat vs. Mariam and Ozuma. The next battle was Tyson and Kai against Joseph and Dunga.

"Everything is alright with me, I don't mind." Kat said as there were some last minute adjustments. Mika nodded and looked at Rei who nodded as well and Kai just 'hn'ed.

"Alight let's go!" Tyson yelled leading the way for the others. They walked separately girls from boy's style.

"Like oh my god I am so freaking excited!" Mika said to Kat as she giggled shoving her to the side.

"Me 2." She said putting up and two fingers as sign. She looked at the crowd, the cheering fans, they were all cheering their names and dying for Rei and Kai, well the girls were, and some of the guys, freakishly.

"Alright welcome Rebel Bladers of Destruction otherwise known as _RBD!" Jazzman _announced as the team walked up the stadium.

"Kai Hiwatari, Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Rei Kon, Mika Kon, and our very own Kathleen Itsuki!" Kat was know as the champion of New York, she never battled in group tournaments that decided well known bladders. The audience cheered as Jazzman introduced the next team as well.

"And please give it up for the Saint Shields!" the doors opened to reveal a guy with red and black spiky hair with green eyes, a boy with green hair and green eyes that looked like the girl with midnight blue hair and the same eyes as the boy and the last one with long blond hair tanned skin a white cloth head banned around his head and green eyes, walked side by side with their game face on.

"Ozuma, Dunga, Joseph, and Mariam!" Jazzman announced loudly.

"First Match, Kat with her moon goddess Artamis and Mika with her sun goddess Apolla vs. Mariam and her Ocean predator Sharkrash and Ozuma and his Flash Leopard!" Mika and Kat stepped up while Mariam and Ozuma stepped up as well. Now it was serious Mika had a very unreadable face and Kat closed her eyes.

"Bladers! 3! 2! 1! Let it rip." All four readied their launchers at the three, positioned their rip cord at two, set their blades at one and ripped at the let it rip. They blades landed in sync spinning in place. Mika looked at Kat who had her eyes closed not moving an inch.

"What is Kat doing? Has she fallen asleep?" Jazzman reported as the screen zoomed in on her face.

"Sharkrash attack!" Mariam yelled as she attacked Apolla being caught off balance when Mika's attention was on Kat.

"Apolla defense!" Mika yelled not knowing who she should be worrying about Kat or the invisible bitbeast. Ozuma smirked and set Flash Leopard on his invisible attack.

"Left!" Kat yelled as Artamis moved left dodging Flash Leopard. Sparks flew out of the dish and Flash leopard grinded to a stop. Ozuma, Mariam, and Mika gasped as Kat's face held utter amusement, eyes still closed.

"Artamis Moon Destruction!" Kat yelled as Artamis started glowing with a silver light, Artamis arose from the blade charging at Flash leapord.

"Cross Fire!" he yelled as the blades made contact causing sparks to fly. Flash leapord was pushing back Artamis as Kat winched as she felt Artamis' pain. Mika struggled with Sharkrash's invisibility.

"Mika let the sun guide you to it." Kat said her face calm and stern. Mika looked at her oddly and looked up to the skylight. She was a special person who could look directly at the sun and not be affected. She stared long and hard her vision becoming white. The she saw the Sharkrash's outline.

"Shakrash finish her! Abyss Fire!" she yelled. Mika looked back to the arena her vision still white, and she could see Sharkrash charging up.

"Apolla Solar Wing!" Mika shouted Apolla rose from her blade a golden light with her. Apolla grew Golden wings that sharpened like blades slicing past Sharkrash sending it back landing next to Flash Leopard.

"Time to finish this, Flash Leopard, Shakrash Inferno Twister!" (I made that up sorry if you don't recognize it.) Ozuma said and Mariam nodded as the two blades circled around Apolla and Artamis each moving in different directions creating a twister around the two and the whole stadium making it impossible to see.

"Kat!" Mika yelled drastically scared of the new darkness of the stadium.

"Mika calm down." Kat said her voice calm and collected. Kat closed her eyes because the darkness was her energy, the bond between her and Artamis. It gave her the key, her super eyes that saw things that were there but not seen. She could see everything, Ozuma and Mariam's smirking faces Mika's frightened one and the audience struggling to keep their possessions from being blown away.

_**Masters! Join hands! They aren't the only ones with tag team attacks! **_

Mika and Kat obeyed joining hand palm to palm. Kat opened her eyes her eyes glowing silver and Mika's glowing gold.

"Twilight eclipse!" they said words coming naturally. Half of the stadium was engulfed in darkness while the other was surrounded by pure light. Slowly the two started mixing and suddenly everything turned twilight. When the commotion was over Mika and Ozuma's blade had stopped spinning and Kat and Mariam's blades were barely spinning and all that was left was to wait and see who's stopped spinning first. The two seemed to have the same pace but slowly one started to slow and slow and stop.

"And the winners are Kat and Mika from RBD!" Jazzman yelled with amazement.

"What an amazing win! So close so suspenseful!" the crowd agreed and cheered for RBD as Ozuma helped Mariam step off the platform. Mika and Kat smiled lazily and slowly walked down the stairs Kat was a little faster than Mika and as Kat looked back she knew she would have to hold her ground. Mika drained of all energy from the attack fainted falling right into Kat as she held her ground firmly falling down the last stair landing on her knees. Everyone gasped as Kai ran to them followed by Tyson, Rei and Max. Steve, Lin and Rai jumped out of the first row and ran to assist them.

"Mika and Kat down!" Jazzman yelled.

"We need to take her to the infirmary." Kai said.

"No we can't we have a match next!" Tyson said aggravating Kai.

"Fuck the match Mika needs help!" Kai yelled.

"Tyson is right Kai you stay here and I'll take her to the infirmary." Steve said lifting Mika up the famous bridal style. All the while Kat was shoved out of the way clearly struggling to stay conscious; she wobbly got up and walked to the benches seating herself, her vision blurring a bit.

"Next match is Tyson and his faithful Dragoon Galaxy Turbo and Kai with his Fierce Dranzer Gigis Turbo vs. Dunga and Vortex Ape and Joseph and his Vanishing Moot." Steve left and everyone settled down waiting for the next match to continue. Tyson and Kai stood at the platform starting the battle as Rei, Lin, Rai and Max sat down to watch. Rei sat next to Kat oblivious the her pain and watched as out of rage Kai grew 5x stronger sending Vortex ape and Vanishing Moot flying out of the stadium, leaving Tyson with nothing to do but watch Kai walk out of the stadium and everyone stare at the shortest match in the history of matches.

"Umm. RBD EVERYONE! RBD is your winner and will move onto battle the winner of tomorrow's battle on Friday!" Jazzman said as the stadium started to empty and everyone rushed to the infirmary. All except for Kat that is.

"Kat? Are you coming." Rei asked looking at her slowly get up.

"Yea-" Kat mumbled, falling to the ground with a thud.

"Kat!" Rei called out picking her up slowly looking at her calm face. Her blade in her had still glowing and her hand burned from holding the overpowered blade. He pryed it out of her hand only to have his hand burned as well dropping it on the floor winching in pain.

"Funny no." Rei heard the voice of a girl. Ray looked up to see the new blond girl from their class.

"What's so funny about this?" Ray growled making the girl laugh.

"How Kat is so weak after all this time, she can't even handle the Twilight Eclipse." She laughed and started to walk toward the exit where Naoya waited for her. Rei had to hide his burning rage to beat the crap out of that mother fucking bastard. Rei got up with Kat in his arms when she began to moan with pain twisting in her sleep. He pocketed Artamis and left for the imfirmary with the others.

X-x-X

_**Master they can't even control the Twilight Eclipse properly how can they ever master Twilight Harmony if they can't even master the most basic of attacks. They'll never find the way to destroy Hell and Loki. **_

_**Happy whatevery it is oh it is TGIF buddy!!!!!! Man I worked so long on this sorry if it's short but it was all I could come up with I've been working soooooooooooooooooo hard and I need reviews to fule my energy! I need reviews and sorry it took so long but here it was my 12 chapter to STAB MY BACK!! I already have my sequel planned out too! It is ironically called Move along! And they call it move along for a reason so wait for the tragic ending and happy ending crapity crap crap. So vote**_

_**Tragic ending**_

_**Or**_

_**Happy Endind**_

_**cause I have two ways it can go! I can have a TE and a sequal for sure or I could have a HE which would have a maybe sequal you decide!**_

_**Review mother fuckers**_


	13. What's Wrong With Me?

_**Okay so I hope this was a quick update and I hope you liked the last one I'm trying to make these a long as I can avoiding the short and long updated chapters I have been writing sometimes I feel so lazy and I don't wan to update but I have to I have all of you guys who review and read faithfully. I am so tired and I've been having a rough week at school I mean like omg I started a journal with two of my friends! yes i have friends now! I'm so happy and all I'm trying to make this story the best I can because this is the story I'm most interested with! Amber I have to tell you don't hate on my story just read and i'll write I mean you are such a downer! Well here is my story that I worked really hard on.**_

* * *

_**Stab my back **_

_**What's wrong with me? **_

Kats POV

I'm dreaming again.

Fog all around

Fog in my eyes fog in my mind fog in pure crimson

My body is numb and I hug myself

My head hurts

What's wrong with me?

My heart hurts

What's wrong with me?

My eyes burn

What's wrong with me?

My ears……..ocean

I'm on a beach

My ears………splash

Someone is moving in the water

I'm happy yet, I feel sharp pain afterwards

My stomach burns and my arm is numb

What's wrong with me?

Blood rolls down my eyes

Tears of Blood to poison my body

My eyes

Burn

My head

Stings

My neck

Can't breath

My Heart

Has stopped

My Stomach

In knots

My legs

Numb

My Voice

Gone

Another one, another nightmare, why? I don't remember what happened, I don't remember. The stadium, the match, Artamis!

"Artamis!" drenched in cold sweat again I wake, sitting up in darkness of a room that is not my own. A hand caresses my cheek and I fully wake up alert and unaware of whom it is.

"Kat It's me. Are you ok?" It's Rei. He still caresses my cheek and I have no alternative than to blush in response. I stare at him his golden eyes shimmer in the moon light entering the room from a window in the room. It feels like dejavu.

"Where am I?" I question, this place seems so familiar and I feel so cold. My dream it felt so real the pain physically and emotionally.

"You're in the hospital." he tells me reaching into his pocket for something. I look at him curiously and he pulls out two blade one of which was mine.

"Artamis..." He hands her to me giving me a small smile and I smile in return. I wonder what he was hiding and I could tell he was feeling uneasy about something.

"I'm gonna go check on Mika she's been a little testy and I'm worried about Kai, what she could do to him in an hour is horrific.'' he quickly gets up and exits the room. I'm scared this icy feeling creeps into my skin and my heart stops in an instant. I can feel it in my chest it stops beating, I can't breath, I can't move.

"I thought I told you no to tell." He said, I know it's him. I know him to well for my own good. I slowly loosen up and am able to move, I grasp Artamis for assistance and she replies me with a small dagger.

"Come any closer and I'll slit your throat!" I growl shakily.

"Oh come now Kat you know you couldn't do that even if you wanted to." He chuckled making me back away in reflex.

"Who says I won't." I say a bravely as I can manage in my small bed. I slip out of it almost falling. My legs weak and uneasy I stand firmly after my near encounter with the floor. He laughs again and I hold back a whimper.

"Oh Kat I just came to see how you were." He says laughing at my fear. I step back to the wall trying my best to stay calm.

"After hours?" I ask violently I could swear my eyes flickered from silver to blue. I wonder why.

"I had to wait. See now that you spilled my little secret I can't go anywhere near you without your little boyfriend freaking." He said calmly pulling out a dagger of his own and I have to fight from freaking out my self.

"You told Kat and you know what that means," he says calmly cutting his arm drawing a firm line and receiving his nasty blood, licking it off slowly.

"No." I whisper getting pain in my arm and my legs numb, just like my dream.

"I promise you, you'll loose someone dear to you, Mika, Kai, Ed, Artamis, You're mother, anyone, and you'll have the pleasure to know and watch me Kill your beloved Raymond Kon." He whispered disappearing from the room. I have to …..I just have to…..

X-x-X

Running, slow soft running echoes through the quite streets of New York. Panting, and darkness engulfs her senses.

"Come out here!" she screams her voice hoarse from the cold and her scream of demands.

"You're brave following me here." She hears his voice and turns to glare at him with silver eyes. The crescent moon reflecting in her eyes and in her hand a shining silver blade.

"You are not going to hurt anybody and I'm going to make sure of that." She growls in a low tone.

"And who's gonna stop me." He smiles deadly venom at her and she rejects it with her own icy stare.

"I am." She snarls launching her silver blade straight at him. He countered with his own onyx blade.

"So you want to challenge me do you?" he smiled thrashing her around the ground. She kneels in pain her bond with her blade being too strong. She gets up to stare at him with glowing eyes.

"Don't let him win Artamis, we can't let him win." She said grasping her launcher as her bitbeast was summoned and she saw her bask in the crescent moonlight gaining strength.

"Crescent erosion." She mumbled watching her bitbeast lung at his blade the ground cracking as she swiftly spun at him.

"Loki, Ragnorok." He smiled evilly as the black blade simmered a dark ominous color, charging head on with Artamis. He sent her flying off the ground right into her master's side. She coughed out a few times looking at the gigantic beast in front her. She removed the blade from her side that had dug an inch into her stomach. Blood droplets spewed out from her side and some landed on her master. She looked up to see the master of the gigantic lion bitbeast charging straight at her and she grabbed his arm twisting it onto his back. He growled in pain tackling her to the ground. She got up and away from him shortly after her impact on the ground and started to run away. She felt so stupid for following him she didn't even know why she did it she just wanted to stop him find a way to stop him from killing Ray. She had screwed up big time she could be raped again and no one was here to save her. She continued running anyway to find someone who could save her. She felt so stupid and naïve her white hospital pj's were stained with mud and a small stain of blood from where her blade impacted on her stomach. She ran for a few minutes knowing this situation far too much and refused to stop until she collapsed on her knees in the middle of a park. She looked down and her palm which held her blood stained bitbeast.

_Mistress are you ok? _

_**Fine I'm fine; I just have to keep running! Why did I have to follow him I should have just let him go and….. And…… **_

_Mistress I….. I'm sorry I lost…. To that.. _

_**Its fine….its my fault…..after that battle and the way I fainted I should have know I was no match for him. I'm so stupid. And Ray he must be so worried about me……I felt him so distant….. **_

_Mistress doesn't hold it against him…he _

_**He what? **_

_Nothing. _

_**Artamis! **_

"Gotcha!" someone said behind her as she dropkicked him across the street. It was him and she was right to dropkick his ass all the way over to Pizza hut! Literally. She continued to run and saw some orange in the sky as dawn was approaching soon and she had no idea where she was going. She saw someone up ahead and ran that way.

"Excuse me but." she panted out of breath as the Orange haired man stared at her with piercing green eyes.

"Hey you're that girl Naoya likes to fuck." She said harshly making her back away as she saw a small blond haired girl behind him with white eyes which burned into the panting girl. She moved fast running past them only to come face to face with Mitsuki and Naoya. She growled in aggravation, kneeling into her fighting stance.

"Oh dear she's grown quite feisty." Mitsuki giggled while a white and black haired male with white eyes came to embrace her from the back.

"This is her?" he questioned and earned a suspicious growl from the girl. She shifted her eyes to them and got trembles from her blade which was worried about her. She could feel someone close behind her and kneeled all the way down sliding her leg trough the mans legs causing him to fall flat on his back. She began to dropkick him like she did to Naoya, pure instanced guiding her actions.

"Bitch!" yelled the little girl who charged at her while the panting girl merely punched her to the ground knocking out a few teeth. Mitsuki tried to dropkick her but only got dropkicked in return. The girl came swiftly came to Naoya swinging her leg to kick him in the head. Her foot was caught by the man in midair she back flipped and kicked him with her other foot sending gasps throughout the group. She reached for her launcher and launched her blade into his chest going in a good two inches and bouncing out. He snarled in pain lunging at her knocking her to the ground. She whimpered in pain as he lifted her by the hair.

"You're the feisty bitch everybody keeps telling me about." He said evil gleaming in his eyes as she bit into his hand causing him to let go.

"Kat you have a death wish." Naoya growled as he watched her race past them as dawn came sending some weakening waves into her body. Her bare feet echoed trough the streets as she raced passed her school, she only had a few blocks to run and that was it! She ran for an eternity when she finally reached her street she saw a car unloading people from it. She collapsed on her knees and tried to catch her racing heart and her trembling nerves.

"E-ed, R-Rei," she trembled as she saw them walk to the house. By feeling Rei was lead to look in Kats direction and was caught off guard like seeing a ghost. Rushing to her he lifted her up gently. He stared into her eyes noticing the look of exhaustion and her sore bare feet. She still panted and he still held on to her. Ed came to her as well asking her too many questions to count.

"Where were you? What happened? How did you get here? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Who did this to you? Kat!" he yelled as she let go of Rei and turned around to see them there the gang was there staring at her and smiling.

"Kat what are you…." Rei was cut short as he saw what she was staring at and glaring at standing in her fighting pose. He followed suit and glared at Naoya in particular who glared back with amusement. He took out a black gem and pointed it at Kat who became paralyzed like in the hospital. She tried her best to move and to everyone's surprise she did. She moved forward with much pain but moved none the less. The group gasped as she moved more and more slowly and raggedly.

"Like I said you are not hurting anybody." She growled when she was close enough to dropkick Naoya for the last time that night or should I say day, she took the black gem and twirled him to the other side of the street.

"You think you can still haunt me! Think again! Mother fucking bastard I'll kill you before you get the chance to hurt anybody!" she yelled martial arted his but all the way to their briefly parked car. She dropped to her knees watching them escape in their car and saw Naoyas unconscious face and Mitsuki's disgusted one. Rei ran to her and lifted bridal style as she laughed sweetly and leaned against his shoulder. Rei looked at Ed and he understood what he meant and watched them retreat to her room.

X-x-X

Mika layed silently in her bed sleeping as she was released soon after Rei had found out that Kat was missing. She had calmed right after she had yelled at Kai to get the hell out of the room, which he had to obey. He had just gone in the room and was dressing into his pj's. He eyed her to watch out for her raging fury. They had a match today Kat had been asleep for the whole week and Mika had been asleep for only three days. They were beginning to worry if they would have to forfeit the match. Kai wondered if Rei and Ed were ok and if they would find Kat. At that time Mika woke up and sat up to find his rock hard abs staring at her as he had a shirt over his face pulling it down.

"Oh shit." She heard him mumble as he fell backwards off the small platform the bed was on and she held back a giggle as she heard him land hard on the ground. He got up quickly and stared her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled so softly she could barely hear him say. She seemed surprised but happy she hated to flirt and make people jealous, she hated most of all acting like a bitch but that was just how she was and she couldn't help it. She smiled softly and looked at him trying to find any sign that he was lying to avoid any fights between them when she would find out.

"I forgive you. _Friends?_" she asked putting out her hand for him to shake for a truce. He looked at her for a moment. NO, not friends, he wanted to be more than friends, so much more.

"Friends." He replied mentally beating himself up for his stupid pride. She smiled at him and they shook hands, as friends. Staring at each other contently their insides burned with an unknown desire.

_But no that's no what I want Kai _

_**I don't want to be just friends **_

_I want to be with you _

_**I want to hold you **_

_But he said he wanted to forget it all _

_**Why did I say those things? **_

_Kai I think I love you _

_**Mika I think I love you **_

_But you don't love me _

_**I do love you **_

_I don't know why _

_**I really am sorry **_

_I'm so naïve _

_**I hurt you pretty bad and now we're just friends **_

_So we're just friends _

_**I guess I ruined it **_

_I think he hates me _

_**I think she hates me **_

She decided to go back to sleep because she didn't want to let her emotions ruin the moment. She heard him leave the room and began to cry then and there. She had never felt so strongly for someone, she thought about him twenty four seven, she wondered if he was happy and if he wasn't then she would become sad. She had known him for such a short time and yet she felt she had known him for and eternity. She hated it, she hated they fact that she had to love someone who didn't love her back, that everytime she saw him her insides would hurt and she wouldn't know what to do and no matter how much she stared into his eyes she would never reach his heart. She hated it and that is why she cried.

X-x-X

There at the stadium at New York City, Time Square, the team stood examining the board. On Tuesday The All Starz had gone up against the BEGA league and lost meaning they would have to go up against the BEGA league today. They had been anxious all day as to find out who they would battle and they got busted for dozing of quite a few times in school. Everything went fine, Mika and Kai were good friends, Rei and Kat spent time talking about battle tactics and the group discussed Mika and Kat's condition and decided to not let them battle. Of course at first they didn't agree with them but were defeated four to two. Kai and Mika sat down at the bench in the locker room and talked for a while before they would be announced.

"Good luck out there Kai I hope you win." Mika said biting back the urge to tell him a confession of her inner most heart.

"Thanks." He mumbled sounding as cold as he normally does making Mika smile wearily. He noticed how she had been acting lately and wondered what was up. She wasn't as hyper as she was supposed to be and she rarely smiled. No one else seemed to notice this but him and he wondered why.

"Mika are you ok?" he questioned her. She turned to him and smiled extra brightly giving him a big fat smile.

"YUP!" she squealed trying to sound as convincing as ever. He didn't buy it but before he could say anything she got up and waved to him.

"Gotta go." She merely said running away water in her eyes and darkness in her soul. She ended up out side the locker room letting tears run freely from her eyes. She couldn't figure it out why did she feel so strongly about him? What was he doing to her? Why couldn't she stop crying?

"Why is such a pretty girl like you crying?" asked a friendly voice from next to her. In reflex her head snapped up meeting clear blue eyes and orange spiked hair. He looked about her age if no older. He looked so gentle but there was another aura around him she didn't like, choosing to ignore it she smiled at him and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bother you." She said laughing at her pathetic form. She was so embarrassed and he was so kind she didn't know if he was getting kicks out of her or not.

"No need to apologize. It's fine that you cry, release your sorrows." He said kindly bowing to her in courtesy.

"If you excuse me I have to meet my team but it was nice to meet you and I hope you don't cry anymore. It is good to release emotion but it doesn't suit a lovely lady like you." He said coming closer to her hading her a hanker chief. She took it reluctantly and smiled at him.

"Thank you." She thanked him watching him leave and wondered who he was. She went back inside to see Kai sitting there alone. Everyone else had gone out the other door and left him alone in there.

"Where were you?" Kai asked not opening his eyes from their closed position.

"Just went outside to get some air." She said sitting down on a bench far away from him.

"Mika, are you sure you're ok?" Kai questioned trough his closed eyes. She stared at him and looked at the handkerchief in her hand.

"I'm fine, I guess I'm still a little worn out from that last battle." She said getting up to exit the room where the others had gone.

"You can't lie at all that well." He said freezing her in position at the door. She turned to look at him who had gotten a great length in reach of her. He was only a few inches away from her staring her down with his Mahogany eyes. She looked deeply into his eyes and wondered if she could reach his heart this time.

"It's only the fairy tale I believe." She mumbled walking out of the room joining the others that were gathered at the gate where they entered the stadium. Everyone was there Kat was being moody and listing to her ipod and Rei was looking at her with a smug grin, no sooner did her poke her in the ribs to make her jump and squeal. She socked him so hard he fell to the ground and laughed at him. Tyson and Max were having a conversation deeply involved in beyblade. They were taking out word to lengthy to be known by people like them. She made her way over to Kat while she saw Kai join them with the grumpiest face he owned. Mika helped her brother off the floor and looked at Kat.

"Brother, what's up with Kai?" she questioned dusting him off. He looked at Kai and smiled.

" Brooklyn." He said taking out a guide flipping to a page that held a certain orange haired male she meet earlier.

"What about him?" she asked not getting it. "Kai has issues with Brooklyn." Rei said looking at his sister and smiling at her.

"Don't worry Kai can handle Brooklyn." He said walking over to Kai. Kai gave Mika a quick glimpse and then turned to face some other way.

"Kat what are you listening to?" Mika asked. Kat removed her headphones and passed them to Mika. "It's only the fairy tale." She said and Mika thinking how ironic. She placed the headphones to her ears and listened to violins and pianos as the lyrics started at the voice of a sweet little girl.

_**It's only the fairy tale **_

_**Miyarmura Yuuko **_

_Who are those little girls in pain just trapped in castle of dark _

_side of moon  
Twelve of them shining bright in vain like _

_Flowers that blossom just once in years  
They're dancing _

_In the shadow like whispers of love just dreaming of a place _

_Where they're free as dove  
They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage  
It's only the fairy tale they believe _

_They're dancing _

_in the shadow like whispers of love just dreaming of a place _

_where they're free as dove  
They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage  
It's only the fairy tale they believe _

As the song ended the gates swung open as the announcement of Jazzman was hear through the stadium. The team stepped out and showed the team and their casual wear. Mika wore black baggy pants and a small shirt that said _Ey pendeho I don't need no estinkin green card _her aunt had gotten her because she thought it was funny, and a small black jacket. Kat wore baggy jeans with a belt and a black shirt that said _Juvenile problems _and wrist bands that were _Vans_ marked with black and white rings on her fingers. Rei wore dark jeans with a t shirt that had an interesting design on it and a dark blue jacket. Kai wore his trademark white scarf and a black shirt that had a different design from Rei's but it was still interesting and slight baggy jeans with waistbands that were plain black and white. Tyson wore navy blue jeans with a long sleeved shirt decorated with white thin likes, and his hat, how could he do without it. Max wore a green long sleeved shirt that was raised up his elbows and semi baggy jeans like Kai. Mika and Kai both ironically wore black _Vans_, Kat wore white _Vans_, Rei wore blue _Converse,_ Max wore checkered green and white _Vans_, and Tyson wore navy _Converse _that matched his shirt. Jazzman introduced them and their blade and all the crap he usually did and announced the other team called the BEGA league. There Mika spotted Brooklyn who smiled at her from the other side of the stadium. She looked at him not sure what to do if Kai had issues with him then it wouldn't be smart to anger him. But Kai was looking somewhere else. He was staring at the audience, at the group who cheered them on. At Lin. Something inside her broke and she turned away looking at the ground. They walked up to the blade stadium and sent up Rei who was first against Mystel.

"First up to this battle is Rei Kon and his Driger vs. Mystel and His Poseidon!" Jazzman announced and everybody cheered. A male with blond spiky hair and a small braided ponytail a wearing a mask stepped onto the arena and waited for Rei to step up. He walked up slowly waiting for Jazzman to start the match. "3…2…1….Let it Rip!" Jazzman yelled into his microphone and Rei readied his launcher at 1 and launched at the let it rip, and so did Mystel. The blades landed ferociously in the dish and swirled around for a while until Mystel sent his Poseidon onto attack in swift motions. Rei watched the dish carefully trying to figure out Mystels attack pattern. "Driger shake him off!" Rei yelled as Driger obeyed its command and evaded every attack coming close to flying out of the dish. Rei watched Poseidon closely and kept Driger as far away as possible.

" Poseidon Ocean Javelin!" Mystel demanded and a blue light shot up from his blade and a light blue dragon emerged form the blade. Rei got caught guard as the blade had disappeared and reappeared in front of Driger.

"Driger, Gatling Claw." Rei responded to Mystels attack. The two blades collided in the dish and created sparks as each bitbeast growled for domination of the battle. Poseidon span with quick swift movements moving out of the way as Rei's blade was too powerful in attack and span right out of the dish with a little help from Poseidon. "The winner of the first round is Mystel!" announced Jazzman. Kat looked astonished and the team grew heavy with stress as they lost the first match.

"That's it I'm going in!" Kat said rushing to the arena, too late to be stopped by anyone as she just ducked under them.

"Next Match! Kat and Artamis vs. Ming Ming and Venus!" Jazzman said. The audience filled with lovesick morons who fell into Ming Ming's trap of cute little seduction. "Let's see how your goddess faces off against mine." Ming Ming said across the dish in an oh so disgusting cute voice. "Whatever." Kat mumbled and readied her launcher in two seconds waiting for Ming Ming and Jazzman to begin.

"3…..2…..1……Let it rip!" Jazzman repeated. Ming Ming launched her blade skillfully followed by Kat who launched hers with precision. Kat took out a black cloth from her pocket and tied it around her eyes looking like Riku from KH2 (sexy) (Kai: Ima sue you again) (no no no no!), only the blind fold part! She sensed Ming Ming's laughter very even before she released a short giggle.

"Crescent Erosion!" Kat yelled going on offensive, she wasn't the patient type to wait around for people to attack she was an offensive fighter. Ming Ming got serious in a flash and evaded the attack the first time but the second time around she wasn't so lucky.

"Venus, fight back with V temptation!" she squealed when Artamis almost slammed her out of the dish. Kat smiled a bit feeling exhausted already.

"Artamis finish this with Full Moon Avalanche!" Kat yelled. Artamis spun at a rapid rate slamming into Venus pushing her back with every ounce of Artamis and Kats power. Luckily she had enough power to send Venus flying out of the dish. The crowd cheered and groaned depending on which side they were on. Kat removed her blind fold flinching at the sudden beam of light in her eyes. She stepped down form the stadium and sat down wearily.

"You were great Kat!" cheered Max, Tyson, and Mika. Rei looked at her sternly knowing she was tired and embraced her letting her sleep on his shoulder. She was reluctant at first but just gave in watching the battles trough half lidded eyes.

"The Next battle is Tyson with Dragoon vs. Crusher with Gigars!" Tyson and his excited little but was the first one on the arena followed by a smiley fat bald dark skinned mand with a white tattoo over his left eye known as Crusher. They were prepared to launch their blades and were set off to start their match as Mika gazed at the floor with a much pained expression. She looked up to see Brooklyn sitting down closing his eyes smiling greatly, then she gazed at Kai who continued to glare at Brooklyn, just as he had been doing when they entered the stadium. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and she didn't even bother to look away. This face she wore gave him a bad feeling and he didn't like it. The match was almost over seeing as how Crusher was starting to loose spin as his _Demolition Ax _and Tyson's _Galaxy Storm _collided. Crushers Gigars looked like a four armed monkey with golden horns and black bat wings fighting with the blue dragon Dragon Tyson also began to loose spin but he held more determination. Tyson quickly ended it with his _Galaxy Turbo Twister. _The BEGA were starting to get more serious as they lost more battles. Mika not wanting to face Kai rushed up to face Garland taking, and almost tackling him out of the way, Max's place in the match. He didn't seem to mind though as he was smart enough to see the tension that had been building for a long time and to be truthful he hated tension and wanted it to end. She readied her launcher at the same time Garland did, they both waited for Jazzman to get over the last win for RBD. He started the match with a quick starting quote. Apolla was launched into the dish swirling around and around. Garland sent Appollon on defensive and looked at Mika with a grin and she looked closely. Being the type of blader that liked to see what her opponents had to offer wanted to wait but since nothing happened she decided to go in for the kill.

"Apolla, Southern Eclipse!" she demanded and Apolla obliged. Her attacks were fast and burning with the intensity of 1,000 suns. Garland observed and waited for attacking.

"Radiant Thunder, Appollon!'' he yelled and sent his beast on offense. He managed to push Mika back to the very edge but she only bounced onto of him slamming him to the ground slowing his spinning a bit. She sent Apolla on multiple attacks, but that didn't stop Garland, he slammed into her unmercifully causing her to slow. Apolla fought back with much suppressed energy. The two managed to tie leaving the winner of the match to be decided by the battle of Kai and Brooklyn. Mika walked down the stairs crestfallen written on her face. She looked up to see Kai walking to the arena. As Kai passed he could have sworn Mika whisper, "Good luck." He wasn't' sure and decided to let it go. Kai and Brooklyn arrived at the dish at the same time, Brooklyn wearing his calm collected smile and Kai held his stern glaring face. They were told to prepare their launchers and did exactly that. They launched their blades Brooklyn's landing smack dab it the middle while Kai circled around his blade waiting for Brooklyn to make his move but seeing as Brooklyn's strategy consisted of waiting for his opponent to run out of spin he went on the attack trying to hit Zeus failing as he was to quick for Dranzer to catch. Kai 'hn'ed in annoyance and tried again barely missing him by an inch. Kai looked up and faced Brooklyn's smiling face without any emotion of enthusiasm. Kai cursed under his breath and tried to attack again and this time hit hard as he faked his attack and came up from behind. That was when Brooklyn started to get serious. His dark ominous aura grew making it easy for Mika to see. She got up from her seat and looked at his aura seeing some kind of dark creature lurking behind him.

"Kai be careful." She mumbled staring at the creature. Kai watched from the corner of his eye what Mika was doing and couldn't help but look to where she was. It took him a while but he finally saw the dark beast.

"Dranzer Blazing Gig!" yelled Kai summoning a flaming red bird known as Dranzer. He followed Zeus and followed close behind and much to everybody's surprise he caught up to him and tackled him hard. The more Kai hit them more Brooklyn's negative aura would grow.

"Kai WATCH OUT!" Mika yelled sensing the darkness pouring out of Brooklyn's blade. He looked at her golden eyes and then looked at the blade seeing the darkness come out.

"Zeus King of darkness." Brooklyn said in a demented voice releasing his dark beast. Kai stepped back in shock at the black beast and sent Dranzer on the attack.

"Flaming gigis Turbo!" Kai called and Dranzer obeyed attacking Zeus head on. The two went at it of what seemed like hours until Zeus started slowing down as Brooklyn started to loose his temper and his cool. Kai was finding it hard to stay on his two feet. Beyblading exhausted everybody due to their connection with their bitbeasts and that was all there was to it. Dranzer gave on final battle cry and dove in to attack. Zeus was hit with the big impact destroying the dish and causing smoke to blow around the stadium. When the smoke cleared Brooklyn was on his knees and Zeus had stopped spinning followed by Dranzer who spun wobbly and stopped all together after Zeus.

"Another outstanding victory for RBD!" Jazzman cheered. Kai looked tired and a bit beat but non the less his pride drove him off the arena and out of the stadium to who knows where. The others watched him leave and no one followed because they knew he didn't want to be followed. Something told Mika to follow him and she didn't know what. She followed slipping out of everybody's sight and followed Kai out of the stadium. He walked out to the parking lot and sat down at the curb looking at the busy street.

"You ok?" Mika startled him a bit but he watched her sit down. Snow covered the streets of the early February afternoon. He didn't say anything but looked down at his blade. Surprised when she took it out of his hand, she looked at its cracked edges and broken parts. The battle had really taken it out to the junkyard. She looked at it and then reached into her pocket for a small case. She began taking the blade apart and fixing everything that seemed broken, she worked quickly fixing things that didn't need to be fixed just for kicks. She had an uncanny talent to fix blades and didn't tell anyone about it not even her brother.

"You fix beyblades?" Kai said looking stunned at her crafty work when she placed the blade in his hands. She nodded looking at the snow fall anew while he looked at her beauty in snow. She held her eyes half lidded and was looking at a couple at the Starbucks across the street.

"I'm going to go cheek on everyone." She said dusting herself as she got up gazing at the couple on last time.

"hn." He said simply following her slowly still recovering from that last battle. She looked at him and grabbed his arm putting it around her shoulder helping him stand.

"You're hopeless sometimes." She mumbled smiling at him and she gazed into his eyes again and he gazed back. Looking away quickly she began walking followed by him. She began humming silently the tune of its only the fairytale. Smiling sheepishly at the felling she got when she looked into his eyes. For some reason it didn't hurt anymore and she would be able to do without crying every time she saw him.

"Mika…." he said and she turned to look at him meeting his lips against hers in a soft kiss. She widened her eyes in shock having closed them shortly afterward. She felt pure tingles in her lips like when your numb from the dentist but in a better way.

* * *

Omg my mouth is numb! I just came form the dentist and they had to numb my mouth and I can't eat!!!!! I've been listening to Gone forever for along time and I love it!!!!!!I've all so been listening to Its only the fairy tale they belive. I love that song too!!! Omg I think the numbness is starting to go away but wait...no no its still here!!!!!! I want to go to the jingle ball and all!! RBD is going ot perform!!!!

Oh and by the was I don't own the name RBD I just used it for my team since I was listening to save me and I was soooooo sad! I'm so excited in starting a journal with two of my friends that I have now i mean talking about guy trouble and all and stuff I've found a friend and now started some journal! You betta apreciate my updating so soon! I love to update even if I get in truoble in the process that is how divoted I am! If you wan to listen to gone forever with Kai then copy and past this!! I love it!!! He is so sexy!

Kai: Ima sue you!

Me: NOOOOO!!!!!

if you want to listen to It's only the fairy tale they believe then here is this!

and review mother fuckers!!!!

J/K

but do review it fules me!!


	14. Animal I've Become

Hallo! How are all of you OMG I can't believe it my quince is in a year now and I'm so nervous! I wish I had more friends than I do now I'd so have a life but whatever. I went to a retreat for my confirmation and it was soooooo cool I so love God now we're cool now I mean like yeah I feel so much better and I know that I'm never alone. I know I may sound crappie but that's how it is and stuff. So sorry for the long times no update I'm hoping for another update by tonight if I'm lucky or tomorrow morning. Fuck man I had such a hellish week. I swear I've already meet people who I want to fuckin kill I swear they are fucking getting on my nerves fist of all there's that fruitcake of a guy who hurt my friend and another Damn Fucker who messed with my other friend and dude he's gonna pay someday!!!

I should have gone with **_save me_** by **_rbd_** as a better song at the end but oh well! MY chapter that is really long like 11,559 words long!!! Enjoy!

* * *

StAb My BaCk

Animal I've Become

The kiss was so simple and so peaceful she didn't know what to think. Questions raced through her head she still couldn't find the answers, even with this kiss this made things more complicated. She felt her head explode with questions. Was he playing with her? Why? Why couldn't he just tell her? Why couldn't a little messengers come and give her all the answers in a nicely wrapped package. Weight began to pull her down and Kai's lips fell from hers and he fell unconscious on the ground. She fell with him landing on the cold snow. He lay spread across her and she found it hard not to blush. She regained her composure and pushed him off her, gently of course. She pulled him up slowly and with much difficulty, starting to drag him to the stadium. She saw everybody coming and relaxed as they came to assist her.

"What happened?" Max asked looking at Kai grabbing his other arm that was being dragged on the ground. Tyson removed Kais arm from Mika and completely took him away from her. She glanced at him and looked at the others Rei was carrying Kat and Tyson was helping Max carry Kai.

"He collapsed." she said trying to sound normal avoiding interrogation. They looked at her not surprised and she wondered why. She looked at them and followed them. Still thinking and hoping Kai was in some kind of coma that would keep her from talking to him at least until she had decided some kind of conclusion.

**X-X-X **

_It's happening again_

_I'm dreaming_

_Pure water_

_Dark water_

_Red water_

_Something burns inside me_

_I hate everything about this_

_I hate so much _

_My wrists burn of something _

_I stare at the water_

_Waiting for something_

_It's not coming_

_Never coming_

_Maybe, Maybe not_

_Staring at the water_

_Not moving_

_The waters too still_

_I keep staring_

_I want to fall off_

_I want to jump in_

_Why_

_It's getting darker_

_Darker_

_Darker_

_Black_

I wake up to another dream and I don't know why. I'm scared and angry at the same time. It was too confusing. Looking around her room she gazed at her dark room. She winched at the image of red water that was still implanted in her head. She shook her head violently wondering why she kept having disturbing dreams. Then she noticed Rei was sleeping next to her. He lay atop of the covers next to her as she slept under them, looking so peaceful a hand on his chest his bangs covering his eyes. He must have been taking care of her. Silently she slipped out of the bed walking outside on her balcony looking at the last quarter. Her blue eyes lightened in color until they were silver. Her surroundings turned into her dreams. She saw a man looking at her sternly but she couldn't tell who it was. He was tall and he was waving hi or goodbye. He appeared to be walking away from her and she could tell it was a guy by the male shadow it cast and then all of a sudden her surroundings turned to normal and she blinked repeatedly. She looked down and saw the man she hated most in the world staring up at her. Out of an uncanny reflex she growled deep in her throat bearing her shinny small fangs she got from her bonding with Artamis. She jumped on the balcony and stared at him more like glaring.

"What do you want?" she said looking down at him. He removed his hood looking at her with a smug face. She looked at him not noticing the two hooded figures behind her. One grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground with a huge amount of force. She gasped in pain and landed on the ground below her making a small crater around her. She screamed as the air was knocked out of her lungs. She limply got up gasping for air looking up to his smug face. This time she noticed the presence behind her and swerved her leg under his of her legs grabbing the leg and spun him/her around into a tree. She looked at the other one and punched it square in the face, kicking it after. She then started running to him; she kneed him in the stomach, clasped her hands together and smashed him when he bent over in pain. Her fury was clouding her mind and she couldn't control her power and she was intent on killing. Her eyes were narrowed in darkness that shown in the last quarter moon.

"Why are you here." she growled pulling him back by his hairs. He looked at her with a bit of fear. She was growing too strong for them. More like she couldn't still control her own abilities. It was some sort of a side effect she had ever since she bonded with Artamis she couldn't control it for some strange reason. The only reason why she never got mad was to no loose control even Mia couldn't control it and she couldn't explain it. All she could do was put it to sleep and let it die off. Naoya and his crew had this way to bring out her complete rage and awaken her powers.

"We came to help." He said trying to calm her down, although they weren't there to help at all. They wanted her powers and the more she angered the stronger she became and the more she lost control of her power. In truth she was more dangerous out of control then in and they had to get her powers before she grew more out of control than she already was.

"Don't make me fuckin laugh." she smirked grabbing him by the throat lifting him off the ground and she was sure to kill him if no one helped him. She squeezed is throat growing uncanny claws sticking them in his stomach. His sharp whimper of pain could be heard through the air and the whole mansion. His teammates surrounded her pulling her off him only to fail having themselves being whirled around like rag dolls.

"Get this strait you can't help me no one can. I hate everything about you and you will never be able to apologize for what you did to me even if you did want to. So you come here telling me you want to help me and don't blame me if I don't believe you." she said digging in her claws in deeper.

"No, you're only here to steal my powers for your own needs." she said calmly digging in deeper.

"KAT!" she knew who it was and she didn't care even now she had to have blood, sweet red liquid poring down her claws. She felt someone grab her hand pulling out of Naoya's stomach. She growled in aggravation looking at the person who dare touch her on her conquest for blood. Golden eyes looked at her worriedly searching her eyes for the gentle girl he loved. He only found one in the dim corners of her eyes being backed away slowly by the darkened silver pools. She glared at him intensely smirking at his firm frown. She heard whimpers of pain come from Naoya bringing back so many painful memories of her plead for mercy when he ruthlessly raped her, making her lust for more blood. She growled again deeply trying to shove him off but to no avail. He had no choice he had to do it, slowly in one swift motion punched the air out of her. Her eyes widened and closed automatically kneeling to the floor coughing out a small amount of blood, too much niko-jin power. Her eyes started to flicker again slowly staying to deep ocean blue, she stared at her hands for a while wondering if it was another dream and the fell gently to the ground due to the hand that grasped her arm. Rei turned her over to watch her sleep with a pained face, feeling utterly guilty. Naoya got up from his perch on the ground clutching his stomach his teammates surrounding him and lifting him up only to disappear in black clouds.

"Rei what happened?" Kat lifted herself off the ground clutching her stomach in pain caused by Rei's attack on her. She looked at her hands again looking at the fresh blood on her hand she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around.

"What the hell happened to you?" Rei looked mad at her and she couldn't figure out why. She looked at her hands again and saw the red puddle under her, blood.

"Rei what happened?" she asked again and looked him in the eye not turning away like she usually did.

"I tried to kill someone again." she said to him not seeming surprised, she started walking to the house her shoulders were drooping down and her head was hung lightly. She turned to him staring at him lightly.

"You coming." she asked walking away swiftly. She desperately wanted to get the blood off her hands. She remembered her dream and wondered what was happening to her and why. _Artamis what's going on?_

She didn't expect Artamis to answer for she knew she was in her hours of slumber and wouldn't be up until dawn. She hear his quickening footsteps increasing her own yes she had a lot of explaining to do most of which she still hadn't figured out. She saw Mika looking at her worriedly but she knew for she too couldn't control her power to the full extent of which she no longer bore pain upon those who dared cross her and yes there were some. Mika could control her temper far more than that of Kats and that helped no one ever see the animal she could become. She nodded and rushed to the bathroom to turn on the tub for Kat she needed to act quickly before Rei started to ask too much. She was greeted by a blood covered Kat who smiled in appreciation and lead Mika out. The door shut behind her.

"I'll buy you a little time." she whispered through the door and heard a '_thank you' _from Kat and hurried to where she saw Rei.

"Brother what's up." she chirped looking surprised to see Kai in there with him.

"Where is she?" Rei asked icily making Mika winch. She went to the fridge seeing as how they were in the kitchen.

"Don't avoid the subject Mika." Kai said in his famous monotone making her stare at him with hurt eyes. They still hadn't discussed the incident that happened in the stadium parking lot.

"You're one to talk." she spat back thinking about how she tried to talk to him about it and he just shoved her out of the room. She instantly darted out of the room only to be greeted by interference by an annoying pest at the door.

"Unless you want me to slit you're throat open I suggest you move. Kat's not the only one with and out of control power and I not assuring you that my animal will not have mercy on you not right now." Mika glared at him summoning a pair of her own claws to give off effect and everything. Kai stepped back in shock and she quickly escaped by his unguarded side. She broke into a run after passing him tears falling down her cheeks.

"Kat." she knocked on her door and it automatically opened and let her in she looked at Kat's tear stricken face. She was devastated more than anyone because it was a known fact to everyone in her family that she killed a little girl when she was still in the hospital recovering from her wounds of that night and she had tried to run away and was caught by a little girl who had been at the wrong place in the wrong time.

"Did you kill him?" Mika asked looking serious, and when Kat nodded a no she sighed in relief. They heard banging on the door and she looked at Kat in question as to if she should let them in getting the permission from Kat went to open the door for them.

"Don't you dare yell at us or I'll take the liberty of killing you Kai, and brother don't be mad at her It's no her fault." she said glaring at Kai. She slowly let them into the dark room that was Kat's she was wearing a white spaghetti strap with black arm warmers and light brown shorts. She had her hair dripping wet making a small puddle on the ground. She smiled at them lightly looking at Mika.

"Kat what happened?" Rei asked harshly while Mika smacked him on the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Rei asked and was answered by a punch in the face.

"I told you not to yell!" she retorted icily. Either he followed her rules of she gives him a difficult ultimatum.

"It's ok, I do deserve it after all I mean it's my fault that I can't control my abilities and that is my own fault and like I told my brother long ago I can take on my responsibilities he should have never protected me that day I should have just gone to jail. When I killed her I should have been killed myself." Kat said standing up to face them.

"We can't control this completely and we can kill if we got too out of control so stay away from us if we do, please don't try to stop us." Kat said. She walked to them carrying tow small pendants one which was silver the other which was gold.

"We had a premonition that this would happen because of Naoya and we made this." Mika handed both of them to Rei while Kat snatched the golden one and gave it to Kai making Mika frown.

"This will allow you protection from our rage and I'm guessing this will be enough for you to get away." Mika said lazily.

"And it will allow you to see into the future!" Kat said hyperlyishishish.

"No way! I want one." Mika said whining to Kat.

"Nope I already waited enough of Artamis's power so shut it!" Kat retorted back.

"Aw fine then take Apolla's!" Mika grumped back. While she felt Apolla come up and retort back.

_Hey I resent that! Master you're mean._

**_Hypocrite!_**

_Takes one knows one!_

**_What's that supposed to mean!_**

_Dude I'm so stoned!_

**_AH! OFF what?!!_**

_Off life..._

**_God oh my!_**

Hey guys what ya chattin

_What's up sis I'm just telling my master how stoned on life I am_

Me too!

You too what?

Sup Master! I'm soooo stoned too!

What?! Stoned on what?!

On life duh!

_Join the party!_

**_And I repeat, God OH MY!_**

I think we need to take them to some bit beast psychiatrist!

**_God oh my!  
(Just to let you my faithful reviewers know this is my best friends quote so you can't use property of Maggie!)(Oh and If you've noticed this is a pointless conversation!)_**

"Um...Kat, Mika?" Rei asked the two who were looking at the traced girls.

"What!" Mika spat back while Kat looked at her and smiled.

"We're giving a lecture about how getting stoned is bad." Kat said.

"STONED WHO?!" Kai said nearly choking on his own saliva.

"Apolla and Artamis." Mika nearly choking on her own laughter.

"Oh ok. The we'll give a lecture to Dranzer and Drigger." Rei smiled trying to avoid the subject to the animal Kat became because he didn't think he was ready to hear it and he didn't know if he could say the right words to Kat at a time like this so at a time like this it was best to drop the subject.

XXX

Four days passed and it was the fateful day Rei would take Kat to the dance. So far the day wasn't going to well and they were having trouble finding Mika who was forced to go to the dance with Kai who had rejected as well but was persuaded to go by an invisible force...dun-dun-duuunnnnn!

An invisible force of love! DUn-Dun-DuNnNnN!!!! So like it was so on for the dance and all Kat was wearing a sexy light blue dress with spaghetti straps and a white ribbon tied around her waist and white heels. Rei was wearing a stripped white and black dress shirt and black pants and shoes.

Max was wearing virtually the same thing except his shirt was a solid white while Tyson followed suit with a solid dark blue shirt, Kai being a stubborn ass-hole he was, was now only being forced into a red dress shirt.

Mika was being dragged down the stairs yelling "Apolla help me!" all the way down was wearing skirt that went a little ways past her knees that was white with a badge spaghetti strap shirt with a small long-sleeved shirt that had a bunch of crystal thingies making her shiny and she wore badge boots having her hair straightened fully she looked well sexy (I'm being sued at this very moment see chap 13 for further details always look for the word sexy, I'm being sued for more.) obviously not as sexy as Riku from KH2 but that's another story, and even Kai had to admit it.

Its funny how irony worked only a few weeks ago Mika was the one dragging Kat all over the place and now it was the other way around the table had indeed turned.

"Oh, come on it won't be that bad I'll hang out with you the whole time and we could dance and ..." she started whispering her devilish plan to Mika who listened with wide eyes and started giggling like there was no tomorrow. Staring at Kai for a long time and gave him the most malice filled smirk she possessed and she held a lot of them.

Well now Kai was shit scared for his life and he knew something was coming for him this night and it wasn't good for him or any of the other male guests in the mansion permit me to say because as he and the others clearly learned by now this was no house damn it was a mansion.

A REALLY BIG ONE! The two energetic girls rushed to the car which was parked directly outside the two white marble double doors. Like damn Disney castle in kh2 doesn't compare! Shit it was like so big! And they barely noticed that, the couple of dummkopfs!

Kat and Mika literally dove into the li-mo and crashed right into the mini bar, her moms influence letting them have alcohol in the limo sheesh. Tsk Tsk Tsk bad momma bad one indeed. ( haha my new word………indeed)

Making the guys seem like man-whores and the girls like just plain ho's. What was her problem letting high school hormone crazed teen with enough tension to be but with a chainsaw to have alcohol, I'm not sure if it would be considered a good thing or a bad thing on one side it was a very good thing to get the crew stoned and loosen up the tension or it could loose the tension and accidentally produce some babies.

Who knows its just one dead tired authors prediction of what could happen. (You know what I'm so fucking tired of Sasuke saying he's a mother fucking avenger! That he's different from everybody else. Yes Sasuke you are very ''special'' and I quote yes so much that you need a good ass kicking to set you straight.)(Sorry watching a bunch of Naruto AMV's their so cool except for the 'special Sasuke') (Saksuke there are some people in 'white coats' who want to talk to you)

Well my whole explanation was enough time get the teens to the school gym in the dance groove dancing trough _My Humps, Smack that _and _My Love. _Currently they were on The slow song _Yo, Excuse me Miss by Chris Brown. _

_Whoa Whoa  
Do do do do do  
Yeah  
Yeah _

**_Max had asked this really hot girl to dance and she couldn't say no to his puppy dog pout. Damn whoever invented that! Indeed Damn them. (haha I typed indeed)_**

_Verse 1:  
Yo,  
Tell me fellas have you seen her? (Seen her)  
It was about five minutes ago  
When I seen the hottest chick  
That a young'n  
Never seen before _

**_Tyson followed suit and asked this shy girl to dance, she was equally as hot as Max's dance partner but indeed shy and alone he helped that. (haha I typed indeed again)_**

_I said Yo,  
Tell her girls I want to meet her (meet her)  
On second thought that ain't the way to go  
I got give her game proper  
Spit it so she'll get it  
There she is I got to stop her _

_Or should I talk about her smile? (It's been said before)  
Or what about her style? (Too obvious)  
I'm out of time  
She's out the door  
I got to go for mine _

_I think I'll say _

**_Our luck Kat was asked to dance by Rei who couldn't help but hold her extra tightly from the event that frightened him a bit he didn't want to loose his love to some crazed monster that Naoya was awakening slowly but surly._**

_Chorus:  
Yo  
I dont know your name but excuse me miss  
I saw you from across the room  
And I got to admit that you got my attention  
You're making me want to say yo _

_I know you're trying to leave but excuse me miss  
I saved the last dance for you  
How I love to keep you here with me oh baby _

_Verse 2:  
Now shorty grab hold of my hand  
And let's pretend the floor is ours  
You say you don't really dance _

_Don't worry about it  
We'll just 1,2 step  
1,2 step _

_Now if the music is moving too fast  
Grab my hand a little tighter (tighter)  
Don't be afraid to move a little closer _

_Girl, there is something about you that makes me want to say _

**_Mika was digging in at the snack bar area and indeed cursing the day Valentines Day was invented and cursed it slowly! (Haha I typed indeed again….haha) While Kai watched her lazily eat chocolate covered marshmallows. He didn't know how to tell Mika that he'd fallen for her he was somewhat too scared and too unsure what to say._**

_Chorus (2x):  
Yo  
I don't know your name but excuse me miss  
I saw you from across the room _

_And I got to admit that you got my attention  
You're making me want to say yo _

_I know you're trying to leave but excuse me miss  
I saved the last dance for you  
How I love to keep you here with me oh baby _

**_Lin was chatting away with her brother wearing black pants with a white dress shirt for girls and silver necklaces and bracelets while her brother wore white and black stripped shirt like Rei only his was black on white and Rei's was white on black.  
(Shit its cold)_**

_Breakdown:  
I want to be where you are  
Ain't nothing wrong with dancing _

_Baby it's so romantic _

_Baby I can be in your heart _

_So many things I want to tell you  
I think that I should start by saying Yo _

_I don't know your name but excuse me miss  
I saw you from across the room _

_I got to give her game proper  
Spit it so she get it  
There she is- I got to stop her _

_I know your trying to leave but excuse me miss  
I saved the last dance for you  
How I love to keep you here with me oh baby _

**_Steve was chatting away with his friends looking at Mika occasionally smiling when she acknowledged his stare. Now back to the two love bird who were now making out. Rei had leaned in slowly as if not to alarm her but she accepted his kiss knowing his were gentle because sometimes she forgot how gentle he was due to that man that didn't even deserve to be called a man more like an animal heck not even an animal he disgraced the animal and human race. Slowly the kiss evolved into tonsil hockey as a guy in my German class clearly states it.(ooo Kai is to se- I mean hot in this Amv, damn I'm so tired I'm giving you guys stupid sidetracks) _**

_  
Spoken:  
Now everbody just clap your hands like this(like this)  
Just clap your hands like this (whoo like this) _

_And if your shorty in the house tonight  
Just grab her by the hand homie  
Make her understand yall was made to dance like this (like this) _

_Yall was made to bounce like this (whoa like this) _

_Just let her know she was made for you. _

_And you want to do everything she want to man. _

_Laughs _

_Whoo! _

As the music ended the two broke apart and found the new beat of a fast moving song in the air. Rei looked at her and wondered if she was past enough male tension to dance with her as he clearly was driven mad (ha I typed mad) that day they had a party and he saw her dance.

The new song was _Show me what you got _and she gazed back at him and smiled trusting him enough to allow him one or maybe more dances. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she dance so close to him her chest was firmly pressed against hers and her hips bumped into his every once in a while. In truth she was an excellent dancer who would drive even the coldest hearted man to insanity. Mika watched them brightly smiling at the two who seemed so happy while she stood there being miserable about the whole Kai thing. She still hadn't had a chance to talk to him and she gave up after two days and stopped being mean and being nice to him he was 'x' to her.

Time dragged on as she saw the two dance endlessly to song after song until the dance ended, she had absolutely no fun whatsoever but she was looking forward to the little plan she and Kat were going to perform. She never tired of their evil deeds!

"Ya ready?" Kat came up to her looking at Mika with a sorrow filled face that was dead tired like I am right now. She knew Mika wasn't much in the mood for anything right now even tough she acted happy and seemed it she wasn't happy.

"We could do it some other time." Kat said hoping to god she would say yes because she was drop dead tired and she got her wish but got in a sucker punch. She had to by chance look behind her to see her cousin the dick he was making out with **the** bitch from school better yet called hell. She knew Mika had to see this everyone saw it. It was on public display.

"That would be great...um, I'm gonna go on ahead you guys don't wait for me just don't." she could hear Mika's voice crack as she broke into a run. All she could do was wash Mika shove through the people trying to get out. She didn't go after her out of respect for her wishes but she didn't send Artamis to watch over her. That's all she could do.

'XxX'

Eventually they would come look for her right? Wrong, she knew they wouldn't because she knew Kat would respect her wishes. She knew she wanted to be chased like some romantic film that. That the love of her life would come to her and tell her it was a big misunderstanding and that he really loved her and then the cheesy movie director would q the lovely dovey music and they would kiss and everyone watching would be 'aw'ing in cuteness.

But this was reality and she knew how much reality sucked, since the day she was born to this day. She could never be happy for some reason there was always someone causing her pain weather it was family or friends or complete stranger who made a big impact on her life by just insulting her for no reason. Her life sucked; even in Mexico she wasn't happy. She had a traitorous friend there too and wherever she went she was so happy when she met Kat who had the same glint of betrayal in her eyes.

"I hate everything about you why do I love you, you hate everything about me why do you love me….." she mumbled the son she heard one day when she traveled to a music store after her boyfriend in Mexico cheated on her. It seemed to her that lots of people liked to screw up her life and she didn't know why. She never did anything wrong she was always nice to people yet they always hated her.

"_Hello my name is Mika what are your names?" small seven year old Mika said smiling like the sunshine smiled at the earth. _

"_You're weird, stay away from us!" said a small group of girls who were so snobbish they scrunched up their faces to her to such and extent they looked like witches, or bitches either on will do. _

"_But I just wanted to be friends." Mika said with a pleading look. _

"_You're not cool enough to be with us!" they said clearly being jealous of her gentle reaction. _

"_Yeah stay away from us!" said the side girl pushing her down to the ground. _

"_Ow………." Mika whimpered looking at them walk away then at her scrapped knee. _

"_Are you alright? Those mean bullies are gonna pay for this." Said a pink girl, well not literally pink just all in pink in fact scratch that she was completely pink except for her skin and eyes. _

"_Who are you?" Mika asked a little scared. _

"_My Name is Mariah Lee! Hey you're Rei's twin sis!" the girl said smiling as bright as Mika was a while ago. _

"_Um-hm" Mika mumbled. _

"_Lets be friends!" The pinky said helping her up _

She was just as mean as they were. It was a great dream. They chatted like sisters and trusted each other to a point where they were closer than she was with Rei. That was scaring Rei to tell you the truth the little guy was actualy scared.

But she was a fake she was only being her friend to get closer to Rei. She had the biggest crush on Rei and just couldn't get his attention much but she knew Rei paid the greatest attention to his beloved sister so she fake the whole friendship thing.

She ended it at their 6th grade year when she finally started to hang out with the snobby girls and left Mika alone. She ditched all their plans and then she started that rumor that completely destroyed her. But karma came around and she was rejected by Rei for that. She still had to move because of the rumor, her parents were ashamed of her and didn't believer her at all since that day.

She cursed herself and continued staring at the water below her. She was on a bridge over a lake in the middle of the night. Yeah she felt cold, yeah her feet were numb from walking barefoot, and yeah she was sorta drunk. She stole a beer bottle form some men who were passed out on the street from drinking, well actually three, strolling by she took three and drank them as she walked. She seemed like Jack Sparrow swaying as she walked.

Slumping on the bridge side she thought about jumping in but thought not to after seeing Uptown Girls, seeing what happened to the lady she didn't want to get sick as well. She felt sick enough as it was with the hangover starting to kick in and her Jack walk.

"I hate you everything about you why do I love you, you hate everything about me why do you love me I hate you hat I hate you love me I hate everything about you why do I love you." She sang very loudly twirling around in the snow like Stellar does form Gumdam Seed Destiny.

"hm-hm-hm-hm" she changed her tune to beginning of the song faint from linkin park and tossed the last beer bottle she possessed to the lake and sat on a white bench. She was in a park, a small one, an abandoned one at that. She just jumped the fence and strolled right in. heck it was so abandoned the water she wanted to jump into was black and green. She leaned down on the bench and started to cry herself to keep warm, seeing as how every time she cried she went red with embarrassment, and because her heart was in utter shambles. She knew Kai didn't care about her now. He didn't have a capacity to love he was a big dumb brute who cared nothing for anybody's feelings not even his. He didn't even have any feelings; he just played like a player did.

X-s-X

"What do you mean she hasn't come home?!" Rei yelled frantically at the butler who just told them her sister hadn't come home and it was already 2am and it was a friggin blizzard outside.

"Kat are you sure she didn't say where she was going?" Kai asked Kat who was ignoring him.

"Kat, Kat, KAT! Oh for god's sake Rei ask her!" Kai said impatiently looking at Rei who had dissolved his gentle side, hell when it came to Mika people could call him evil incarnate.

"Kat are you sure she didn't mention who or where she was going." He said centering his anger on Kai who was to blame for making out with some bitch while he so clearly knew about Mika's feelings or just didn't care or whatever.

"She said she was going on ahead and to not wait for her. That's all she said and she left. It's all that bastards fault! ARG!" Kat said lunging at Kai who hit the ground with a loud thud and knocked the phone over. In magic the phone went _Ring Ring Ring! _Kai picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello." Kai answered grumpily.

"_O-Oh god is u!" _A voice slurred her speech on the other end. Kai knew who it was and widened his eyes.

"Mika where the hell are you?!" Kai yelled into the phone.

"_Shit Kai stop yelling you're giving me a migraine! I'm with myyyy friieeendd Paaarrrkk!" _she slurred laughing in the middle of her sentence.

"Mika who is Park?" Kai tried again.

"_Wouldn't yoouu liikkee toooo knowww? I'm coooollll I'm wit mai frienddd Park!" she yelled hiccupping at the end. _

"Fuck Mika have you been drinking?" Kai growled looking at everybody who was deep in thought, thinking who was Park. A guy or a girl, who knew it seemed like a girl to the guys but a guy to Kat, or was it the other way around. Hmmm...

"_Yeeeeezzzzzzeeeerrrr! You know what Kai go fuck yourself. You and your smug little ass go fuck yourself, Geeezzzzeee!! Oh no wait you could have your bitch do that for you. Oh and don't' worry It's not that cold Park has the heater on or no I'm the one thats hot or something, well not really its fucking cold out here but hell, Oi Kai tell everybody to go to sleep I'm going to sleepover at Park's. Remember Kai safity safe sex wit ur little bitch I wouldn't want you to have a fuckin kid you can't handle, or maybe I do who knows my mind off itsss screww,hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Hey ANOTHER BEEEEERRRR!!!!!" _She slurred her last sentence and hung up.

"MIKA!" Kai yelled as Mika hung up, he heard the dialing tone and froze, she was at some kind of park he knew that because she said 'out here'.

"We have to go look for her she's crazy! She's at some kind of a park freezing her ass off." Kai growled getting his jacket that was thrown on the couch. Everybody followed suit and glared at him knowing full well it was his fault they were going out into a semi-blizzard looking for Mika who wouldn't come back willingly because of him. They piled into the limo while the butler drove.

"Go to the abandoned one at the north side of town!" she demanded looking at Rei who looked super worried. Who wouldn't be it was a blizzard outside.

S-x-S

"WHOOOOOO!!!!!!! Oi Pooochhhiiiieeeee!!!!!!! Come back heeeeeeeeerrrrrrreeeeeee!!!" Mika yelled grumpily at the dog she was bothering that choose to run away from her.

"Mika!" Mika heard a voice that sounded a lot like Kai.

"SHHHIIIITTTT!!!! Man why is that bastard screwing with my head!!!" Mika yelled her position on the bench was rather weird and unbecoming for a lady. But screw that, she was laying upside down on the bench an inch of snow covering her.

"Mika!" Kai was now standing in front of her glaring at her with full force.

"Heeeyyy Mister you look like some gay mother fucker you know that maybe you should shave your head." She said getting up to stare him in the eyes.

"And ya know what maybe you should change you eye color too, you look too much like that gay son of a bitch and you don't want that mister..." she began doing her Jack walk and then disappeared to reappear behind Kai with long golden claws pressed against his throat.

"That really pisses me of...and when I'm pissed off I can do all sorts of things." she whispered dangerously as Kai remained perfectly still. She slit him a tad on the throat getting a little blood on her claws.

"Well now mister run along I don't want to kill you but if you remind me to much of him I'll kill you now." she said doing her Jack walk on the bridges railing which was thick enough for her not to fall off when walking on it.

"See ya around." After she said that Mika disappeared with a swirling vortex of snow. Kai stared at her and then watched her leave the others rushing to only watch her disappear.

"Kai where'd she go!" Rei asked Kai freezing in his tracks hopeless to stop his sister. Kat closed her eyes to try her unique powers to find Mika but failed opening her eyes slowly.

"You woke **_it _**up didn't you." Kat glared at Kai. She slapped him in the head and kicked him in the shin.

"Shit Kai you don't know what **_it _**can do! She could **_kill _**someone shithead!" she slapped him again turning to her pocket for Artamis.

"Artamis find her!" she said throwing her beyblade in the air watching it turn into what we call a shooting start.

"I swear Kai you cause more trouble that **_it _**can by itself." She started walking toward the direction of the shooting star not waiting to see if she was being followed or not.

"Kat do you know where she is?" Rei asked Kat getting a nice face while all Kai could get was a glare.

"I hope so. She could kill someone and then she'd live with that pain and regret for the rest of her life. Its no something you want on your conscience unless you're some psychotic maniac in need of therapy.

"En tu abraso enquentro el rumbo para desafiar es mundo y tu voz me ASE buen quando alguen es cruel todo es mas seguro (In your embrace I find the direction to deceive the world and you voice comforts me when someone is cruel, everything is more secure-Dame/RBD)! Like shit it is! Y se que talvez ese dia nuca me suseda!!!!(And I know that maybe that day may never occur to me!-Ser o Parecer/RBD)" They heard a drunk voice that obviously belonged to Mika who else would be singing at the top of her lungs with a drunk voice at nearly 3 a.m. in the morning.

They say blood on the floor and automatically started running to where the voice came from. They saw her walking in the middle of a road doing her oh so accurate imitation of Jack Sparrow.

"Mika get off the road now!" Rei yelled at her making her turn around. The saw her hand dripping with blood and stared to worry she saw it in their faces and started laughing diabolically like I do when I'm drunk off non alcoholic margaritas.

"Take a chill pill dude! It's my own blood." Mika said rolling up her sleeve to reveal a real nasty gash on her arm that went from just above the suicide vein on her wrist to her upper arm.

"Fucking fence, I tried to jump it with as little trouble as possible and this is what happens. Fuck man no one in the world is kind anymore, ya' know?" she said continuing to walk in the middle of the world.

"Mika get over here you're gonna get run over by a damn car!'' Kai yelled making Mika turn around and grin like Jack does when he has a devious plan.

"Frankly love, I don't give a damn." She said imitating his accent flipping him off and continuing to walk like a drunken pirate who knows the minute he gets up why the rum is always gone.

"MIKA, get your ass over here!!!!" Rei yelled at Mika who turned around to face the group looking quite annoyed. Rei glared at his older-twin sis wanting more than anything for her to snap out of her drunken rage.

"Whhaatt? Leave me alone! I'm not going back to share a room with that sadistic bastard that's hurt me more times that I can count! I can't handle it Rei I just can't. I'd rather be out here on the streets then get hurt again Rei! I won't and will not go back! I'd rather die and rot in hell then get hurt again. It's worse than when **_your _**parents sent me off the **_that _**place! I don't want to get hurt! I don't want that! I want it to stop and I'm sorry if I sound selfish but fuck that you know better than anyone what I've been through in my life. Hell my own parents hate me just because of a sick rumor that pink bitch spread about me!" she was clearly beyond the point of talking she was yelling and crying her heart out.

Her life was screwed the day she ever made friends with Mariah. That pink bitch ruined her life with one rumor! That pink pig told people that she was a whore and paid people to say it was true. Everyone thought it was true even her parents; they were the type of people that believed anything they heard and disowned her. God her own parents, in a way she could see why they didn't believe her she was almost raped too. If her parents hadn't come home some guy would have raped her thinking she was one of those whores. Her parents threw her out right after Rei beat the shit out of that guy. So that guy started telling everyone she did **_it _**with him and people kept calling her names and trying to **_you know _**with her. Her parents sent her to some torture place and didn't even care about her. After the place was destroyed her aunt took her to mexico. Rei was so outraged to hear where they sent her and that he didn't even save her when he was there. Then she moved with her aunt to Mexico (my roots,hehe) the only person that believed her was her aunt. The only one who accepted her.

Even at Mexico she had trouble with **_fresa _**people that became jealous and were being bitchy. She couldn't make any friends and she was so alone. She was always herself no matter what but people didn't like her either way. Kat was crying for her friend knowing her pain similar to hers when she was raped her life was crushed and she was in many pains like the ones of Mika. Rei had walked over to her raged form, embracing his sister. He knew all this was true he hated that 'pink bitch' as well and knew her pains. Watching her cry every day since the rumor started and having to live far away from her for four years. Listening to her unhappy life in Mexico too. It wasn't a great thing to hear for a caring sibling like he was. Rei had walked up to her and embraced his indignant sister she openly cried harder into his chest.

"I know Mika, but please come back with us. I don't want you to get hurt out here. I wasn't able to do anything when we were twelve but I can and will now. Please come back with us." He begged his sister.

"Rei……. Fine I'll come back as long as you keep that sadistic bastard away from me I don't want to have him in a three trillion feet radius of me!" she yelled turning to Kai giving him a glower of a look.

"If I didn't love god so much, believe you me I would have killed this fuck head a long time ago. I would have killed him personally and would have walked him all the way to hell myself to make sure his fucking ass didn't get out and watch him rot in hell while eating popcorn!" she started to ramble seriously glaring darts into him.

"But first I'd have to kill him and to do that I'd by a tank 3,000,000,000,000,000,000X his size and smash him until his guts were literally pouring out of his eyes and mouth and nose and he was in literal terms as flat as a pancake hell even flatter! The I'd feed his remains to birds and have them poop him out and bring him back to life and then buy some F.B.I gun and shoot him till he was Swiss cheese's cousin and have birds build nests in him and have the little bird army poop on him till he was really white and stick him into an oven and watch him burn until he turned black," she glared at him and started walking to him.

"Then I'd send him to the K.K.K group and watch as they beat his fucking ass to a pulp then I'd get that and buy a juicer and juice him and then feed his juices to the dogs so they could pee him out and the earth would absorb him and send him directly to hell again where he could dry up and disappear from any existence! Then I'd get his non existent ashes and piece him together bit by bit and then I'd buy a shredder and shred him like string cheese then I'd cut him into little confetti pieces and throw them around at the Rose Parade watching him get trampled by the floats and finally enjoy my happy new years!!" she finished stopping three feet away from him she closed her eyes in aggravation and finished her sentence. (Note I'm not racist and I don't agree with the K.K.K group as to what they did and do so I will say this I am NOT RACIST! I don't think I'm better than anyone hell I'm way below the human race right now I feel like shit. I'm just describing her hate for Kai Hiwatari and make it as detailed as possible)

"If god and I weren't so tight I would have done that long ago but no and plus I don't want to be on Santa's naughty list! Fucking damnit!" she said storming toward where Kat's house was. Shit man everyone was looking at her terrified of her drunken state. Fuck Santa's naughty list they were scared stiff to get on Mika's naughty list. Even Kai was scared to the point where he was shaking, and no not from the cold from fear. She went on storming stopping a few feet away from where she was previously standing at only to fall to her knees.

"Mika!" Kat yelled watching her friend fall to her knees. She was far from the point of the minor fever she held when she called Kat's house and talked to Kai for more time than she wanted to. She was cold and her feet were numb and she couldn't feel her legs at all. Kai had surprisingly reached her before anyone else did. Helping her up, obviously she thought it was her brother but when she saw Kais sadistic face she said this.

"HOLY mother of god!" (Sorry god I love you) she pushed him away with all her force and landed on her back in a huge pile of snow. She clamped her eyes shut in pain and starting yelling with full force.

"God, Kai haven't I made it painfully obvious that I don't want your humaly human form in a three trillion feet radius from me I could kill you!" she then stared saying every name and curse word in the book when he paid no mind to her and threw her over his shoulder. She started kicking his back and punching his chest swearing every swear imaginable.

"You guys coming?" he asked everyone as soon as he was like half a mile away from them. "I'll walk I need to talk to her seriously." He yelled starting to walk to the highways that lead him directly to Kat's house.

She was struggling as much as she could and at this point was so close to her animal side she couldn't even measure it with a millimeter stick thingy. She was growling and digging her claws into his shirt and skin. And right now she was biting his neck, drawing enough blood for a blood drive.

"AW SHIT MIKA!" he said slamming her to the ground. He heard her whimper as he pinned her down to the snow. She even then struggle but it was futile as he had her in pin-lock. She was red as a tomato from the fever and cold as Antarctica itself, and she was shaking and was panting heavily trying to catch her breath.

"Fuck Kai leave me alone." She whimpered and not because of the pain in her back, hands, arms, knees, legs or even head. She whimpered from the pain she felt in her heart as he continued to hurt her. Tears were already flooding down her eyes and she was crying silently trying to avoid his face.

"Mika look at me!" he demanded trying to explain once and for all what had really happened with that bitch of the school.

"Mika….please look at me." He said in a non-sadistic way that made her look at him with tear filled purple eyes that had a slight golden rim from her animal side.

"I didn't kiss her she kissed me." He said earning more tears from her as she shook her head violently. Lies! All lies from him to hurt her they were all lies meant to hurt her!

"STOP IT! Stop lying to me! Stop it!" she started yelling snapping at him like a snapping turtle and managed to bit the juncture of his neck earning a growl from him as he tried to shake her off his neck. He succeeded seeing as how she had no strength whatsoever.

"I'm not lying! You of all people should know that! You're the one who started a fight with her one day! She just wanted to get you back and she knew you liked me!" he said still wondering about the last part. Did she like him? Sometimes he had to wonder, he doubted it. She widened her eyes as she remembered what she said was true; it was that girl from that day in the library.

She had half a mind to not believe him but what could she do she was in love with the guy even if he was a sadistic ass whole who she sometimes wondered why she even loved him in the first place. Did he like her? Even if it was just a bit curiosity got to her sometimes, she doubted it.

"O-oh." She blushed feeling completely embarrassed for throwing a completely unnecessary tantrum and she had just scratched the skin off Kai's chest and put a trillion bruises on his back for kicking him with animal strength and had bitten him twice.

"S-sorry." He said making her look at him as if he was an alien from another world. He looked away trying to conceal his blush and succeeded on doing that seeing as how he was so slick.

"I didn't realize I hurt you so much." He said gritting his teeth thinking how stupid he must sound. He continued to blush watching her out of the corner of his eye making sure she didn't see his blush, and being the slick person her was he indeed succeeded. (ha I typed indeed again!)

"Oh….. No…..I….. Well…." She stuttered like some shy school girl who she really wasn't' she was the craziest person you will meet in high school and she didn't care about what anybody thought about her. A reason why Kai liked her so much she wasn't like the average boring person she was exciting.

She tried and tried to read his expression but couldn't one reason why she liked him. Everyone to her were so readable and so plain. Kai was so netral and he didn't take sides or would do what those people in her hometown did to her. She didn't know how or why but she had this feeling that he wasn't like them.

"I'm sorry." he said getting up pulling her with him. She let herself be pulled by him and swayed a bit her feet still feeling numb. He noticed her wobling to stay up and picked her up bridal style. He looked at her for a moment, just looking. That's when he saw it, the car. A car pulled by their side and stopped, two men got out of the car and looked at him and Mika.

She looked at the two men and then at Kai she whimpered his name and he put her down motioning for her to get behind him. She obeyed grabbing his wait to not fall.

He growled knowing who the men _worked _for. Who the men _wanted, _and came to get he held onto her arms around his waist. Four more men came out of the car sort of a limo and surounded them. Thats when one lunged at him and Kai started to fight back and the others started to attack him.

Kai started fighting them and succeded getting them away from her untill another care came up releasing more goons and they started to get Kai a little but they still got him.

''Mika, don't let go of me." Kai yelled as he bet up some more thugs that came out of a second car and started to surround them completely. Mika obeyed but still found it hard as thugs began to grab her and try to pry her off Kai while she kicked them.

She was scared and she didn't know what do to help.

She started to hate them and want to do something to them but she didn't know exactly what every thug that touched her caused her to anger more.

She wanted to **_kill._**

She let go of Kai landing a solid punch to the lead thug. She then began to kick some in the head causing them to fall and knock some others down. She grabbed Kais hand and started to run at her animal top speed. She looked behind her to see the men jump in the car and started to come after them.

"Run Kai!" she whimpered knowing they were after her and how they would hurt Kai if he stayed with her. She jumped down to the small forest by the highway.

"Kai run without me I'll meet you at Kat's house." She said looking at him with tear filled golden eyes. She couldn't explain the feeling that she was getting she didn't want to kill most of all she wanted something else. She was that animal that could kill without thinking twice and she was that animal that held no emotion yet she didn't want to kill.

She wanted to protect.

"No Mika I'm not leaving you to that bastard." Kai growled looking at her intently looking directly into her golden eyes without fear without any sorrow. She looked back wanting nothing more for him to embrace her and tell her that everything was going to be alright and to once and for all clear up the confusion in her heart.

"Kai just get out of here I don't want them to hurt you…because………I…….." she turned to run away and left Kai behind to wonder her last words to him.

She felt some kind of relief wash over her as she confessed her real feelings to him, as if she wasn't lying anymore. Not to herself not to Kai not to anyone she could finally look someone in the eye and say it.

"Because Kai I really do love you." She let the tears roll down her eyes as she stopped at a clearing starting at the crescent moon looking down at her mocking her, her weakness. She shouldn't be out alone at night she was weakest at that time and she shouldn't be alone.

She panted heavily from running to fast and tiring out too soon. She shouldn't have done that just to get away from Kai; he wouldn't come after her anyway. She heard the rumbling of the thugs behind her and started to run again. She was too tired to continue she couldn't she was slowing and he was catching up. Any moment now he would catch her……. he was right next to her…… he caught her.

It was all over

"Mika you're not going anywhere without me." He said. And it wasn't the goons or the thugs or anyone who would harm her no on the contrary it was someone who came to protect her.

"How?" she questioned wondering how in the world Kai caught up to her so fast.

"I wanna be the **_rain_** that falls on you Washes away the pain," he started to say a line from her favorite song I wanna be the rain from RBD that she heard on aol earlier that week and got in trouble for listening to music while she was taking a test at Web design.

"I wanna be the **_sun_** that shines on you, warms your world each day, I wanna be the **_sky_** that holds the stars for you So you never loose your way," he **_sing_** to her, very sexilicious in fact, as he embraced her from behind his chin resting on her shoulder.

"I wanna be the **_wind_** that kisses your face, I wanna be the rain. Mika I'm not gonna let you do something stupid. I'm going to protect you because I love you too. I do." Kai said smiling at her blushing reaction and grabbed her chin gently pulling her to kiss her. She accepted his kiss and turned around to be face to face with him. They kissed gently embracing each other as they kissed into further more than a plain kiss as my class now calls it tonsil hockey.

He pushed her to a tree and kissed her more roughly as ( they aren't gonna do that pervies!) he placed a hand at her back pulling her closer, as if they could get any closer, and another on her hip massaging her rather extremely warm body.

"How sweet my grandson finally has a girlfriend." Said a very demented voice causing them to break apart. Kai glared at _that man _that threatened to take away his treasure which he finally confessed to.

"What do you want?!" Kai growled at the man he hated calling grandfather. He squeezed onto Mika's hand that he was now holding in his possession.

"I just came to get something that belongs to me, and maybe make you accept the life I've planned for you." The man said motioning for his men to surround them and have them cornered.

"The only person who'll decide my path is ME. Nobody else!" he growled moving back as the men came. One man that caught his eye was carying hospital needle thingy with red liquid inside it. He walked back and Mika did the same.

"I'm not your property anymore!" she yelled holding onto him. **_Anymore _**since when was she his property. He turned back to look at her and saw the same fear he held when he thought about the abbey. She was shaking in his grip and he saw her grip loosen on him, he grabbed onto her tighter and started to run pulling her with him. It took her a while to process what he was doing but she started to run as well until they reached a small but long cliff that Mika almost ran over.

"Kai please, I don't want to go back." She said looking behind her to see one of the men grab her and another one who had somehow managed to push Kai off. She watched him roll down the small but large cliff and started to struggle like a dog who doesn't want to take a shower. She bit and clawed the men around her until they finally let go and turned to get the red liquid from the small thug.

She didn't pay any mind to them and she looked over the cliff to see Kai only now reaching the end of the cliff.

"KAI!" she yelled widening her eyes at the gash on his chest and started to cry and climb down the cliff. She was held down by more of the thugs and started to struggle and fight back even more.

"LET ME GO! BASTARDS!!! LET ME GO! LET…..me…g-"she put up the most intense struggles but finally fell when the needle penetrated her skin and surged into her blood stream knocking her out like a light bulb. Although she was still conscious she couldn't move any part of her body.

"What a pity Kai! You're still so weak as to you can't protect this girl whom you love so much!" Kai's grandfather yelled over the cliff as he watched his grandson try to get up glaring at him.

"Don't you dare touch her!" he yelled back watching as his grandfather himself lifted her up off the ground.

"NO! Don't touch me! I don't want to go back! NO!" He heard Mika scream loudly and his grandfather yell some sort of insult and a loud slapping sound and Mika cry out in pain.

"YOU! Bastard! Don't you dare hurt her!" he shouted and saw his grandfather once more, a gun pointed at him, Kai was shot at hit near the large gash on his chest and he blacked out all he could hear was Mika yelling.

"NO! Don't kill him! KAI!" and her yelling and more cold slapping sounds and then that's all when he blacked out.

x-X-x

"No…..Kai..." Mika whimpered as she was carried to the car. She glared to Kai's grandfather and watched as he approached her.

"Yes little Mika he's dead. I killed him." He whispered venomously as she started to scream more insulting him and bit him again. And again she was slapped across the cheek that was already turning purple.

"Don't worry we'll take care of you." He whispered to her wiping away her tears as she growled at him and finally fainted from too much pain.

x-S-x

**_Why couldn't I protect her, why! Why! _**

**_Now that I finally told her how I feel?! _**

**_Why can't I protect any body!? Why! _**

**_Mika! I'm so stupid! I'm so weak! _**

Kai unconsciously got up and began to walk without any direction. His mind was blank and his vision was blank he was ready to be with her and even sing to her to show her how he felt. He was ready to be the love that she was living the air that she breathed and the only person who would touch her. He was ready to be her rain that would wash away her pains form past, the sun that warmed her days the sky that held the stars for her. He wanted to be so much more for her but now she was gone.

I WANNA BE THE RAIN

RbD

It's not enough to be the one who holds you  
It's not enough to be the one you're close to  
I want to be so much more  
The love that you are living for  
The air you breathe  
I wanna be everything that touches you everything

I wanna be the rain that falls on you  
Washes away the pain  
I wanna be the sun that shines on you  
warms your world each day  
I wanna be the sky that holds the stars for you  
So you never loose your way  
I wanna be the wind that kisses your face  
I wanna be the rain

It's not enough for me to be around you  
I wanna be everything that surrounds you  
The sunlight upon your skin  
Each breathe that you're breathing in  
Or that you need  
I wanna be everything that touches you everyday

I wanna be the rain that falls on you  
Washes away the pain  
I wanna be the sun that shines on you  
warms your world each day  
I wanna be the sky that holds the stars for you  
So you never loose your way  
I wanna be the wind that kisses your face  
I wanna be the rain

And even in your sleep, where you are dreaming  
I wanna be the only thing you see  
Won't you be there? In everything!

I wanna be the rain that falls on you  
Washes away the pain  
I wanna be the sun that shines on you  
warms your world each day  
I wanna be the sky that holds the stars for you  
So you never loose your way  
I wanna be the wind that kisses your face  
I wanna be the rain

* * *

Ok so I hope this was to your enjoyment and I'm so fuckin tired I can promise u this I'm now gonna type in the next chapter heck I'm not even done with this one so like yeah I skipped and went to the bottom and started typing this crap. 

Ok now I'm done! OMG OMG OMG! I was crying when I wrote this sorry if it's no emotional enough and I hope you will review I'll only continue if I have like at least 5 reviews! So review!

Oh and if you wanna listen to I wanna be that rain I'll have a url on my profile so there! AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! This wasnt' a good song but don't kill me!!!


	15. Numb

Sorry I had lost inspiration for quite sometime. In all aspects of my life accordingly. And then i had an epiphany and I realized my problem. I just needed to let go.

So I've made semi new friends and I've had fun and all because I let go, I still call my old friends but I stoped being obsessed.

And I've also read Twilight and New moon by stepheine meyer!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love Edward cullend but who doesn't. I love charlisle more!!!!!!!! ahahahhahahahhah!!!!! no j/k i love Edward Culled more!! As a character though.

Hmmmmmmm... The begining has no sense but it's because I was writhing the begging in the christmas season and the stopped for like two months so that's why it seems a bit odd with santa.

* * *

Stab my back

Numb

He walked and he continued to walk until he reached the highway where the cars were parked and of coarse they were gone. She was really gone. He didn't even know where to go, where to search.

He continued to walk until something caught his eye. It was small enough to fit in his palm and it was golden. He raced to where it was clutching his stomach as he ran from the searing pain in his side where he was shot by that man.

He picked it up and placed it near his heart. It was hers her beyblade with Apolla still attached and well. He could feel the pain she was feeling from being away from her master. But he couldn't communicate with her, only Mika could and she wasn't here.

**_Kai..._**

He heard it

**_Kai..._**

There it was again

**_Don't be dead... please..._**

"Mika!" he yelled as he recognized that pleading voice, so sad, so heartbroken. But the voice was gone he couldn't hear it anymore. Nothing blank Darkness.

"Where are you." he whispered to himself letting a few tears fall from his eyes. He had finaly found someone who could heal the wounds of his past while he could erase the ones from hers. He had the courage to tell her how he felt and he actually admitted to being in love, ha! What a dork if only he could of done it sooner she would have never been mad at him for being such a sadistic jerk and runaway and she would be safe right now in the comfort of the room they shared.

Head over shoes in this case he wasn't some cross dressing perv who wears heels. He was in love he could have shouted it to the world and he didn't care. And again I repeat he could have done it sooner.

Now he didn't know what to do to get her back he wanted her back, he needed her back. He needing saving from the loneliness in his soul, he was falling to darkness and he was falling fast. He needed his life to be saved from the emptiness it held. He needed to become more social…….. Yup he was like some cave dwelling troll who only comes out to hunt for food or whatnot.

He didn't know when he started walking but he did. His chest burned from the clawing he got from Mika and the gash he gained from the fall and the gun shot he received from that man.

"Hey kid you need a lift." some car rolled up near Kai and revealed an elderly man and an elderly woman who were probably a couple in love. It pained him to see them like that; it remained him of his hopes that were shot down. (Ha dork! Sorry I just had to say that) that man always destroyed his life.

"Oh my god kid you're bleeding!" yelled the elderly woman and the man got out of the car to look at Kai. He got Kai by the arm and the woman helped.

"Don't worry kid we'll get you to the hospital." the man said knowing Kai was beyond the point of mere first aid Kits. He was destroyed right now. The couple helped Kai into the car and drove to the nearest hospital for Kai. The woman who sat in the back kept asking Kai who he was if he had any family anybody she should call. But all Kai could think about was Mika and his pitiful weak self.

"M-mika." Kai whispered. The lady seemed to understand what he was feeling and seemed to say the right thing to him.

"You're no weak, you'll get her back." he looked at the elderly woman quixotically and she smiled back at him. He looked at his hands which were covered with his own blood. In no time flat they reached the hospital and rushed him to the emergency room. He had lost quite some blood and had to get some into him.

**_You're no weak, you'll get her back_**

The voices kept ringing in his ears.

He kept thinking about Mika.

He kept thinking of his grandfather. Damn him!

He kept thinking of Santa. (The delusion of the loss of blood)

He kept thinking of the cold feeling he felt in his heart.

And again he kept thinking of Santa.

Damn that Santa found a way into his brain.

**_Don't give up kid._**

**_Santa what the hell are you doing here?_**

**_I'm here because it's Christmas time._**

**_The hell it isn't! That passed._**

**_Naughty, Naughty Kai, no saying bad words! In this story it did but in the authors world it hasn't._**

**_What author?_**

**_Never mind that I've come to give you something._**

**_What, Santa?_**

**_This._**

Santa took out something from his pocket and handed it to the delusional Kai and smile at him, Kai just stared at the object in his hand, but it wasn't there, there was nothing there.

**_Open your eyes Kai and you'll see._**

Kai woke up in a small white room and looked around seeing himself on a bed and this oxygen mask on his face. He looked at his hand and at first there was nothing but then a sun shaped pendent appeared in his hand. He widened his eyes in amazement and thought,

_Oh my mother F-&# god! Santa does exist!!!_

_The delusion was still in him but he felt the coldness of the pendent. The sun goddess wasn't happy, Mika wasn't happy. He closed his eyes and reopened them to see a prison cell._

_Much like the ones in the abbey, pipes dripping and small puddles on the floor here and there. Windows open yet barred up and the door was pure bars like a prison cell, hell the abbey was a prison. He was shaking and his legs and arms and neck were chained up only they weren't his. They were someone else's and, **she **was crying._

**_Mika?_**

_Who's there?!_

**_MIKA!_**

_K-kai?_

**_Yeah Mika it's me!_**

_No! You're dead! You d-died!_

**_No! I'm still alive! I'm in a hospital!_**

_No...I... you...HE TOLD ME YOU WERE DEAD! He shot you! And!_

**_Mika believe in me!_**

_Some how in some strange way they were connected and she was having a hard time believing it. _

_Kai gripped the pendent lovingly in his hand. He just had to reach her he had to. He channeled his energy into sending her a sign anything to let her know he was alive._

_Mika felt a gentle reassuring squeeze and loving feeling in her heart. She placed a hand on her chest and knew he was alive. She just felt it, and she accepted it._

Kai! I-i'm scared, I don't want to be here again!

**Mika, where are you! What has he done to you!**

Kai...I-i don-don't k-know I blacked out...It hurts so much...

**Mika what did he do?**

Mika looked at her hands and legs. Her arms were badly bruised and her leg was broken while another one was cut and there was a trail of blood down her leg. At least two of her ribs were busted from her fall when she tried to run away at her first arrival to the place she fell in a trap a nasty fall it was. Kai's grandfather had his thugs break her leg and had the other one cut and bruised so she couldn't like hop away the pain would be too much . And right about now her legs and wrists and neck were chained up. The shackles had spikes in them which hurt her skin every time she moved. Of coarse all of this Kai could see, and someone was pissed.

Mika closed her eyes and when she opened them she saw Kai, like wise when Kai closed his eyes he saw Mika. They were connected.

"_You are still alive." she said crying a bit out of relief. He smiled at her but flinched when he saw the extent of the damage up close from his eyes._

**_"Mika what did he do to you?" he asked earning more tears from her eyes. She hugged herself thinking of how he wanted information on where Apolla was because she didn't have it. How he tried to force it out of her._**

_"h-he..." she whimpered tensing her shoulders a lot. He came up to her and hugged her and even though he wasn't really there she could feel his warmth and his beating heart when she leaned into his chest._

_It calmed her a lot. It just proved how much he was still alive. He knew she was still alive but this sent waves of relief to see her and even if she was a spirit he was glad he got to hold her in his embrace._

_Her eyes closed she could still see him in her mind and she never felt so safe and so needed and so-_

**_"Mika I love you." he whispered to her. And so loved, she never felt so loved before. She didn't know what love was until she met him she didn't believe it existed._**

_"Kai, I lo-" she wasn't aloud to finish because of the slamming of the door she heard. When she opened her eyes** he** was there._

That was the last thing he saw before the connection was broken and he was separated from her once again.

When he opened his eyes he was in the stupid hospital room again and there were nurses around him asking him stupid and useless questions.

"Are you ok?" one asked and he answered in a raspy tone. He hadn't used his voice in a while, he knew that much. He looked at the clock that was on the wall and it read 5:30 pm.

At that moment Kat walked and looked at him with wide eyes. He looked back with pained eyes.

"Kai! Oh my god you're awake!" she exclaimed (hahaha kindergarten word) running to him.

"Kai! What happened! Where's Mika?!" Kat started asking in a calmer tone as the nurses left and asked, well actually kicked to nurses out of the room to talk to him.

"Kai, where's Mika?" she asked making it worse for him. Now he had to explain everything that just happened and go through the guilt again.

"Kai..." She said making him look at her and he saw a hand come up to his forehead. The last thing he remembered hearing was Kat saying '_sleep.'_

One of the many powers she possessed was to read into the dark dreams or memories of others. If they were dark in any shape or form she could see. The same thing was for Mika but she could only see light hearted memories or dreams that were luminous in any shape or form. One of the many ways they were opposite. Kat knew that this memory would be dark enough for her to see if at least fuzzily. What she didn't expect was for the memory to be so vivid so life like and she didn't like what she saw.

After she saw the whole event she cursed the day she and Kai were ever related to that bastard she stopped calling him grandfather a long time ago.

She still remembered the time she was in the abbey with Kai they literally clung to each other to keep from being alone. They were like five or four when they entered and it wasn't until they were nine that they got out.

Kai was always protecting her for she was the only **real **family he had. Not the only family he had, the only real family. She knew he was alone and she admired him for being so smart and resourceful. She envied him at a time but she still loved her now sadistic idiot of a cousin! For some reason she did.

"Kat?" Kat turned around to see Rei standing at the door half his body in half his body out.

"You can come in you know." She said smirking at his embarrassed state. She loved embarrassing guys it was what she did. She could even embarrass Kai if she paid close attention.

"Did he mention where Mika was?" Rei asked coming up to Kai's side watching him sleep and then turning to Kat.

"My grandfather took her, you know him right Voltair Hiwatari." She said placing a finger on Kai's head and then to Rei's transferring the memory to him so he wouldn't ask any questions.

After Rei saw this she removed her finger and summoned a small silver light of energy and inserting it into Kai.

"That is so he can sleep until he fully recovers. I don't want him to do anything stupid when his guts are like hanging out." She said knowing Rei was curious it was their bond, and she also happened to know he was a neko-jin, and the phrase curiosity killed the cat passed by her mind every now and then.

"Come on we have no time to loose. He could be doing anything to her right now." She said shoving him out of the room. When they were out she looked down the hall and saw nobody so she drew a crescent symbol on the door and it lit up as soon as her finger left the door. Again he wondered and she answered.

"That is so no filth wretched scoundrel that works for the pitiful bastard of my blood enters that room. Or anybody else with wicked intentions." she smiled at he grabbing his hand and rushing out of the hospital.

They walked down the streets in silence as she held his hand with a bit of unease as she remembers her dream once more, the new one.

I sit

I stay

I fear

Fear crawls my skin

I can't shake the smell of blood that threatens to consume me

I can't move my arms and I can't move my legs I'm bound

The ragged breaths I take as I fear for my life

My life

No

His life

Her life

Their life

I don't know

It wreaks at my heart no to know

Or to know

My mind floods with a million horrors and I can't control

The gurgling in my stomach reaches my throat and out my mouth

Mixing with the smell around me

My vomit

My blood

Its life

She shivered at the remembrance and he noticed. He noticed the first time she started acting bizarre. He knew something was up the moment she refused to sleep last night.

_flashybacky_

_The group had just arrived at the house after the little argument at the park. They knew it had to be done sooner or later. Kai and Mika had to talk sometime now would be a good time before she murdered anybody from the intensity of her rage. It made hell green with envy. (i want that phone.)_

_"Kat why don't you go sleep I'll wait for them." Rei said placing a hand on her shoulder observing on how drowsy she was and how she starting drifting her eyes closed. The others had gone upstairs and he and Kat were the only ones left in the living room. She tensed the moment she said the word 'sleep.'_

_"No thank you.'' she said a bit of edge with the word no._

_"But Kat it's three in the morning and you need your sleep too." he retorted getting a bit testy with her stubborn ways._

_"No I'm fine really." she said blinking away her sleepiness._

_"You're not fooling anyone." he said looking at her intensely._

_''I said I'm fine! I don't want to se-" she cut herself off and got up leaving him as victor of their debate._

_"He studied her closely and noticed how she was shaking too much. She was scared of something because if she was scared of something or someone she would shake tremendously and clench her fists and get into those moods where one would think she was pms'ing. She also always insisted that she was fine which she really wasn't and she would start yelling, and her eyes became glistened with fears._

_"Kat what's wrong with you." he questioned himself and heard the telephony ring._

_End flashybacky!_

"Kat are you sure you are ok?" Rei asked with a scowl on his face when she ignored him. They were out of the hospital and a few feet from the entrance.

"Fine." she mumbled and picked up the pace. The sudden explosion of the building behind them made them jump.

"KAI!" Kat yelled running toward to building she opened the door to avoid people running out and screaming. The explosion was right in his room which was found easily on the second floor as they raced up the stairs. She opened the door and found the room on fire. But his bed was _empty..._

x-X-x

"Fuck." a certain teen mumbled as he reached for his newly opened wound following the men who planted the bomb in his room he's know it was them the men in suits.

Stealing clothes was no problem for him since he had no real values or morals. He had followed them to an airport and he had purchased his plane ticket for Washington to the city of Forks. The two men seemed to wait for that very plane; they still hadn't noticed him due to his sneaky ultra quiet habits and his change of clothes he had stolen. Prepared for the rain that was sure to wait for him at that city.

Has anyone guessed that teen was Kai...? I bet you did.

"I'm getting you back Mika." he closed his eyes he had tried to connect with Mika but it was no use all he heard were painful screams.

The intercom announced his departure and he kept calm and waited for the two men to board the plane before boarding himself and he did it in a rush.

In only a few hours would he be able to see his love again and save her from his grandfather's grasp.

Kai was still following the men in black with a very determined fire in his eyes. The rain poured down as he expected and he was well prepared. There was no need to follow the men anymore, the pendent would lead the way and it was very accurate. He was in the forest of near the town when he spotted the fortress that was well hidden.

Now he was inside and following the men who would lead him to Mika. He hoped so and he rarely every hoped; his grandfather was smart indeed placing traces of Mika everywhere so the pendent or anything that tried to track her was confused.

"We did it boss." a man said when he entered the dimly lit room. The one bulb in the middle was hanging over a table which held Mika's body. She was unconscious and bound to the table with restraints, his grandfather dangerously close.

"Mika it's time for you to wake up now." he said caressing her cheek and Kai restrained a low growl that would give away his location in the shadows.

"Mnn." she murmured and opened her eyes reluctantly to the nightmare that awaited her. As she opened her eyes she gazed into the distance to avoid any pain that she was regularly put through.

"Mika." he spoke again trying to get her attention. The drug was starting to wear off the on which made her powerless to continue their experiments.

"My henchmen if you will call them went to New York,'' he began with not and emotion in site of his draconian face," and paid a visit to my grandson, Kai." he ended to see her reaction. He likes it very much to put it simply. She went limp her eyes wide with horror and her breathing picked up.

"What did you do!!? You masochistic fucker! Gay son of a bitch if you did anything to hurt hi-" she raged on untill one of his bodyguards punched her in the face, _punched_ not slapped.

"My, my such profanities." Kai's grandfather laughed at her hypervenalating form.

"Fuck you." she sneered recieving another punch to her face this time a cry of torture escaped her lips. Kai couldn't hold off any longer and raced to stand behind the two hecnmen and knocked them unconcious.

"Kai!" Votlair growled and pushed a red button which sent the alarms off and made the table Mika was currently on sink to the floor. Kai attacked his grandfather leaving him coughing in the corner.

"K-kai!" Mika whimpered as she struggled in her chains.

"Don't worry I'm here." she murmured as he quickly unfassened her chains and pulled her of the table just as the floor began to close as the table disappeared. He pulled her around to his back and ran for the door and into the corridor running.

They arrived at their first set of traps as the walls shot out beyblades injuring them both but Kai made it so he recieved most of the cutting and slashing. Their second and third were much the same but from one wall at a time making it easier for Kai to take the damage.

"Kai." She spoke softly her grip stiffened and her dilution and vigor low and obscure. The myriad of experiments imposed on her were arduous for her to handle and come out perfectly fine and in good physical and emotional shape. Far from it her condition was atrocious to the eye. Needle points perceptible all over her body, and her complexion pastel in contrast to her strong vivid peachy complexion. 

"Yes Mika." Kai replied in the same horrendous condition she was in only no needle points detectable only wounds and slashes across his pale skin.

"Why did you come for me-" she began to say but was disconnected from finishing her sentence by her hauler.

"I meant what I said in the woods, Mika. I love you more that I've every loved anybody. I didn't even know the word love until I met you. My uncle deprived me of that word a long time ago. But you've given it back to me." He said turning to face her as much as he could with her on his back.

"I-I love you too Kai….. but I was going to say why did you come alone? Why didn't you come with the others, I know you haven't healed completely! I can smell your blood!" she began to dispute with him.

"They would have slowed me down. Tyson mostly, and I wanted to come myself I already messed things up big time and I wanted to make things right." He countered.

"I still would have preferred you come with the others." She sulked. Kai continued to run through the corridors and tunnels of cages and prisons. He watched the captives look at him with pleading eyes.

"Kai put me down I can run." She said even though it was clear that she was in no circumstance to walk and even less to run.

"No you can't." he protested.

"Neither can you." She referred to his seriously injured leg, he scoffed at her demand.

"Stop being so masochistic!" she demanded.

"Stop being so bossy!" he retorted.

"Arg!" she complained and closed her eyes her body flushing a light green and basing it in Kai.

"What are you doing?" he questioned her unique and still uncertain powers.

"Healing." She replied being careful to not exceed her limits.

"Mika." He complained in and irritated voice as he rounded another corner. She smiled lightly feeling the weigh of using her powers this soon in her damaged state.

"This is the end of the line kid!" yelled one of the thugs that blocked the exit. Apparently they were surrounded.

"That's what you think." He replied looking around him to see a fire alarm. He cracked it open with his elbow and pulled the leaver. The alarm rang and all the cages swung open and the shackle on the prisoners came undone. It took a while for them to register what happened but after a while they lifted their once soulless shells off the ground and stared at the exit and then began to run out and make the thug confused on whom to catch the prisoners or Kai and Mika.

"Kai, there." Mika pointed to the opening between two thugs who weren't paying any attention to him. He started running and succesfully broke out. They looked around the green mossy forest and up at the moonless night and in front of them the man standing in their way.

"I'm afraid you can't go anywhere grandson, not with her." the vile man sneered. Kai scoffed at his over confidence. He pulled out something from his pocket and aimed it at him. Votair took a step back. Kai readied his launcher and shot it at his chest. With great accuracy he injured him and broke out into a run getting his blade on his way past his grandfather.

Rain dripped slowly but surely from the green trees above them as Kai ran through the forest to save the person he loved the most from the worst possible torture imaginable.

* * *

blah blah blah...

I honestly don't know what to write sorry about the long time without updating and all but I honestly have to punish someone!

You know who you are!

whatever I'll try to update I know this all went kinda fast but whatever I know this is the worst chapter I had but I'm working on it!


	16. Heartbeat

Ok so here I finnaly updated sorry I took so long its just the stupid comp I have to share with my bro but no worries I'll update.

* * *

As I suspected it was still raining outside when I opened my eyes. I know I've been asleep for a while because it was dark outside and when we escaped it is some form of bright sky outside as much as you can expect from this place. Luckily we lost them and found refuge in a small cave near the ocean. I could hear it the waves crashing against the Cliffside and the spatter of the rain on the rocks. Definitely still raining.

"Shh. Sleep some more love." a soft voice spoke to me. I hadn't realized I was moaning, in pain. My leg throbbed and my head felt like it was being crushed. The various bruises I received from _them_ were burning and my bones that were broken seemed to burn me. I couldn't go back to sleep the agony was too much to abide.

"What hurts?" the silky voice whispered apprehensively. I hadn't realized that I was whimpering now.

"My- everything." I moaned again as he seized my hand and rubbed it gently. I opened my lilac eyes and searched the small cave until my eyes came to the owner of the silky voice.

"Kai, are you-" I tried to rise from the ground which was very uncomfortable and treat his wounds. He was the one who obtained most of the damage from our escape. He protected me with his own body.

"Mika don't worry about me, worry about you." Kai said to me caressing my face with the hand which wasn't holding mine. He looked at me with tender eyes and I frowned up at him.

"Bu-But your wounds." I protested but he prevented me from continuing any more by leaning in slowly closer to my face. I knew I was bright scarlet and my heart was throbbing in my chest so wildly it might explode. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes wide as he leaned in closer his eyes half lidded and some emotion I couldn't quite indicate gleaming in his eyes.

My eyes slowly drifted closed as I could feel his cool breath faintly on my face. His lips were dimly on mine as he whispered.

"Don't worry about me love. You healed me already in your sleep." I blushed darker and my breathing deepened at the feel of his silky lips bushing against mine.

"I-I di-did?" I stuttered hopelessly feeling his lips stretch into the lovely smirk in which makes him Kai.

"Mm-hm. You're really stubborn you know that." He cooed his hand still caressing my cheek and his other hand laid my hand gently on the ground and placed it on the base of my neck.

"Damn proud to be." I gasped as he sent tingles of shocks throughout my whole body by simply stroking my throat.

"Oh really?" he questioned as he delicately placed his lips on mine completely and I swear my heart started to stutter violently and my face go completely numb with heat.

I tried my best to move in time with his gentle lips and not hurt myself in the process. He seemed to be holding back as to not hurt me but I wanted more. It wasn't fair! Stupid mother fucking thugs keeping me from a great kiss!

When he released me I was gasping for much needed air and I must have been as red as a tomato or even worse because he smiled his most mockingly lovely smile.

"Hm, what were you saying love." he sung smugly.

"N-nothing." I sighed in defeat.

"Exactly." he smirked. Damn bastard I knew he was a cheater the moment I met him. Well a small one, at least I got a kiss from him.

I never expected him to be such an emotional person. He, I swear he's acting so different to that cold bitter selfish self-centered foolish idiot. I think the world is coming to an end.

"Kai?" I rasped out trying to sit up.

"Yes love?" he asked trying to shove me back down but I stayed persistent. I said I was damn proud to be stubborn.

"Where are we?" I asked managing to sit up with only a small whimper to come out of me. I noticed his disapproval but he just pulled me to him cradling me in his lap.

"Dunno myself. When you passed out I knew you had to rest so I ran to this lake and searched for a cave of some sort. There's a small reservation around here so I think we're safe from them tearing down the whole forest looking for us." He replied rocking me gently.

"Am I dead?" I questioned dubiously.

"What?!" he asked shaken by my sudden question.

"It's just that this seems like a dream to me I mean you're not acting like a bitter little spoiled rich bra-"I began to list sensing his upset mood.

"Jeeze Mika your wounding my feelings I'm not that bitter am I?" he asked too innocently. His face just screamed sexy! Ah! Think pure thoughts Mika think pure thoughts!

"Could'a fooled me. I didn't know you had any feelings." I mumbled to myself but he heard anyway.

"And you say I'm the bitter little-"he began to restate my accusation.

"Okay, okay I get it." I say enjoying the moment while it lasts. I hugged him with as much force as I could conger up. He embraced me as well and we sat in each others arms for what seemed like forever. Neither of us said anything for a very long time.

"Mika why were you in that place before?" he broke through the silence with the very question I hoped he wouldn't ask.

"What place?" I tried to play dumb for as long as I could try to avoid the question some way somehow I didn't want to say it.

"You know what place Mika. The abbey." He clarified his question and I had nothing to come back with. I had nothing to avoid the question with I had no time so I just said it.

"I was sold to them by my parents, they disowned me, I guess that's what you call it." I said biting back the venom that consumed me when I thought about those people. I still couldn't believe that they would do that to their daughter. THIER FLESH AND BLOOD!!

"That's what you were talking about before, on the street after the dance." he questioned. I know he was looking at me intently

"Yeah." I answered staring off into the distance of the rain.

"Why did they disown you?" he questioned me as I reluctantly turned to look at him.

"They thought I was a whore. They never did listen to a thing I said. They never believed a word I would say. Their pride and joy was always Rei their firstborn son, I was unimportant. I was just an extra always tossed aside. I didn't really care much though all the family love I needed I got from Rei. He always made me feel better." I stared at his face studying his eyes carefully making sure I hadn't said anything that might disturb him. Apparently I hadn't.

"But what exactly happened." he questioned staring back at me like he was trying to do the same. Those burning crimson eyes never failed to hypnotize me.

"It all started with my so called friend Miraha. That stupid bitch pretended to be my friend just to get closer to my brother." I started biting back a snarl that I reflectively concocted whenever I thought of that pink haired bitch.

"She spread a rumor about me that I let anybody fuck me for money and so on. I don't really remember all I remember is being harassed by stupid filthy hormone sex craved teenagers as I walked home from school. The only reason they didn't rape me on the spot was because Rei would beat the shit out of anyone who would stare at me." I smiled remembering how Rei had broken two noses, three arms, five ribs and one leg in one single day.

"Eventually my _parents_ found out about it and believed them instead of me." I looked at the ground.

Flashback

"Hey Mom, Dad! I'm home! Rei said he had to work a little at school!" I smiled brightly as could knowing they would just ignore me and say ok. I walked in the kitchen and looked at my mom sitting at the table and my dad standing behind her his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked sensing their melancholy moods immediately. My father turned to face me his face scared me. I was repulsed and distant. He came closer to me slowly agonizingly dark in mood and I took a step behind in reflex.

It happened so fast I didn't know what hit me until I was his raised up hand and I was whimpering softly on the ground. My cheek burned cold and my eyes watered.

"You goddamned whore! How dare you disgrace this family!" he roared pulling my waist length hair choking me with one hand.

"D-dad, wh-what are y-you talking a-about!?" I gasped weakly.

"Don't you dare call me your father bitch." He screamed in my face slapping me again but with more force. I was sure my cheek was purple by now.

"P-please I- don't know what you're talking about!" I whimpered.

"My own daughter a common prostitute! Yes we know all about you little bitch. Selling yourself to anybody." he continued to roar.

"NO! Th-thats just a ru-rumor Mariha sp-spread about me!" I whined as he threw me against the wall smacking me with the belt he removed while I was on the ground. I cried out for my only savior. I wanted my brother to be here, I needed him.

"Don't you dare bring your innocent brother into this whore!" he beat me with more force as I covered my face cowardly. He kicked me a few times and threw me against the kitchen counter. I screamed as I was thrown against a knife that was in the dish holder. It stuck into my upper stomach and my father continued to beat me with the broom now. I felt cracks in my ribcage and I kept screaming for help.

I begged for him to stop and he did because he was tired. I could hear him pant and then I heard the front door slam open.

"MIKA!" It was Rei. He was with me in an instant pulling me away from the counter I was grasping to keep from falling. He gasped pulling out he knife that was imbedded in me.

"What the hell did you do to her!?" I heard him demand.

"Don't touch her son she is just a whore who means nothing to us anymore!" my father demanded. I shook violently from the intense pain that threatened to consume me. Rei held me close to his chest stroking my hair and telling me it was going to be all right.

"Are you crazy! She wouldn't do that! She is innocent! That's just a stupid rumor!" he yelled back

"Son-" my mother began. I had almost forgotten she was here.

"NO! Call the hospital now!" he demanded kissing my forehead gently soothing my fears a little. He was here I was safe.

"Alright son, calm down." my mother said moving to get to the phone.

"It's ok Mika I'll protect you." he whispered sitting on the ground embracing me and rocking me to calm down.

end flashback

"The didn't really call the hospital though, they called Voltaire. He had once offered to buy me because of Apolla but they had refused, why I don't know. But they were there in less that a minute and took me away to that place." I shuddered and he embraced me kissing my neck. I looked at him and he looked like he was holding back anger of some sort.

Flashback

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Kon we are the…doctors you sent for." a man in a black coat had knocked on the door and my parents had risen to get it. I was so completely numb from my body down. I couldn't even feel my head anymore. I wasn't completely there.

"Ah **good.**" my parents sneered as if they thought it was perfect for all the wrong reasons.

"What's that!" Rei yelled. I hadn't noticed they were right next to me with a syringe in had squeezing my arm in preparation to inject it.

"Calm down boy its just to make her feel better and to not feel any pain." the doctor said after injecting it in me. It didn't make me feel any better it made me feel worse. I couldn't move anymore and I couldn't talk.

I felt myself being lifted from the ground into the arms of the doctor and out to the cool night air.

"I want to go with her!" my brother demanded and I saw my parents stiffen in response while the doctor carried me out to a van that was black. That wasn't hospital vehicle.

"No son you may not, they have no room now be content she is going to the hospital and go to your room." my father demanded and my brother had no comeback so he went to his room sulking.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mika I promise." he yelled behind his shoulder due to the fact the men that came with the doctor didn't let him.

"Hmpf I doubt it." the doctor said.

"Are you sure there is no fee." my mother said.

"Positive if anything we will reward you handsomely for your generous donation." the doctor replied.

"Make sure that wrenched whore never comes back to this house ever again." my father demanded.

"Of coarse she will never be a bother to you." the doctor continued. What? Where were they taking me! I tried to speak but I couldn't. I wasn't able to move any of my limbs.

"M-mom." I whispered struggling to move my lips centimeter by centimeter. My mother looked at me with dark disgusted eyes.

"Don't dare call me your mother trash. You will NEVER disturb this family again and have it in your conscious to know that you did not poison you brothers mind. You little trash were never loved. We hated you. Despised your presence. You monster." she sneered in my face just wishing she could cause me pain. She looked at the doctor and he removed his hat and smiled at her.

"Do as you please just do not kill her. We need her power not her soul." he said retrieving another syringe from his coat pocket.

"You were born with that bit beast merged with you. In your spirits. You monster, you don't know how unwanted you were. We thought of giving you away the second this generous man offered to take you but we denied for our little angle would be upset. The only reason You were kept was because Rei wanted you around and we do what we can to make him happy." My father grabbed my chin roughly making me stare at him with bleary eyes. He raised his had and stuck me again with malice powering his hand. They were getting it out of their system now that was clear. I was in for more pain.

"You never really thought this was a birth mark did you?" he growled ripping my blood soaked shirt to reveal my birthmark. Heavenly wings surrounded with devil thorns, as if trapped.

"Ah the sign of the Apolla." the doctor smiled widely.

"You are a mistake Mika, remember that." my mother reminded me with a stab of her words. I hadn't realized that I was now moving their surprised glances in my direction as I ran with unsought of strength. I had to get away. My dad was the one who came up behind me and pulled me to the ground by my long hair. I didn't know I was falling untill my face made contact with the mush mud of the moist ground. He literally dragged me to the doctor who held me in place while my parents beat me with their hands, fists, feet anything they could use. I was almost unconscious and the I heard my bit beast roar in my defense.

"A-apolla." I sighed lifting my head up. To see my bit beast growling in rage.

Mistress! I'm coming!

"Monster!" my parents yelled gripping my wrists and throwing me to the doctor.

"Seal her up at once." he commanded the men in his car and they did as they were told.

Leave her alone!

Apolla yelled ferociously lunging at the doctor while he pulled out his own bit beast that lunged after Apolla.

"Help." I murmured half unconscious struggling against the men who held me while another one started to mark seals on my back with long black claws. My parents stepped back from me and smiled wicked smiles.

"Ah!" I screamed as the claws burned their seal into my back. Apolla roared and moved around the bit beast and charged straight at me I could feel it in my cells as she approached and merged with me as the seal was being placed. The men growled in frustration as I realized that she was sealed inside me and that was not their intention.

"Mom….dad…" I murmured as the men threw me into the back of the van and started strapping me onto a board and sticking needles in me connected to I.v's. My world was black before I even heard them shut the door and drive away.

End flash back

"Your parents are fucked up." he simply said stroking my hair and nibbling on my neck. I moaned lightly when he licked a certain area and I know that bastard smirked in response.

"You said it." I gasped when he placed his hand on my stomach stroking it gently, tickling me a bit.

"They shouldn't have done this to you. You've done nothing." he continued picking me up and setting me down on the floor.

"What are you-" I began to say but he shushed me he face smooth with emotion.

"We need to change your bandages." he replied simply getting a backpack that was in the corner of the cave. Where did he get that?

"I stole it from the abbey." he said noticing the skeptism in my silence and looking at me with a smug aura of pig headedness.

"Ah" was all I could reply. Scrutinizing his perfect face and blushing when his hands brushed my arms lightly removing the dark crimson wraps around my arm, dried and sticky. Slowly making sure he didn't injure me I began to drift off thinking about that night they gave me away. I don't remember much after that all I know is that many experiments were made on me to remove the seal and all I know is that it was there for a long time. I hoped my parents loved me in some way and I was sure that even though they paid more attention to my brother I felt that there must be some part of them that loved me. But I was wrong, all along they couldn't stand me and they hated me. Was I so repulsive? Was I so unwanted? I always pondered this and it always made me cry. I lifted my right arm and placed it over my eyes trying miserably to conceal my tears from Kai. I didn't want to seem weak I wanted to be as strong as him. I suspected as much that he noticed me shaking from silent sobs that came from me.

"Love? Don't cry." he whispered gently taking my arm in his hand and starting to remove that bandages there. I felt the smooth cleanness of the new band aids and knew my face was creased with pain. He leaned down and kissed the corner of my eye which was tearing madly. He brushed one of his hands on my cheek and lifted me against his chest, my back against his chest and his chin on my head.

He worked smoothly fixing the wraps around my arms and cleaning them with ointment and water. He the moved to my ribcage which was broken at the moment. It tickled but left burning hot trails where his fingers were. The bandages came undone and he took a clean towel and started washing my stomach careful not to add to much pressure to my wounds. I was dazed and thinking again by the time his finished there and moved to my legs.

For this he had to lay me back down. The broken one he had braced with some logs and it was numb enough to not feel any pain and she cleaned the wounds and then told me it was healing nicely with my enhanced abilities and my bond with Apolla. Then he moved to my other leg which held greenish purple bruises and a long cut which he cleaned and wrapped up. He was fast and I didn't notice when he was done. He noticed my forlorn expression and grunted in aggravation.

"Mika you are not unwanted." he stated simply placing his warm hand on my frosted cheek. I stared up at him not seeming to believe the conviction in his statement. It just hurt so much to think now my parents didn't want me. It hurt and it made me sad I wanted to be needed by my own family. I wanted a family to love me for me and not for something I wasn't. I needed to be loved. I had been deprived of that so many times I just wanted it now.

"I am." I said cringing at his growl of disapproval. He took my face in his hands and stared into my eyes with a strange determination blazing in his crimson eyes. They melted my inner chambers and made my eyes water.

"No you are not, I want you." he said holding my gaze and sighing when I cried even more. I…….. He…… He wanted me? I didn't seem to notice that before. I'd never really thought of it that way. I knew my brother wanted me but that wasn't enough I needed more love and I just couldn't find it, until now. Kai he, I loved him so much and I think now I could be sure he loved me too.

"Always?" I asked him and he smiled a breathtaking smile. The rare ones you just couldn't believe happened until someone pinched you three times and slapped you as well.

"Always." he said kissing me gently on my lips carrying me with my legs wrapped around his waist and his hand on my ass and the other on my back. I couldn't help but give off a soft sigh and wrap my sore arms around his neck. I could have sworn I felt a hard bulge brush against my thigh. I blushed madly and broke the kiss to only deepen it further in to a hot passionate one which took my breath away. I arched into him only making my blush increase and I knew he smirked as he pulled away and rested his face in the crook of my neck.

"I think we should start moving." he sighed. I noticed the rain stopped but the clouds stayed and we set off. He was quick on his feet and ran swiftly through the mess of forest. We came to a reservation just like he had said and he walked around till he found a store with a few cars in the parking lot. He set me down behind a bush and told me to stay quiet and gave me a small pocket knife from his back pocket. I took it looking at him pleading him to stay with me. He could read the fear in my eyes and gently patted my head.

"I'll be right back don't worry love." he quickly ran into the store and I waited for him where I was staying quiet and looking out for danger. About five minutes passed and I heard a car pull up. I curiously looked up and froze over with terror and held a my breath.

It was his car it was Voltaire's car! He and his henchmen stepped out of the car and entered the store. Oh no Kai! I was just about to get up when I heard Kai's voice in my head. The connection we had for some strange reason.

Don't move!

But.

Don't, stay there I'm fine they can't see me.

What are they doing here?

Looking for us what else dummy.

Kai this is no time for jokes about my intellect now cut it out!

Alright, alright no need to get snappy miss.

KAI!

……

Kai!

.

How we make it out of here alive Mika Kon now shut up!

Now who's getting snappy.

Mika!

I'm shutting it!

Crap!

Kai! What's wrong!?

I think he's onto me…………

As I gasped in horror I heard footsteps approaching me and flipped up the pocket knife.

"Woah! Watch it miss I'm not here to harm you I've come to help." I saw a copper colored skinned boy crouching by me behind the brush.

"Who are you?" I questioned keeping my voice to a mere whisper.

"I live in this reservation and those men in there are looking for you aren't they? They wont' leave us alone and my pa's gonna let them search the reserve but not until I get you outa here." he whispered motioning me to follow.

"How do you know?" I growled in defense, for all I knew this could be a trap.

"Your friend in there was talking to my Pa just before those men came in. He was desperate for help and he was sincere so I decided to drive you to the airport in Port Angeles. We don't like it when people pick on the innocent now come on." he nudged me south of the store out of site of the black car.

Kai!

He didn't answer but he warmly caressed the pendent that connected him with me. I limped behind the guy until he noticed and picked me up and put me in a brown colored car and started the engine driving to the car. He threw a rock to the door and it opened up immediately to reveal Kai slipping out carefully locking the door behind him.

"Kai!" I whispered and he smiled jumping in the car as the guy drove off toward to exit to the reservation.

"I'm here love." he whispered embracing me tightly and turned to the guy a slight frown on his lips.

"Thank you." he muttered and turned his attention to me. The guy replied with a no problem and speed up as we left the city limits. I realized then that I didn't know where I was. I remember being knocked unconscious by Voltaire and then waking up in a newer version of the old abbey.

"Kai where are we?" I asked flinching as I tried to move my broken leg.

"Don't move that," he scolded, "We're in Washington." he looked out the window and I followed his gaze. Wow Washington. Hmm explains the weather. I was obviously wide awake now since I barely woke up. It was like an hour long drive, I had to guess the guy didn't have a clock in his car. We thanked the guy and he said no problem he wanted to get out of the reservation anyway it was the perfect excuse. We then boarded a plane and we were going home.

* * *

I now short chapter but hey I try so anyways I got my old comp fixed so I can update sooner. Man I'm so fucking tired of being with my family I wanna move out, any of you guys accepting roommates. Well jk I'm not legally old enough to move out yet just a few more years and i'm home free baby. i will be able to stand on my own two feet like a grown up should and find out if I have what it takes to make it in the outside world.Well I'm saving. so yeah review I haven't got any amo! 


	17. Sposilo

**Alas this took too long I apologize but now it is done and the moment you've all been waiting for! The lemon!!!!!!!!!!! yes it's here And yes it's very detailed! Very mature not ment for kiddies! Well read and find out what happens.**

**Disclaimer: No i dont' own beyblade...stop making me feel bad!**

* * *

**_Sposilo_**

**_Stab My Back_**

"Damnit! It's been two weeks and still no sign of them!" Ray kicked the dirt in frustration. We've been looking for two weeks and no sign of either of them. Ray was the most agitated because of what had happened when they were younger. He was there he should have stayed instead of being and obedient son and running of to his room pacing pathetically.

He had told me about what had happened and I could feel his pain the torture of knowing you sat by and let your sister be taken away by the worst case scenario guys.

"Ray calm down and let's keep searching." I whispered gently pulling him out of that abandoned lab we had found under New York City. We had looked in every lab and hospital in New York but we just waist time and they were probably dead.

He trudged slowly next to me downcast and I couldn't stand him so down so melancholy. It made me the same.

"Lighted up Ray I know we'll find them, safe and sound. Especially since Kai will bring her back." I tried but he just grimaced and didn't reply just kept moving faster until I had to run to catch up. He had been ignoring me for these two weeks just answering important questions and avoiding the small talk I tried to make.

I felt utterly useless. My head fell in defeat and glared at the floor. He was being so cold it was scary. I was falling far behind and didn't notice till I looked up and noticed he wasn't there.

"Ray." I called out but I heard no reply. I began to run desperate to find him afraid I had lost him.

"Ray!" I yelled clear and vibrant. I tripped on a broken cage that was in this labs basement. I landed flat on my face and groaned in annoyance to my utterly clear clumsiness. I levered myself up and my elbows and looked ahead to see no one there. I looked behind me and I still saw no one so I looked at the ground shedding a few tears because of my stupid embarrassment of falling the pain in my face and the pained emotions I was feeling right now.

"Awwww... Poor Kathline-Hime, don't cry now." I noticed his presence far too late. He had pressed the coolness of his knife against the heated skin of my neck. My hair being pulled back making my head look up to the ceiling. His hand on my hair pulled me up harshly as I let out a growl of pain.

"What the fuck do you want!?" I snarled as he pulled me to his chest my back to him. He grouped my stomach maneuvering his hand under my layers of clothing as I shuddered in disgust writhing to get free. That only helped slice the skin on my neck blood gushing down my chest and I'm sure it covered his hand on my breast, playing with it pushing the bra upward.

At that moment I started screaming and kicking not caring how much blood I shed. As soon as I did a calloused hand covered my mouth with the knife dangerously close to my face.

"Now now Kathline-Hime no need to alert your boyfriend, I wouldn't want to kill him you see I don't think I could resist." He nibbled on my earlobe causing me to writhe even more furiously.

The other side of me started to shift and he sensed it. He shoved me to the ground pulling up the material of my clothing revealing my pale stomach to him. Then he lifted his purple glowing hand that extended into horrific claws, those same claws that trapped me so long ago. In his palm appeared the silver orb that he took away from me almost three years ago.

"Now be a dear and come inside." He whispered mechanically activating the glow of the silver orb. I could feel its magnetic pull and kicked him off me making the orb fly out of his hands. I got up and went after it only to fall flat on my face when he pulled at my leg. I paid no head to this and managed to get up and scoop the silver orb up with my hand feeling his had pull me back under him I pressed the orb to my chest away from him.

"GIVE ME THAT!" he yelled beating me to hand him the orb but I denied I couldn't give it to him I just couldn't.

"NO!" I screamed kicking him of me again and running much faster that before. Oh no! The monster inside me was awakening and I couldn't seem to control it for much longer.

I had a burning sensation in my chest and low growls were emitting from my deep inside me. No, please not now. If Ray were to come anywhere near me when I transformed I could kill him!

I felt the calm eerie pulsations of the transformation spread through me as though I were about to explode. The shuddering ripples flowing through my body were almost unbearable now as I kneeled to the floor placing the orb inside my jacket pocket to keep it safe for when I transformed. This was the first time I would transform in a little over two years and I was afraid I might start killing when I did.

"NO!!" I screamed as I the shuddering vibrations took over me and everything went black.

x-X-x

Ray was walking in a haze to the main exit not even caring if he was being followed by Kat or not. He knew he was being a jerk but he didn't care all he wanted to do was find his sister, no matter what it took to have her with him again. He was approaching the exit and that's when he noticed the cool air was freezing him and the sounds around him as well. The fact of it all was that he heard no sounds what so ever, not even the sounds of him being tailed by Kat. He turned around to find the hall empty.

"Kat?" he called out waking up from his stupor. He became more and more aware and alert as the seconds ticked by and he heard nothing.

"Kat!?" he called again his body growing in panic as he began to move his feat. He had been so careless into leaving her unattended he had completely forgotten that she too was a target for danger.

It was then that he heard her scream, he didn't know where to but his feet ran to where the voice screamed. Then he heard her again, running faster and calling out to her. He heard one more scream and thought how much he had left her behind. He heard the tearing of some unknown material and the menacing snarls of an animal as he rounded the corner coming to the scene of an enormous silver fox crouched snarling at the man that threatened her with a knife. He recognized the male and growled loudly in his chest making himself acknowledged. The fox turned her head almost in a flash of lightning and snarled at Ray shifting her stance to protect herself from both of the males that surrounded her.

"Ah my, my, what a pleasant surprise Raymond, I'm surprised you even realized she was in danger. What with you ignoring her so coldly and all…well you get my drift." Naoya smirked darkly when Ray flinched at the acknowledgement of his rude actions.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Ray snarled looking at the fox he felt was Kat. The huge silver fox could hardly move in that hallway and growled at both of the men to leave her alone.

"Nothing, nothing. Rest assured Ray, I've done nothing to her, not yet that is." He threatened venomously summoning his venom slicked claws. Kat snarled viciously backing away from Naoya, hissing and crouching ready for a lung.

Ray widened his eyes and took out his beyblade and launched it at Naoya hitting him square in the face knocking him off his feet. Kat snapped her head in Ray's direction and glared not quite sure if she should trust him or not. She allowed him to move to her side allowing him to gently stroke her fur. Purring in response she crouched low and looked at him hoping to get her message through to him.

_Get on, Hurry!_

Ray heard Kats voice in his mind and hesitated for only a split second before mounting on Kats back. He called his beyblade back to him and gripped onto the fur on Kats back securely. Kat howled before lunging out through the brick ceiling shattering it to pieces. Ray ducked his head avoiding the debris from the wall noticing how Kat whimpered in pain from the walls thickness.

The lab was a small one only two stories high, one underground and one above ground. She howled loudly when she was shot by a poison dart that Naoya had thrown at her. It barely grazed her skin but the poison still burned her immensely. She broke through the wall of the first floor and collapsed momentarily before getting up and dusting herself off from all the debris.

At that instant she was off soaring through the wilderness of the country part of New York. She was sure to move fast enough to escape that beast yet slow enough for Ray not to fall off.

She was overcome with a strange sense of relief that she had not turned and attacked Ray; she was relieved she was feeling any relief at all. It was strange that she was coherent at all. She should have turned into a blood lusting creature without any sense at all. That's when she realized and stopped suddenly sending Ray flying off her back.

Ray landed on the ground with a thud safely on a bush not too far from her. She shied away from him not wanting to leave him there but knowing she could turn into a monster anytime soon.

"Ow, Kat what's wrong?" he asked noticing how hesitant she was. She looked at him with pained silver eyes on the look out for that monster.

_No Ray you have to stay away from me._

"Why" he asked walking cautiously toward her as she shrunk away from him.

_You- you can understand me?_

She questioned unable to make any sense of this. First she was sane and not a horrible evil creature, second someone could understand her.

"Of coarse I can. What's wrong?" he asked wondering if she was acting like this because he hurt her feelings earlier.

_Stay away from me I… I can kill you I'm a monster!_

She kept her distance from him whimpering silently as the venom from the dart started to burn through her skin and course through her veins.

"Kat you are no monster. You're you." He said approaching her slowly careful to agitate her as it would be bad for him if she did go into her monster state.

_NO! STAY BACK!_

She snarled in emphasis but it didn't even make him flinch. Again she tried to put distance from them but failed miserably as the venom started to paralyze her incapacitating her to move.

"Kat stop being so childish, you are not a monster. You're talking to me for one and you're not attacking me thats two." He said noticing how she stopped commanding him to stay back.

"Kat?" he called out only a few feet from her now crouching seeming weak and unable to hold herself up. Suddenly as if by slow motion she fell to the ground whimpering loudly now breathing in hard ragged breaths.

_No………away……ugh_

"Kat! What's wrong?" he was alarmed now coming to her side a tiny human compared to her. He started patting her side trying to comfort her. He tried to jump out of her way when she started writhing in pain snapping at him suddenly. When she ceased her attacks he was able to see the purple bruise cut that was made by the dart.

"Kat." He said trying to get her to respond. Her breathing became worse and it took her great difficulty to stand on her feet and pick him up and start running fast. Like a bullet through the wilderness.

"Kat put me down you're in no condition to be running!" Ray yelled being dangled from her mouth as she ran whimpering all the way.

_No I need to get you home! We're not safe here, he- he's following us._

As Kat said that she increased her pace and came to a clearing right next to the city. If she could only get to the city, there they would be safe. Voltaire wouldn't risk making this public so they would leave them alone for a while. Her whole body burned with excruciating pain as she neared closer and closer. She sensed them falter as they neared the city.

At the brim of the city she collapsed on the ground from immense pain sensing Ray flying out of her mouth. It took her a couple of tumbles to finally come to a complete stop.

"Ugh." Ray mumbled struggling to get up. When he was stationed on his feet he gazed around looking for a gigantic fox instead he found Kat unconscious on the ground curled into a small tight ball.

"Kat!" He broke into a run noticing he was quite far off from her. Once he was there he saw her whole right arm was turning a strange shade of purple. Kneeling down to her he examined the surrounding area and picking her up quickly knowing it was not the best of places to be right now. He acted on instinct to protect her and began moving toward the city where they would be safe for the time being and he could call Max and Tyson who had gone to investigate on the missing teams.

x-X-x

About five days ago teams began to disappear without any reason or announcement. Any sight any trace. They just vanished. It all started when RBD had to show up for their battle against the Demolition Boys. They had waited for a little over an hour before they showed up

_Remembrance _

_"Well folks it looks like we're gonna have to disqualify the-"Jazzman was announcing the disqualification due to tardiness when the doors opened revealing a red headed guy. _

_"My teams missing!" he shouted earning a gasp from the audience. _

_"And you are?" Jazzman asked the red head. _

_"Oh, I'm Tala Ivanov the leader of the Demolition Boys." He said catching his breath. _

_"Missing?" asked Jazzman honestly intrigued as the audience was in quiet murmur. _

_"Yeah they've been missing since last night." He replied staring at Jazzman straight in the eye. _

_"Well that is unfortunate but we still need a battle or disqualification for all we know they could just be sleeping in." Jazzman assumed. _

_"Past 6pm? No that is not like my team." Tala retorted. A girl came in whispering something into Jazzman's ear. _

_"Well it seems from the earlier match two of the members of team All Starz has gone missing." Jazzman trialed off, _

_"Two members of our team are missing as well, my cousin Kai and Ray's sister Mika." Kat said hoping she could get some information on the whereabouts of Mika for Rei. _

_"That is strange." Jazzman said. _

_"We declare this match postponed until the members of the teams are found." Declared a police man noting something on a pad and then turned on heal. _

_"Wait your Kai's cousin!" Tala questioned sseeming actually surprised. _

_"No duh idiot it's on the screen." She retorted glaring at his stupidity. She pointed to the screen displayed the teams information. _Kai Hiwatari and Kathline Hiwatari Istsuki. _It read. _

_"Oh." He replied honestly bemused. By the time he had turned to make small talk with them they were gone off to find their missing teammates. _

_End remembrance _

x-X-x

"Mn." Kat started to flutter her eyes despite the intense weight and stress it caused her. She felt herself being carried in someone's arms and she hoped to god it wasn't Naoyas.

"Kat, hang on I'll get you some help." She sighed as she realized it was Ray and she knew she was safe at the moment. She shifted in his arms noticing how the pain rippled through her entire being. She moaned shutting her half open eyes tightly instantly regretting that as it sent another attack on her body.

"No doctors." She gasped out clutching her fist to her chest panting heavily shuttering in disgust as she recalled that bastard of an animal touching her so violating.

"What did he do to you Kat?" he questioned continuing to walk up the path to her house. He had guessed that calling a doctor would be out of the question since they would most likely not know what the hell was wrong with her.

"Poison! Must…." She gasped starting to fight mechanically. Ray stopped walking and noticed how they were now at the door to her house. He rang the doorbell with his foot balancing on the other. As he did Kat increased her protest.

"Nya!" she screamed as the purple bruise began to spread onto her neck, it had slowly been spreading for the whole time he walked his way back to her house.

"Ms. Kat! Mr. Kon!" Jives shouted the worry lines in his face apparent as she stepped aside to let Ray pass. He quickly ran to the sofa and laid her gently there asking Jives to bring him some fresh towels and hot water for her head. She was freezing and wouldn't stop shaking.

"I'll call Mr. Granger and Mr. Kate down they arrived earlier from their search." Jives said as he placed the water and towels next to him. He also thought ahead and placed blankets next to Ray as if on instinct went to the door just a second before it was knocked on.

There was no hesitation as the male brimming with power stepped through the door and carried in his arms his beloved. Ray turned around to see who had stepped through the door and his eyes lighted immediately at the sight of his older sister.

"Mika!" He got up from his post on the floor and ran to Kai who held Mika securely in his tight embrace. Kai set her down on her only good leg and let Ray embrace his sister and let them have their moment as he surveyed his surroundings and noticing Kat on the sofa. Being Kai he walked silently to her while the twins had their reuniting moment as Ray showered her with apologies and worried questions.

"Kat?" Kai knelt down to her noticing the purple bruise spreading over her entire body. He noticed a lot of things and it was just because it was his nature to analyze the situation and see what needed to be done. He noticed how she was turning a light shade of blue due to her temperature being so low. He noticed how it seemed like she wasn't breathing. He noticed how she lay completely limp and unmoving as if dead. He felt her forehead and just as he predicted she was freezing.

Seeing as he was a semi doctor he took off her jacket and examined the cut where the dart had struck her, it was black mixed with green turning into purple. He grabbed the towel and dipped it in the hot water and started to cleanse it with gentle pressure. (A/N: Yeah I know Kai? Helping people………Naw it couldn't be)

"Hey Ray! What happened to her?" Kai spoke nonchalantly reaching into his pocket for an antibiotic he always had with him for cuts and poisons. His grandfather had a thing with poison weapons so he figured he might as well carry one around. He spread in gently on her wound watching the colors start to fade but not go away completely.

"Huh?" Mika asked as she saw Kai leaning down next to the sofa with Kat on it lying down with an appearance of death.

"She got shot with a poison dart, it barely graced her skin but it still did all that." Ray answered feeling a new sense of depression to know he could have prevented this.

"Ray……" Mika comforted him sensing his fallen emotions. She stood there watching as Kai slowly made the purple bruises disappear.

"My fucking grandfather just loves to play with poison. We had this when you were unconscious Mika. It constricts the lungs and suffocates you until you die." Kai said a hint of annoyance and anger seeping through. As the purple bruise started to vanish Kat gasped for air finally gaining a flush to her face and moving faintly she coughed up blood for a while and finally started to breathe ragged pants.

"Kat!?" Mika yelled and hopped to her with her brother helping her. They all watched her as she gasped for much needed air.

"Mi-Mika? Ka-Kai?" she questioned looking back and forth to them as she groaned at the pain that still racked her body. Lying on her side on the couch she pried herself up on her arms only to fall back down.

"Don't move." Kai said sternly making her lay back down when she tried to get up again.

"You're safe. That's a relief." She mumbled before falling unconscious on the sofa.

"Thank you Kai." Ray mumbled fixing her into a more comfortable position on the sofa before turning to face them.

"No trouble she is my cousin after all." He answered setting Mika on the recliner and checking her broken leg to make sure the brace didn't move.

"Where were you Mika? Where did that bastard take you?" Ray questioned looking at the two.

" Washington, he has a base there and I had not trouble finding it seeing as how those retards that were sent to kill me were complete idiots and didn't make sure they weren't being followed." Kai answered getting up and standing next to Mika.

"I don't remember much it was a blur after that night I got kidnapped all I remember is constantly waking up strapped to a table with them injecting stuff in me or taking my blood samples or something but I only fell asleep again." Mika grimaced remembering her days there and shuddered.

"He's been up to something here too." Ray began to say when he heard loud obnoxious footsteps coming down the stairs and knowing that Tyson and Max were coming.

"Ray! We've got it! We know who's kidnapping the bladers!" Max shouted slamming down a file on the table. His eyes sparkled with wild excitement and Tyson was the same but not as sugar high excited.

"Hey! Kai my man I knew you'd survive!" Tyson admired taking the file from Max hands before he crumpled it out of excitement.

"Alright we know that all of the teams that were supposed to battle lost some of their members." Max started pulling out files that were messy but had a sense of organization.

"The only ones left were the captains and some of the weakest link members." Tyson said pulling the papers apart that were color coded.

"But we have no idea where or even who is taking them." Tyson said getting to the last page, "Until now." He said pointing to the last page that had a name scribbled in messy Max script.

"Max….. We can't read this." They all said in unison.

"Huh? Oh sorry…… a company called Dark Desolation." He said easily reading his crappy script.

"We have learned that there is a company called DD and it that they are one and the same." Tyson said actually sounding as some people would put it smartical.

"They have a ship sailing a little over a few weeks and we believe they are sailing away with the members as test subjects for, you guessed it, Kai and Kats grandfather." Max said reading it off a paper.

"You rehearsed this didn't you?" Ray asked.

"Yeah I think I went over board though..." he began.

"No I actually think it sounded kina nice." Mika smirked in sarcasm

"Oh thanks." Max said sitting in a chair.

"They are planning on hiding it with a cruise they've been up to some sinister things and have been followed so they are hiding it with a cruise, a party." Tyson said reading it in another page.

"So we need to make sure that we get on that ship and find out where they are and free then and then expose them for their crimes. Then they will also stop chasing Mika and Kat." Max concluded all on his own which earned him a clap from his teammates.

"That settles it. We buy tickets to that ship and find out what's going on." Mika said.

"I think I bought the tickets for that cruise." Kai spoke up.

"I bought them as a celebration for our graduation, more like and early graduation and a celebration for Max and Tyson." Kai continued snickering as Max and Tyson gave him an attempted glare.

"Then that's it we have it all settled." Ray ended.

"Right." Mika said.

"Geez Mika you have one nasty broken leg." They all looked down to see Kat's sliver glowing hand brushing over Mika's broken leg.

"Kat! " They all said in unison and she couldn't help but smile at them.

"Mika! Kai! I knew you'd be safe!" she beamed at them and stood up looking over the papers. She sighed and shook her head.

"I just can't see how Voltaire can be so vile." She said pity evident in her voice. She looked up at them and smiled lightly still feeling the effects of the poison wearing off.

"So now we know how to bring him down, we can't let on that we know about this or he might cancel on this cruise and we'd be back to nothing. I guess we might as well keep low profile and act like we know nothing at all. Savey?" she asked earning questioning gazes from the group.

"I guess I need to go back to bed I'm not coherent yet." She said excusing herself, "Oh and that meant Okay?" she called over her shoulder.

"I'm gonna go watch over her." Ray said following suit and saying no more.

"We pillage and plunder stand up mi harties yo ho!" he found Kat rummaging through her DVD rack picking out a movie and popping it in her player and springy lively to her bed fetching the control from her bed stand. He walked in and shut the door locking it behind him just like they all did.

"Ray! Just in time for a movie! That is if you want to of coarse unless you'd only say you don't want to but you actually do meaning I'd have to forcibly drag you here, unless otherwise you'd know I would drag you to watch the movie and only say you don't want to see it so I would assume you did and drag you to my bed for you on demented reasons, savey?" she rambled skipping the previews to her movie.

"You know I don't know what you just said." He replied laughing freely joining her to the watching of a movie.

"I know." She replied happy to have made him happy after his melancholy state for the past two weeks. They remained silent during the few minutes of the movie as they watched a small girl singing of piracy and then being lectured of the consequences and such. Ray looked at her closely examining the way her lips moved to the words of the song knowing them by heart as well as those of the movie.

"Kat…" Ray said snapping her out of movie zombie potato state. She looked over to him smiling replying a small yes.

"Sorry……about these past two weeks…. And today especially." He said looking down at the dark bed sheets crushing them beneath his hands. She laid her small hand on his calloused hand making him look up.

"I don't blame you for that you know." She replied matter o factly. She smiled a soft sincere smile.

"I'm just glad you're happy again. I mean I always see you so happy it just got me sad to see you sad. I should have kept up anyways instead of daydreaming." She said tracing tiny patterns on the back of his hand causing shivers he could not explain in him.

"Still I shouldn't have treated you that way." He murmured.

"It wasn't your fault my life was miserable and I shouldn't have treated you so malevolently. So savey we're even." She said smiling up at him loosening the grip he held on her sheets and holding his calloused hand in two petite hands.

"Thank you." He murmured as she stroked his hand gently leaning into him as if by magic he did the same. In the brief moment their lips were about to meet she placed hand on his cheek causing him to shiver. Her skin was still frozen from the poison and he could feel her trembling. He placed his hand on her neck making her shiver of the sudden warmth on her skin she let out a tender sigh closing the distance between their lips.

Their kiss was gentle slow expressing the love that they felt for each other. It was something that couldn't be explained by words or writings. It was something that was just felt. When you know something is true deep down in your heart. Something you've tried to deny but no matter the denial it comes back to you tenfold. They broke apart looking into each others eyes for a long time before the decided it was time to do something.

"Hm……Ray?" she asked as she laid down on her bed closing her eyes laughing reflexively when certain line was spoken by the main character.

"Yes." He answered studying her carefully. She had really changed in his time there it was starting to be perceptible. She wasn't so pale anymore her face was more flushed and he loved the idea that he was the one to cause it. She was less skinny more filled. Probably for the multiple times Mika made her eat. Mostly they were there to watch her and otherwise make sure she did the things she was supposed to do. Like eat and so on.

"Well I was wondering what we were going to do when we get on that cruise. It's for four days I believe and I know on the first there are activities that are optional and there is relaxing. The second day there is a ball in the ballroom which continues onto the next day and on the fourth is the arrival at the port in the Caribbean." She mused idly opening her eyes at the thought that she was missing her movie.

"Huh I'm actually going to the Caribbean." She mused again looking at the movie seeing her one and only idle make port with a sinking ship.

"Well we could search on the first day, attend the party on the second and half of the third and the search again and if we find them free them as we make port." (I dunno if make port means to park a ship at the dock or whatever but yeah that's what it means here, carry on savey) he said watching her smile at the movie. The weirdest pirate he had ever heard of but also the most impressive. (If you haven't already figured it out they are watching Pirates of the Caribbean curse of the black pearl, savey?)

"That could work; we could also split into groups and make sure Voltaire doesn't seem suspicious with us." She added chuckling as her idol conversed with two idiots at the dock.

"We should discuss this with the others." Ray said wanting nothing more that to gaze at her and make up for all the pain he caused her earlier this week.

"Yes we should, that would be best. Strategize and- Ray stop moping!" she insisted noticing his fallen emotions. She growled at him and knocking him on his back straddling his hips.

"Stop blaming yourself! Even if it was your fault, and I AM NOT and I do REPEAT I AM NOT saying it was, I still don't want you too put yourself down like this it's not like you and I will not stand for it so help me I will kick your ass to Davey Jones Locker and will not bring you back!" she growled almost snarling with rage. He was scared, oh yes he was scared as hell but something about her turned him on that way. Weird, neh?

"I can't just ignore the fact that I almost got you killed!" he growled back just as fiercely switching their positions so that he was the one on top. She glared expressively and made an attempt to kick him off her but failed miserably. All of sudden she recalled that night three years ago when she had been so helpless under the forces of Naoya. She began to squirm even more whimpering, disliking the feeling that this was causing her.

"Get off me!" she screamed kicking and throwing a tantrum. He quickly noted her distress and got off her in a flash sitting next to her as she caught her breath.

"Kat?" he questioned careful not to touch her fore he knew that had upset her.

"I-i-I'm so-sorry…. I ju-just….re-I….I" she stuttered shaking at the memories that flooded her mind.

"I wont' do that to you Kat. I would never." He tried to comfort her and she knew he never would it was just that it made her claustrophobic sometimes when she remembered that time it caused her so much stress.

"I-I know." She sighed trying to forget those memories that surfaced now and then making her uncomfortable around Ray and she detested that with a passion.

"Sorry." He whispered again.

"NO! I should have known better! Stop blaming yourself for everything, please." She pleaded making him snap his head up to her pleading voice.

"Alright." He sighed shrugging out of his jacket and kicking off his shoes sitting farther away from Kat knowing that she needed time.

"I ALMOST FORGOT!" she shrieked louder that usual and dug into her pocket. He turned to look at her and he noticed that she had a silver orb in her palm.

"What's that?" He questioned leaning in unintentionally leaning in closer to Kat. She looked at him and smiled a sad smile for she knew she had scared him.

"It's me, well the real me. See there was a chance that I could turn into Mia at and second I wasn't completely free. But now with this I am! I can finally be around you without worrying about turning into Mia. See this is my true spirit. I'm just a portion that got left behind the kinder more emotionally unstable version of who I really am." She said her eyes gleaming with pure happiness. She pressed the orb to the skin on her cheek noticing how warm it was. Artamis suddenly appeared with delighted eyes looking at the orb her spirit with a huge amount of energy.

"What will you do with that?" he asked eyeing the sphere and wondering about her statement. She didn't speak but she did squeeze the sphere until it disappeared absorbed into her body. She glow a faint shade of silver and returned to normal.

"That was interesting." He said and she looked up at him and grinned from ear to ear.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned looking at her intently.

"Much better." She said smiling at him.

"Thank you so much for everything Ray. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. Thank you so much." She took his hand swallowing her fear of male contact.

"It's nothing. I love you I know I do." He said she blushed at his confession.

"I love you too. For once in my life I've ever felt this strange emotion called love. I don't really know my dad and my mother never really paid much attention to me. I really have family drama. I just didn't know that you could love a person so much until I met you." She confessed her cheeks a light pink. He smirked a very proud smirk to make her blush and she couldn't help but punch him lightly in response.

"Ray I think I've met you before this." Kat said.

"Kat…….marry me?" he said looking into her eyes.

"You're joking right?" she said staring at him disbelievingly.

"Does it look like I'm joking." He said still holding her gaze.

"It's crazy. I mean we've only just met." She struggled to keep cynical to his crazy proposal.

"True but I don't care. I know I love you. I've never felt this way about anybody before." He said smiling at her with confidence.

"All I've felt, when I think I've lost you its unbearable and I just can't live without you. All the times you've been I danger have made me realize that I want to be with you or not live at all." He said with just as much truth as if he was saying he was a guy.

"Say you will." He begged.

"I…..can't…..I…." she looked at his face with all the sincerity in it she just had to say it.

"I will." She whispered.

He opened his arms for her as an invitation and she openly accepted it. Embracing each other was enough but each wanted so much more. She kissed him with much love. He responded looking for her hands and intertwining their hand. Sneakily placing a ring on her ring finger he smiled when she gasped at the sudden coolness on her finger.

She broke the kiss to see a silver band around her ring with a diamond moon at the center and small diamonds surrounding it like stars. It was small and simple but with so much meaning.

"Ray! This- its beautiful." She whispered smiling through the natural tears of the sentimental object given to her. She leaned into his arms gazing at the object she had immediately fallen in love with. The light went off and they turned to see Artimis leaving the room, her tail at the light switch. Kat giggled wrapping her arms around Ray as he leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips. She kissed back wanting nothing more that to be safe in his arms forever to be with him and never be apart from him not even for a second. The kiss was deepened as she opened her mouth inviting him in with in which he didn't think twice to move his toung into her sweet cavern. She moaned lightly fighting his toung for dominance she was after all a Leo.

They went on like that for a few minutes before parting their connection and breathing in air that was needed but not necessary. They rested their foreheads against each other and gazed into each others eyes. Just a moment that extended into minutes without anything, lost in their own world of emotion.

She blushed placing her small hand on the zipper of her big jacket. She slid it down watching his expression puzzled and then surprised.

"You sure?" he asked when she threw her jacket on the ground at the foot of her bed. See looked up to him her eyes holding the answer she didn't have to speak.

He leaned into kiss her again placing his hands at her hips massaging them gently ever so gently. Insuring, he would not harm her. She sighed into the kiss and placed her hands at his shoulders. She started to get squirmy but she swallowed her fear and chanted to herself that this was Ray and he would not hurt her. She knew he wouldn't but that stupid memory clung to her.

When he broke apart from the kiss he held her eyes speaking to her in a language that was silent a language that was the heart. He removed he long sleeved white turtle-neck exposing her upper body to him she shivered from the cold. He held her gaze even still until his lowered his head to her neck biting the soft flesh he found there and began sucking and nipping at that area to let anyone know she was his just the same as he was hers. His hands traveled along the smooth silky skin of her stomach, arms, and back.

She moaned softly each time he brushed her skin. Causing warm shivers to encircle her body. How it felt so good to have a warmth like this. The feel of his lips at the juncture of her neck, the smooth work of his hands she loved it all. She moaned out his name when he bit her and sighed out when he sucked at her skin. His hand moved to the back of her bra unclasping it in one supple motion. He ever so slowly removed her bra exposing her yet again. She shivered and struggled to keep her hands at his shoulders instead of childishly covering herself. Ray placed a trail of kisses along her shoulder and chest. His hand instinctively moved to cup her breast. Soft and round it felt in the palm of his hand, he felt her nipple harden at his touch.

She bit her lower lip and groaned in approval. She could feel herself getting wet with his smooth touch. He smiled knowing he could make her moan like this. Cause her this kind of pleasure make her forget her bad experiences. He massaged her mound following as Kat lowered herself to the bed. He bent down and kissed her again with more passion in this one, more need. She moaned into the kiss as he squeezed her erect nipple between his fingers. She arched her back reflectively against his touch and felt him brush against her thigh. He broke the kiss and trailed kissed down her cheek to her jaw her neck, collarbone, chest and her breast.

He started to lick at her hard nipple making her shudder in response. He took the nipple and started to suck on it lightly. She threw her head back on the bed and moaned loudly. He took her whole breast in his mouth and played with the other one with his hand. He switched after a while biting softly at the erect nipple and then sucking at it like the past one. Each time she moaned loud and long, sighing his name in between.

She tugged at his shirt and he complied lifting his arms and letting her pull off his black turtle-neck. His chest was even better looking up close. She remembered those first days of him living here he had appeared in only a towel and caused her feeling to stir. She glided her delicate hands along his defined chest making him shiver at the stroke of her hands. She had switched their positions and was planting kisses along his chest sucking here and there leaving her mark just like he left his. She unbuckled his studded belt and was unfastening his pants as he caressed her curves. He allowed her to remove his pants leaving him in his boxers. He removed her jeans just as she removed his.

He switched their postions yet again and lay kisses along her belly applying the right pressure to make her moan aloud. He tugged at the band of her panties and earned a heated sigh from her. She lifted herself as he slid her panties of her legs slowly, everything was done to last. He spread her legs wide for him to gaze at her beauty. He could see how wet he was making her and it made him want to take her then and there but he would make this as enjoyable for her as he could.

She whimpered in pleasure when he let his tong flicked her folds lightly. He hands clutched the bed sheet to hold her sanity as he caused her to feel things never expected. He sucked her opening very lightly inserting his tong after awhile and she screamed silently in pleasure.

She could feel the heat pool at her belly and the pressure he added there was making her moan his name out passionately. She was in heaven there was no doubt about that. When she came she heard him lapping at her juices like a dog lapping at water out of thirst. This feeling was making her hot. He brushed his nose along her stomach grazing her skin with the fondest of touches.

She hardly realized until his fingers penetrated her first at one brushing along her g-spot setting off her moans of delight that echoed around the room. The second one stretched her, the walls of her womanhood tightening around his two fingers and they continued to create friction on her spot. The third made her cries of bliss more pronounced as he stretched her more and the friction was almost unbearably delightful. His head nuzzled her stomach increasing the joy and making her cry out loud when she finally came again.

She watched as he brought his fingers to his mouth licking his fingers dry of all its fluids. It turned her on to see him lick his fingers so sexily. She hastily pulled his boxers off and couldn't help the childish blush that crept on her cheeks when she saw him big and felt him hard on her thigh. She couldn't stop the flinch there. He intertwined their fingers and stopped at her entrance.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." He whispered husky and set.

"I know you won't." she sighed burning with need as he grazed her entrance. He captured her lips again beginning his journey in her slowly enjoying the moment. Making sure he didn't hurt her. She wasn't hurt but she felt the discomfort of having someone in her after the last horrifying time. It ebbed away into slow throbs of bliss when he was fully in her. She moaned into the kiss acknowledging that she was ready to move. He obeyed thrusting into her slowly lazily parting from the kiss. He found her g-spot again noticing how she cried out is name in ecstasy. That was the spot he would hit every time to bring her to the most pleasurable sensation she would ever feel.

"Ray….mn…" she moaned lightly feeling the knot in her belly tighten with each passing thrust. She drove her hips to me his thrust, each and every one of them.

"Ah!" she arched her back as he hit her spot with precise accuracy. Any moment now, she was reaching her peak and he would soon follow. His thrusts came faster and harder with each passing second and she cried in delight as he created molted friction within her. Her walls crushed around his length making him moan out loud. She smiled as he heard him start to moan out too.

"Kat." He groaned out resting his face in the crook of her neck as she hugged him closer to her. She screamed in delight as she reached orgasmic climax. She felt the release of her cum and his quick thrust into her. She heard his loud moan when he walls crushed him causing him to climax as well injecting his seed into her.

She missed no chance and rolled him over so that she was the one on top. He looked at her surprised and then cried in bliss as she rode him. He held her hips and rocked his hips in rhythm with hers. She looked into his eyes and expressed all her gratitude toward him, she had saved her and he had erased away her fears.

He groaned as she rode him seductively biting her lip fighting back the urge to moan. She felt herself get lost in the sensation and when she came again she moaned long and hoarse as did he when he orgasmed at the same time.

She let herself get lost in his embrace as they lay there in each others arms. He withdrew from inside her and lifted her up and pulled back the sheets laying her half asleep form on the bed tucking her in and he settled himself next to her. He caressed her body close to his feeling to stupor of sleep on him.

"I love you Ray so very deeply." She mumbled snuggling in his embrace.

"So do I, I adore you. I love you my hime." He said letting the inviting sensation of sleep overwhelm him.

* * *

**YES I've finished this! hell yes! I know it was cory and blah blach blach! Tell me how I did on my fanfiction lemon! First one, on fanfic that is. Tell me tell me! I'm thinkng of tyring to finnish this before my b day on july 29 but i dunno! Yes this is almost over just a few more. like up to twenty I think but who knows. I do hahahahah!**

**Review and tell me how I did!!!!**


	18. Finale

**_Stab My Back _**

_Finale _

One hundred wishes, one million dreams, one billion nightmares 

Kat's pov 

This dream was so nice I never wanted it to end I wanted it to go on forever. I wasn't scared anymore I was happy I could live without fear of being found by my worst nightmare and I could be with the one I loved. I could marry him I could be his everything while I was his just the same. We could have children and never worry about the danger of evil because we can overcome it together. This world in my place I was happy.

"mnn." I wasn't a morning person that much was certain. After all I was most bonded with Artemis she was goddess of the night, and if she was so was I. Night sweet night. I shifted a bit realizing I was in someone's arms, warm, safe, locked in place. I cuddled closer into that chest purring as the warmth engulfed me and I finally realized where I was and who I was with and what we did.

"Oh!" I jolted my eyes open staring at my surrounding carefully. My room seemed so much brighter that it did before the drapes were slightly open letting the rising sun seep through. I felt the arms brush against the skin of my stomach and felt just how naked we were. Ray shifted in his sleep pulling me with him but I finally got to move so I was still kind of on his chest and I was lying on my stomach.

I watched him sleep for the first time. It was so simple to do yet so fulfilling. He looked so innocent I wondered if everyone looked like this when they slept or if only this was a gift to the purest of hearts. He was pure and innocent surely. He was kind a gentle the type of men that are all but extinct.

Last night I gave myself to him completely and I wasn't afraid. I knew he wouldn't hurt me and I knew he was sincere it was just something you could read on his features the way he caressed my body and the way he made every single moment slow and last forever. I felt so alive last night, I felt so whole.

I couldn't give him my innocence for it was stolen so long ago but I did give him my soul to keep for all eternity. I'm not afraid anymore. I'm not afraid to say that I love him, with all my heart. I 'm not afraid to give myself to him, I'm not afraid. He's proven himself so much to me and when he made love to me he saved me from fearing love for the rest of my life. I've said it so many times before but now I can truly mean it.

"I love you." I whispered to him caressing his cheek with my hand. His breathing was normal and calm, his face still undisturbed I leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the lips. That seemed to wake him up for he shifted a bit and the finally tightened his grip on me and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"I doubt I was dreaming so, I love you too." He murmured into my ear nibbling on it ever so lightly. I moaned lowly starting to grow aroused and he stroked my back.

"You are defiantly cute when you sleep. You know that?" I giggled when he tickled my neck with his nose.

"Really? I should say the same about you." He replied in a voice that screamed I just woke up.

"What?" I asked, "Really?"

"Yes you are." He said smiling at my reaction.

"Well, good morning." I replied blushing at my childish antics. I then noticed the TV was still on. The screen set on the main menu of the movie.

"Good morning." He replied brushing his nose against mine causing me to giggle.

"Ok, well good morning night." I said resting my head on his chest turning into sleep. Not a morning person here.

"Oh no you don't sleepy head!" Ray jolted me awake by pushing me off the bed with him following suit. I landed on the soft carpet with his arms wrapped around me.

"Hey! I AM NOT A MORNING PERSON!!!" I yelled in aggravation.

"No you're not but I am so square, we are how you said yesterday savvy." I looked at him as he said those words. He actually paid attention to me yesterday. I started laughing hysterically at the image of Ray in a pirate costume. It would be so funny I've never seen him drunk…..scratch that I have and will never go back!

"NO!" I protested pouting at him like a small child.

"Maybe you need a wake up call." He purred lowly as tried to turn on my side and sleep. Before I knew what he meant, he was inside me and thrusting his hips making grinding contact with my own. I couldn't help the mewling, arousing sounds that I was making next. I was gone before I had a chance to think and now how could I possibly go back to sleep.

x.X.x

Mika's pov 

I woke as the sun woke, that was my calling. I wrapped the white blanket around me furiously as the winter morning did not act kindly to my skin but the sun fixed that as it slowly peeked its head over the mountains and the rays were led to my skin as if I were some sort of beacon. I sat on the edge of the balcony resting my chin on my knees and my arms held my legs in a gridlock. I sighed and enjoyed the puff of smoke that came from my mouth, proof of winter charm.

I'd been up for a while unable to sleep from all the horrid nightmares of that place. I wanted to but couldn't find it in my heart to hate my parents even after all they've done to me. I mean there were instants of time when I would hate them so much I denied them as being human but that feeling would quickly disappear and be replaced by love, love for the people who gave me life and were only scared of my bond with Apolla. I remember each of their acts of cruelty like they were pictures inside my memory album. Always there so you never forget and yet they were not enough to make me hate them for life.

I'd always know that they hated me, they treated me differently from the way they treated Ray. He was their little boy, and I was nobody. Not their daughter, not a girl, nor a child, not even human. I was a monster in their eyes and in mine as well.

I was neglected, only when we had guests they would acknowledge me as a child but not their daughter. They beat me when Ray wasn't around and I had to lie and say I was looking for a fight and it was my own fault. I used to remember always listening to them in the hopes that they would someday love me and accept me; it was all in vain though. I love them they are my parents but it is a one sided love that will always remain. Ray had always known they could not lie to him he knew I was perfectly obedient even more so than him. The little prankster always getting himself into trouble and I always silently watching, they blamed me for it. They would tell me, _you're his older sister you should have been watching him! _And then I would get hit, when he wasn't looking of course, they called it _He mustn't know of this it would traumatized his perfect mind. _He knew even then, he told me once_ why do you let them do this to you?! It's not right! _I retorted _why don't you do something! If you think it's so wrong! _Only to apologize after, I felt horrible making him feel bad, I knew he could do nothing. That he felt helpless to watch.

As I recalled these memories I felt tears stream down my face, drawing a freezing trail down my cheek. I quickly wiped them away and turned to go inside. I smiled lightly and prepared myself for another day.

"Well looks like it's going to be a sunny day!" I cheered to myself and opened the double doors that lead to our room, mine and Kai's. He told me something last night that made me wonder where he could be at the moment since he was not in the bed in which I had left him in.

_"Well see you in the morning or afternoon; you won't be up till three o' clock in the morning!" I cheered seeing his droopy eyes gaze upon me for the last time before falling asleep. _

_"Says you, grumble, grumble just like you." Was all he got to say before falling asleep. _

"Hmmm, now where could that Mr. Grumpy Pants be?" I wondered sensing a presence in the room.

"I told you never to call me that!"

"Eekk!"

"Hehehe, told you I rose with the sun just like you." He smirked deviously.

"Oh so that's what you said. All I heard was grumble, grumble, grumble." I mocked.

"Is that so." he mused.

"Yes it is so, why are you looking at me like that?" I asked smiling brightly.

"You look so sad." He whispered his face closed to mine. I stared back at him shocked. How could he know me so well? He could see right through my façade with brilliant accuracy.

"You were thinking of your parents weren't you?" he asked and I only nodded dumbfound.

"I don't see why you care so much about them; they were the ones who've caused you so much pain." He said and I just looked back at him without looking at him.

"They gave birth to me and I have that as a reason not to hate them, I wouldn't have met you and I wouldn't have gotten a chance to live either and that's another reason." I rambled on about the reasons that I couldn't hate them.

"I just don't know what it is about you but I will find out the working of that dim-witted mind of yours one day." He smiled and pecked me the lips and I could only hold back a smidge of the blush that threatened to engulf my entire face.

"Come on I'm hungry and you don't know what Mr. Grumpy Pants does when he's hungry." Kai said opening the door with a slam and pulling me along. I giggled, he accepted his nickname! I was so ecstatic for some reason I didn't know why.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" I jumped up and down following close after him ready to go on through another day. But now I have a reason, I have reasons, and as girly as this may sound I have someone who will not hurt me. Someone who I can love, and be loved in return, no more one sided loves. I have the full circle.

X-x-X

Normal P.O.V.

"Oi! Paaasss the freeeaaakkkinnn!!!! PEANUT BUTTER!!!!! Coooommmeeee ooooonnnnnnn!!!!" whined Max as he prepared his favorite breakfast. P.B and J!

"Come on with the come on!!" Mika glared and threw the plastic container to Max's head. It hit with the sound of a hollow log. Everyone in the room stopped their activities and looked at him. He just took the bottle and started applying the butter merrily.

"Ookkayy, that was enough too weird me out for a life time." Mika quoted sarcastically flipping a pancake in the pan she was currently holding.

"Hn." And we all know who said that.

"Aw cooooommmeeeee onnnnnnnn!!!!!! Kai!!!!!!! Show some morning love!" Tyson whined at Kai's mean behavior.

"He's right you know." Mika encouraged.

"Fine! Woohoo it's morning! There, happy?" he said flatly taking a bite of his cereal.

"HEY! The sleepy heads are up!" Tyson interjected as Kat and Ray came down the stairs near the kitchen.

"We've been up way before you Ty-so-n." Kat sounded out.

"Oh yeah doing what? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Max countered to help out Tyson. Kat immediately turned tomato read and Ray turned a slight pink.

"NOne! OF YOUR BUISSINESS!!!" shrieked Kat.

"Touchy." Tyson started.

"Much." Max ended.

"Your kiddies weren't up to anything naughty now were you?" Max continued and that nearly made Kat faint.

"Like grave robbing, or stealing monopoly pieces or killing people in the middle of the night, or, or, or taking seconds at the table when everybody has just taken one!" Tyson rambled and Max gasped at the end.

"The nerve!" Max commented.

"..." Mika stared blindly at them.

"WoW." Kai mumbled at their stupidity.

"Yeah we were murdering innocent telephones." Ray replied sarcastically. At this Max and Tyson fainted.

"WoW." they all said in unison.

"And I thought I knew you!" Max gasped recovering from his faint.

"Kidding Max." Kat said.

"Sure, Sure that's what you want me to think next thing I know your killing innocent TV's that do nothing but entertain you." Tyson whipped away a crocodile tear.

"We said we were just kidding." Kat sighed at their denseness.

"Sure, sure." Max interjected.

"Alright now kiddies eat up!" Mika sang placing a stack full of pancakes on the table. Instantly they were all gone and all the contents were divided in half on Max and Tyson's plate. Mika instantly placed another on the table thinking ahead.

"Hey guys we an announcement." Ray broke through the eating silence with the statement.

"Huh, what is it bud!" Tyson mumbled with his mouthful of the delightful bread. Everyone cringed at the sight and resisted the urge to gag.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!!" Mika and Kat smacked him in the back of the head.

"Geeze you act just like a mother." Tyson complained.

"And you act just like a kid." Kat scolded.

"Shut the hell up and let the man say what he has to say damnit!" Kai growled scowling at Tyson while he continued to chew his food obediently closed mouthed.

"Better." Mika encouraged him and then turned to her brother, "What is it brother?" His gaze turned to Kat who stared back at him shyly and nodding to some unspoken question.

"We're going to get married." Kat whispered almost inaudibly. There was a long awkward silence that everybody looked at the couple not moving. It was Max who spit his milk on everyone and yelled a 'what'!!

"Ew! Max gross!!" Mika smacked him on the back of his head.

"You're getting married!!???" Tyson screeched in surprise.

"Y-yes." Kat stuttered turning red. Mika looked at her red face and smirked. She had a pretty good idea of what they were doing this morning. She was very observant for her hyper manner.

"Oh! Brother! You're getting married!!" Mika hugged her brother and then skipping to hug Kat.

"We were thinking of eloping." Ray stated simply winking at Kat who was still beat red.

"I know a place. We can go in two weeks, the night of the full moon." Mika smirked knowing her interest in spiritual myths were going to pay off one day, well they weren't exactly myths. They were real.

X-x-X

There were whispers in the night that told of a priestess in the woods that would grant you one wish and one wish only. Her bitbeast Unity reined over the love of couples everywhere and so she was allowed to marry people. She was like an angel with divine powers and many spoke of her fryer being kind and generous. She would marry couples she deemed worthy of the divine unity. She had the power the gaze into your relationship and see if you're bond was pure enough for her powers.

The teens walked in the forest deeper and deeper until they reached a clearing in the forest. Mika looked at them and motioned them to hold hands with her and Kai intertwined hands. They obeyed and took out the piece of paper in their hands and started reciting the poem that Mika somehow knew.

_Angels of Unity and Wishes! _

_We call on your divine power! _

_On this the hour _

_We summon you _

_With our sacrifice of light _

_Deem us worthy of your sight _

_Angels of Unity and wishes _

_WE summon you! _

Bright light surrounded them, warm and friendly. In reflex their eyes shut due to the bright light. It ended in a flash and they opened their eyes and were met with two males. The first one was about 5'10, lean and that was slightly built was glaring at them defiantly. He had brownish purple hair and clear blue eyes. A golden headband surrounded his forehead and gleamed a light red. The second was a bit shorter that was about 5'9 with spiky brown hair and clear ocean blue eyes, he too wore a headband but his was silver and the engraving was that like of wings squished together. His headband gleamed a dim white.

"What the hell is your problem?! Why the hell did you summon us." the taller meaner male snapped grumpily, glaring at them full force. His clothes were white cloaked robes just like the other boys. The shorter boy's yes widened in horror.

"Mushra! Stop it! They're our guests! And stop cussing!" the other male scolded.

"Oh yeah make me!" the taller one named Mushra glared at his partner now.

"Maybe I will!" the brown haired male said unsure of himself, scared almost.

"Excuse me?" Mushra threatened.

"N-Nothing." the brown haired male shut up.

"Mushra stop it or I'll shove this stick up you-" a female voice came from behind the boys.

"Kyo! Don't cuss!" another soft female voice scolded.

"Yeah listen to you're little munchkin." Mushra insulted.

"Hey!!!" the softer sounding voice whined.

"Mushra! Stop it or I'll beat the crap out of your scrawny little body!!!" the first female voice threatened.

"Excuse them please, they always fight like that." the soft voice belonged to a brown short haired girl with curls and gleaming silver hair pins that were in the shape of stars and flowers and kind violet eyes. She had a headband on her forehead that was engraved just like the brown haired boys and was glowing the same white. She wore a white dress with see trough sleeves that were wound to her arm by ribbons. The white dress had a silver ribbon below her chest that made a nice bow at her back. It reached her knees and had white shoes that had laces that wound up her legs. She was about 5'1 in size and pixie-like.

There was a second girl who was fighting with Mushra. She was about 5'2 and had long tip curled orange hair pulled into a side ponytail. She had brilliant sea green blue eyes. She wore the same headband that Mushra had except hers had little diamonds in the golden band and a gem the color of her eyes dangling from the center of hers. She wore a white strapless dress that went to her feet but had an opening in the middle and another tight fitting dress that went to mid thigh. She wore no shoes and was bare footed with silver anklets that were in the shapes of vines surrounding her legs, the same silver vines surrounded her arms and ending at her middle finger that looked like a ring.

"Allow me to introduce myself."

"I'd like to see you try to beat the crap out of me you short little forest nymph." they heard Mushra retort in the background.

"Watch and learn big foot." Kyo threatened summoning up her sword.

"Bring it on shortie." he declared also summoning his weapon.

"Stop it you two! Can't you see we have guests?!" The brunette exclaimed, frowning at the quarreling pair.

The two glared daggers at the young man who squirmed away behind the violet eyed girl. "What did you say!" they both growled in unison

"Absolutely nothing..." he laughed lightly, as the pair continued their argument. The other brunette sighed turning her gaze towards their guests "My name is Sakura Niwa. And I am fryer to Kyo Hikari the priestess." she smiled "And this behind me is my husband Sora."

"Hello Sakura my name is Kat and this is my fiancé Ray." Kat blushed slightly at the word fiancé it was just so intimate. Sakura looked at Ray up and down noticing the resemblance to that of a kitten.

"Kitty!" Sakura squealed and wrapped Ray in a gigantic bear hug. She loved kittens. Kat was shocked and a little bit angry when her Ray was being hugged to death by a weird unknown girl.

"Sakura, you're hugging him to death." Sora commented making Sakura realized what he was saying was true so she let go.

"Hehehe sorry about that it's just you looked so much like a KITTY!" Sakura squealed again at the mere mention of Kitty. Ray was now cowering behind Kat just like Sora was cowering behind Sakura. Men, have they no pride.

"Call me a bitch one more time! See what I do to you!" a very deranged female voice growled.

"Bitch. What cha gonna do to me now huh?" the psychotic male with a death wish snarled back. They all heard a loud crashing sound followed by a booming sound and then a burned body fell down from the sky in the middle of the group.

"Ugh, Mushra must you aggravate her so." Sakura tisked only to be threatened by Mushra that if she said one more comment she would be next. Now she cowered behind her buddy.

"Leave Sakura out of this! You have no right to vent your problematic temper at her." Sora defended his wife faithfully and Sakura awwwed.

"Wow Sora I had no idea you possessed that type of skilled vocabulary." Kyo praised.

"Me neither." Sakura praised her husband after an awing session.

"You dare say that again?" Mushra growled and Sora for once, stood his ground. Guests seemed to give him courage.

"Yes I dare say I do." He retorted.

"Wow Sora, it seems that you have no reflex of self preservation whatsoever today either." Kyo added.

"Yup, Yup Sora what's gotten you so brave?" Sakura cheered having no idea what her friend just said.

"You." Sora replied gleefully.

"Awwww!!!" Sakura squealed and hugged her husband giving him a kiss.

"Eww!" Kyo and Mushra groaned and the same time. They looked at each other and then looked away angered.

"Well anyways, we have guests do we?" Kyo questioned.

"Until Mushra interrupted." Sakura added.

"Yeah." Sora contributed.

"Well now what can I do for you today." Kyo smiled angelically and you couldn't tell at first glance that she was a demented psychotic temperamental angel.

"We……well……we…….we" Kat stammered blushing and Mushra smirked.

"Shorty wants to get married." He answered bluntly.

"Mushra!" Kyo punched him in the gut silencing him for a while.

"What is it with you and calling people short!" Sakura questioned.

"What is it with _you _and **being **so short?" Mushra retorted from the ground knocked out of breath. And then there was silence.

"Y-yes." Kat answered breaking the record time of three seconds silence. They never had a moment of silence with this group it always ended and started with Kyo and Mushra fighting and then it never lasted more than two seconds.

"Alright." Kyo smiled.

"Really!!!!!! " Kat asked enthusiastically.

"On one condition. You have to pass the unity test." She warned her voice grave, her face set in stone. After her announcement she was smiling again.

"We are the angels of unity and Dreams." Sakura informed them.

"We are allowed to grant you one wish and one wish only, to the certain individual of question; you are only married if you pass the test." Sora added.

"What he said." Mushra pointed grumpily, getting up from the ground after, Kyo had punched him.

"Okay… So what's this test?" Kai asked, just as acrimoniously.

"Ha!" Mushra laughed, muttering "Starring at you intently." which nobody heard, for after he said 'ha' they all gazed back at Kyo who was fixedly staring at Kat and Ray so adjacently it looked like she was kissing them at the same time, it was different because of the angle at which each of them were standing. Kai saw a different view from what Sora saw or what Mushra which was the one that mattered the most.

"HEY!" Mushra growled since what he saw was Kyo kissing Ray, she wasn't really she was actually looking into their souls through their eyes. Hers were dilated and out of focus determining their future, some flashed of sadness and joy passed her face excitement and horror. It was like she was gazing at a movie set in fast forward. Like seeing the masterpieces in an art museum, the qualities of their soul and if they were pure in emotion.

"You're only allowed to kiss me!" Mushra snarled pulling her away. She gasped with surprise as she was snapped back into focus. She glared at him only to loose focus again as his lips were forced onto hers. It didn't take long until he rendered her useless. She tried to slap him away but he caught her hand and twisted her other behind her back.

"EWwwww!" Sakura and Sora cried out and giggled soon after.

"Isn't he harassing her!?" Mika questioned and Sora and Sakura giggled maliciously.

"No." Sora giggled.

"They are a feisty pair. Always fighting and being _naughty, _they're husband and wife you know." Sakura stated matter-o-factly.

"REALLY!!!" Max and Tyson questioned like the two idiotes that they were, but none of them had figured that out when they first saw them.

"Yup!" Sora agreed.

"Um guys we have guests." Sakura said. The two were barely catching their breath when they answered back.

"Uh-huh." Mushra growled.

"mnn." Kyo mumbled her eyes fluttering open and biting Mushra. He let go his eyes never leaving her.

"You guys pass." Kyo said catching her breath.

"Yay you!!" Sakura clapped cheering for them merrily.

"Really!" Kat said excited Ray smiled as Kat embraced him fiercely.

"Yes. You're souls are pure and just enough to accept the responsibility of getting married and what comes with your actions." Kyo replied gazing at them with glowing eyes.

"Sakura." She simply said after a short while.

"Of course!" Sakura answered jumping for joy.

"Mushra, Sora." Kyo turned to look at him and they agreed silently dragging Ray off somewhere looking like they were the Godfather's Mafia.

"Wait! Ray!" Kat yelled after him, she didn't take to kindly to their sinister look.

"He'll be ok, you're going to get married you have to get dressed silly!!" Sakura squealed racing off somewhere with Kat.

"AHHH!!!!" screamed Kat being dragged somewhere unknown.

"Omigosh!!!! I'm so excited!!! EKKK!!!" Sakura confessed seeing as it was so long since she had been to a wedding. Most teenagers who searched them out were not worthy of Kyo's blessing. Kyo always saw the same thing, sex, money and lust, they all had the same blind knowledge to what love truly was.

"You two are the first in twenty years to be accepted!" she continued setting Kat down on the ground.

"Really?" Kat questioned, she found that hard to believe that not one couple was in love enough to be deemed worthy to be married.

"Yes really, TV trashes these days only claims lust to be love and they think that's what it is, they haven't the slightest clue. Kyo gets so mad when they come asking her to deem them worthy and then they have the nerve to question her authority, I feel sorry for them. Mushra doesn't even want to get involved when she gets that mad and Sora and I are too scared to stop her, she nearly kills them. She can't really but she tries." Sakura mumbled as she bent down to the lake touching her finger gently to its surface gliding her finger around the surface following smoothly as silk. As she lifted her finger the water followed swaying delicately in the air. The water wove together creating a satin cloth that wove around them. Sakura put some great emphasis on it being bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.

"Now, let's see, something old..." Sakura took a wilted flower that must have been gorgeous when it was young from the edge of the slivery lagoon.

"Something new..." She gathered earth in one hand, water in the air; air in her other hand and the flower suspended in the air. All the elements came together and the flower turned into a lovely gem encrusted necklace. The musky scent of earth filled Kat's nostrils as she watched in awe at what unfolded before her.

The cool air of the necklace brushed her neck like invisible laces that held it to her. The smoothness of water tantalized her so, she could feel the smooth silk of the water but she was dry.

"...something borrowed..." Sakura continued taking a feather from invisible wings and it meshed with the necklace giving it the feathery silk texture.

"Something blue." Sakura finished placing her finger gently at the center of the flower, wilted turned lively aqua color and the trinket was complete.

"It's lovely!" Kat said astonished.

"Hmmm glad you like it. It' for good luck, something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." Sakura smiled at her omen. It was strange it seemed for some reason as if she was going to need all the luck and good fortune she could get. It was a strange feeling as if the forces of evil were suddenly at work no longer to lazy and let people destroy themselves.

"Strange I've never heard of that." Kat smiled stroking the light texture, never seeming to get enough of it.

"Really? It's kind of common, I suppose." Sakura pondered that thought but then commenced with the preparations.

"Goddess of the Moon, I must bring that out of you." Sakura muttered to herself. She closed her eyes about to cast another one of her divine gifts when she heard a voice call out to her.

"Auntie!!!" Kat turned around and saw a small boy with orange hair mixed with a small undertone of purple that wasn't visible until light shined upon his head. He was wearing a small cloak like the ones the guys were wearing and a hat with floppy bunny ears. His eyes were giant and innocent, the color of brilliant sea green blue eyes. He looked melancholy and had tears in his eyes.

"Kazune-kun! What are you doing here?!" Sakura gasped running to him who hugged her affectionately.

"I-i-i-i wo-w-woke u-u-up and mo-mommy wa-wasn-wasn't d-de-deww." he sobbed sniffing.

"i-ima k-ki-kiw da-daddy i-if he toowk he-hew!" he mumbled glaring at the ground.

"Awwww!!! No! Kazune-kun your mommy had to work. And all so yeah..." she said and knew the young boy named Kazune-kun would kill his daddy anyways when he found out that he kissed his mommy. He was a very over protective three year old.

"Wait what about Kaito!!" Sakura shouted looking frantically at the young three year old.

"Over dewe!" He sniffed pointing to the little boy who was half walking half crawling and sniffing mumbling mommy with a face that would break any heart.

"Ah! KAITO-KUN!!!!" Sakura nearly had a heart attack when she saw her precious baby boy struggling so hard and crying.

"I towd im I couwd cawwy im but he sayd no." Kazune mumbled looking at his in a way cousin and auntie hug and be reunited. He started to cry again.

"Kazune-kun!!!!" a shout came from behind the curtain Sakura had placed to protect them from peeping weirdoes. Kyo Hikari came bursting in and sighed with relief when she saw the little boy. The little boy's handsome face lit up when he saw his mommy just like the little boy named Kaito's did when he saw his mommy.

"MOMMY!!!" Kazune literally jumped into his mommy's embrace and giggled.

"Kazune-kun I thought you were asleep!" Kyo brushed her baby's hair and kissed him on the forehead.

"I woke up mommy, I couwdent find yew." Kazune confessed, "I was scawed."

"Aw I'm sorry baby boy I just had to go work." Kyo explained and Kazune smiled happy that he was with his mommy.

"Kat, this is my baby boy Kazune Hikari, Kazune-kun this is Kat she's-" Kyo began but was interjected by her intelligent son.

"wody of being mawwied." Kazune's eyes were glowing just as his mommy's had and he smiled when his mommy nodded saying he was right.

"Congwatulations." Kazune smiled angelically at Kat and knowing he had a new friend in the world he liked to meet new friends.

"Thank you." Kat smiled shaking the little boys hand, he clenched his had and then reopened them revealing two blue beaded bracelets and one with golden flecks and one that was golden.

"Fow good luck." he said and slid them onto her hand.

"One fow yew and one fow Ray." he said already knowing her soul mates name.

"What about the third?" Kat questioned.

"Fow yew." he said matter-o-factly he disliked guys for some reason mainly his daddy so it would explain why he was kind to girls more so than guys were.

"Why thank you kind sir." Kat smiled knowing he was trying to be a big grown up gentleman.

"Kat, sorry about that, this is my wittle wittle baby Kaito." Sakura baby talked with her son while he nodded happily. The little boy had his mothers violet eyes and his father's spiky brown hair that was the exaggeration of cute, beyond cute.

"Hey Kaito where's your daddy?" Kat asked wanting to hear him speak.

"I downt hab a papa, he weft mai momma awnd uses his sowcial secuwity dew bi boozze." the two year old mumbled.

"O-Oh dear Kaito stop saying that about your daddy." Sakura blushed at her son's nonsense.

"Oh sowwy momma," Kaito said flashing a debonair smile.

"AIII!!! They're so cute!" Kat squealed and joined in the spoiling of the children.

"EEEEIII!!!!" they jumped up and down just like little hyper high on crack mothers they were.

"Mommy get on wit da wedding! I wanna go home." Kazune said directly as naturally as can be said by a three year old.

"Anything Kazune-kun! Well what have you thought of for a dress? You have to have some idea." Kyo questioned motioning to Kat's regular plain human clothes.

"Ah! I was getting to that when Kazune-kun showed up." Sakura said pulling together the best of her brain cells for an epiphany meeting in her head. Let's take a look inside and see what Sakura's small brain cells can think of

_Sakura's mind _

Brain cell one: we let's see everybody we have come to think of an idea for Kat's dress

BC1: anybody?

BC1: hey!

BC1:NOOO!!!! I'm a loner!!!!

Buddies head brain cell: Oh buddy alone again, tsk, tsk.

BC1:BUDDDYYY!!!!!! I need brain cells!!!!!!!

BHBC: here. (hands over conference room full of smart brain cells.)

_outside Sakura's mind _

"THANK YOU!!! BUDDY!" Sakura cried with emotion. Her buddy was always giving her half her brain cells.

"Hey I don't give them to you because I want to you steal them." Kyo protested.

"Oh yeah!" a sudden epiphany made her jolly.

"That's nothing to be happy about!" growled Kyo.

"I know!" Smiled Sakura kindheartedly with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Gau!" Kyo groaned in aggravation.

"Well I did have this idea." Sakura said snapping her fingers. There was a poof of smoke and Kat appeared with a stunning flowing white strapless dress that had a stunning design on the front all the way down to the bottom.

The dress had a silver glow to the edges and came to her feet and were ripped in the same fashion the tail of the gown glittered silver and gold. Kyo looked at the sky and brought down the brightest starts and placed them like diamonds on the dress. The veil was torn at the edges the same way and the stars attached there with a liking and Kat's hair was curled woven together by the same silver vines that were on Kyo's arms. (If you want me to draw it on deviant art ask in you review and I'll try to ok?)

"CUTE!!" Sakura clapped

"Uh-huh." Kyo praised her buddies work.

"Ms. Kat looks pwetty." Kazune-kun admired.

"Pwetty!" clapped Kaito. Kat blushed and thanked them.

"You know I've never ever been to a wedding. So I don't know what they're supposed to look like." Kat confessed.

"I know my mother and father's was an extravagant wedding reporters and everything. But that's about it. It seems like I should know nothing about love but yet there's this feeling deep inside me that tells me it's right. It's just this feeling you can't see and don't know about but you know it's there like a bright conviction you can't deny. It's just there. I sound like a novice teenager, that's what my mother would say but I don't think she felt this way about my dad, It's weird I always thought that a person who grew up without love or any example of love could never love someone else but now I'm standing here in love and I've never had anyone show me what love was." Kat babbled seeming to vent out her emotions.

"I've seen it portrayed in movies, books and all throughout the media but you don't truly know what love is until you experience it for your self, but then how can you distinguish from a simple crush to a full blooming love, how can you know if the person you're with is the person that's going to be there for you for the rest of your life, because I'm pretty sure that's what my mother thought. Yes that's the problem people convince themselves, make themselves think that they love and not feel the emotions that are supposed to radiate from it. They spend their whole lives thinking love is something when it's entirely different. People are bound to one person because they think they're the only one for them blinding themselves to the whole world that is there around them. Love is supposed to open your eyes not blind them." She continued looked at the sky which was clear as a bell with the moon shinning brightly, she felt great, it was a full moon after all.

"You have a very perceptive view on life." Kyo commented smiling at Kat. That was one of the reasons she passed the test.

"So I've been told." Kat smiled back, a full on tooth grin.

"Ummmm,guys." Sakura interjected.

"Yes Sakura." Kyo answered.

"Wel- hey! You only use my name when you're mad!" Sakura complained.

"Yes Sakura Niwa I do." Kyo growled.

"Hey! You only use my full name when you're really mad! What'd I do?!" Sakura whined.

"Ah." Kyo mumbled frowning.

"You're still mad about me stealing your brain cells!" Sakura concluded.

"And the Nobel Prize goes to…." Kyo smiled with sarcasm evident and aplenty.

"Where's Mika?" Kat questioned.

"OH! SHIT!" Kyo yelled running out of the dressing room with the speed of light.

"What'd I say?" Kat questioned.

"Oh buddy just forgot them somewhere important." Sakura replied smiling.

"Oh she looked kinda frantic." Kat answered.

"Well Kathlien Itsuki, are you ready to be married to Raymond Kon." Sakura said as she repressed a giggle whenever she used someone's full name.

"Oh god! I'm getting married!" Kat screamed with delight tears forming in her eyes. She'd never been so happy in her entire life. It was something that she wanted everyone to know.

"God oh my I'm getting married." she said falling to the ground with a thud.

"Kat!" Sakura gasped pulling up the fainting bride.

"I'm ok! Just a little nervous is all." She replied smiling.

"Kat!" Mika called busting into the room, her aquamarine halter dress swaying in the process. It only reached mid thigh and had someone trailing behind her fuming.

"Oh come on Mr. grumpy pants no one is going to see anything." Mika huffed at his exaggerated over protectiveness.

"Except for him that is." Kat said winking having them both beat red.

"Kat shut up." He said grumbling in annoyance.

"Oh ho ho has cousin been discovered, has his wild fantasies been exposed." Kat toyed with her cousin knowing full well what he dreamt of in the middle of the night trying to hide **his **stiffness. She knew him well and it was just a guess. Her cousin was like her brother. They relied on each other when they had to be in the presence of their grandfather. They were each others strength when they were scared and beaten by their grandfather.

"You my young cousin are so lucky that you're getting married." Kai smirked knowing full well what she **did **in the middle of the night with his best friend a while back. They weren't very quiet after the first **two **rounds.

"Or else what?" Kat tested Kai.

"I'll take your dog back." Kai said simply.

"Noooo- hey wait a minute. I don't have a dog." Kat said.

"You do now." Kai said holding up his camera and there was a video of a small Pomeranian that was pure white with green eyes. (My doggy by the way his name is Mickey buns Rupert)

"Kawaii!" Kat said.

"NO! Don't take him back." Kat yelled.

"Oh I'm not." Kai smiled embracing his cousin. She embraced him back and thanked him.

"Of course I only got him so he could make it more difficult when you and Ray want to **_play." _**Kai smirked after he whispered his tease in his ear.

"You are evil incarnate." Kat growled still locked in the embrace.

"I try." Kai shrugged moving before Kat's fist made contact with him.

"But you really do look beautiful." He turned around and smiled.

"Kat! Do you have a flower girl in mind? Ring boy?" Kyo asked coming in with flowing robes and a veil on her head, she had a bouquet of nicely grown flowers in her hand. She also had a small Kazune trailing her closely with robes on him as well and no bunny ear hat.

"I don't actually." Kat replied a little deflated.

"Do you want to meet my daughters?" Kyo smiled at her awe struck face.

"Ye-Yes!" she said. Kyo closed her eyes and summoned a staff and summoned her daughters in a flash.

"Kat I would like to introduce you to Misha and Nina my adorable little twins." a poof of smoke erupted and out of it came two small little girls holding hands and looking at the crowed.

"So-so many children." Kat mumbled in surprise.

"I told you they were **naughty.**" Sakura whispered.

"They're so cute!" Kat said kneeling down next to the two girls.

"We're not cute we're adorable" said the small girl with purple-brown naturally curly hair.

"Yes, quite attractive if my daddy says so himself." The twin chimed in, this one had strait short hair that was blue-brown. Their eyes were both a sky blue that hid many secrets. Mainly from their parents.

"Adorable and very attractive young ladies if I do say so myself and I do." Kat commented making the twins blush.

"These are my beloved twins Misha and Nina Hikari." Kyo said.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Both said their greetings at the same time and bowed. They may be younger than their brother but they were big saps on etiquette.

"Protocol number one-"

"Properly introduce yourselves."

"Misha Hikari, two years old and daughter of Kyo and Mushra Hikari."

"Nina Hikari, two years old and daughter of Kyo and Mushra Hikari."

"Pleased to meet all of you."

"Proper conduct indeed." Mika smiled at them.

"Do you want them to be your flower girls?" Kyo asked picking them both up with ease.

"Yes, if it is alright with you." Kat replied looking excited, when they heard the yes the twins held hands and were in cute matching flower girl dressed but one was silver and the other was blue.

"We will do our best!" The two little girls said. Nina's hair was pinned back and looked exquisite with her naturally curly hair. Nina's hair was dead strait with a headband on her head and they had little baskets in their arms.

"Momma, we'll go pick flower petals and say hi to daddy." The two little girls said one started the sentence and the other finished it.

"Oh, Hi auntie, hi Kaito." Misha smiled and waved and the little boy blushed. She motioned for them to bend down and she pecked her auntie on the cheek and kissed Kaito on the cheek but lingered a little longer than with her auntie. Nina did the same but was quick with her kisses.

"Hey baby girls, be good now you hear." They're aunt said returning the kiss on the cheek and they replied with a 'we will.'

"….um h-hi…." Kaito recovered from his faint when Mika had given him a kiss on the cheek and mumbled looking at Misha. They were gone before he finished, hand in hand.

"And your ring bearer." Kyo asked, Kazune by her side.

"I don't have any in mind either." Kat said. Their family was pretty small and they never met because of they're grandfather.

"Would you like to have Kazune?" Kyo asked and turned to Sakura.

"Or Kaito, or both?" Sakura added.

"Both would be lovely." Kat pronounced.

"I will dew mi best just like my sistews." Kazune said and he summoned a pillow and Kaito summoned two rings which were sparkling all around like little stars in the sky. It looked like they were just floating. The band was not seen. Then they disappeared out into the forest.

"Great. Bridesmaid, Mika. Best men, Tyson, Max and Kai." Sakura said to herself.

"Kat if you would allow me the pleasure of walking you down the isle." Kai bowed and smirked at her.

"Naturally my beloved cousin." Kat curtsied.

"I'll be getting into place then." Mika said giving Kat a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Happiness like life, grasp it while you can. Always make more. I wish you the best sister." Mika said walking out of the tent closet thing.

"I will see you out there then." Kyo said, Sakura followed her and her clothes changed into robes as well except hers had silver in them.

"Wow, I never thought our tip here would be so disastrous." Kai mocked.

"Hey what do you mean disastrous. Far from it Kai Hiwatari, I think it was quite beneficial." Kat replied.

"Oh, How so Ms. Kathline Hiwatari Itsuki." Kai questioned.

"Well for one thing you now have a sense of humor. Which I'm still waiting for hell to freeze over or is that another disaster? And you have Mika, eh, eh." Kat said with mock tease.

"….I do not have a sense of humor." Kai glared for a split second Kat thought she saw his upper lip twitch.

"But you do have Mika and you do have a sense of humor so savvy." Kat giggled and pinched Kai's cheek.

"……Don't ever do that again." Kai replied holding his cheek his expression was gone and missing.

"We are now ready to commence the ceremony." A ball of white had floated in and delivered the message.

"Well cousin, you're getting married." Kai said extending his hand out to her.

"Yes I do believe I am." She took the hand and was lead out toward the lake. The moon was full and the stars were dancing to the sonnet of air that swayed along to the feel of the world.

_Hello Beautiful _

_How's it going? _

"You look beautiful; I bet your parents would be proud. Even though they weren't there for you all the time, they do love you." Kai said as they rounded a tree and the lake came in sight.

"Thank you. I know they do. It doesn't show but it's the seed that grows inside that can never be broken." Kat said and smiled at her cousin.

_I hear it's wonderful in California _

_I've been missing you its true _

They were all there at the beginning of the lake in a line and they started foreword while Kai and Kat were waiting behind a tree.

The Mika and Tyson walked down the isle. The isle was on the lake make up of white feathers. They glided along the water as if it were solid.

_But tonight I'm gonna fly _

_Yea tonight I'm gonna fly _

Max walked behind them alone but happy. Then came the flower girls sprinkling silver glowing petals along the isle. Then came the ring boys gracefully maneuvering down the isle with such care it didn't look ask if the steps were being taken by children.

Then the song came. The song that played every time the bride came up the dome the isle but on an acoustic guitar. They walked at an easy pace and she saw Ray for the first time in what seemed like forever. Their eyes met and they smile the same, loving smile.

_'cause I could comb across the world _

_See everything and never be satisfied _

_If I couldn't see those eyes _

"Welcome all to this wondrous event. We are here to unify these two people as one. They have entered this place as two but will leave as one. A united force." The priestess started as Kat and Kai halted at the alter.

"Ray please come claim your bride." Kyo instructed. And he did just that. He stopped in front of Kai and Kat and took her from him as Kai made his way to the right where Tyson and Max were.

_Hello Beautiful _

_It's been a long time _

"Come foreword." Kyo said.

"Ray God created man because he was lonely and he created woman because man was lonely. Kat is a gift from the heaven and should be cherished above all. Now you will do things as one. Live as one, breath as one, think as one and love as one." Kyo preached.

_Since my phone's rung _

_And you've been on that line _

"Kat for you Ray is your own personal blessing right?" she asked and Kat nodded. Kyo motioned for the rings and they were brought to her.

"This is a symbol of promise, a symbol of love, and a symbol that will forever keep you together. Please take the rings." Kyo instructed her voice soft and affectionate.

"Ray repeat after me, I Ray promise to love Kat for the rest of eternity, I will not harm her or hurt her or ever break my promise. I will love her and cherish her. I will not turn my back on her and I will _always_ be there for her not matter what." Kyo said and Ray repeated.

_I've been missing you it's true _

_But tonight I'm gonna fly _

_Yea tonight I'm gonna fly _

"Now Kat repeat after me, I Kat promise to love Ray for the rest of _eternity_, I will not harm him or hurt him or ever break my promise. I will love him and cherish him. I will not turn my back on him and _I will always_ be there for him not matter what." Kyo said and Kat repeated.

As they said this they slipped the ring on each others fingers and never broke eye contact. It was an exchange of the soul it was a matter of unity and they were going to make it last this moment in time where nothing could destroy their happiness.

"Now go and light your fire together." They went deeper into the alter and grabbed the candles that looked like mini swords with decorative design and when to a candle that looked like a blossoming flower and lit it together with both their candles fires united. _They were now one. _

_'cause I could comb across the world _

_See everything and never be satisfied _

_If I couldn't see those eyes _

"Now as you leave here you will never again be alone you will never again be two but always and forever be one." Kyo smile blessing them placing a cross on each of them. The cross was silver and gold and the cross looked like it was made out of wings.

"You may kiss the bride." Kyo Hikari declared and Ray brought his brides lips to his in a sweet promise sealed and ready to be lived out.

"Now I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Kon." Kyo smiled and the elements cheered and the world was alight. The couple smiled and walked back up the isle, on the sides of the lake. It glowed and Turned into a dance floor with paper lanterns floating along the air.

"And now you party." Kyo declared. Her dress was now short at mid thigh and strapless her hair loose and curled Sakura's dress was to her knee and was a light blue. The music swayed in the air and they partied all night long until they had to leave.

"We wish you the best of luck in your life and now you have our blessings!" Kyo shouted from where her and her family where disappearing.

"Don't let the darkness of the world get you down." Sakura yelled waving a huge smile on her face.

"Bye, new fwiends!!" Kazune yelled.

"Adieu!" Yelled Kaito, and Misha at them making them blush, little children are so cute.

"You be good now." Yelled Nina waving and throwing the remaining flower petals. Sora and Mushra just waved. The disappeared as soon as they came their spiritual blessing surrounding them.

"If ever you are lost or in need of help. Call on us we are now friends." Kyo's voice echoed.

"Anyone up for true or dare?" Tyson asked a pack of wine coolers in hand.

X-x-X

The teens had been at the truth or dare game for hours. Everyone was either drunk beyond belief from the whine coolers or passed out drunk, you choose.

All except for Kat and Ray who were cuddled in pj's on the couch. For some strange reason they didn't feel like drinking.

"Two weeks, we leave for the cruise." Kat said after a long silence that engulfed them. The only two who weren't passed out drunk were in the kitchen having a staring contest.

"Yeah." Ray replied kissing the top of her head.

"I'm scared." Kat whispered.

"Whatever for?" Ray asked looking at her face intently; she did not want to meet his eyes.

"What if he's ready for us?" Kat asked her hands turning into fists.

"We'll just fight back." Ray assured her. Giving her a filling embrace.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt." she whispered.

"We won't I promise." Ray whispered back.

"Ray what are you going to do after all this." Kat said.

"What do you mean?" Ray asked thoroughly perplexed.

"I mean are you going to leave? Are you going back to you home?" Kat questioned listening intently trying not to sound too interested in what his answer was.

"You are my home Kat. I'm going to stay right here with you." He answered. She smiled though he couldn't see. He embraced her tightly.

"I'm scared." Kat repeated returning the embrace with as much passion as she could give.

"I love you." Kat whispered in his chest.

"As do I." Ray replied carrying her bridal style.

"You, you're always there for me. When I need you most. Day and Night you're by my side protecting me." she recited her forehead against his.

"Thank you." Kat said as he kissed away her troubles.

"That's not all I can do for my wife." he said with a sly smirk.

"Perv." Kat laughed lightly.

"Your perv." Ray smiled. He carried her up the stairs without any difficulty and spent most of the night washing away her fears and giving her the gift she would cherish the most for all her life, love.

X-x-X

It was going to be a very long four days that much was clear to them it was the beginning of April warm and breezy. They gazed at the gigantic cruise ship in awe. It was beautiful to say the least. The water calm, eerie calm, like calm before the storm type of eerie you know? They were the last ones to get on the cruise due to their tardiness due to Tyson insisting they ate a full 7 course meal before they went.

"Whew we almost didn't make it." Mika exhaled the air she was holding in at the moment as she came to a halt behind the civilians that were in front of them. They seemed to be giving out free necklaces to everyone different ones for boys and girls women and men.

"Yeah it's this entire morons fault." Kai said glaring at Tyson who was scratching his head sheepishly.

"Sorry bout that guys it's just I wanted to be half full before going onto the cruise." Tyson replied.

"Why?" Kat questioned holding her head. She was sea sick.

"Cause I didn't want to rob these people of their buffet. It's likely I will." Tyson confessed.

"How nice of you man!" Max cheered.

"Suspicious almost." Ray mumbled.

"Meanie!" Kat said smacking him on the arm playfully trying to get rid of the sick feeling.

"Am I really?" Ray said smirking deviously.

"Yes! Tyson can be nice at times!" Kat defended her friend almost successful at hiding it before leaning over the side of the boat and throwing up.

"Kat?!" Ray yelled anxious.

"Hey are you ok." Mika asked her.

"Sea si-sick." She mumbled. They all laughed when she recovered and she sent a deathly glare toward them.

"Hey!" Tyson whined remembering what she had said about him.

"It's true; when it comes to food you're pretty greedy." Mika said emphasizing the word pretty.

"She's got you there man!" Max said.

"Words hurt." Tyson said making a face.

"Not as much as fists do if you don't stop complaining." Kai grumbled

"F-I-N-E." Tyson grouched not saying a word more. Its true words hurt but fists hurt more especially from Kai. They stopped at the entrance giving their tickets and having them checked.

"Welcome aboard, sorry we've ran out of complimentary gifts but give us a day and we should have them delivered to you room." a man said Kat looked up from her suitcase to that familiar voice, it belonged to a guy with Orange hair and piercing green eyes. He smiled without kindness.

"Cool dude." Tyson said as he got all the tickets back.

"Have a pleasant trip." the man said.

"Don't trust him." Kat whispered to Ray as they were herded into the main room for and orientation of where everything was. They seemed to be the only ones that were uptight. Kat saw them, Naoya and Mitsuki.

"Welcome all to this cruise! I hope you will enjoy yourselves." Her grandfather made his appearance as the host of this party. She could tell Kai glared and she did as well. It was a reflex that they had gained over the years.

There was talking and during the speech she spotted the orange haired man with the cold green eyes and the man with black and white hair and white eyes as well as the little girl with blond hair and white eyes. They all gave her the same sinister glare. They knew something was up, that feeling that she didn't know something that could just possibly help on their quest to bring down Voltaire.

"And now day one begins! Relax take a swim. We have activities all day long." Her grandfather announced as the people didn't even wait for him to finish. They flew like moths to the fire.

"Come on we'd better spilt up and look for clues." Kai whispered harshly breaking the eye contact he made with his grandfather.

"Alright room 200 is where we meet right?" Max said as he knew this was no time for games they came to rescue their friends and bring down that dictator once and for all.

"Right." Kat said finding Naoya in the corner of the room. Completely bewildered. He honestly didn't expect her to survive his poison.

"Lascia per portare quel bastardo giù." she smirked speaking in her third language which was Italian. Basically she meant business.

"Giù con lui." They all answered back. What can she say when she cussed at them in Italian they had to look into the language.

X-x-X

Kai, Mika, Ray and Kat walked down on the deck looking for any signs of suspicious objects or signs. They were about to split up when they saw an area with beyblade dishes around a big stadium for the best. They were going to ignore it if it wasn't for the little girl crying that she lost her bitbeast that it had left her.

"Bit beasts don't leave without a reason." Ray mumbled to himself.

"It didn't leave her it was stolen." Kat growled.

"Those bastards are willing to do it in public." Mika agreed. They were burring with fury. Goddesses of Bitbeast did not appreciate it when bitbeast were stolen without any reason. Artemis and Apolla weren't taking it very kindly either.

"What?" Kai asked bemused as to what had gotten Mika so worked up in such little time.

"Hold my shit." Mika growled stomping through the crowd. Throwing her backpack at Kai's head.

"Hey you!" she yelled fists pumped. The orange haired male with green eyes turned around from where he was and smirked.

"Yes." he said in a silky velvet British accent.

"I challenge you." She glared at him he smiled.

"As you say..._goddess." _he sneered the last part so none of the crowd would hear them.

"3..." Mika growled flipping out her golden beyblade.

"...2" The male smirked setting his launcher.

"1..." Mika said ready to pull the trigger at the next word.

"Let it rip!" They yelled in unison. Apolla darting out with rage. She could hear the gentle screams of her fellow bitbeast. There was at least three that had already been taken and had not left on their own

"Solar erosion!" Mika called the attack wasting no time in the kill. She couldn't stand the cries that they made.

"Keres!" The orange haired male called out and a black jewelry adorned snake came up slithering and slimy. It barely dodged the attack hissings. Apolla growled turning for the attack.

"Very good goddess, but can you dodge this?" The man smirked.

"Fate of Death!" He demanded and the snake started spinning around Apolla and constricting around the fox.

"Apolla!" she screamed when she felt her pain. She turned her gaze to the man and glared. That's when she saw the second man come next to the orange haired man. This was the man with Black and white hair with white eyes. He shot out a beyblade. Kat noticed this when he was in the crowd and launched her beyblade surprising the three.

"Come now two against one. You didn't think I was going to allow that were you?" she smirked sarcasm dripping from the reserve she saved only for them. The two men glared but smirked anyways.

"Eris! Black cauldron!" The man with black hair called attacking Artemis. Kat flinched but accepted his attack head on holding her ground.

"Lunaris Magniclys!" Kat called. Artemis sprang lively from the confines of the beyblade and dashed around the two beyblade smacking them with her silver tail. The men doubled in pain.

"Eris Magniclys Desoluction!" The man with black hair yelled. His bitbeast sprang forth violently. A jackal hissed and attacked Apolla.

"Sagita Solaris!!" Mika countered dodging skillfully and doing a back attack.(That move is from Kamichama Karin but the language is free so there! but still so you know thatsa not mine.)

"Krese! Noch Oscho!" The man with orange hair glared. The actual look sent Kat to her knees.

"Kat!" Ray yelled after her worried.

"I'm f-fine!" she yelled back.

"Eris und Krese Hells Torment!" The two yelled and the arena was surrounded in darkness. It suffocated Mika and Kat till they couldn't breath.

"Solaris!" Mika called her appearance like that of a goddess. Light surrounded Kat but was very weak.

"tw-twilight-"

"eclipse." they said at the same time joining hands. It had to be from their souls down inside equal, beauty of the sun and moon, equal power. It had to be combined, focused centered.

"Twilight!" Kat began standing with the help from Mika.

"Eclipse!" Mika finished and the two goddesses stood their ground as the bright light surrounded them, blinding.

"Arg!" The two men growled and knelt defeated as the bitbeast howled in pain disappearing, destroyed from the light.

" Cicero! Michael!" A small girl with blond hair growled at them and knelt by the two men. They were out of it and dazed. The bitbeast they had trapped had gotten back to their owners who were so happy they didn't notice the scene. The crowd was paying attention to the people who had lost their bitbeast.

"You will pay." the little girl said Cicero and Michael followed dead as a shell. No one said a word.

"We….." Kat simply stated waiting for Mika to finish the thought.

"Did it." Mika finished bemused.

"And we don't..." Kat started again.

"Feel tired." She said with that bemused look on her face again. The both smirked at the same time and had the urge to high five which they did.

"We…"

"Did it!" They shouted excitedly. They smiled at each other as did their bitbeast. They could work together now. They were sisters.

X-x-X

"Hey, Hey, hey! Ring my doorbell." Tyson whispered to Max.

"No, no, no Ring this doorbell, this doorbell is the right one." Max replied mimicking their favorite twins.

"Maxie buddy, look." Tyson said pointing to a little blond haired girl and an orange haired boy. The girl was yelling at the man but he was dazed.

"Should we check it out? I think I remember them from that night." Tyson said. They hid behind a corner listening.

"Juliet leave them." they heard a familiar voice. It was Kai's grandfather.

"But Sir." She was about to protest but he stopped her by giving her a look.

"Take them to _the room._" he said to his guards and they disappeared.

"Cicero." the little girl whispered.

"Thantaos what shall I do?" she said to her beyblade and turned her heel heading toward the cabins.

"What do you thing happened?" Max questioned.

"I dunno buddy but we should go meet up with them, we didn't find them anywhere and I'm hungry." Tyson commented

"Aren't you always?" Max laughed shaking his head.

X-x-X

"Did you guys find them?" Kai questioned. They were all gathered in their room exhausted after two hours of searching and aimless wandering.

"No but we did see a little blond haired girl named Juliet, your grandfather and an orange haired guy named Cicero." Max said.

"The Cicero guy looked kinda dead." Tyson added.

"We battled him to save a few bitbeast that were trapped by them." Mika said.

"They couldn't take the light." Kat added nonchalantly.

"Yeah, well that's all after wandering around aimlessly for two hours. It's already ten. We got on at seven spent two hours searching and an hour eating." Tyson rambled.

"I'm beat.'' Kat mumbled her head drooping as she sat on the couch.

"Me too." Tyson replied.

"I think we should rest up for tomorrow is the masquerade ball." Kai stated getting up and walking toward the room which was designated his. Mika looked after him; he had been really tense ever since they had arrived. He hadn't paid much attention to her and she was worried. She didn't care if he ignored her but he didn't have to be an ass about it.

"Goodnight guys." Mika breathed and walked toward the room. She entered quietly into the room. He was pacing the room and didn't even notice her come in. She was worried about him, she was no stranger to his grandfather she had spent six years of her life in that dammed abbey of his including two more weeks from that time.

"Are you ok?" She asked while he sat on the bed giving out a frustrated grunt. He glared at her from the corner of his eye.

"Does it look like I'm fucking ok?" he growled glaring at her like _she _was his grandfather. Mika couldn't think of a comeback to that she just let her rage escalate.

"That's why I'm asking bastard!" she growled with much ferocity as he had.

"Stay out of this Mika." He growled back just the same.

"Why? I care about you jackass that's why I'm asking! We've not even been here a day and your acting like you have a fucking stick up your mother fucking ass!!!!" Mika yelled back.

"You don't understand! He's not your grandfather!" he accused.

"NO! He's not but I've only spent six fucking years with that bastard!" she growled.

"He only did this to me!" she growled taking off her long sleeved shirt up and over her head. He flinched visibly at what he saw. It was faint when he saw it but she stomped to the bath room. He heard the water running and she came back with a soaked towel and removed a layer of make up exposing old and new wounds. They covered her body like she had been tortured painfully. He had them too but not like hers.

They weren't from his henchmen, no he had personally done this to her.

She growled and put back her shirt, threw the towel at his face slamming the door behind her.

Everyone had already gone to bed but they must have heard it. She quietly exited the cabin despite having a rage that was ready to consume her.

She snarled exhaling the breath she had been holding. She walked up the stairs toward the deck and stopped when she heard a voice.

"Mitsuki please." A small voce begged.

"Juliet he's done for. Master does not tolerate failure." Mitsuki answered back.

"Please." Juliet begged. A slap echoed through the hallway.

"He doesn't tolerate weakness either. Take her away!" Mitsuki ordered and the girl screamed for a split second before being gagged. It was quiet after that. Everyone had walked away. Mika closed her eyes. It was not safe outside for her. She would get kidnapped, not that she wouldn't defend herself till her last breath.

"You shouldn't be out here." She gasped and spun around. She saw Kai behind her, he looked more serene then he had a while back. She didn't react as he expected her to. She merely gazed at him and sighed.

"You're right." She said and started walking toward their cabin. She didn't know why she wasn't angry it was just she didn't want to fight with him anymore.

"Kai, I'm sorry about earlier. I should have known you'd be stressed. I shouldn't have gotten so mad." She couldn't explain why she wasn't yelling like she normally was. She must have been really tired.

He was even more perplexed, she wasn't ranting as usual and she had a semi dead look on her face. He followed her to the cabin and was confused as hell when she stopped and laid down on the couch.

"What are you doing?" He questioned. She looked at him as it was painfully obvious.

"Sleeping." She replied plopping down after saying that. Kai just stared at her. So she was being difficult after all.

"No you're not." He sighed and lifted her off the couch. It was no effort. She was already fast asleep or mostly.

"Put me down." She whispered putting up little to no fight.

"Silly." He mumbled carrying her toward the room.

"No." she mumbled as he carried her to the bed. He lay her down with her head against the pillow.

"Stop being so stubborn." He tisked as he took out her pj's from her suit case.

"Here, are you going to change or do you want me to." He asked a hint of blush on his face. Though he would deny it all.

"Go away." She grumbled. She couldn't even open her eyes. The attack must have taken her energy after all. She was still proud that she had been able to handle it all till a while ago.

"Suit it yourself." He said. He couldn't hide the fact that he was beat red. Where were cameras when you needed them? Blackmail? Anyone? Camera?

He pulled her up it was nearly effortless, he leaded her against his chest as he pulled the hem of her shirt up and over her head. She slowly dragged her eyes open but her vision was foggy. All she saw was his chest and all she could smell was his spicy cinnamon smell.

"I'll scream…. Let go." She mumbled again.

He threw her shirt across the room and glared at the gashes on her stomach. He traced lightly a few and saw her flinch.

"You shouldn't be sorry, You've spent most of your life with him. You could've helped me……You can help me. I'm sorry for venting my anger on you." Kai said giving her a kiss on the lips. She could barely respond but did anyways. She put all her energy into that kiss. It was bittersweet and she could never get enough of it. He pulled away and put on her shirt starting to button it up.

She watched him through hazy eyes in disdain when he pulled away. She looked down to see him unbuttoning her pants and sliding them off her slim legs. He pushed her back on the bed and slid her pj pants on. He pulled the sheets off the bed and lay her down gently and noticed she was fast asleep now. He had to cool down. He wasn't so sure he could have controlled himself to the end. All of a sudden he got the urge to take off her clothes and take her then.

"Shit." He cursed breathing in slowly. He made his way to shower. He needed to cool down and fast before he did take her.

X-x-X

Kat had fallen like a log once they had gotten to their room. She had changed then went to throw up whenever the boat moved too much. She hadn't even gotten to hear her cousin and Mika fight. Kai sighed, one day he was going to kick his friend's ass for making his sister cry so much.

Right after that she fell asleep she looked like she wasn't having a pleasant dream. Even thought he wanted to wake her he just couldn't bear to.

"Tomorrow's the day." He whispered to no one in particular and lay down beside his wife. Once he touched her she seemed to relax. He wrapped his arms around her and drifted to peaceful oblivion.

X-x-X

Mika woke up drearily rubbed her eyes of sleep. She felt a pair of arms around her and blushed. He had changed her and she was being difficult. That's what she remembered and then she knocked out like a light bulb. She made to get out of bed but the pair of arms stopped her.

"Stay." He grumbled and tugged and her some more. She blushed and lay back down.

"We have to get up and start searching the boat." She murmured to him. He sighed in defeat like remembering they were on the stupid boat.

"Fine." He let her go and stood up. He smiled at her and turned go to the "living room" she smiled and went to go take a shower.

Kai looked in their fridge when he heard a knock on the door. He growled and opened up the door. A man and a woman stood their. The woman kept looking at his toned chest. He glared and she looked away.

"Yes." Kai asked slightly annoyed.

"Your garments for the masquerade ball." The woman said handing him a box that looked like it contained glitter and ribbon and masks. He set it down on the counter and the man handed him two old fashioned looking dresses and tuxes. Kai placed them in the closed by the door and the woman handed him a box full of shoes he also placed them by the dresses.

"Good day." They said and he closed the door. He looked at the dresses and then the doors which were opening.

"Good morning buddy!" Tyson waved at Kai racing to the fridge and pulling out a bunch of bananas.

"Yo Kai!" Max waved sitting down next to Tyson and eating a few bananas.

"I'll order room service!" Tyson called out.

"Who was that at the door?" Ray asked.

"Workers, apparently they supply the clothes for the masquerade ball." Kai said pointing to the closet. Ray went to inspect the clothes while Mika came out with wet hair, a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Morning guys!" Mika smiled and hugged her brother and snatched a banana from Max.

"Where's Kat?" she asked.

"Seasick." Ray answered. She had it bad all day yesterday she had to stop and throw up.

"That bad huh?" Mika asked finishing her banana and ran to where Kat was.

"They really came to drop this off." Ray questioned when he pulled his head out of the closet.

"Yup." Kai stated cringing as he heard Tyson still ordering food.

"I saw some people walking around in their clothes outside or getting ready." Kai said.

"We should probably do the same." Ray suggested. Kat looked at him a nodded.

X-x-X

The group of teenagers made their way toward the hall, each hidden behind a mask of different color. Mika's hair was curled short and wore an old fashioned gown the color of blood; though hers was not as poofy as all the others it was just fine. Her mask was adorned with golden glitter and small feathers. Her gloves were equally as blood red as her dress. She was being escorted by Kai, he was adorned in black old fashioned tux and a black mask to match, very plain, he had no imagination. Tyson was wearing the same but his mask was more decorated with feathers. Max was wearing a grayish old fashioned tux with a mask with glitter on it, he insisted it was essential. Kat was wearing a pearl white gown with long sleeves and a collar like necklace with wings. Her hair was curled cascading down her back. Ray was wearing a pitch black mask and matching tux like everybody else's. They each had a microphone in their ear that was used for communication. It was around five in the after noon and the sun was falling low.

"Welcome all to the masquerade ball! I hope you will all enjoy yourselves! You may now begin the opening waltz!" Voltaire announced with his mask on. The group glared and him but got into dancing position; Max asked a brunette and Tyson asked a blond.

_"Keep your eyes on him guys we'll begin plan A in a while." Kai said into the hidden mouth piece. _

_"Okay!" they replied in unison. _

The music began and they glided on the dance floor twirling around the people keeping their eyes open for anything suspicious. Voltaire sat in a chair in the middle watching over the party.

The song ended with the crowd clapping and bowing and curtsying in respect.

_"Plan A, Start now!" Kai whispered in the microphone. _

Kat and Ray made their way toward the bathrooms separately. Voltaire watched them and snapped his fingers discreetly while his henchmen said something into their earpieces. Kat and Ray entered into a closet for cleaning supplies and quickly slipped out of their clothes and into some black pants and sweaters. Kat pulled her curled hair into a ponytail and they dumped the dress clothes into a trash can and exited sneakily going out the door marked exit. From there they ran till they reached the elevator. There were some peopled watching them and Kat summoned Artemis. While the guards were bemused Kat and Ray knocked them out and stuffed them in a cleaning room locking the door with a set of their keys. They pressed the basement level and waited.

"Do you think they're ok?" Kat asked.

"I know they are." Ray smiled and kissed her like there was nothing more than her and him. Like there was no ship, no sea, no Voltaire, no one but them. She kissed him back with so much loved and need that she thought she would explode. She slid her arms around his neck and he pushed her against the wall making her sit on the bar for support his hands wrapping her legs around his body and deepening the hot kiss. She opened her mouth him as he tasted her sweetness and pulled away when the elevator stopped. She frowned as the sensation ended but got ready for anything.

The doors opened and it was dark and full of big crates. They wandered until they found a coffin like glass. Kat wiped away the frost from the glass and gasped as she saw a blader frozen and unconscious.

"Kai! We've found them!" Kat said and started to look for a way to open then coffin and set them free.

"_Alright Plan A2." _Kai said and she nodded; now they were going to get the police. Ray walked to the other coffins and tried to free them. She just couldn't find a way to open them. She walked around and found their bitbeast in the same sleeping condition. She gasped at their pained faces.

_"Kat?" _Kai questioned through the earpiece.

"Yeah." She answered back stunned.

"_Are you guys ok_?" He asked.

"Yeah we're ok. What about you? Ray? Ah!" Kat screamed when a man pulled the microphone from her ear and held her back. She started at the group in fear. Damnit she thought as they pulled her along.

X-x-X

Kai and Mika danced along with the music and waited for any response from Kat and Ray. Max and Tyson danced with some girls and seemed to be enjoying themselves quite a bit.

Voltaire was still sitting and watching the crowd. His henchmen were still behind him and watching. Kai was dancing to a faster song when he heard Kat.

_"Kai! We've found them!" _he heard her frantic voice. Like she didn't like what she saw. He nodded to Mika and she nodded back looking over his shoulder to where his grandfather was.

"Alright Plan A2." He said as the began to commence the next step. He changed frequency to Max and Tyson's.

"Max, Tyson begin plan A2." He said as he spun Mika out and brought her back again. He looked from the corner of his eye as the two bowed and dismissed themselves from the two girls. That's when they experienced a blackout. The crowd screamed and then all of a sudden they stood still and were unresponsive. Kai and Mika took this as their chance to get help the snuck out of the hall.

"Sir please you have to help us." Mika ran up to the police that guarded the entrance to the party. He turned his unfriendly dead gaze to her. She took a step back untrusting of the dead aura that surrounded the police man.

"Mika what is it?" Kai asked taking her hand and turning her to face him.

"Help you?" the police officer repeated staring at them blankly with a dark face.

"There's something wrong." Mika mumbled.

"Kat?" Kai questioned through his earpiece.

_Yeah?_ She replied from the basement where they had found the missing team members.

"Are you guys ok?" He asked as he watched Mika explain to the police officers about the missing team members that were in the basement. He called two other officers that seemed suspicious.

_Yeah we're ok –zip- What about you?-zip- Ray?-zip- Ah! _The connection was suddenly cut right after he heard his cousin give out a shriek of surprise.

"Kat!? KAT?!" Kai called into the microphone but it was no use it was dead.

"Hey wait what are you? Hey!? Let go of me!" He turned to see Mika being held back by some of the police men.

"Hey! Let her go!" He growled kicking one of them in the chest knocking him on his back. He should have been worried he kicked a police officer down that was a federal offense, but he could care less all he cared about was the fact that someone was touching _his _Mika. _His _Mika!

"Kai! You just committed a federal offense!" Mika gasped in aggravation. He was going to wind up getting a life sentence before he ever reached twenty and he was already eighteen.

"So they just touched you. That's twenty times worse than committing a fucking federal crime!" He said knocking down the other two and noticed how they were multiplying like bunnies.

"But they're police men!" Mika protested.

"And I'm Kai Hiwatari." He said with mock sarcasm.

"Sure, sure and I'm the empress of china." She mocked back.

"If I recall you're the goddess of the sun. So basically you own these bastards." Kai teased protecting her from the zombie like police.

"Oh shut up Kai! And stop hitting them! They can give you a life sentence and you haven't even reached twenty." She stated in a more worried tone.

"Sure, sure." He grumbled wrapping his arms around her and pulling her out of the crowd only to run into another.

"AH! Kai!" Mika screamed as one of them yanked her away from him by her hair. He snarled at the police man that was holding Mika roughly by the hair and the ones that were holding him back.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Kai, did you honestly didn't think you all could fool me now did you." Voltaire came from the shadows of the far side of the pool police trailing behind them with Max and Tyson in their grasp.

X-x-X

"Let me go!" Kat growled as the police held her down and were now beating Ray who was being held.

"Ray!" she squirmed. There was a light that prevented the police to harm her. It was the priestess blessing she could tell. But she couldn't help worry about Ray.

"Kat!" she heard him groan and then she heard a thud on the floor.

"Ray!" she screamed knocking off the police and pushing through the police officers. She found him lying on the ground. She kneeled down to him and helped him to his feet.

"You fucking bastard. If I don't kill you I'll come for you after death I promise you that." She heard her cousin yelled.

"My, my Kai such a mouth." Her grandfather said. And she heard Kai grunt and fall to the ground next to them. He was clutching his stomach in pain and Mika knelt beside him pulling him back up. Less his pride be ruined, she knew him so well.

"You didn't actually think I didn't know about your little scheme. All these police are on my side, my henchmen." Voltaire laughed mechanically at his grandson.

"What are you planning to do with them?! Answer me!!" Kai growled looking to the beybladers that were bound to tabled machines attached to them.

"Don't you get it Kai they were never the target. I set the bait and you fell for it. I wanted you all trapped so I could dispose of you personally." Voltaire boasted.

"Now, now grandfather would you actually stoop so low and get so dirty." Kai mocked.

"You're in no position to be making a mockery out of me dear grandson." Voltaire smirked snapping his fingers. The police all surrounded them even more.

"Now you all must die. You've been a thorn in my side for long enough. Either you join me or you die." Their grandfather pointed to Max first.

"Never! You sadistic son of a-"Max glared. It was rare, scary. They wanted the funny Max back. This serious one was way scarier that a Kai pissed beyond hell. As soon as he uttered the never he was thrown into a cell. The he pointed to Tyson.

"Fuck no!" he growled spitting at him and actually hitting him. The police slugged him and then threw him into the cell with Max.

"You?" Voltaire questioned clearly getting annoyed.

"We will never join you." The remaining four sneered and the same results. The glared with intensity you would think they were trying to start a fire with their minds.

"Since you won't join me then behave. But just in case we have a little insurance to help ease you down." Voltaire snapped his fingers and two of his policemen came in carrying a woman in their arms.

"You fucking bastard!! Your own daughter!!??" Kat screamed when she recognized it was her mother. Kai didn't take to well the situation and slammed his fists on the bars. All that did was make Voltaire do was laugh. He exited the room without another word. When they were out of sight Kai colorfully cursed the whole book.

"How could we not see this coming?" Kai glared at them. He was angry no need for explanation.

"It couldn't be helped. We didn't think he would stoop so low as to do this. He always has his henchmen doing all the dirty work and damnit! We should have seen it." Ray was just as angered.

"Mika?" Kat whispered as the guys engaged in arguments and discussion. Mika looked at her and understood immediately. They held hands charging their energy and glaring at the bars.

"Chema le Puer." They chanted and set the bars aflame. As soon as they were burnt enough they kicked the bars down.

"No time to argue idiots! Ray will you come get my mother with me?" Kat asked her voice strained and worried.

"Of course." He didn't give it a second thought.

"Kai you and I will set them free." Mika said pointing to them and running to unlock their sleeping confinements.

"Max, Tyson you go call the police they need to be here the real ones. The ones that aren't hypnotized." Kat spoke to them. They nodded and ran off through one of the corridors. There was no time to loose everything had to be precise.

"I hear them!" Kat said running off to where Max and Tyson had escaped to.

"Hurry! We'll meet you up there." Ray stressed and ran after his wife.

"Pft. Don't need to tell me twice." Kai smirked going to help Mika. He saw her struggling to open the doors to the cases but opened them none the less. She turned to look at him with a horrified look on her face. When the men were close.

"Leave." Kai said in a dangerous low voice. Nothing frightened her much, nothing he did could frighten her. It was just a law.

But weren't laws made to be broken.

"Kai." She whispered in a low voice. She was unsure. The order was clear but the emotions were mixed.

She could she the undertone of his demand and that made her not want to leave.

"Leave." He said again his gaze never leaving the men in front of them.

"What about you?" she asked in that same low tone.

"I'll be fine, Leave." He said with a layer of ice covering the monotone.

"I-" Mika replied with indecision. She looked from the men to Kai. They hadn't noticed them yet but they knew they had escaped. She closed her eyes.

"Mika." She snapped her eyes open when his tone suddenly changed. It was soft yet still commanding.

"Go love. Help them." He whispered giving her a chaste kiss on the lips lingering trail. She turned red and morphed into a small golden fox dashing past the men and knocking a few unconscious. Her messaged wafting through the mind waves to him

_Be careful _

He smirked. Wasn't he always?

X-x-X

"He-Hello?" Max gasped into the receiver. It was the farthest he had ever run. Up stairs. Down stairs. Side stairs. Crazy right?

"Yes 911 emergency how may I help you?" A lady replied. He sighed thankful the phones were still intact.

"Yes! …….." he started babbling about what their situation was. Tyson was just panting and trying to see if there was any trouble on deck.

"Alright you're positive..." the lady questioned.

"Yes... please help us!" Max added a little over dramatic but it was true they needed help. He read the coordinates on the navigation system to her and she agreed to send help. Then they felt the boat shake.

"Let's hope the others are ok dude." Tyson said when Max hung up.

X-x-X

"Eat this!" Kai charged at some police men and knocked them out to the point where they were seeing stars. He was actually thankful to Mika who had knocked some of them out.

"Fuck!" he growled kicking the last two. Giving them the sweet oblivion of darkness.

"Now to find the two idiots and Mika." He mumbled wasting no time and running down the hall.

X-x-X

Mika walked down the corridor feeling her way as the power outage worked both with and against her. She hoped Kai was alright, she was worried sick as she couldn't get past the choking feeling that was getting to her. It was making her shake and she couldn't stop no matter what she did.

"End of the line sweetie." She automatically went into her fighting stance and activated her sunshine filled eyes. She searched around the corridor and came face to face with a woman she hated even if she knew nothing of her. She only needed to know she had hurt her best friend and she needed to die.

"What no hello? I'm hurt. Where are your manners Mika." She smirked when a rumble echoed off the walls and vibrated around. The rumbled that came from deep within Mika shook her entire being.

"You don't deserve shit Mitsuki." Mika growled lunging at her obstacle. She aimed for a punch at her face, but it was dogged, a kick at her stomach but the same. She was sent flying back as a leg came in contact with her stomach. She coughed blood but managed to stop the kick directed at her head with one hand. Mika twisted the leg causing the woman to fall to the ground giving a yell. They both were on the ground panting for their impacts, glaring daggers.

"Ah!!" Mika growled as she was pinned to the ground by Mitsuki who had a knife to her neck.

"Aww. So sad to see you like this Goddess." Mitsuki laughed.

"Shut it bitch." Mika growled pushing herself up and knocking the girl over kicking her in the face. Her boot making contact with her cheek. The woman grunted in pain and doubled over holding her throbbing head and cheek.

Mitsuki launched something in a flash and Mika had to react just as quick to launch her beyblade toward her as to avoid the impact.

"Nyx! Nyxlon Flash!" Mitsuki giggled as the corridor turned pitch black. A dark voide was all Mika could see.

"Solaris!" she yelled but the darkness was too thick.

"Mystic Nyxpyth!" was the next attack. Mika couldn't dodge it and howled in pain as it sliced through her right arm.

"Sagita solaris!" Mika growled and Apolla ran around Nyx at a quick speed making a tornado of light surround the middle of the darkness.

_Master Hold on!_

Apolla warned as an earthquake shook the boat. Mika swayed but stayed on her feet. Mitsuki had fallen back and was caught off guard and then she was surrounded by the bright light. Mika heard her scream and then it was normal again the power outage made it dark.

"Heh. You messed with the wrong psychotic girl." Mika smirked pulling out some handcuffs she had in her pocket. It was something she wanted to try with someone else but she needed it now.

"What the hell? Why the hell do you have handcuffs in your pocket." She heard a voice behind her and sighed in relief.

"Kai you're ok!" She smiled all the while pulling Mitsuki's hair and kicking her in the stomach. She slide the handcuffs on and tied a rope she kept in her backpack, for backup.

"Answer my question." Kai said bemused and glad she was ok.

"Ah! That is an excellent question!" Mika said dragging the woman behind her. It was not safe to leave them unattended.

"Uhuh." Kai glared playfully.

"I was thinking of well…………using…….them…..on y-you." Mika blushed finishing her statement it was true she dreamt of him at night and the naughty things she could do.

"I think I like that idea." Kai smirked following her down the corridor toward the captain's deck.

X-x-X

Ray and Kat ran trying to escape the hordes of police that were chasing them. They should have known that the police would be on his side. They should have known he wouldn't have risked it. He would have found some way to manipulate the police and he did, he installed a mind controlling device in their ear pieces.

"Damnit I can't believe how stupid I was." Kat scolded herself pushing herself forward and away from being captured. And to think she also put Ray in danger by bringing him with her. That and on top of everything else she had this choking feeling that wouldn't go away. It made her breathing become low shallow gasps.

"We're all in this together, don't blame yourself for everything." Ray said, rounding the corner of the hallway evading the police who trampled over each other. They only knew to chase them but had no brain whatsoever. She glared at her feet that didn't seem to move fast enough, she needed to go faster, not enough she thought, faster!

"You know what….." Kat halted to a stop and back kicked a police that was about to trample them. She then turned around and punched another in the face. She initiated an all out war against them. She smirked deviously with a mix of her bitter sweet personality.

"This is kinda fun." She giggled as she started trapping them in some kind of storage room but that giggled wasn't one of sweet and sugar no it was spicy.

"Kat be careful!" Ray shouted kicking some of the brain dead police men out of his way; he was getting really irritated with them.

"Ah!" Suddenly the boat shook. Kat screamed as one of them had got past her defenses and was about to punch her in the stomach at full force.

"Kat!" Ray yelled being held down by some guards who were piled on top of him. Kat had no time to react on her own but a silver light pooled from inside her and illuminated the whole hallway.

"Opff!" Kat groaned landing on Ray with the force of her attack sent her flying backward. She held her head which was felt like it was splitting and agonizingly painful.

"Bloody hell! Why didn't that come sooner when we needed it?" Kat yelled in aggravation.

"Is it me or are you getting heavier I think Mika's been giving you too much junk food." Ray complained. Kat couldn't help but smack him in them arm and smile shyly.

"Maybe it's just you; you're looking a little lanky." She teased moving off him and seated next to him.

"No I think it's you." He retorted back.

"Really?" Kat countered daring him to say more. He merely ignored her and pulled her up and off him.

"Come on we have to keep moving." Ray said taking her hand in his. She looked down at their intertwined fingers and smiled at him tying to swallow the choking feeling that wouldn't go away. She was worried about her cousin and Mika and Max and Tyson.

"Are you ok?" He asked her noticing her distressed state.

"Yeah, fine. Let's go." She sighed breaking out into a sprint toward the deck where they were sure they had see Naoya take her mother.

X-x-X

**_Kat's Pov_**

We ran until we reached the deck and searched around for any sign of my mother, any sound of her scream. We continued down the deck and were knocked down by a powerful force that I recognized as Naoya's bitbeast, Kulich. I looked for Ray and he was fine, he had just launched his beyblade and Drigger was in a heated battle with it.

"How nice of you to join us Kat." Naoya commented. He smirked deviously and winked at me. I glared in pure disgust. I saw my mother tied up and hanging out into the ocean. I screamed out her name and tried to run to her but I was blocked by Naoya himself.

"You're not going anywhere." he smiled seductively.

"Get out of my way!" I growled aiming for a kick in the head but he dodged it and went for a slice of his claws at my stomach which was unguarded. I dodged that but it did slice my shirt so most of my stomach was exposed, he smiled wickedly and I shuddered in disgust and aimed for several punches each missing until I had enough and drop kicked his ass. It worked this time and I continued punching him with the force of a moon goddess. I had help from Artemis and I used this as my chance to help my mother.

I climbed up the crane like structure and crawled my way to where my mother was being suspended as a hostage. The wind whipped around me and the boat rocked with the force of the storm. My eyes were watery and I couldn't see straight.

"Mom hold on!" I called out knowing she couldn't hear me. It was more like an encouragement to me. I was weakening and I had this nauseating feeling mixed with the choking feeling that wouldn't leave me alone. It must be the rocking of the boat; I always was a bit prone to motion sickness.

When I got to her I pulled her up to me before I undid the string. I hugged her tightly to me and began cutting the rope with a knife I had stored away in my pocket and then stuffed it back hurriedly. I looked over to Ray who was now in hand to hand combat with that bastard. Drigger standing proudly having defeated the dark Lion bitbeast. I started to inch my way toward the boat. Watching the fight with anticipation and anxiety. I was soaking wet now and my body wouldn't stop shaking every second I moved I felt my lungs constrict and I felt the choking feeling every bit stronger.

I was having one of my constrictions when I lost my handling of the bars and slid off the top only hanging a few inches from the boat.

"AH! Mother of Pearl!!!!!" I screamed suspended only by my hand on the bar and the other holding my mother. I never realized how heavy my mother was, how weak I was. I thought to act quick and flung her to the boat and she landed safely against the railing. Only hitting her arm where she would have a bruise when she woke up. I was slipping and I had this dead fear that I was going to die any second. I quickly grabbed the bar with my other hand.

"Kat!" I looked up to see what I thought I would never see. What I had feared all along. What I was dreading. The cause of this choking feeling. I saw Ray turning his head to me to see if I was alright. I met his eyes for the slightest of seconds. They were worried, scared, and anxious; he wanted me to be ok. His eyes suddenly widened and I could see the apology in his eyes. No! I- why was he apologizing. I- I saw_ him_ smirking at me, smirking at me as he took his chance and stabbed him in the back through his heart. Through his heart

"RAY! NO!!" I watched him. I saw him. I heard him. I-I failed him. His body slowly slumped and landed on the floor with a thud after the knife that was imbedded in his heart was drawn out slowly and it was agonizing to watch his facial expression twist in agonizing pain. I saw how he fell to the ground and how he was roughly picked up and slung over _his _shoulder.

"NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!!!!!" I screamed as he taunted me he was already flinging him off the side of the boat only holding onto his hair. I scrambled to get back to the boat. He needed a doctor!! I needed him! He needed to live! Naoya threw him and I flung myself at him barely catching him and the railing of the boat with each hand. My back slammed against the side of the boat and I heard my shoulder snap, and knocked the air out of me. I gasped for air, my arm around Ray. The pain was immense; my arm burned and protested as the weight was too much for it.

"No! NO! I have to hold on! Ray! Ray! Wake up! Please!" I screamed as I held him cold in my arms. He was barely hanging onto me. His breath was shallow against my neck, cold.

"K-Kat... I- I'm so-sorry…" He whispered against my ear wrapping his arm around me and unwrapping my arm around him. I tried to fight to hold on but even in this weak state he overpowered me. He led my hand to the railing and on instinct I grabbed on like the coward I was. His weak form was reaching to kiss me, his face pale and his eyes droopy and was apologizing again! He didn't have the strength to hold on and slid down so his face was just at my stomach, he settled for that and kissed my bare skin. He mouthed the words _be safe _against my skin and let go. NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!!!!!!!!!!

"RAY!!!! NO!!!!!!!" I screamed reaching out one of my arms out to try and catch him. I failed.

"Awww. How sweet." I heard Naoya sneer. Ray fell slowly in slow motion, the wind trying to keep him away from the sea. He broke the surface of the waves with a crash and he was lost, taking my heart with him.

"RAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!" I called out ready to jump into the water after him only to fail as Naoya pulled me back by my hair and slung me back to the cabin wall. I gasped to keep in the air that was escaping my lungs with the force of the impact. I let my body slump to the ground, weak, defeated. My vision was beyond blurry filled with painful tears that leaked out of my yes with the force of an open faucet. My body shook with sobs that erupted from my chest. I repeated Ray's name over and over as if that would bring him back.

"He's dead dear." Naoya was kneeled beside me stroking my naked flesh. I threw up when he said that. I could hear him laughing.

"No. no. no. no." I whined wrapping my arms around myself staring at the sea crazed and dead. My arm was numb with pain and I couldn't think strait.

"Yes and you want to know a secret…….I killed him." He leaned in to whisper in my ear. I pulsed, my eyes dilated and I pulsed, my eyes bleeding crimson silver. I wanted to kill.

X-x-X

Normal pov 

"I killed him! Kathline-Hime I killed your beloved Raymond Kon!" laughed Naoya suspending his claws above his head and aiming for a slice.

"I'll kill you!" screamed Kat crazed and wild with blood lust. She was slowly transforming into her darker wilder side. Naoya took a step back in shock and nearly died at the hands of Kat's fangs that snapped at his neck. Out of panic He started running back wards avoiding each slash that was aimed for an artery.

"That's it! That's it Kat!" he laughed bringing out her animal within.

"I'll KILL YOU!" she snarled her arms tuning into fox claws her fangs growing with each passing second. She aimed for kicks and drop kicks, punches and slashes.

"KILL!!!" Naoya laughed taunting her with his analyzed moves. She growled and aimed for his neck but instead got his shoulder. He screamed in agonizing pain as she injected him with her deadly poison that was derived from his that was injected in her long ago.

"Bitch!!" he sneered slashing her arm. She raised her other arm and drove it straight through his heart just like he had to her love. They tumbled to the ground and she slashed him furiously like a crazed animal. She was soaked head to toe in his blood and she didn't stop. Not even after he died. It reeked of blood and carnage.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!!!!" she chanted like a mantra wild and crazed. Limbs were sent flying all over the deck. The deck was covered with his blood.

"RAY!" she exclaimed turning and looking toward the sea. She raced toward the railing and searched for any sign that he was still alive, still trying to get back to her.

"KAT!" she heard distant voices call to her but she ignored them and tried to fling herself to the sea.

"Kat! NO!" she heard another voice scream and draw her back with by her arm.

"Let me go! Let me go! I ha-have to sa-save hi-him!! No let me go!!!" she wailed, fighting to get free. Fighting to save him.

"No Kat you're crazy! Kat stop it!" she identified the voices as her cousin Kai and Ray's sister Mika.

"No let me go! Ray! I need to save Ray!" she snapped at her friends and all they could do was hold her down so she wouldn't jump off the cruise. She wailed and screamed and attacked until her fury died out and she was left weak. When all she could do was hold onto the railing as if it was her sanity the only thing that kept her from falling into darkness once again. When she finally reverted back to her human form, she clutched the place where her heart used to be, burning with frigid pain.

"Kat what happened?" Kai questioned shaking her to consciousness even though she was fully conscious.

"R-R-Ray…..k-k-killed…..Na-Naoya ki-killed R-r-ray……HE KILLED RAY!!" Kat screamed clutching her head shaking it in disbelief crying constantly. Then the storm kicked in and it started to rain. It lashed out wild and deranged washing away the blood until she was just soaked wet.

"Kai…oh my god!" Mika gasped finding out her brother was dead. Tears formed in her eyes and fell gracefully down her face. Kai glared out into the sea and comforted Mika by embracing her. She sobbed into his chest she had now lost her only family, the only blood relation that ever loved her. He was gone and she didn't even get to tell him how much she loved him.

"Ray…" Mika sobbed kneeling down to her brothers love knowing this was hurting her much more than it was her after all Kat had formed a bond with her brother. They had declared themselves in front of a holy priestess for goodness sake.

"RAYY!!" Kat screamed into the dawn morning. She threw up over the side of the boat remembering his twisted face, pain, sadness, anger, and the blood, so much blood. And the body of Naoya torn up, and the blood so much blood. Time had passed and the sun was well over their head and then she was being moved by people whose faces were blurred and voices were muffled. She felt faint and lightheaded.

She couldn't think all she could see is the reenactment of event that sent her world crumbling down. It seemed surreal and the type of things that would happen in a tragedy movie. That's what it felt like, a bad movie. It was confusing, twisted, and tragic. She felt numb, weightless as she was lead onto another boat which was taking passengers to the Caribbean shore. Word was they were all being questioned; all of them had no clue of what happened on the four days at sea. Not even the police.

"Kat, here drink this." Mika had come over to her with a mug of something that looked like it was supposed to be hot chocolate but was flat and watery looking. After her breakdown Kat had settled for staring off into space, unblinking and unmoving. She was lifeless and pale. Throwing up every so often and going into hysterics repeating Ray's name silently. Kat didn't even acknowledge Mika and kept staring out the window seeing nothing of what was out there. Her mind only set for blank.

"Kat." Mika sighed her eyes watering again. She too was wreck. Not as much as Kat but was still broken about her brother's death. It was odd to her turning to ask him a question and then realizing he was gone, but she had the arms of her loved one to sooth the pain. She felt guilty knowing she was being comforted while Kat was loosing herself each passing second.

"Please say something." She begged sitting next to her bringing Kat into her embrace. She didn't reject it but she didn't accept it either. She continued her unblinking stare out the window.

They were seated in a cabin of the ship, seated on couches drinking hot chocolate and remaining silent. Not even Max was his usual cheery self. For once he was at a loss for words. They threw alerted glances at her every so often ready for her next hysteric attack. It had been an hour since her last and they were not sure if they should be worried or not since she had them every twenty minutes. They shared the boat with other passengers of the cruise but they had been injured and required medical attention so they were left in the small cabin to get over the 'traumatic' event. But only one needed it.

"Kat." Mika tried again. Kat blinked from her sedated state of mind. She looked at Mika and replied in a low broken voice.

"I don't want any."

"Kat you have to get something into your system." Mika gazed at Kat tears sliding down her cheek.

"No." she replied simply.

"Kat, drink it." Kai said demandingly. He said it rudely but he tried to fit in some kind of emotion for his cousin's sake.

"No." she said again stubbornly.

"Kat come on. Please drink it, it'll warm you up, you're freezing." and it was the solid truth she was loosing body heat.

"No." She mumbled not even glaring at her cousin.

"Kat, drink it!" Kai demanded for he knew she was loosing herself.

"NO!" Kat screamed as they tried to make her drink it! That triggered her hysterics.

"NO! NO! NO!" she screamed.

"Kat calm down! Please calm down." Max begged hating to see his friends like this. He had lost one he didn't need to loose another one. She was now up and thrashing when her eyes widened and she stood still. Like a stone.

"Kat." Mika sobbed.

"Мой ребенок. Наш ребенок." she whispered and then she collapsed.

"Kat! Are you ok?!" Mika questioned frantically. Kai checked her pulse and then concluded it was from fatigue.

"Let her sleep. She needs to calm down." Kai said carrying her to a couch in the corner of the room.

"I can't stand to see her like this Kai. I don't want to loose her I already lost my brother." Mika whispered tears cascading down her cheeks.

"I just can't." She said burring her face into her hands as Kai embraced her and let her cry on his shoulder. It was like that for a very long time.

x-X-x

Kathline Hiwatari Itsuki Kon sat at the edge of a cliff. She sat thinking of her beloved and what her life was now. I crumbled mess. It had been a month since the accident and she could feel herself reverting to her old self.

_"Next is Rei Kon." Kon? He must be related to insane girl. This one had black hair as well and yellow cat like eyes. His hair was tied in the back with white cloth that made it look like a tail at first but it was his hair that almost reached the floor. I blushed slightly at the sight of him……….he was………. _

Kat snapped her head up when she heard her phone vibrate. She was staring at a picture in her hand. It made her joyous and sad at the same time. It was all the proof she had that he existed in her. In her heart.

_"Hi, my name is Rei Kon……What's yours" _

It was so hard to look at it. So painful. But still it provided her unknown strength. She remembered him so clearly, like it was just yesterday when they had met. Like it was just yesterday that they had said hello, and fallen in love.

_There was Rei...shirtless and only a towel to cover his lower region. So it wasn't a dream...Oh God _

And when she had first looked at Ray like a man. It was when she woke up. When she didn't cringe and the sight of him.

_"Teletubies! Teletubbies sing-a-long!" Rei was excitedly screaming like a crazed fan. _

Her first smile, her first real smile in a long time. How silly he was and how childish it seemed but still it made her smile.

_"You bastard!" Rei yelled punching the man in the cloak fall to the floor. He ran to Kat picking her up slightly _

He rescued her. From him. From her. From herself. She saved her from the eternal darkness she surrounded herself in.

_"He's not going to get you. You're safe." _

A promise he made and kept to the very end. To his very end. She whimpered clutching the picture of them. A part of him and a part of herself. Tears streamed down her faced.

_"I wanted to ask you something Kat…….would you consider……going…..out with me?" _

He loved her. For her and no one else. No one else.

_"If, if you're sad then say so…..If you want to cry then cry……..if your breaking inside then tell us…..if you need to be alone say so…….and…….I'll be there to make you smile…….I'll be there to comfort you…..I'll be there to fix you…..I want to help you….. I want to be the one who will cure you and save you from dieing. I……I've fallen for you……not Mia…… You Kat the one I met when your brother told us about you…" _

He let her feel like it was no weakness. It was just a power that made her stronger, and stronger and stronger. But now what that light was gone and she was lost.

_"Kat marry me." _

He had done so much for her. She looked down at their wedding ring. Its sparkle dimmed as if it was yearning for it's other half. She had nothing left but….

_"Now as you leave here you will never again be alone you will never again be two but always and forever be one." _

_Не дайте вверх маму_

_Да вы правы _

She got up and paid her respects to the sea. They graveyard of her beloved. She turned heel and walked away wrapping the small worn away coat over her emergent body. She needed a new one.

She let the phone ring. She had to get away. She couldn't involve them. They were still together. He was still with her in spirit that made her strong enough to face what now lay ahead of her.

* * *

There it is I'm done!!!!! Omg!!!! I'm done!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! It was the single longest chapter and it's a gift for all you who waited. There will be a sequel and to your luck I'm almost done with the first chapter. It's gonna be freakin awesome new life how is kat going to cope with Ray gone. Find out in the sequel.

Here is the play list/soundtrack for my story.

Chapter 1: Haunted by Evanescence

Chapter 2: Prayer of the Refuge by Rise Against

Chapter 3: Runaway by Hoobastank

Chapter 4: Workin' It out by Hilary Duff

Wth You by Linkin Park

Chapter 5: Crawling (reanimation remix) by Linkin Park

Chapter 6: Papercut by Linkin Park

Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru

Chapter 7: Red Light by Usher

Nice and Slow by Usher

Chapter 8: Hysteria by Muse

Chapter 9: Salvame/Save Me by RBD (English or Spanish you choose)

Chapter 10: Bring Me to Life by Evanescence

Chapter 11: Time Is Running Out by Muse

A La Nanita Nana by Cheetah Girls

Chapter 12: Tu Amor by RBD

Hate (Don't really like you) by Plain White T's

Chapter 13:D.O.A by Foo Fighters

It's Only the Fairy Tale by Miyamura Yuuko

Chapter 14: Animal I've become by Three Days Grace

Yo (Excuse me Miss) by Chris Brown

I wanna Be the Rain by RBD

Chapter 15: Numb by Linkin Park

Chapter 16: Every time we touch (slow) by Cascada

Chapter 17: Protecting Me by Aly and A.J.

Making a Memory by Plain White T's

Chapter 18: Hello Beautiful by Jonas Brothers

The Cape Of Storms by HYDE

Let You Down by Three Days Grace


End file.
